Resiste
by Joha
Summary: Edward tiene 37 años y Bella 17. Una diferencia de edad que no será para nada fácil de superar.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

_- Te follare – declaro muy segura_

_De uno de los bolsillos de su corto… ¿Short?... ¿Falda?... lo que sea, saco un cigarrillo que puedo jugar no era tabaco y lo encendió frente a mi, cuando ya lo tuvo prendido y dio la primera calada, soltó todo el humo en mi rostro._

_- Follaremos como conejos… eso te lo firmo_

_- Nunca – la tome de los hombros y de un leve empujón la aleje de mí_

_- Resiste… no importa – se encogió de hombros – terminaremos follando igual_

_Sin esperar nada mas le dio una rápida apretada a mi entrepierna, la que aunque no se puso dura comenzó a reaccionar, enseguida se giro como si no hubiera pasado nada y salio de mi casa…_

_Creo que si tendré que aprender a Resistir._

_

* * *

_

**Chicos, este es un Previw de mi nuevo Fic, les aviso q es exclusivo de mi Blog, **

**ahi ya puse el primer capitulo entero y dependiendo de la acogida sera lo q me demore en actualizar.**

**leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/**

**Besos y comenten! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Volví mi vista hacia la venta, la verdad es que de ventana tenia muy poco porque a penas y se veían las nubes, viajar en avión no era mi actividad favorita en el mundo, pero el motivo de este viaje hacía que se me olvidara cualquier tonto temor a las alturas.

Después de cinco años especializándome en Londres por fin volví a mi natal Manhattan, extrañaba New York casi tanto como a mi hijo, cuando me fui solo era un adolescente de 15 años, ahora debía ser todo un hombre a sus 20 años.

Me lo hubiera llevado conmigo si no hubiera sido por la perra de su madre, Rosalie solo se embarazó para retenerme, pensaba que teniendo un hijo mío me casaría con ella y podría formar parte de la familia Cullen, pobre de ella, mi hijo es mi mundo pero su madre me tiene sin ningún cuidado.

Jamás la ame y jamás la amare, ahora se que es solo una perra mas capaz de dejar a mi Demetri solo por la vida, debería haber luchado mas por él antes de irme pero estúpidamente pensé que un hijo debía estar con su madre, por fin ahora ella encontró algún viejo rico al que si puede venderle su desgastado cuerpo por algunas joyas, Aro creo que me dijo mi hijo era el nombre del pobre anciano que ya bordeaba los 70 años, en fin, eso es lo que menos me importa, con que haya dejado de Demi solo para que yo pueda enderezar algo de su vida me basta y me sobra.

Aunque se que él siempre ha sido muy maduro, mas de alguna vez me llamó para que fuera a ver su madre que había llegado borracha y estaba tirada en algún lugar de la casa, algo muy triste para un niño, pero nada de eso se volvería a repetir.

- Desea algo mas – gire mi vista hacia la azafata que estaba a mi lado

- No gracias – trate de sonar lo mas amable posible

- Quizás algún trago – la señorita se acerco más hacia mí tratando de dejar al descubierto su obvio escote

¿Qué pasa con las mujeres que no se respetan?

- Lo siento señorita – le sonreí por pura pena – pero creo que ofrecerle sexo a los pasajeros no esta entre las funciones que aparecen en su contrato, así que le ruego se limite a sus funciones reales

El rostro de póker de la pobre chica era de película, se retiro sin siquiera decir una palabra, de verdad me daban pena las mujeres como ella, ofreciendo sexo como si fuera un pañuelo desechable, las mujeres deberían quererse un poco mas y no andar ofreciendo su cuerpo así.

Creo que por mi forma de pensar es que me especialice en ética, de pequeño me crié bajo el alero de una muy conservadora familia y la única vez en mi vida que trate de hacer algo irresponsable me escape a un Pub, me emborrache y tuve sexo con la peor perra del mundo, aunque de ello haya nacido mi hijo, eso no quita que termine de entender que saltarse las reglas y ser irresponsable solo lleva a la ruina.

Cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño, soñé con la vida que me esperaba a partir de ahora junto a Demetri y lo maravillosa que esta seria.

A mis 38 años por fin podría ejercer en lo que siempre quise, profesor, ya me había hartado la investigación y escribir, ahora quería enseñar lo que había aprendido a lo largo de todos estos años y uno de los mejores colegios de New York me había casi rogado para incluirme en sus filas.

La voz del piloto por los altoparlantes avisó que estábamos por aterrizar, le pedí a mi hijo que no viniera a recogerme porque eso solo lo distraería de los estudio, estaba en segundo año de medicina en la NYU y por sus cartas y llamadas telefónicas se que es uno de los mejores de su clase.

- Perdón – una escultural mujer rubia que debía bordear los 30 años se me acerco – ¿Me podrías ayudar con la maleta roja?

- Claro – la cinta justo traía la maleta de la señorita así que la tome sin ningún problema – aquí tiene – le saque la manija y se la entregue

- Gracias – cambio su voz a una mas coqueta y supe que esta era mi retirada - ¿Podría invitarte a tomar algo?

- No gracias

Se que fui descortés pero me giré sobre mis talones y salí de ahí, no niego que he tenido sexo en estos años, pero no hay nada que odie mas que el sexo casual, si me acuesto con alguien es porque hay sentimientos de por medio, hacerlo por hacerlo no esta para nada en mi pensamiento.

Tome mis maletas, tenia muy pocas ya que siempre supe que mi paso por Londres solo era temporal, y me dispuse a tomar un taxi justo afuera del aeropuerto, le indique al chofer la dirección de la casa que recién había adquirido para que con mi hijo iniciáramos nuestra nueva vida.

El taxi aparco y le pague mientras en canoso señor me entrgaba mis maletas, había visto la casa por Internet y de la misma forma había hecho todos los tramites, pero ahora al verla frente a mi me gusto aun mas, era grande y hermosa… una casa familiar.

Demetri ya debía estar instalado porque en el transcurso de la semana pasada había mandado a traer todas las cosas necesarias para ambos.

En cuanto abrí la puerta de entrada unos extraños gemidos me pusieron en aleta.

¿Ladrones?

Deje mis maletas tiradas y me apresure a la sala.

Ahí, sobre mi adorado piano negro estaba una chica recostada mientras un joven la embestía por atrás, la escena era totalmente asquerosa, los gemidos de ambos se podrían escuchar a kilómetros.

Seguramente algunos vagabundos habían entrado pensando que la casa estaba desocupada.

Me apresure a ellos para parar este acto de perversión, cuando estuve mas cerca me fije que la chica estaba inhalando una sustancia blanca que estaba sobre mi piano.

_Cocaína,_ grito mi mente.

Se estaban drogando y follando en mi sala.

¡En mi piano!

La furia que estaba tratando de contener quedo olvidada, ya no había nada que contener.

- ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?

Ambos jóvenes voltearon sus vistas hasta mí pero no disminuyeron en nada su acto, siguieron cogiendo como si fueran perros pegados, de hecho hasta pensé en arrojarle agua caliente.

- ¿Es… tu papá?

La voz de la mujer sonó distorsionada por los gemidos peor aun así entendí muy bien lo que dijo.

¿Papá?

La chica no despego sus ojos de los míos, pareciera que verme a mi mientras le daba otro por atrás la encendía… asqueroso.

- Si – el joven volvió a voltear hacia mi y en ese momento caí en cuenta…

- Demetri – susurre

- Hola papá

- Dem…. ¡Me corro bebé! – la chica recargo su cuerpo en el piano cuando, supongo yo, llego a su orgasmo

- Mmmm Bellaaaaaaa

De una estocada más mi hijo llego a su propio orgasmo.

Después de haber visto tantas cosas con su madre, jamás pensé tener que presenciar una escena como esta, mi hijo cogiendo y drogándose sin importarle que yo estuviera viendolo.

- Hola – gire hacia la voz de ¿Bella?

Ahora con mas calma repare en ella, tenia el cabello corto y oscuro, sus ojos estaban demasiado maquillados de negro y su ropa a penas y le tapaba algo, esta aun con los pechos a fuera y no veía intención de su parte por taparlos.

- Dem – mi hijo inmediatamente puso su atención en ella - ¿Puedo follarme a tu papá?

¿Había escuchado bien?

Seguramente aun estoy en el avión y esto es solo una muy mala pesadilla… ¿No?

- ¿QUE? – grite muy fuerte cuando me di cuenta que esto era solo la realidad

- No creo que quiera… no coge desde que me concibió – la voz de mi hijo sonó tan normal que hasta me dolió

Cuando volví a verlos estaban acomodando sus ropas mas despreocupados aun.

- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? – volvió a preguntar la ¿_señorita_?

- Edward… papá – levante los ojos para ver a Demi frente a mi con una sonrisa tan parecida pero a la vez distinta a la mía

- Tenemos que hablar – mi voz salió casi como un rugido

- ¿Por qué? – lo mire bien y en su rostro había verdadera duda

- ¿POR QUE? – volví a levantar la voz – acabo de llegar y te encuentro teniendo sexo y drogándote en la sala

- Se dice follar… o coger – la chica se levanto de hombros como queriendo quitarle importancia

- Usted – hable con los dientes apretados – debería retirarse a su casa

- Lo siento amor – Demi la tomo por la cintura y la apego a su pecho besando el tope de su cabeza – pero mi padre es algo amargado

- Tengo mas de esto si quieres – puso frente a mis ojos una bolsita con un polvo blanco – ayuda a relajarse

- Señorita – juro que trate que mi voz sonara lo mas cortes posible – le ruego que se retire de mi casa… y le comunico que no es mas bienvenida en ella… es mas… le ruego se mantenga lejos de mi hijo

- Tranquila Bella – volvió a hablar mi hijo – ya se le pasara

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros – me voy donde Felix… ¿Vas después?

Se giro para tomar un andrajoso morral que estaba en el suelo

- Si – la volvió a tomar de la cintura y pude ver claramente como metía su lengua hasta su garganta

- ¡DEMETRI!... A TU CUARTO AHORA… tenemos mucho que hablar – trate de controlar al máximo mi tono – yo dejare a… - mire a la tal Bella de los pies a la cabeza tratando de encontrar algún adjetivo adecuado – _Bella _en la puerta

- Bien… - puso su morral en sus hombros y se encamino a la salida

Las pisadas de mi hijo por la escalera resonaron en toda la casa, estaba enojado y no entendía porque, yo era el padre aquí, estoy seguro que este comportamiento tenia que ver con la perra de Rosalir así que no había mucha culpa en Demetri, con una reprimenda y una larga charla creo que seria mas que suficiente.

- Señorita – le indique la puerta a la chica

- Bella – me sonrió a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior

Teniéndola frente a mi y en posición vertical pude reparar mas en ella, su atuendo era de las típicas chicas incomprendidas y rebeldes, pero en sus ojos se notaba su corta edad, de verdad esperaba que por lo menos tuviera mas de 18 para evitar cualquier problema legal en el que se pudiera meter mi hijo.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – rugí de muy mala gana

- ¿Importa? – se encogió de hombros y dió un paso hacia mi

- Si – soné mas seco aun

- Te apuesto que si me follaras no te importaría mi edad

- No me acuesto con niñas… menos… – la volví a escanear y me dió mas pena aun su patética vestimenta y semblante

- No te acuestas con nadie… me lo dijo Dem – una de sus manos oso ponerse en mi pecho pero inmediatamente la retire

- ¡Aléjate! de mi hijo – aun tenia su mano tomada así que la solté de golpe

- Te follare – declaro muy segura

De uno de los bolsillos de su corto… ¿Short?... ¿Falda?... lo que sea, saco un cigarrillo que puedo jugar no era tabaco y lo encendió frente a mi, cuando ya lo tuvo prendido y dio la primera calada, soltó todo el humo en mi rostro.

- Follaremos como conejos… eso te lo firmo

- Nunca – la tome de los hombros y de un leve empujón la aleje de mí

- Resiste… no importa – se encogió de hombros – terminaremos follando igual

Sin esperar nada mas le dio una rápida apretada a mi entrepierna, la que aunque no se puso dura comenzó a reaccionar, enseguida se giro como si no hubiera pasado nada y salio de mi casa…

Creo que si tendré que aprender a Resistir.

* * *

**Aca esta el primer capitulo completo**

**si quieren ver el 2º ya esta disponible en mi Blog **

**leovivoysiento . blogspot**

**Besos y comenten mucho!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Cerré la puerta y subí las escaleras aun en estado de shock.

¿Esa chica es real?

Me gire sobre mis pasos al estar al borde de la escalera y escanee todo el lugar, quizás todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, producto de las horas de vuelo y de no dormir bien.

Es imposible que haya entrado a mi casa para encontrar a mi hijo follando y drogándose, y más que eso… ¿Ella me ofreció sexo a mí?

Algo acá no cuadraba.

Seguí mi camino hacia el cuarto que suponía que era de Demetri, tampoco es que fuera muy difícil descubrí cual era, solo era cosa de seguir las fuertes notas de una música de la cual la verdad no se entendía nada.

No pedí permiso para entrar ni mucho menos, la situación no daba para eso, cuando entre me encontré con mi hijo tirado sobre su cama fumando algo, que puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que no era cigarrillo, tenia los ojos cerrados y no había duda de que estaba en uno de esos "viajes", no por nada he estudiado tanto sobre ética, moral, comportamiento humano y cuanto cosa tenga que ver con la psiquis.

Me quede de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta, él aun no reparaba en mi presencia, sin darme cuenta una salada lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, jamás en mi vida ni mucho menos en mis años de estudio pensé que uno de esos casos que había estudiado se pudiera dar en la persona que mas quiero en este mundo.

Nuevamente aborrecí mi gran estupidez de ese día, cuando conocí a Rosalie, no ha hecho más que cagarme la vida a mí y ahora a nuestro hijo.

- ¿Piensas hablar en algún momento?

Salí de mi entonación para enfocarme nuevamente en su cuerpo tendido en la cama, seguía con los ojos cerrados y pareciera ser que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

- ¿Y que quieres que diga? – avance unos pasos mas hacia dentro de la habitación

- La misma mierda de siempre… no se – se encogió de hombros

Sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos, me congele en ese momento porque vi los mismos ojos de la perra de Rosalie.

- ¿Qué paso hijo? – me senté al borde de su cama para tenerlo mas cerca

- Ya sabes – se acomodo mejor y quedo sentado y apoyado en el respaldo de la cama – mi madre es un perra, mi padre me abandono y encontré un muy buen coño que me enseño lo que es vida – lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como hablaba tan suelto de todo eso – supongo que ya has visto muchos casos como el mío – me dio una sonrisa bastante amarga que me hizo sentir mucho peor

- Yo no te abandone

- Te fuiste – entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula – es lo mismo

- Pensé que lo mejor para ti era estar con Rosalie… es tu madre

- ¿Ella? – se exalto bastante - ¿Acaso olvidaste todas las veces que te llame para que me ayudaras a subirla por las escaleras… o cuando no llegaba y después la encontraba botada en algún bar de mala muerte?

Se rió de forma casi histérica y me sentí mucha mas basura que antes… yo lo había abandonado.

- Ella lo único bueno que hizo por mi fue traer a Bella a mi vida

- ¿Rosalie te la presento? – si antes pude tener alguna esperanza de que haya hecho algo bueno por su hijo acaba de morir

Esa chica era mala hierba.

- No precisamente – se encogió de hombros – Bella es… Bella es una casualidad de una de las fiestas pervertidas de mi adorada madre… ¿Sabes a que me refiero con "fiesta pervertida"?

- Demetri – me pase las manos por el rostro y el cabello, esto era demasiado para venir recién llegando

- Déjalo – le resto importancia con un gesto de mano – me voy – se puso de pie pasando por mi lado – voy a llegar tarde donde Félix

- ¿Quién es Félix? – me pare detrás de él

- Es un amigo de Bella

- Demetri – lo voltee de forma brusca – no quiero que te juntes mas con ella

- Y yo quisiera que te la follaras para que se pasara tu mal humor – se burlo

- Por lo menos supongo que no estas enamorado… eso ya es mucho que agradecer

- No… Bella esta en edad de disfrutar y yo también… solo llevo dos años probando el sexo y me queda mucho por experimentar… quizás en unos años mas… cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad…

- ¿¡Es menor de edad!

Puedo jurar que mi voz salió hasta un poco femenina de lo tan agudo que chille.

- Eso supongo que lo sabrás después que te la folles

Tomo sus cosas y salio del cuarto aun riéndose.

Me costo un poco salir de mi estupefacción y cuando lo logre me apresure a llegar a mi cuarto, todo estaba tan cual se lo había pedido a la decoradora, me gire para tomar mis cosas y darme un ducha y caí en cuenta que ni siquiera había subido mi maleta.

Cuando me bañe y ordene un poco mi cuarto, pude la alarme que también ya estaba instalada y me acosté a dormir, aun era temprano y duda mucho que Demetri llegara temprano, de hecho duda que llegara a dormir.

Mañana tendría mi primer día de clases, no había querido perder tiempo porque suponía que todo estaría en su lugar acá… que equivocado estaba.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, Deme tiene mucha razón, ni siquiera ahora que volví después de cinco años de estar afuera fui capaz de darme unos días para estar con él, solo había pensando en lo inútil que me iba a sentir yo sin estar trabajando.

Al otro día llame al colegio para avisar que tenia unos asuntos que atender, de hecho ellos mismo me había ofrecido con anterioridad una semana para que me adaptara antes de integrarme al trabajo.

Ese día cocine una rica cena, pollo a la crema con papas cocidas, al vivir solo había tenido que tomar clases de cocina para no morir de hambre.

Demetri llego en un estado deplorable, ni si quiera se fijo en mi.

Esto iba a ser muy difícil.

Tres días después de eso había logrado sacar a mi hijo de la casa, nos pasamos el día completo de compras llenando nuestra despensa y comprando todo lo que hacia falta en la casa.

- Veo que aun te gusta la leche con chocolate – me reí cuando lo vi poner en el carro el chocolate que desde pequeño acostumbraba echarle a su leche

- No solo de alcohol y sexo vive el hombre – se que lo dijo siguiendo mi broma pero aun así dolió

- ¿Qué quieres para cenar? – avance hacia el pasillo de carnes tratando de cambiar el tema

- Sushi

Su voz sonó casi como la ultima vez que cenamos juntos antes de que yo me fuera a Londres, ya sabia yo que solo nos hacia falta pasar mas tiempo de padre e hijo.

- No se hacerlo – me sonroje un poco por eso

- Pero yo si – ambos nos giramos hacia una voz que sonó detrás de nosotros

Casi me caigo de espaldas al ver a Bella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, vestía ropas muy provocadoras pero nunca como el día que la conocí, ahora llevaba unos pitillos pegados a sus largas piernas y un top que cubría muy bien su generoso busto.

¿Generoso busto?

¿Qué mierda fue eso Edward?

Sacudí mi cabeza para desechar cualquier estúpido pensamiento que estuviera procesando mi mente sin mi consentimiento.

- Bella – Demetri se le acerco y le planto un buen beso en los labios - ¿Qué haces acá?

- De compras – se encogió de hombros – igual que ustedes supongo

- Supones bien – sin darme cuenta mi voz salió mucho mas dura de lo que creí posible

- Señor Cullen… Edward – se me acerco como un león asechando a una oveja - ¿Ya pensó lo que le dije… te dije?

Su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mío que podría ser ilegal para un lugar público.

- Si – me aleje un paso de ella – y sigue siendo NO niñita

- Ya caerá – me gire al escuchar la voz de mi hijo

- Lo se – Bella se alejo de mi y se encogió de hombros

- ¿Con quien andas? – pregunto Demetri

- Con…

- Acá estabas

Un chico rubio con el cabello largo se le acerco por atrás y pego su pecho a la espalda de Bella, la sujeto de las caderas y dejo un beso en su cuello, puedo apostar mi nuevo trabajo a que se le estaba frotando.

¡Genial!

¿Cuantos tipos tiene esta niñita?

- Edward – me miro fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos café – te presento a mi hermano James

¿Hermano?

¿En que mierda estaba metido mi hijo?

- Hola – el chico estiro su mano pero me costo mucho reacción

- Ah hola

Me pude ver a mi mismo como un verdadero imbécil respondiendo el saludo.

- Charlie y Carlisle nos esperan – le hablo James al oído a su hermana

¡Dios!

- Bueno – Bella nos sonrió – Demetri – se le acerco y le dio un casto beso en los labios – Edward – se me iba a acercar pero alcance a retroceder – nos vemos

Me guiño un ojo y se giro, en cuanto estuvo de espaldas su hermano la tomo de la cintura, pero no solo eso, su mano bajo descaradamente hasta su trasero y lo masajeo sin ninguna vergüenza.

¿Hermanos incestuosos?

- ¿Quiénes son Charlie y Carlisle?... ¿Otros hermanos incestuosos de tu amiga?

- No – mi hijo se giro hacia mi – ellos son sus padres

- ¿Qué?

Ahora si que estaba mas confundido que la mierda.

- No trates de entenderlo todo ahora – se rió de mi rostro – pero esa familia es mas extraña que la nuestra

.

.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días pasaron más rápido, Demetri no dejo de salir y llegar borracho pero los momentos que compartíamos servían de mucho, así que creo que esto no seria tan fácil como lo había pensado.

Hoy comenzaba mi nuevo trabajo así que me levante con más ánimos aun, Demetri tenia aun una semana antes de volver a sus clases en la NYU, así que ahora estaba durmiendo su borrachera de anoche.

Aparque mi volvo xc60 en el lugar que tenía mi nombre, lo había adquirido recién hace dos días así que estaba nuevito aun.

Me presente ante la directora y no me pasaron por alto las miradas que recibí de la secretaria y de unas cuantas profesoras con las que me tope por los pasillos.

- Bien – hablo la señora Cope, una mujer mayor de unos 70 años – su primera clase del día en con ultimo año

- Bueno – me puse de pie y le extendí mi mano – muchas gracias por todo

- Gracias a usted es un verdadero honor para nosotros contar con su presencia en nuestro colegio… bienvenido al Elite Way School

Me retire hacia mi primera clase, no voy a negar que estaba un poco nervioso, después de todo enseñar es lo que siempre había querido hacer.

Entre a la sala y estaban todos sentados en perfecto orden.

- Buenos días clase – puse mi expresión mas seria que encontré, tenia que infundirles respeto desde el principio – mi nombre es Edward Cullen y seré su profesor de Ética

- Buenos días profesor – contestaron todos a coro

Me gire hacia la pizarra para escribir el temario pero el sonido de la puerta me distrajo, me gire como autónoma solo para encontrarme con quien menos esperaba.

- Hola profesor Cullen

Bella esta frente a mi luciendo como toda una señorita, aunque su uniforme si dejaba entrever mucho mas que otros.

- Isabella Swan – extendió su mano frente a mí

* * *

**Chicas, el tercer cap ya esta en mi blog**

**leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/**

**Esperos sus comentarios para ver si les gusta esta historia.**

**Besos y comenten!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

¿Qué era lo peor que me podía pasar hoy?

Nada.

Definitivamente nada más podía empeorar mi día.

Tome varias veces aire antes de volver a hablar frente a la clase.

- Señorita Swan – hable entre dientes – tome asiento por favor

- Por supuesto profesor – me dio una de sus ya típicas sonrisas

Se giro y el movimiento hizo que su cortísima falta se elevara con el aire, alcance a ver sus muslos pero eso me basto para inquietarme.

- Clase, como les dije soy el profesor Cullen y por este año les haré la materia de ética – mire hacia toda la clase pero cuando vi a Isabella con el lápiz en la boca y mirándome inmediatamente gire mi vista - ¿Qué entienden ustedes por ética? – pregunte en general

Volví a repasar el salón y nadie ni siquiera pensaba en responder.

- Bien – me gire hacia el pizarrón y escribí en el – "Ethos" – subraye lo recién escrito - ¿Alguien sabe lo que significa?

- Es un tratado de los hábitos y las costumbres, no innatas, significa una conquista del hombre a lo largo de su vida. Es algo así como una segunda naturaleza, un conjunto de hábitos de los que el hombre se apropia modificando su naturaleza.

Vi con los ojos abiertos como Isabella respondía sin dejas de morder y enredar en su lengua el lápiz que tenia, lo que estaba haciendo me parecía suficiente para sancionarla pero su respuesta de verdad había sido muy completa.

- ¿Esta bien lo que dije profesor? – la mire y ahora estaba echando su pelo hacia atrás

- Una respuesta muy completa señorita Swan – mantuve lo mas que pude la compostura, no le daría en el gusto a una niñita como ella

La clase siguió y la única que tuvo participaciones correctas fue Isabella, el resto estaba bastante distante de la clase en todo momento.

- Bien clase – me senté en mi silla para verlos mejor – para la próxima quiero que me traigan el significa completo de Dianoético – vi la sonrisa de varios y supe inmediatamente porque – y les advierto que quiero mas de dos líneas, quiero una plana completa mas su opinión personal…. No les servirá copiar y pegar desde Internet – con lo que dije muchas de las sonrisas se borraron al instante.

El timbre sonó en cuanto deje de hablar, así que me apresure a juntar mis cosas para llegar a tiempo a la próxima clase.

- Profesor Cullen puedo preguntarle algo – bufe por lo bajo, no quería hablar nada con ella

- Por supuesto señorita Swan – seguí ordenando mis cosas y cuando termine levante mi vista hacia ella - ¿Qué desea?

- Muchas cosas – se sentó al borde de mi escritorio – pero por ahora hacerle una pregunta

- Espero que esa pregunta tenga que ver con la materia – vi que el salón ya había quedado vacío

- Por supuesto – cruzo sus piernas y por inercia mis ojos se posaron en ellas

No quería mirarla pero estaba ahí, con sus níveas piernas invitándome a perderme en ellas, de pronto un flash de Rosalie llego a mi mente y de inmediato deje de pensar cosas que no debía, nada bueno salía de pensamientos impuros como esos.

- Pregunte – la alenté fijando mi vista al frente

- ¿Es ético que piense en que le estoy chupando la polla mientras mordía el lápiz en clases?

La mire con ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder, el descaro de esta jovencita estaba llegando a un punto inconcebible, entrecerré los ojos en su dirección con la intención de intimidarla pero su sonrisa solo creció mas, de hecho hasta se atrevió a pasar su lengua por sus labios a la vez que bajaba su vista hasta mi entrepierna.

- Señorita Isabella le ruego salga del salón – me gire y le di la espalda antes de cometer alguna locura como golpearla

- Bueno – la sentí bajarse de la mesa – cuando quieras una buena mamada estaré por aquí

No la vi salir ni nada pero si la sentí cerrar la puerta.

Me senté en mi mesa nuevamente y atrape mi cabeza entre mis manos, recién venia empezando este trabajo y por primera vez estaba haciendo algo que de verdad quería y no estaba dispuesto a arruinarlo por una hormonal adolescente.

Pensé en hablar con la directora sobre su comportamiento pero decidí no darle importancia, quizás cuando viera que la rechaza se cansaría y dejaría de buscarme.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase, estaba vez era en primer año así que estaban todos muy atentos a cada palabra que salía de mi boca, pareciera que todos tenían un mega interés en aprender, aunque se muy bien que eso solo duraba al inicio después vendrían cosas superficiales como la popularidad y el estudio pasaba a segundo plano.

El resto del día me paso mucho mas pacifico, no volví a toparme con Isabella y eso ayudo mucho a mi sanidad mental, no entable relación de amistad con nadie, de hecho no vi a ningún otro profesor porque en el descanso me dirigí a la biblioteca a ver su selección de libros, debo reconocer que era excelente, pero creo que se debe al nivel de colegio.

Llegue a mi casa y estaba vacía, supuse que Demetri estaba aun en la universidad o con…

Sin querer mis pensamientos viajaron a Isabella y en la excelente respuesta que dio en clases, por lo menos se que es inteligente ya que de decencia no tenia ni una pizca.

Imagines de ellas jugando con su lápiz entre sus labios de pronto pasaron a ser imagines de ella chupándome el pene tan fuerte y rápido que mi miembro comenzó a reaccionar como si de verdad lo estuvieran estimulando, cerré los ojos y me recosté en mi cama, ahora estaba ella en cuatro haciéndome sexo oral sin apartar sus profundos ojos chocolates de los míos.

Mis manos por inercia se dirigieron hacia el botón de mi pantalón liberando a mi miembro de la presión que significaba mi ropa, mis manos pronto comenzaron a hacer el movimiento que en mi mente estaba realizando Isabella y su boca, pronto comencé a gemir y a aumentar el ritmo de mi mano, era una sensación demasiado placentera y ya la estaba extrañando, hace mucho que no tenia un orgasmo, no creía en la masturbación.

De pronto mis ojos se abrieron y cualquier imagen que tuviera se borro al instante.

¡Me estaba masturbando!

¡Pensando en una de mis estudiantes!

Volví a cerrar los ojos pero esta vez con fuerza tratando de borrar lo que había estado haciendo, no podía creer que había tenido una fantasía con una niñita mientras me tocaba como si fuera cualquier adolescente deseoso de sexo.

Más rápido de lo que imagine y con mucha brusquedad me desprendí de toda mi ropa y me metí a la ducha, di el agua fría y deje que empapara mi cuerpo por completo, aun con el frío calando mis huesos unas pequeñas imágenes se me colaron por mi mente, pero las deseche inmediatamente.

Después de vestirme pude relajarme, baje hacia la cocina y me prepare algo para comer, le deje su ración a Deme aunque no sabia a que hora llegaría, por lo que recordé aun le quedaba esta semana antes de comenzar sus clases así que no lo regañaría hasta ver que tal se comportaba en época de estudio.

Llegue al salón y comencé a preparar mis clases de mañana, todo se me estaba dando tan bien con excepción de una sola estudiante.

Arroje todos los papeles con fuerza y lejos mío.

- ¡AGGGGG! – me tome del cabello y deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás

Las imágenes de Isabella se volvieron a colar por mis recuerdos y esto ya estaba rayando en lo enfermo, quizás me falto tener mas fantasías cuando joven para que esto no me ocurriera a estas alturas de mi vida.

Gire mi vista hacia el reloj de la mesa y recién eran las 8 de la noche, sin pensarlo mas tome las llaves de mi auto y me chaqueta y salí de la casa, jamás me había arrastrado a un bar, menos después de esa noche.

Aparque en el primer bar decente que vi y me baje, llegue a la barra y se veía todo en su lugar, o sea borrachos por todos lados.

- ¿Te sirvo algo? – levante el rostro para ver un hombre bastante musculoso frente a mi

- Un Wisky doble – volví a tomar mi cabeza entre mis manos y roge porque el whisky borrara cualquier imagen indecente de mí

- Noche difícil – se rió mientras servia - ¿Alguna mujer?

- Una niña – rugí mientras me tomaba todo el contenido del vaso

- ¿Tu hija? – lo mire con una mueca de asco en la cara – veo que no – se rió

- Claro – bufe

- ¿Te doy un concejo? – se me acerco para hablar mas bajo – si hay alguna chiquilla en tu cabeza cógetela… es lo mejor… son jóvenes y están apretaditas – hizo una mueca bastante pervertida y que solo me hizo sentir peor

- ¡Nunca! – lo dije con tal convicción que hasta me hizo dudar

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros – entones búscate a una madurita que te baje la calentura… mira – apunto detrás mío a una rubia que me estaba comiendo con la mirada – tu oportunidad

Me sirvió otro vaso y se fue.

No dude en tomarme nuevamente el contenido de una y cuando el alcohol comenzó a hacerme efecto sentí nuevas energías y de alguna parte saque ánimos para acercarme a la rubia que seguía mirándome.

Una noche de sexo sin compromisos me haría muy bien.

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

- Hola – le sonreí tratando de coquetearle

- Hola – paso la lengua por sus labios y me guiño un ojo – siéntanle guapo

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me senté aun tambaleándome un poco

- Irina – me tendió una vaso lleno que estaba sobre la mesa – yo invito… - volví a vaciar el contenido en mi estomago, creo que esto lo resentiría mañana - ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

- Edward – poco a poco todo comenzó a darme vueltas

- ¿Quieres conocer donde vivo?

- Vamos

Le levante y le di la mano para ayudarla, no demoramos en salir a la calle, cuando estuvimos frente a mi auto la acorrale y bese con mucha furia.

Hace mucho que no besaba nadie y sentir su lengua jugueteando con la mía se sintió muy bien.

- Mmm Edward – sus manos se adentraron en mi camisa y una descarga eléctrica atravesó toda mi columna

- Bella…

Me separe de golpe de la mujer y la borrachera que llevaba se me paso de golpe.

¿!Que mierda acababa de decir!

¿!QUE MIERDA ACABABA DE GEMIR!

* * *

**El 4º capitulo ya esta en mi Blog**

**recuerden q este fin de semana subire un ONE x halloween en mi Blog**

**Besos y comenten!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Estaba en mi lugar feliz, aunque no tenia ni la menor idea de donde era eso, solo se que donde estaba no sentía dolor ni temores.

Todo estaba en su lugar.

Quise aferrarme lo más que pude pero un insistente y maldito sonido me devolvió a la infeliz realidad en la que se había convertido mi vida.

Desde esa noche en el bar no pude volver a mirar a Isabella a los ojos y de eso ya hace mas de una semana, cada vez que la veía imágenes de ella y yo teniendo sexo desenfrenado me invadían por completo, lamentablemente tampoco podía dejar de verla por completo porque era mi alumna, aunque de verdad tengo que agradecerle que se ha sabido comportar, desde ese primer día no había vuelto a insinuárseme, pero eso si, la maldita tenia razón, ando con una constante erección por su culpa, puso esas imágenes en mi cabeza y no se volvieron a ir.

Me levante sin mucho animo, pareciera ser que mi nuevo trabajo ya no me gustaba tanto como antes, me golpee mentalmente por eso, este era mi sueño y ninguna niñita estúpida lo arruinaría.

Por lo menos hoy era viernes y no tendría que verla hasta el lunes.

Baje y mi hijo ya esta sentado desayunando, esta semana había entrado a estudiar y pude comprobar que era muy responsable con ello, eso si, debo reconocer que había hecho un par de llamadas a NYU para comprobar que estaba asistiendo a clases.

- Hola hijo – le di un golpecito en la espalda y me senté frente a él

- Hola Edward – no despego la vista de su plato de cereal

- Papá… ¿tanto te cuesta? – volví a recordárselo aunque ya parecía caso perdido

Edward parecía ser normal para él, se notaba que no tuvo figuras paternas lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarse ese titulo.

- Edward – dejo la vista de su plato y la clavo en mí – hoy vendrán unos amigos… ¿Estas bien con eso?

- ¿En esos amigos se incluye la niñita esa? – preferí no decir su nombre… así era mejor

- Isabella – se cruzo de brazos y me miro burlonamente – es tu alumna

- Si – bufe

- Es bastante inteligente – añadió aun sonriente

- Lo se

Eso si que por lo menos me dejaba mas… ¿tranquilo?, la chiquita no era cualquier vaga, y se que Demetri tampoco.

- Entonces… vendrán unos amigos – continuo

- ¿Quiero estar presente?

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, no me apetecía para nada encontrarme con una escena tan desagradable como la que me recibió cuando recién llegue a Nueva York. Además, con Deme habíamos acordado llevar la fiesta en paz y eso incluía que sus amigos podían venir a casa siempre y cuando avisara antes.

- No – aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa

- Bien… supongo que saldré por ahí

- ¿Con la rubia esa? – ahora a parte de su sonrisa agrego un levantamiento de cejas

- No Demetri… ella solo me trajo a casa

- Y por eso traías el cinturón desabrochado y ella el top por el suelo

- Nada paso – gruñí

- Eso se nota… o si no estarías de mejor humor

- ¿No te tienes que ir? – cambie el tema

- Si – miro su reloj de pulsera y sonrió – y tu también

Se levanto de golpe y me dejo peor de lo que desperté.

Esa noche en el bar la chica esta, que no recuerdo su nombre, tuvo que venir a dejarme a casa porque después del shock de llamarla "Bella" quede aun peor y eso sumado al alcohol, menos mal que la chica era bastante poco inteligente porque recuerdo que me agradeció por decirle hermosa, en fin, después de eso solo recuerdo que desperté en mi cama, vestido y solo, por lo menos se que una cosa salio bien esa noche.

En cuanto puse un pie en el establecimiento, la señorita Stanley, la secretaria de la Señora Cope, corrió a mi encuentro, quise esconderme debajo de una piedra pero no me daba el tiempo, ya llevaba estas dos semanas siguiéndome y por mas que le había aclarado que no estaba interesado en nada de nada ella seguía ofreciéndoseme.

Pobre chica.

- ¡Hola Edward!

- Hola – trate de no sonreírle porque ayer la escuche hablando por teléfono y diciendo que mi sonrisa la hacia mojarse… asqueroso

- Mi jefa te necesita – me sonrió y la vi bajarse un poco mas la muy escotada blusa que traía… patético

- La señora Cope – le aclare

- Ella mismita - ¿acaso esta chiquilla no sabia expresarse?

- Ahora voy – quise pasar por su lado pero alcanzo a tomarme del brazo

- Bueno – se me acerco y por inercia yo retrocedí – quizás hoy podríamos ir a tomar algo – trato de batir sus pestañas en un gesto sexy… ni cerca

- No

Me solté bruscamente de su agarre y emprendí camino a la oficina, no tenia mas ánimos de ser amable con ella, no entendía por la buenas, tendría que entender por las malas.

En cuanto llegue frente a la oficina de la señora Cope toque la puerta y un ligero "pase" me incentivó a entrar.

- Hola señora Cope… ¿Deseaba verme?

- Si – se levanto de su escritorio y me indico que tomara asiento – de hecho hoy vienen los dueños del colegio y quisieron conocerlo… su experiencia en el ámbito investigativo y literario no pasa de ser percibido por nadie

- Se lo agradezco – no le sonreí porque de verdad que esa frase ya la había escuchado demasiadas veces

- Ellos ya deben estar por llegar – agrego

- ¿Ellos?

- Si… son dos hombre y… - la note algo nerviosa pero después de respirar siguió hablando – son pareja… ¿usted no es homofóbico?

- Para nada – conteste seguro – la orientación sexual de cada persona es problema absolutamente de ellos, mientras no afecte al resto no tengo ningún inconveniente

- Bien porque…

Quiso seguir hablando pero la puerta siendo abierta la interrumpió.

- ¡Ve a clases Isabella!

Automáticamente me gire hacia la voz masculina que acaba de escuchar, pero la puerta solo estaba semi abierta así que no vi nada.

- ¡Yo también quiero entrar! – esa voz a estas alturas la reconocería en cualquier parte

- ¡No! – ahora fue otra voz masculina

- ¿Se dan cuenta que con todo el tiempo que hemos estado discutiendo ya podríamos haberle dado la bienvenida al señor Cullen?

Me congele ante sus palabras, de verdad esperaba que esto no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

- Déjenla entrar… ya la conocen y saben como es – una nueva voz de hombre resonó en el ambiente

- Lo siento – modulo la señora Cope – son una familia bastante unida

- ¿Familia?

- Si… ya vera

En ese momento tres hombres y una mujer irrumpieron en la oficina, pero solo me faltaba la presencia de ella para que ambiente se me hiciera ínfimo.

- Bienvenido señor Culle – un hombre rubio y de gran porte me extendió la mano

- Muchas gracias señor…

- Masen… Carlisle Masen

- Charlie Swan – me extendió la mano esta vez un hombre algo mas bajo y moreno – es un placer tenerlo en nuestras instalaciones

- Sabemos que subirá el nivel de nuestro colegio – desvíe mi mirada hacia el otro hombre y cuando lo vi lo reconocí de inmediato – James Masen – me extendió su mano

Era el chico que había llegado por Isabella aquella vez en el supermercado, el que prácticamente la había fajado allí… su hermano.

- Muchas gracias – hice un asentimiento de cabeza general, pero trate de no mirar a Isabella

- El señor Cullen es muy buen maestro – agrego aquella maldita voz – aunque solo he tenido el agrado de compartir unas pocas clases con él… también lo he visto afuera del colegio y se que tiene muy bien arraigada sus convicciones

Juro que sude frío, fije mis ojos en los de ella y estaba sonriendo como una loca, trague pesado cuando sentí más de una mirada sobre mí.

- ¡Cierto! – exclamó James – eres el padre de Demetri… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho pequeña? – paso un brazo por los hombros de su hermana pero ese simple gesto me cayo bastante mal

- Si… Demetri es mi hijo

- Un muy buen joven – habló Carlisle – lo conocemos desde hace un par de años y es una excelente persona

- Muchas gracias señor – agradecí

- Nada de señores – hablo Charlie – llámanos por nuestros nombres… después de todo somos casi consuegros – lo mire entrecerrando los ojos – aunque es difícil que mi Isabella sea solo de un hombre

Mire a las cuatro personas delante de mi y todos parecían muy relajados con el comentario de Charlie, pensé que en algún momento iban a decir que todo era broma pero no fue aso.

- Ya déjalo papá – intervino Isabella – el señor Cullen es profesor de Ética – me miro sonriendo – y él tiene una forma distinta de ver la vida… seguramente nosotros le parecemos una familia salida de un manicomio o algo así

- Para nada – me apresure a interrumpirla – aunque la ética es mi principal forma de vida no creo tener el derecho de decirle a nadie como vivir, todos tenemos la libertad de elegir, eso también es parte de la ética, no involucrarse donde no lo llaman

- Muy buena respuesta Edward – Carlisle palmeo mi espalda – cualquier otro ya hubiera salido arrancando… aun recuerdo cuando ese profesor… Barner parece que se llamaba, nos llamo indignado porque vio a Isabella besándose con James… y por mas que le explicamos que no son hermanos de sangre salio corriendo despavorido porque dijo que era una inmoralidad y que llevábamos el diablo en el cuerpo o algo así – todos ellos estallaron en una sonora carcajada

Así que no eran hermanos de sangre, por lo menos sabia que no estaba loca del todo como para cometer incesto, aunque algo de eso había, era hermanos aunque no compartieran la sangre.

- Señor Cullen… le explico – hablo ella – James – señalo a su hermano – es hijo de sangre de Carlisle con… alguna donadora de óvulos – le resto importancia – y yo soy hija de Charlie con otra donadora… ¿Entiende? – me sonrió ¿inocentemente?... imposible - ¿Ve que no estamos tan locos? – se mordió el labio y paso su lengua por ellos – además con James solo somos cariñosos – me miro de cierta forma que me dejo claro hasta donde llegaba su cariño

Tuve que cerrar los ojos pero eso solo trajo imágenes de ella chupando mi polla que no me hicieron para nada bien.

- A todo esto señor Cullen – volvió a hablar – hoy iré a casa de Demi… ¿No le molesta no?

- Claro que no – conteste como un autómata

¿De verdad no me molestaba saber que iba a follar con mi hijo en mi propia casa?

* * *

**Bueno, cuarto capitulo**

**si quieren leer el 5º, estara en unos minutitos en mi Blog.**

**Tb pueden leer ahi mi ONE de Halloween.**

**Una pregunta queria hacerles.**

**Quieren q siga publicando esta historia aca?**

**xq la verdad es casi ni la comentan y pienso q es porq la leen en el Blog**

**Bueno, avisenme**

**besosy comenten!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

- Bueno – interrumpió Charlie – ya que todos somos conocidos creo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión

Solo me falto conocer este momento a la familia de Isabella para comenzar a entender un poco de su personalidad.

- Bueno – tome mi maletín del suelo – si eso es todo yo me retiro a clases – les sonreí a los tres hombres

- Un gusto señor Cullen – me extendió la mano James

- Igualmente – tengo que reconocer que eso fue más que nada por educación

- Esperamos que algún día venga con Demetri a cenar a casa – ofreció Carlisle

- Una excelente idea papi – intervino Isabella – y bueno – se puso de puntillas y rápidamente beso la mejilla de los tres hombres – yo me voy con el señor Cullen porque tengo clases con él ahora

El solo pensar en pasar unos momentos a solas con ella me descontrolaba por completo, a estas alturas todo en relación a Isabella me desconcertaba de una forma sorprendente.

Salimos de la oficina de la señora Cope en total silencio, rápidamente la familia de Bella tomo dirección a los estacionamientos y yo hacia el salón de último año.

Mire hacia el frente por el pasillo y mantuve mi vista ahí, pero perfectamente podía sentir los suaves pasos de Isabella detrás mío, su cercanía en mi espalda estaba volviendo a desesperarme.

- Así que profesor – no quite la vista del frente, pero la sentí posicionarme al lado mío - ¿De verdad no le molesta que vaya a su casa hoy?

- No – fui seco y frío en mi respuesta, pero así era mucho mejor – Demetri ya me lo comento en la mañana y yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que no los molestare

- ¿Alguna cita? – su tono de voz no fue para nada insinuante, de hecho parecía cualquier chica de su edad

Pero…

¿Cuántos años tiene Isabella?

De verdad espero que por lo menos ya tenga los 18.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – gire levemente para mirarla

- 17 – jadee un poco, pero en todo caso igual solo tenia tres años de diferencia con mi hijo

- Ah

- ¿Y usted profesor?

Tuve la mala idea de girarme a verla y recién ahí pude reparar por completo en ella, llevaba dos trenzas a sus lados y su uniforme se veía bastante mas recatado de muchos que había visto por los pasillos.

Parecía mucho más niña aun.

Y yo me sentí mas enfermo todavía.

- No creo que sea de su incumbencia señorita Swan – soné lo mas serio posible

- Lo siento – por el rabillo de mis ojos la vi bajar la cabeza

¿A que mierda estaba jugando ahora?

Primero se hace la chica mala y ahora la inocente.

- Le prometo que no haremos desorden en su casa – volvió a hablar – no tocaremos el piano – rió y su risa sonó musical para mi

Cuando quise girarme para decirle algo ya nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta del aula y ella ya estaba entrando.

Entre dejando mis cosas sobre el escritorio sin aun voltear a ver la clase. Después de respirar un poco por fin me sentí preparado para hacerlo.

- Bueno clase… hoy quiero que me escriban un ensayo sobre la Costumbre… que entienden ustedes por costumbre y como se aplica en la sociedad de hoy en día… ¿entendido?

Un si a coro me confirmo que habían entendido.

Pronto todos se enfrascaron en sus ensayos y yo aproveche de ponerme a corregir unos ensayos de otro curso.

Por error se me ocurrió levantar la mirada para asegurarme de que todos estaban trabajando en sus ensayos y me tope con la imagen que menos quería ver.

Isabella estaba concentrada escribiendo, a momentos mordía el lápiz y fruncía el ceño, estaba tan metida en lo que estaba haciendo que me recordó mis propios momentos en los que me enfrascaba escribiendo, el mundo entero dejaba de girar y solo éramos yo y mi pluma.

Otra imagen se coló entre mi mirada y yo, de pronto Bella estaba recostada en mi escritorio dándome la espalda, estaba totalmente desnuda y posicionada, lista para que yo la embestiría por atrás, la imagen era tan real que me hizo gemir, hasta sentí el liquido que se comenzaba a juntar en la cabeza de mi pene por la sola visión de lo que supuestamente venia, sin preámbulos guié mi visión a mi embistiéndola como desquiciado, se sentía tan malditamente apretada que llegaba a sentir mi polla aprisionada en la realidad, sabia que todo era puro producto de mi enferma mente, pero la sensación era tan real que no podía detener las imágenes.

Se que mi polla estaba dura y lista, pero ni siquiera podía tocarme porque estaba en un salón lleno de gente.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y solo sentí una mirada sobre mí, la de ella, me miraba y se mordía los labios, todo el resto estaba escribiendo menos ella.

No se como pero la muy maldita sabia muy bien que estaba fantaseando con ella y lo estaba disfrutando, disfrutaba ver como me consumía de pensarme dentro de ella.

Me aclare la garganta y busque mi voz.

- Clase – salio solo un poco mas ronca de lo normal – termino el tiempo, dejen sus ensayos sobre mi escritorio y se pueden retirar

Mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y aun quedaban quince minutos para que acabara la clase pero no podía seguir en este infirmo, necesitaba que mi erección bajara un poco para mojarme un poco el rostro.

Solo me fije en las manos que dejaban los papel uno sobre el otro, cuando ya no vi mas movimientos me atreví a levantar la vista y ahí estaba Isabella, parada frente a mi.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – volvió a morderse el labio en un gesto inocente

Hasta llegue a dudar de que fuera la misma Isabella que se cogió a mi hijo en mi piano, la que misma que me ofreció sexo y se me insinuó tantas veces.

¿Habrá sido todo producto de mi imaginación?

- ¿Qué estas tramando? – me levante de golpe y la mire fieramente

- ¿De que habla? – frunció el entrecejo y parecía confundida de verdad

- De… - busque algo que decirle pero nada coherente se me ocurría

- Nada – frustrado me deje caer nuevamente en la silla

- Bien

Dejo su ensayo sobre los demás, se giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir, pero yo no pude controlar mis ganas de mirar y vi su redondo y bien formado culo, se balanceaba tan sutilmente que hasta parecía un movimiento delicado y fino, pero en realidad era tormentoso y lujurioso, pareciera que me llamaba a que le levantara la falta, bajara sus bragas y le metiera mi polla hasta el fondo.

Gemí por pura frustración, necesitaba concentrarme en otra cosa y pensé hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando la situación con Rosalie me sobrepasaba.

Escribir.

Estuve el resto de la tarde escribiendo, ese día no tenía más clases así que quise aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Mire la hora y ya eran las tres de la tarde, quedaba media hora para que terminara la jornada escolar y Bella se dirigiera a mi casa.

Una mala idea paso por mi cabeza, una idea enferma y desquiciada, pero me convencí que lo que hacia por mi salud mental, me estaba volviendo loco de pensar que la Isabella que recordaba de hace algunos días no existía y tenia que descubrir la verdad.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aparcando en mi casa, abrí la puerta de garaje, nunca dejaba el auto ahí pero hoy necesitaba que nadie lo viera, Deme aun no llegaba así que todo estaba en su lugar.

Entre corriendo a la casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, desde ahí vería perfectamente cuando llegara.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sentí el auto de mi hijo aparcar en la entrada.

Tome varias respiración y se que aunque me tratara de convencer de lo contrario lo que estaba a punto de hacer era algo totalmente retorcido.

Abrí apenas mi puerta, solo para escuchar que pasaba en el piso inferior, me di cuenta que venían subiendo las escaleras así que rápidamente junte la puerta y me quede parado detrás de ella, el cuarto de Deme estaba a tres puertas del mío así que cuando pasaron y volví a asomarme.

Creían estar solo así que dejaron la puerta abierta.

Como todo un sicópata me apresure con paso liviano hasta el cuarto de mi hijo pero desde esa posición no veía nada así que todo esto no servia de mucho, pensé rápido y me di cuenta que el baño que conectaba con su cuarto tenia la mitad de la puerta de cristal y que de ahí vería perfectamente.

Con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta del baño y entre cerrándola detrás de mi, me asome apenas por la ventanilla y puse verlos tirado sobre la cama, uno al lado del otro, no están haciendo nada en especia, de pronto vi como Isabella le pasa un cigarrillo a mi hijo, pero al fijarme bien me di cuenta que era marihuana, se estaban drogando nuevamente en mi casa.

Eso quería decir que lo pensaba de ella no era mentira.

¿Entonces porque se comportaba así conmigo?

Quizás solo se dio cuenta que nunca caería ante ella, eso debería tenerme contento pero…

- ¿Ya te tiraste a mi papá? – escuche preguntar a mi hijo

- No – negó con la cabeza – yo no me interesa – vi por el cristal que estaba con la mirada fija en el techo

- ¿Por qué no te creo? – rió Demetri

- Porque crees que me gustan todas las pollas

- ¿Y no es así?

- No… jamás me cogeria a mis padres – comenzó a reír como loca… mas bien como drogada

- Yo tampoco me cogeria al mío

- Es que… - bufo Isabella

- ¿Qué? – Demetri se giro hacia ella – sabes que antes que amantes somos amigos… puedes contarme cualquier cosa

- Lo se – sonrió ella y por un momento desee esa sonrisa para mi – pero es que… creo que tu padre de verdad me odio

- Él no odia a nadie – volvió a acomodarse como antes

- En fin… hoy me cogí al profesor de matemáticas así que – se levanto despreocupadamente de hombros

¿Al profesor de matemáticas?

Ese era un viejo como de 50 años.

- ¿Tan caliente tenias el coño?... es un viejo… búscate a algún entupido compañero por ultimo

- ¡Ey!... mira que tiene una lengua que me deja queriendo mas – bufo – además… es que tu padre me deja así… cuando lo tengo cerca siento unas ganas animal de follar como loca… te juro que en esos momentos cualquier polla me sirve

- ¿Estas caliente ahora?... ¿quieres mi lengua dándote placer?

Vi claramente como mi hijo se ponía sobre ella y comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

- Si… méteme la lengua en el coño… por favor – giro la cabeza hacia mi pero fui más rápido y me escondí de su mirada

- ¿Vas a pensar en que Edward es el que te esta cogiendo? – pregunto mi hijo

- Siii… pensare en que tu padre me esta haciendo sexo oral… así que hazlo bien… – gimió y mi pene se volvió a poner duro, pensar en mi cogiéndola en mi escritorio tampoco ayudaba en nada

¿Por qué me hacia a mi mismo esto?

**Quinto capitulo de aca**

**Ya termine el 6º, asi que lo estoy publicando en mi Blog.**

**Tambien recuerden que hay un ONE nuevo, q aunq no es B&E espero q les guste.**

**Besos y comenten!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6**

Respire, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y nada, ver como la cara de mi hijo estaba enterrada en la entrepierna de Bella hizo que mi erección despertada de golpe, se me paro como no lo hacia desde que había comenzado a descubrir mi cuerpo cuando era un adolescente.

Por instinto lleve mi mano y la puse sobre mi pene pero al sentir el roce la saque de golpe porque no quería hacer algo que no era lo correcto.

Volví a mirar por la ventana y vi como Bella se retorcía de placer, pero lo que me hizo peor fue escucharla gritar.

- OH Edward… que rica lengua… mmm – arqueo su espalda y acerco la cabeza de Demetri aun mas con sus manos – méteme otro dedo… así… que rico

Hasta el momento no había visto nada de su cuerpo, porque la cabeza de mi hijo tapaba por completo su feminidad, y con solo verla en esa posición ya estaba que estallaba mi pantalón.

Pero escucharla decir mi nombre hizo que me mojara los boxer, mi pene estaba duro y listo para una acción que no tendría, de pronto, Isabella rompió su blusa y libero sus pechos, sin esperar nada comenzó a masajearlos y siguió gimiendo mi nombre.

¡Maldita!

¡Maldita ella por provocar esto en mi!

¡Maldito mi hijo por estarla saboreando!

¡Y maldito yo por ser tan pervertido!

No aguante mas, esto ya era el tope de mi resistencia, a un paso veloz me salí del baño y me aproxime a mi cuarto, con la puerta cerrada deje de pensar y desabroche mis pantalones, mi polla agradeció que la liberada de su trampa, y como lo supuse, mi boxer estaba húmedo, el pre-semen estaba en la cabeza de mi pene me había moja y dejado listo y lubricado.

Así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidí no pensar en nada mas que en Isabella retorciéndose y gimiendo mi nombre, lleve mis manos hacia mi pene y comencé a masajearlo, se sentía tan malditamente bien que mande a la mierda cualquier principio ético y moral, me masturbe pensando en que era su coño el que aprisionaba mi polla, ella se sentía tan apretada y húmeda que en dos embestidas mas bote todo mi semen, me corrí tan fuerte que hasta las rodillas me temblaron.

Busque apoyo en una pared, no quise bajar la mirada porque sabia muy bien el desastre que había dejado, no se bien cuanto tiempo estuve con la respiración agitada pero si se que fue mucho.

Después de que recobre un poco la compostura baje la mirada y como lo supuse, hasta la alfombra tenia mis restos.

Con los pantalones aun en los pies camine hasta mi baño, una vez ahí me despoje de toda la ropa y entre a la ducha, ni siquiera me preocupe de dar el agua caliente, ya mi cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente.

Pensé, pensé mucho, puede que nunca nadie se entere, pero para mi el haberme masturbado pensado en una adolescente, mi alumna, la "novia – amiga" de mi hijo, era suficiente, me sentía sucio y la peor escoria del mundo.

Pero pronto las imágenes de ella esta vez con mi cabeza enterrada en su entrepierna me llenaron la mente, ella también quería esto y no se si ya tendré las suficientes fuerzas para resistirme.

Quise despejar mis pensamientos pero ya nada me concentraba lo suficiente, pensé salir a tomar algo pero para eso tendría que pasar por la sala y no quería que nadie me viera, además la última vez que salí no resulto nada bueno.

En cambio, hice algo que no hacia desde hace mucho tiempo, rebusque en uno de mis cajones hasta que encontré la cajita que estaba buscando, ahí estaba la tira casi entera, solo faltaba una pastilla, ahora dos después de que saque una, volví al baño y me la tome con agua.

Pastillas para dormir, desde que la perra de Rosalie comenzó a hacer mi vida un infierno había comenzado a tomarlas pero desde que había llegado a Londres las había dejado.

Mientras las pastillas hacían efecto, me dedique a limpiar los residuos de mi semen que habían caído en la alfombra y me di cuenta que tampoco es que tuviera nada de malo.

He estudiado por mucho tiempo el comportamiento humano y estas acciones, como masturbarse, son completamente normales.

¿Por qué mierda yo no podía ser normal?

No tenia caso seguir dándole vueltas a este asunto, así que cuando todo estuvo limpio y en su lugar me metí dejaba de las sabanas.

Concilie el sueño y por suerte no soñé nada.

Me desperté con energías renovadas, decide dejar de lado lo que había pasado ayer, solo había sido un incidente aislado que no volvería a repetirse.

Baje a desayunar con solo mi pantalón de piyama, porque supuse que a estas alturas Isabella ya se habría ido.

Pero por supuesto, mi tormento no acaba nunca.

Ahí, inclinada sobre la encimera estaba Isabella mientras alguien por detrás besaba su cuello y masajeaba sus pechos por encima de su ropa.

- Hola Edward – me miro directo a los ojos y los volvió a cerrar

Esta vez restregó un poco su pelvis, gimiendo ella y arrancando un gemido de él.

- Perdón – de detrás de ella salio nada mas ni nada menos que su hermano – de verdad que no sabia que estabas en casa – el chico, aunque quería matarlo, se veía realmente apenado – se que mis padres te explicaron que no somos hermanos de sangre – paso uno de sus por los hombros de Isabella – pero eso no quiere decir que lo entiendas todo por completo… nuestra relación es algo complicada

- Tranquilos… no acostumbro a meterme en vidas ajenas – medio gruñí - … ¿Y Demetri? – mire por todos lados buscándolo

- Esta durmiendo – hablo Isabella mientras revolvía un sartén en el fuego – creo que se le paso la mano con… - levanto la vista para mirarme y se mordió el labio

- Creo que no quiero saber eso – volví a gruñir

No me gustaba para nada saber que tantas cosas se metía en el cuerpo mi hijo.

- ¿A que hora llegaste? – cuando Isabella me lo pregunto y me miro, algo dentro de mi me dijo que sabia perfectamente bien que estaba aquí desde ayer

- Temprano… ayer – preferí decir la verdad – pero me sentía mal así que me tome una pastilla para dormir… ni siquiera los sentí llegar a ustedes – mentí en lo ultimo

- Si… con Demi llegamos primero… James llego después

- ¿Café Edward? – James me mostró la cafetera y apunto una taza vacía

- Gracias – asentí con la cabeza

- Quería pedirte nuevamente disculpas Edward… no sabia que estabas en casa y creo que no es correcto que…

- Tranquilo – preferí cortarlo, no tenía ganas de que me contara que tanto habían disfrutado ellos tres la noche anterior

- Bueno – se sentó frente a mi – eres joven – apunto mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro – conozco a una chica que estaría contenta de conocerte

- No me interesa conocer a nadie – hable mientras me llevaba la taza a los labios

- Bueno – se levanto de hombros – pero si te interesa un polvo tengo muchas amigas que estarían contentas contigo

Levante la mirada y me encontré con Isabella, tenia los puños cerrados y una expresión seria en su rostro.

Me alegre al pensarla celosa.

¿Por qué mierda me alegraba por eso?

- ¿Les puedo preguntar algo? – sonreí al ver como Isabella cambiaba su expresión

- Claro – contesto James

- ¿Sus padres están bien con… su estilo de vida?

- ¿Te refieres a que follamos como conejos y nos drogamos como locos?

La voz de Isabella sonó putamente sensual mientras depositaba un plato con tostadas frente mío y me miraba directo a los ojos.

- Isabella – la riñó su hermano – no es necesario ser tan directa

James enfoco su vista en mí, trate de componer la compostura que la niñita había desencajado con sus actitudes.

- Edward – volvió a hablar james – nuestros padres han sufrido mucho por su condición homosexual así que desde pequeños nos inculcaron que el sexo es algo normal… cuando tenia como 16 años y Bella 13, su cuerpo se comenzó a desarrollarse y a despertar bajos instintos en mi, los reprimí por varios años, pero cuando ella cumplió los 15 me la encontré bañándose, estaba desnuda y creí morir de la excitación… mis padres me encontraron y me dijeron que nunca hay que avergonzarse cuando el cuerpo quiere algo… que mientras no le haga daño a nadie, el sexo es algo hermoso y muy placentero… me acerque a Isabella y la bese, tuvo su primera vez conmigo… jamás nos hemos amado como pareja… pero si disfrutamos cuando los dos queremos – suspiro y yo aun no terminaba de procesar todo – lo que nuestro cuerpo nos pide no es algo malo, somos gente grande, no tenemos porque avergonzarnos de lo que queremos

Pensé en sus últimas palabras y pese a que diferían una enormidad de todas mis convicciones, después de analizarlas unos segundos, podía encontrar su punto de vista y llegar a entenderlo.

- Bueno – hable por fin – es otra forma de ver las cosas y creo que es muy respetable

- Somos jóvenes – intervino Isabella mirándome directo a los ojos – el sexo es lo mejor que hay, pero cuando te metes una línea en aun mejor… la cocaína es igual de dañina que el cigarrillo pero sus efectos son mil veces mejor… te hace alcanzar el orgasmo en un nirvana completamente distinto… algo fuera de este mundo

La observe con cuidado y la pasión con la que hablaba hizo que mi pene volviera a reaccionar.

- Bueno – James se levanto de golpe – creo que… - miro a Isabella y luego a mi – tienen que hablar

Salio tan rápido de la cocina que me sorprendió su velocidad.

- Así que – en un segundo Isabella estaba junto a mi – me hice la niña buena y no arranque ni una mirada tuya – se aproximo aun mas, tanto que casi sus senos rozaban mi desnudo torso – pero te hablo como una perra y tu polla se pone dura y lista

Bajo su mano hasta mi entrepierna y volvió a tomarla entre sus dedos, recordé la primera vez que hizo eso pero en aquella ocasión no causó ni una décima parte del efecto que estaba teniendo ahora.

- Así que… – se mordió el labio y miro directo a los míos - ¿Piensas seguir resistiendo?

* * *

**Bueno, nuevo cap aca**

**y mas nuevo en mi Blog.**

**asi q si quieren ver el 7º cap pasen x ahi.**

**besos y comenten!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Su mano comenzó a masajear mi polla de tal forma que cuando me di cuenta ya tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba disfrutando de sus suaves caricias.

Se sentía demasiado bien.

No tenia conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, no quería pensar en si esto era bueno o malo.

Había llegado la hora de dejar de resistirme.

- Mmm – gemí mordiéndome los labios

- ¿Te gusta? – acerco su boca a mi oído y mordió mi lóbulo

- Yo… - deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás

Tampoco quería hacerla sentir victoriosa.

Algo de mi orgullo quedaba, así que preferí no subirle el ego, que por cierto, ya debía estar en las nubes.

- ¿Te gusta que masaje tu polla? – se apego aun mas a mi cuerpo - ¿Te gustaría que te la mamara? – comenzó a bajar sus labios por mis mejillas pero no se acerco a mi boca

¿Quería besarla?

No se, esto era mas que compartir un beso.

Esto era placer puro.

- ¡Dime! – subió un poco su tono de voz - ¿Te gustaría metérmela hasta el fondo?... Cariño… - llevo su mano hasta mi pecho y comenzó a rozar mi desnuda piel – tienes que decirme que es lo que quieres

Dió un ligero apretón a mi miembro que me hizo saltar.

- ¿Quieres follarme las tetas, la boca o el coño?

Mi miro directo a los ojos y bajo la cabeza para lamer mi pecho y bajar hasta mi vientre, dio una larga lamida justo al lado de mi pantalón, moví mis caderas por inercia esperando encontrar algún roce pero solo me tope con el aire.

- Edward… - se levanto y su boca quede a nada de la mía - ¿Quieres follarme?

La mire profundamente pero no dije nada, me quede duro como mi polla.

- Bien – me dio una malvada sonrisa

Ya vi mi juego ganado, la recostaría sobre la mesada, disfrutaría de un poco de sexo sin compromiso, me la sacaría del sistema y no volvería a pensar en ella nunca más.

- Bella… - quise tomar su cabeza para acercarla a mi peor se alejo rápidamente de mi agarre

- No – comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se acerco solo un poco – si quieres follarme tendrás que buscarme… pedírmelo… yo no volveré a insinuarte nada mas… así que – se encogió de hombros y miro mi dura y desatendida polla – te recomiendo que vayas a masturbarte o te des una ducha fría

Su sonrisa acrecentó mis ganas de tomarla del cuello para follarla desde atrás como la buena perra que es, pero en un momento de cordura alcance a controlar la ira que estaba creciendo en mi.

- ¡Nunca! – grite mientras me levantaba de la silla

- Bien – se encogió de hombros – pero yo estoy demasiado caliente – me miro directo a los ojos y comenzó a masajearse los pechos mientras mordía su labio – así que iré a buscar a Demetri y James para que me follen duro y largo… ya que tú no quieres

Se encogió de hombros y paso por mi lado dejándome quieto y pasmado, mi erección ya no era un problema, ya estaba abajo.

- ¡ESO! – gritó la voz de Isabella – dame por el culo como me gusta… siiiii

Cerré los ojos y salí de mi estado, apreté los dientes para no comenzar a destrozar todo.

Pensé en frío y no encontré nada que fuera mi cable a tierra.

Así que actué.

Tome una remera que estaba botada en el suelo y me la puse, me apresure a la sala, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi casa echando fuego, esto era mas de lo que podía soportar.

Se que los gritos de Bella eran para ponerme como estaba ahora, pero no le daría en el gusto de verme furioso como me encontraba, porque se a la perfección que mi rostro refleja mas de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Maneje como un loco por no se cuanto tiempo, y solo cuando vi prenderse la luz que indicaba que el estanque de bencina estaba disminuyendo es que caí en cuenta que había pasado algo mas de tiempo del que sentí.

Aparque a un lado de la carretera y mire a mí alrededor.

Todo estaba solitario y deprimente, respire hondo varias veces y apegue mi cabeza en el manubrio.

Esto ya estaba pasando de castaño oscuro a negro, necesita hacer algo con esto, pero algo definitivo.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza porque de verdad sentí que me iba a explotar de tanto cranear y no encontrar alguna solución.

Todo hubiera sido mucho mas fácil si Isabella hubiera dejado que todo siguiera el rumbo que estaba tomando, pero no, ella lo que quería era verme humillado y suplicando ante ella.

Busque en la guantera del auto y ahí al fondo estaba la billetera que guardaba por emergencias, la tome y la abrí para encontrar mi salvación.

Mi tarjeta de crédito adicional.

No seria para nada de mi agrado tener que llamar a mi hijo para que viniera por mí porque estaba en pana por haber huido de su "amiga".

Mire bien por donde estaba y decidí dar la vuelta y volver por donde venia, un poco mas allá encontré una gasolinera donde compre una tenida de ropa y unos zapatos, rellene el estanque y saque dinero.

Sabia muy bien cual era la solución aunque eso fuera totalmente en contra de mis convicciones, pero en estos momentos era lo único que podía hacer.

Absolutamente concentrado volví al camino y maneje hacia la dirección que hace algunos días había leído en el diario.

Llegue y se notaba el porque cobraban lo que cobraban por entrar.

Un prostíbulo.

Jamás pensé esto de mí pero en estos momentos… ya nada importaba.

Entre y me dirigí hacia la barra.

- Hola – salude serio al camarero – quiero una chica

- Amigo – se rió de mi cara de desesperado supongo – este lugar esta lleno de chicas

- ¿Con quien tengo que hablar? – prácticamente gruñí

- Bien… veo que la ya la tienes dura así que mejor apúrate – quiso burlarse pero al ver mi expresión se puso serio – Aro – señalo hacia un lugar donde por el humo y las luces no se veía prácticamente nada – habla con él… él te ayudara

- Bien

Emprendí mi camino hacia donde estaba un viejo de cabello largo y negro azabache.

- Aro – rugí – me dijeron que usted se encarga de las chicas – señale con la vista el lugar

- Si – se cruzo de brazos y me miro de frente – pero mis chicas cuestan caro

- No importa el precio… pero quiero a la mas joven que tengas – lo vi sonreír pervertidamente – mientras sea mayor de edad – aclare

- Todas son mayores de edad – sonrió con burla – fiscalizan mi local cada cierto tiempo

- Bien – volví a rugir – quiero que sea joven, con el cabello y los ojos chocolates y la piel muy pálida

- Entiendo – asintió – supongo que la llamaras de otra forma también

- Exacto

- Ve por ese pasillo – me señalo un lugar – y espera en la habitación 7…. Ella ira en un minuto

- ¿Pago ahora?

- No – negó con la cabeza – créeme que he estado en tu lugar… veo tu desesperación y se que esta no será la única vez que te veremos por acá… así que esta primera vez va por la casa

- Pero…

- No – negó y palmeo mi espalda – solo disfruta

Me encamine hacia donde me había señalado, entre y no pude sentarme en la cama, estaba demasiado ansioso.

- Hola – dijo una voz

La mire y aunque no se parecía casi nada a Isabella era lo mas parecido que iba a encontrar ahora, así que no importaba mucho.

- Hoy te llamas Bella – hable con firmeza

- Bien – se encogió de hombros y se acerco a mi – que quieres que hagas

- Quiero que me la chupes

Me apresure a bajarme el pantalón y ella inmediatamente se puso de rodillas ante mi, se metió mi polla de una sola vez en su boca, yo cerré mis ojos y me concentre en pensar en Isabella, para mi eras sus labios los que rozaban mi polla, era su boca la que estaba embistiendo como loco.

- Así Bella – lleve mis manos a sus cabellos y las enrede – métetela hasta el fondo – la agarre con fuerza y la embestí hasta bien adentro - ¿Te gusta mi polla en tu boca?

- Mmm – gimió Bella… se sentía tan bien por fin tenerla así

Me corrí muy fuerte y no se si quiso separarse pero no la dejé, hice que mi semen se derramara por completo en su boca, cuando la sentí tragarse todo mi ya mas flácida erección volvió a crecer y estuvo lista para una buena ronda.

Sin darle tiempo la puse de pie y la apoye en una mesa cercana, baje su ropa interior, que la verdad es que de ropa tenia poco, y la embestí con fuerza, recordé cuando la vi por primera vez, en la misma posición pero esa vez era mi hijo el que la penetraba sin control, ahora era yo.

Agarre sus caderas con fuerzas y me concentre en metérsela hasta el fondo, la verdad es que con mis ganas y mi concentración me corrí antes del tiempo pensado, ni siquiera fui conciente si ella alcanzo a llegar.

Solo se que mi orgasmo fue monumental.

- Mierda Bella – la tome por la espalda – eres fabulosa

* * *

**Capitulo 7 aca y el 8 en mi Blog**

**ya saben el mecanismo.**

**Besos y comenten!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

El domingo no llegue tan temprano a casa pero a esa hora solo estaba Demetri, quien no comento nada de lo ocurrido, aunque era mas que obvio que sabia mucho, pero aun así se lo agradecí.

No tenia ningún animo de que mi hijo me dijera como había follado con la chica que yo termine por rechazar, por la que estaba loco, no se en que sentido y por la cual tuve que buscar a una prostituta con la cual descargarme.

Él paso el resto de la tarde estudiando y yo repasando mis clases para la semana que venia, estábamos los dos en la sala pero cada uno en sus propios asuntos.

- Papá

- Dime – baje el libro que estaba leyendo para mirarlo – Isabella no es mala chica

Su rostro estaba serio y su voz también así que vi que hablaba en serio.

- No se bien que paso ayer… pero supongo que no fue algo tan bueno… en fin – bajo un poco la mirada – no vendrá a casa en un tiempo

- Ya hablamos de esto – deje el libro en la mesa de centro – esta casa es tan tuya como mía y tus amigos son bienvenidos siempre que quieras

- Pero…

- Nada Demetri – lo corte – las cosas con Isabella están tensas pero creo que encontré la solución

Sentí un calor llegar a mis mejillas cuando dije lo ultimo.

- Supongo que esa solución tiene que ver con que no te viera casi por un día completo – me sonrió y alzo las cejas

- Prefiero no hablar de eso – no quería tampoco contarle a mi hijo que había ido a buscar una prostituta – mejor iré a preparar la cena

- ¡Quiero pasta! – lo escuche gritar mientras entraba a la cocina

Esa noche pude dormir mejor de lo que lo había venido haciendo, la imagen de Isabella a momentos se fusionaba con la de la prostituta, pero aun no entiendo si eso es para mejor o para peor.

.

.

Llegue al colegio con ánimos totalmente renovados, mis reflexiones del fin de semana me habían aclarado bastantes cosas.

No podría huir de Isabella por siempre pero por lo menos trataría de no pasar más de tiempo necesario con ella.

Llegue a clases no tan gruñón como siempre, enfrentar las cosas, más que nada mi deseo por Isabella y si eso lo combinaba con el buen polvo que tuve, aumento considerablemente mi estado anímico.

- Bueno días clase – creo que todos se sorprendieron por mi buen humor porque no hablaron nada – hoy quiero que aclaremos dudas para el examen que se les aproxima

Gracias a Dios hoy no tenía clases con Isabella porque creo que también era parte de mi acondicionamiento no verla por hoy, tenía impregnada aun la esencia de la puta que me cogí y prefería quedarme con eso que con algún recuerdo de Isabella.

Además, ya había decidido algo, si ella se me volvía a insinuar, cosa que dijo que no volvería a hacer, me aprovecharía de la situación, por estar una vez con ella no creo que me vaya al infierno, de hecho creo que conoceré el paraíso.

- Edward – una voz melosa me comenzó a llamar en cuanto entre a la sala de maestros

- Jessica – esta vez le di una sonrisa algo mas coqueta - ¿Cómo estas?

Me acerque hasta ella y deje un beso en su mejilla, prefería tenerla de buenas por si volvía a pasar algo con Isabella y necesitara descargarme.

- Bien – pestañeo repetidas veces algo confundida - ¿Y tú?

- Bien también

Pase por su lado y llegue hacia mi locker a buscar los apuntes para la siguiente clase, salí de la sala sin despedirme de Jessica, tampoco es que le iba a dar mas alas para que me acosara, además que me da un poco de asquito pensar en acostarme con ella, se notaba que a pasado por varios hombre, aunque la chica de anoche probablemente a pasado por mas, pero por lo menos ella se parece a Isabella.

Tan pronto como me detuve un momento me di cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, estaba pensando en tener a Jessica de comodín por si quería algo se sexo rápido.

Creo que Isabella definitivamente esta cambio mi forma de pensar.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y no tenia nada de hambre, pero si tenía ganas de volver a un vicio que en algún momento llego a ser mi salvación.

El cigarrillo.

Camino al colegio pase a una gasolinera a comprarlos porque pensé que podía necesitarlos y no me equivoque.

En el colegio estaba prohibido fumar tanto para los alumnos como para los profesores así que tuve que ir hasta la parte trasera del establecimiento, había escuchado hablar a los alumnos que ahí se dirigía a fumar, así lo único que esperaba era no encontrarme con ninguno de ellos haciendo lo mismo que iba a hacer yo.

Pero claro, mi suerte es tanta que solo podía encontrarme con una persona.

Isabella.

- ¡Isabella! – llame su atención

Cuando se giro a mirarme algo dentro mío pareció morir, no estaba su típica sonrisa arrogante, no, sus ojos estaban llorosos y lagrimas por montones salían de ellos.

- ¿Estas bien? – me apresure a su lado

- ¿Edward? – trato de tocar mi rostro pero no alcanzo a llegar

Su vista estaba un poco perdida y en cuento olí el aire supe lo que era, marihuana, mire sus dedos y ahí estaba en pequeño papelillo.

- Dame acá – trate de quitárselo pero fue mas rápida que yo

- No – llevo el cigarrillo a sus labios y dio una profunda calada – esto es lo único que me hace sentir bien

Su voz estaba tan rota y lastimada que me dieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, no demoro nada en volver a los espasmos provocados por el llanto y ahí no pude aguantar mas y rodee sus hombros con mi brazo, llevo sus manos hacia mi camisa y me aferro a ella, se notaba que estaba tratando de parar el llanto pero parece ser que no estaba dando resultado porque seguía llorando sin control.

- Ya – acaricie sus cabellos y me di cuenta que era la primera vez que la tenia así de cerca – sea lo que sea que te tenga así no vale la pena… nada vale la pena para eches a perder tus hermosos ojos

La escuche reír un poco pero eso no detuvo su llanto.

Ya me estaba preocupando porque llevábamos un buen tiempo y ella no dejaba de llorar.

- Bella – la separe de mi lo justo para poder verla a los ojos – no es necesario que me digas que te paso – la vi mirarme sin entender mucho mis palabras – pero necesito saber si alguien te hizo algo – trate de que mi voz sonara lo mas seria y dura posible para que confiara en mi – si es así…

- No – negó eufóricamente con la cabeza – nadie me ha hecho nada de lo que te puedas imaginar – bajo su vista bastante avergonzada

- Bella…

- No – levanto sus ojos y los fijo en mi – nadie me ha hecho nada – hablo de forma segura y de pronto soltó una risa – en todo caso – se encogió de hombros – dudo que alguien me creyera si digiera que trataron de violarme o algo así – rió de nuevo - ¿Quién creería algo así de alguien como yo?

A pesar de que tenía una sonrisa plantada en su rostro no tenía ni una gota de humor, más bien, había un dolor profundo detrás de sus palabras.

- No digas algo como eso nunca mas – esta vez fui mas serio al hablar – … entonces…

- Nada – negó con la cabeza – nadie me hizo nada… solo – tomo un largo respiro – son solo problemas con mis papas – trato de darme una sonrisa pero le salio mas como una mueca

- Los papas somos complicados – reflexione en voz alta

- Si – me miro y ahora sonrió más sinceramente

- Yo no lo he hecho nada de bien con Demetri – hable mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello – con Rosalie le arruinamos la vida

- Demi no lo ve así – puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y sentí su roce quemarme pero me quede quieto disfrutándolo

- No necesitas mentirme – me gire para sonreírle – se que mi hijo tiene muchas cuentas pendientes con nosotros

- Bueno…

- Tranquila – toque su mano que estaba aun en mi hombro – yo se como son las cosas y por eso puedo decirte algo – la mire fijamente – los padres no somos perfectos… cometemos tantos errores que hasta perdemos la cuenta – esta vez reímos juntos – pero amamos a nuestros hijos mas que a nuestra propia vida y se por lo poco que he visto que tus padres se desviven por ti y por tu hermano

- Lo se – una solitaria lagrima salio de su ojo derecho – pero siento que esto es algo que nunca tendrían que haberme ocultado… creo que hay suficiente confianza en mi familia

Nos miramos unos segundos y estallamos en carcajadas al siguiente, esta era una sensación totalmente nueva y muy agradable.

Desde que conocí a Bella solo he visto en ella la chica drogadicta y adicta al sexo, además de un poco loca, pero ahora por fin puedo ver a la chica de 17 años y la verdad es que es mucho más hermosa que la chica que el otro día estaba tocando mi miembro.

Sin pensarlo mucho me acerque lentamente hacia ella y deje un casto beso en sus labios, yo no profundice nada y ella tampoco, solo nos alejamos, nos miramos y sonreímos y nos mantuvimos abrazados.

Esto no tenía nada de sexual o sobre quien se rendía ante quien, esto era algo totalmente distinto.

Isabella mejoro considerablemente su humor, así que no tardamos nada en regresar al colegio, cuando me di cuenta ya era justo la hora de entrar a clases y yo aun tenia que ir a la sala de maestros.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – la detuve antes que cruzáramos la puerta del colegio

- Si – me miro y suspiro – de verdad te agradezco que me escucharas y aunque… – sonrió un poco mas – no se si dejare de acosarte por completo… tratare de ser menos perra contigo

- Cuídate – acaricie su mejilla y me aleje

No le dije nada porque la verdad es que en el fondo se muy bien cuanto me gusta su faceta de perra, como ella dice.

Camine hacia la sala de profesores y me encontré con Jessica nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaba en plan de conquistador así que solo le di media sonrisa sin decir nada y pase por su lado.

- Te vi con la perra esa – escuche su voz en mi espalda

- No se de que estas hablando… y de verdad espero que no hables así de la hija de tus jefes

Me gire para encararla y estaba que echaba fuego.

¿De que mierda estaba enojada?

- Esa te quiere para ella… no creas que eres el primer maestro con quien lo intenta – apoyo sus manos en su cintura

- Jessica – cerré los ojos para no decir algo inadecuado – en primera… no te expreses así de ninguna estudiante y en segunda… lo que yo haga con mi vida no tiene que importarte en lo mas mínimo

- Pero…

- Nada – la apunte –quise ser amable contigo pero parece ser no entiendes el mensaje… lo siento mucho pero no me interesas como mujer

Pase por su lado pero me detuvo sosteniendo mi brazo.

- Te arrepentirás…. Ella es solo una zorra que folla con cualquier cosa que tenga polla… - se detuvo un momento y sonrió – he hecho creo que folla con cualquier cosa que se mueva… Isabella Swan es la zorra más grande de esta escuela

- Jessica – me solté bruscamente de su agarre – creo que es mi deber informar esto a la directora

Aumente mi sonrisa mientras la de ella se borraba automáticamente.

Salí de la sala echando fuego, nadie era nadie para juzgar a nadie, se que parece un mal juego de palabras pero es así, es lo que yo enseño, y creo que yo mismo había olvidado el significado de ciertas costumbres.

Los seres humanos tendemos a confundir muy fácil moral con privacidad, cada uno tiene su propia moral dentro de su privacidad.

El resto de la tarde paso bastante mas relajada, no volví a ver a Jessica por los pasillos a pesar de que siempre me la topaba a la salida.

Estaba llegando a mi volvo cuando mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- ¿Hola? – conteste al ver que era un numero desconocido

- Hola Eddie – y otra zorra volvía a entrar en mi vida

**El noveno cap ya esta en el Blog**

**y se viene un Lemmon para el cap 10**

**Besos y comenten!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

- ¿Qué mierda quieres?

Aunque trate de mantener mi tono y mi furia en un tono más bien bajo, pero la verdad que hablando con ella era algo realmente imposible.

- Vamos Eddie… ¿No deberías ser mas amable con la madre de tu hijo?

- Contigo no tengo que ser nada Rosalie

Su risilla a través del teléfono encendió una parte de mi que creí ya no existía, pero no, definitivamente esta mujer era lo mas despreciable que me paso en la vida… si no fuera por Demetri desearía volver el tiempo atrás y nunca habérmela topado.

- Mira – respire hondo para no dar un espectáculo, aun estaba en el estacionamiento – espero que me llames para hablar de Deme

- Deja de decirle así por favor… parece el nombre de cualquier cosa menos de una persona

Aunque ya lo había pensado y uno que otro amigo también me lo había mencionado, no quise darle la razón.

- Rosalie… – hable entre dientes

- Bien – aun a través del teléfono podía imaginarme su maldita sonrisa – te llamo porque Aro lo quiere regalar un auto a Demetri por navidad

- ¿Te das cuenta que faltan casi dos meses aun para navidad?

- Si… pero el auto es importado y necesita tiempo para llegar – respire hondo y trate de mantenerme en mi lugar – la verdad es que yo no te iba a avisar – quise reír por su descaro pero la deje seguir – pero Aro insistió en que te lo comunicara

- Para que tu nueva victima si tiene algo de cerebro

Me burle y la sentí rechinar los dientes, así que eso me hizo sonreír y mejorar un poco el animo que me había quitado su llamada.

- Bueno Eddie… por lo menos Aro usa su pene… no como tu que seguramente hace años no ves una vagina

- La verdad es que eso es asunto tuyo

Mi voz sonó tan confiada que en mis palabras claramente se podía entrever que si había tenido sexo recientemente y aunque haya sido con una prostituta para mi fue con….

No importa, por lo menos se que mi pene no esta muerto.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Ya te cogiste a Bella?

Volví a quedar pasmado y mi alegría momentánea se esfumo demasiado rápido.

- ¿De que mierda estas hablando? – rugí al teléfono

- La verdad es que Bella es todo un personaje… hasta Aro tuvo un desliz con ella… esa chica tiene un gran fututo

Sabia que Isabella tenía contantes aventuras peor verla o enterar era algo totalmente distinto.

- Por lo menos es el viejo conoció el orgasmo antes de casarse con una frígida

- Me molestaría por lo que acabas de decir – se rió – pero se tan bien que no es verdad que no me afecta… entonces… ¿Te follaste a Bellita?

- No – no iba a agregar que me cogi a una puta pensando en ella – aunque no lo sepas hay gente que SI tiene moral

- Moral – bufo – si no fuera por tus pensamientos tan retrogradas pudiste haber sido todo un dios del sexo… aun recuerdo lo duro y grande que te sentía dentro mío

Por su voz pareciera que estaba disfrutando mientras hablaba así que preferí pararla antes de que de verdad me hiciera vomitar.

- Entonces… supongo que este auto no es algo normal – quise seguir con el tema inicial

- No se… ya sabes que Aro es dueño de una de esas cosas que hacen auto… no se la marca ni nada… pero en un modelo nuevo y…

- Supongo que es algo probado… no esperes que le permita a mi hijo usa una posible arma mortal

- Podré ser la peor perra y come hombres de este planeta… pero mi hijo es lo único sagrado que tengo en este mundo como para ponerlo en peligro

Sin querer y totalmente ajeno a mi, una carcajada salio desde el fondo de mi pecho, si Rosalie era una madre abnegada yo ya me había cogido a Isabella.

- Rosalie… por favor – recompuse mi tono a uno mas serio

- Bueno… no soy la mejor madre pero adoro a Demetri

- Bien… ¿entonces cuando llegaría este auto?

- No se… Aro te enviara un correo con los datos

- Rosalie una sola cosa… como supongo que Demetri sabe algo de esto es que lo dejo pasar… pero tu esposo no tiene porque cómprale cosas a MI HIJO

Preferí dejar claro este punto en seguida con Rosalie porque la conocía demasiado bien para saber como terminaba por actuar.

- ¡Es mi hijo también! – rugió

- Tu hijo… tú lo has dicho… no el hijo de tu nuevo esposo millonario

- ¿Celoso? – se burlo

- Se demasiado bien cuanto me quiere mi hijo para tener esas dudas

- ¿Y de mi?... ¿Sientes celos?

- Rosalie no quiero ser malo… pero por ti no siento ni siquiera – pensé un momento pero no se me ocurrió nada – por ti no siento nada

- ¡Estúpido! – volvió a rugir

- Espero el mail de Aro

Corte sin esperar su respuesta, con Rosalie era mejor ser cortante y esta ya había sido una llamada demasiado larga para ser con ella.

Llegue a casa y Demetri estaba estudiando en el salón, una sonrisa se me dibujo en mi rostro al darme cuenta que por mas cagados que estuviéramos sus padres él aun estaba muy a tiempo de no tener la vida de mierda que teníamos nosotros.

- ¿Estudiando?

- No – levanto la vista de su libro y yo fruncí el ceño – estoy haciendo un trabajo

- ¿Y como vas? – me senté en el sillón frente a él

- Bien – se encogió de hombros – era un tema libre así que elegí el que mejor se me diera

- Eso es algo muy inteligente de tu parte

- Lo se – su sonrisa era tan parecida a la de mi padre que me dio nostalgia - ¿Qué te paso? – lo note preocupado así que volví a la realidad

- Nada… solo estaba pensando en tus abuelos

- ¿Los extrañas?

- Siempre – conteste seguro

- Me hubiera gustado conocerlos

- Los conociste… solo que eras un bebé aun – ambos nos reímos por lo que dije

- He visto fotos y me parezco mucho al abuelo Edward

- Son casi iguales – suspire

- Te quiero papá – alargo su mano y me dio un golpecito en el hombre – espero que lo sepas

- Es lo único que me anima a levantarme cada día – fui mitad sincero

- Esta bien eso… dicen que los hijos somos lo mejor que le pasamos a los padres – se rió – pero papá – cambio su rostro a uno mas serio que de verdad me preocupe – también necesitas el otro tipo de amor… no te diré que solo necesitas sexo… porque aunque es importante… ¡vamos! No tienes ni 40… y de verdad que no quiero que te quedes solo, aun estas a tiempo de enamorarte y tener mas hijos… eres joven y he escuchado que dicen que estas muy follable

No pudimos evitar reír por lo último.

- Debo suponer que lo último lo dijo tu amiga Isabella

- No te equivocas – su sonrisa desapareció demasiado rápido de su rostro

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Si… es que llame hace poco y podría jurar que estuvo llorando… pero ella no llora

Estuve a punto de decirle que la había visto llorar pero lo pensé mejor y eso es algo de ella, así que era mejor no meterme.

- Me llamo tu madre – cambie el teme

- ¿Y que quería? – frunció el ceño

- Hablarme sobre tu regalo de navidad

- ¿El auto? – una sonrisa como de niño chico se instalo en su rostro

- Si… veo que ya sabias

- Antes de irse Aro me comento que estaban trabajando en un nuevo modelo y que yo tendría el primero de Estados Unidos

- Bueno… - sonreír al verlo tan emocionado – entonces supongo que tendrás el primero de Estados Unidos

- Gracias papá… gracias por permitir esto

- No tendría porque no… - me corto

- Si… Rosalie ha sido una verdadera perra contigo y…

- Tu lo has dicho… eso es algo entre nosotros y no tiene porque afectarte

- En estos momentos agradezco tu gran madurez

- Mejor sigue estudiando

Me levante y me di una pequeña palmadita en la espalda.

Después de comer me fui adormir temprano porque de verdad que mi cerebro estaba agotado de tanta información en un solo día. Demetri aun seguía con su trabajo así que le deje una jarra de café en la mesa.

Cuando me desperté me sentí un poco mejor, no dejaría que la llamada de Rosalie me afectara más aun mi vida.

Por primera vez desde que entre a trabajar al colegio, no me recibió Jessica así que eso en un muy buen indicio de mi día, pero eso me recordó la charla pendiente que tenia con la señora Cope.

- Edward

Me gire de golpe para encontrarme con una muy desecha Isabella, se notaba a leguas que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… - bajo la vista - ¿Podemos hablar? – me miro directo a los ojos y algo extraño paso por mi espalda

* * *

**Bueno mis chicas y chicos**

**Nuevo capitulo!**

**Pero mas nuevo en el Blog, donde ya esta el cap 10.**

**Besos y comenten!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10**

- Claro – podría haberme negado pero algo en su mirada me dijo que de verdad lo necesitaba – eso si tendría que ser después de clases… no puedo faltar

- Ah si – hablo rápido – cuando puedas – la note algo nerviosa, y no como si estuviera fingiendo

- Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos aquí después de clases?

- Perfecto

Se acerco hasta que quedo frente a mi, yo estaba helado porque pensé que me iba a besar como ayer, peor solo se empino un poco y dejo un casto beso en mi mejilla, sentí el roce y por todo mi cuerpo paso esa sensación de absoluto placer.

Creo que me quede más tiempo del necesario flipado porque cuando caí en cuenta nuevamente, estaba totalmente solo en el aparcamiento.

Apure mi paso porque aunque aun era temprano me faltaba ir a hablar con la señora Cope el problema de ayer con Jessica, aunque me no agradaba para nada andar de chismoso, si creo que era mi obligación como educador denunciar cuando algún funcionario del establecimiento estaba teniendo esas actitudes con los alumnos, independientemente de quien fuera.

Llegue a la oficina de la señora Cope y como era de esperarse Jessica no estaba en su lugar de trabajo así que solo me limite a golpear.

- Permiso – abrí un poco la puerta y metí la cabeza con cuidado

- ¿Edward? – me miro y saco sus lentes mientras me indicaba que pasara - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Bueno…

- Siéntate por favor – me indico la silla cuando estuve mas cerca

- Señora Cope… ayer tuve un altercado con Jessica y…

- No me digas mas – se masajeo las sienes con un gesto que indicaba que el tema no era de su agrado – ¿La encontraste con Erik en los baños?

- ¡No! – me apresuré a exclamar - ¿Qué Erik?... ¿No será…?

La señora Cope al ver mi expresión de asombro solo se limito a asentir y volvió a masajear sus sienes pero esta vez se notaba además furiosa, pareciera que estaba controlando su temperamento.

- Pero… no se que decir…

Preferí cerrar la boca antes de seguir emitiendo palabras sin sentido, esta era una situación muy complicada y la que no me hubiera esperado.

- ¿Qué dijeron los padres de Erik?

- Llegaron ayer indignados… golpeando la puerta y gritando… dicen que su hijo llego ayer después del colegio diciendo que su novia estaba embarazada y… - la sentí reprimir una mala palabra por la forma en que apretó los labios – que era la secretaria del colegio… ha sido la peor vergüenza que jamás a pasado el establecimiento… amenazaron con demandar al colegio por corrupción de menores y no se que mas… Carlisle es un buen amigo del padre de Erik y él pudo tranquilizarlo un poco pero…

- Aun así el prestigio del colegio baja un montón

- ¡Exacto! – me apunto con el lápiz que tenia en la mano - ¿Qué me ibas a decir de la zorra esta?

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de su vocabulario pero cuando me vio sonreír también sonrió un poco.

- Creo que nada muy bueno… ayer le dio una especie de ataque y dijo de todo sobre una alumna… la verdad es que me pareció muy incorrecto de su parte… ahora… ¿Qué paso con Jessica?

- Menos mal que antes que llegaran los padres una de las chicas de la limpieza había venido a comentarme que mas temprano había visto a Jessica en una posición poco ortodoxa con un alumno así que yo estaba preparada por si venia algún padre… ya había despedido a Jessica y puesto la denuncia en la justicia

- ¿Los padres de Erik demandaran al colegio?

- No – negó – Carlisle lo convenció de que él se haría cargo de que Jessica pagara por seducir a un menos y que todo correría por cuenta del colegio

- ¿Y el embarazo?

- Costo mucho pero Erik reconoció que no era su hijo, que ella le había dicho que la violaron y no se cuantas mentiras mas… parece ser que si esta embarazada y solo buscaba un padre para su bebé

- De verdad lamento esta situación pero tengo que ir a clases – me puse de pie

- Señor Cullen quiero realizar una charla por lo que paso tanto con el alumnado como con los funcionarios y me gustaría que usted estuviera ahí

- Por supuesto

Luego de un asentimiento de cabeza salí de la oficina, aun me costaba creer que Jessica seduciría a un niño de no mas de 15 años para embaucarle un hijo, pensé que yo estuve a punto de pasar un momento con ella y que era muy posible que ya estuviera en búsqueda en esos momento, me había salvado mi tan alta ética y moral que muchas veces molesta, pero ahora me había salvado de cometer un grandísimo error.

- Bueno días clases – llegue a la sala y recién ahí me di cuenta que era la clase de Erik

Todo era un bullicio sin fin, nadie parecía respetar que el profesor acaba de llegar, así que deje caer los libros sobre la mesa provocando un seco y muy sonoro ruido, todos se quedaron en silencio enseguida y se acomodaron al darse cuanta que ya había llegado.

- Veo que hoy están muy inquietos – murmure mientras sacaba mis libros

- ¿No supo lo de Erik profesor? – rodé los ojos, se me olvidaba que las noticias vuelan

- Si lo supe… pero no creo que sea algo de lo que se deba estar comentando

- ¿A ustedes que le parece la relación entre un alumno y un profesor?

Mire hacia el frente y ahí estaba Jane, una rubia que mas de alguna vez me había hecho una que otra insinuación. Le entrecerré los ojos y creo que con eso basto para que el alumnado quedara rígido.

- Eso es algo totalmente inaceptable – hable con firmeza

- Entonces… ¿Usted no se metería con una alumna?

Ahora la que habla fue una chiquita, Bree creo que era su nombre.

- Por supuesto que no

Me gire para dar por cerrado el tema y los recuerdos del pequeño beso de Bella llego a mi mente, pero rápidamente saque esos pensamiento de mi y continúe con mi clase.

No voy a negar que estaba ansioso porque terminara el día y se perfectamente que era por la reunión que tendría con Bella a la salida, todo el día estuvo en la palestra el tema de Jessica con Erik y eso me hizo reflexionar sobre algunas cosas, pero aun así no baje mi animo para lo que se venia.

Llegue demasiado ansioso al estacionamiento y cuando me di cuanta que casi corría baje los decibeles y comencé a solo caminar. Cuando estuve frente a mi auto me apoye en el y comencé a esperar de brazos cruzados, mas pronto de lo que creí posible salio todo el mundo del colegio y mas rápido aun quedo todo casi desolado pero ni rastro de Bella.

Vi mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya había pasado veinte minutos, quizás se le olvido o tuvo algo mejor que hacer, cuando me disponía a entrar al auto la vi aparecer.

- Perdón – me sonrió cuando estuvo frente a mí – pero no quería generarte problemas y que nos vieran juntos

Sonreí al darme cuenta que se preocupo por mi, así que solo le abrí la puerta del auto, entro y comencé a manejar.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – gire un poco a mirarla

- Hay un parte por esta calle hacia abajo… ahí estará bien

- Ok

Manejé en silencio, ella no hablaba y yo no quise forzarla, cuando llegamos al parque me apresure a abrirle la puerta y nos encaminamos hasta un banco, la verdad es que mas que parque parecía bosque porque estaba totalmente desolado, algo muy difícil de encontrar en New York, no había ni una sola alma mas en el lugar.

- Bien – me senté a su lado – soy todo oídos

- Conocí a mi madre – soltó de golpe y me miro con los ojos inundados de lagrimas – apareció en la puerta de mi casa diciendo que era mi madre biológica… - un profundo sollozo se escapo de su pecho así que puse mis manos en las suyas para darle confort – dijo que necesitaba dinero y que era mi obligación dárselo… que… - lloro tan fuerte que la acerque a mi pecho – dijo que mis padres le había pagado por tenerme y que necesitaba mas dinero

La abrace con mucha fuerza, era demasiada información para estar toda junta, no quería ni pensar en lo que debía ser que tu madre dijera que te comprar y que mas encima quisiera mas dinero.

- Tranquila – fue lo único que pude susurrar

- Tu – se separo de mi y se aferro a mi camisa – tu eres profesor… sabes mucho… por favor… dime como alguien puede ser tan mala… como una mujer puede ser así con un ser que estuvo dentro de ella

Su voz fue mas que nada una suplica y yo no sabia que decir porque eso era lo mismo que yo me pregunte todas las veces que tuve que salvar a mi hijo de la desnaturalizada de su madre.

- No se cariño – con mis manos borre algunas de las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos – pero tu juro que nadie merece que llores así

- Es porque he sido mala ¿no?... me he drogado, follado, maldecido… he destruido hasta matrimonio – quede un poco helado por lo ultimo que dijo pero me preocupe solo de consolarla

- No Bella – acaricie sus cabellos – nadie merece que una madre la trate así

- ¡Ella no es mi madre! – rugió – esa mujer – la vi con sus ojos llorosos y los dientes apretados… simplemente hermosa – esa… no es nada mío… solo un ovulo sin sentido

- ¿Qué dicen tus padres? – no quise rebatirla

- Ellos – bufo – no dicen nada – sollozo de nuevo y estaba vez cubrió su rostro con sus manos – dicen que lo hicieron por amor… que me amaban tanto que prefirieron ocultarme la verdad… dicen que no me compraron que solo pagaron por lo servicios de la mujer… pero para mi es lo mismo

Y tenia razón, para mi también era lo mismo, creo que para cualquiera.

- James esta de viaje… y él es mi único apoyo en la casa… no se pudo quedar… tenia unos negocios… y yo – sorbió un poco su llanto – no tengo con quien hablar – los hombres solo me quieren porque tengo buen coño y las mujeres me odian porque sus novios quieren follarme… yo… estoy sola… de verdad lamento haberte metido en esto pero – agarro sus cabellos y los tiro hacia atrás con algo de rabia - ¡No quiero estar así de sola!

La vi con ganas de levantarse así que me apresure a levantarme con ella y abrazarla con fuerza para que no comenzara a moverse, se aferro con mucha fuerza a mi pecho y siguió llorando, no se bien por cuanto estuvimos así pero solo fui conciente de lo bien que me sentía, esto no tenia nada de sexual, solo era el placer de poder consolar a un ángel como ella.

- Pequeña – la separe de mi y tome su rostro con mis manos – por favor no llores – seque sus lagrimas con mis dedos – me mata verte así… quiero a la Bella fuerte y perra – me vio con los ojos abiertos así que lo sonreí – en el buen sentido lo ultimo – aclare – tiene agalla, actitud… esa eres tu Isabella

- No me gusta que me digan Isabella – bufo como nenita

- Es un nombre hermoso…. Como tu

Me miro de una forma que tuve que mandar cualquier principio moral a la verdadera mierda, porque en este momento en lo único que pensé fue en su inocente rostro frente a mí, así que me incline dándole la oportunidad de moverse pero se quedo quieta hasta que mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Ame revivir el beso de ayer pero esta vez no me conforme solo con eso y comencé a mover mis labios, muy rápido ella me acompaño en la danza hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron, baje mis manos hasta sus caderas y la apegue a mi anatomía, quería que sintiera como mi miembro le decía que deje de resistirme.

* * *

**El capitulo 11 ya esta en el Blog.**

**Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

- Edward – susurró – lleva a otra parte… hazme olvidar… hazme sentir mujer

La mire al rostro y tenia los ojos cerrados, busque algún dejo de segundas intenciones en su rostro o en su voz pero no encontré nada, ambos queríamos esto y por primera vez desde que la conocí sentí que era lo correcto.

- Vamos…

Tome su mano y sentí un ligero apretón de su mano sobre la mía, apreté su mano con confianza no queriendo dejarla escapar y la conduje hacia mi auto, nos guíe hacia la puerta del copiloto y antes de abrirle la puerta la volví a apegar a mi cuerpo y deje un profundo pero casto beso.

- Sube – le abrí la puerta y ame la sonrisa que me regalo

- ¿A dónde vamos? – la note nerviosa cuando me subí a mi lado

- No es necesario… digo… te puedo llevar a tu casa o algún otro lado… yo no quiero que pienses…

- Edward – me miro sonriendo – yo soy la que no quiere que pienses mal – puso su mano en mi muslo pero no lo sentí como un gesto provocador, lo sentí mas bien como un gesto tranquilizador – a donde quieras llevarme esta bien… mientras tu estés conmigo

¿Era acaso rubor lo que veía en las mejillas de Isabella?

Comencé a conducir sin saber a donde iba y cada tanto volteaba a ver a la hermosa mujer que iba a mi lado, estaba tan distinta desde la primera vez que la vi pero a la vez no dejaba de ser ella.

- No podemos entrar ahí – hablo en cuento me estacione

- ¿Por qué? – la mire entrecerrando los ojos

- Porque es un hotel lujoso y lo mas probable es que nos hagan registrarnos, yo… - comenzó a retorcer sus manos – soy menos de edad y no quiero meterte en problemas

- Tienes razón – suspire, no había pensado en ese detalle cuando cambie el rumbo

- Pero… – me miro y su rostro volvía a ser el de la Bella de antes, ya no estaba triste como hace unas horas

Se me inflo el pecho al pensar que su agradable cambio de humor era por mí.

- Veo venir una idea loca de tu loca cabecita – le di un pequeño golpecito en la frente y le regale una sonrisa para que viera que solo estaba bromeando

- ¿Qué pasaría si dijeras que soy tu sobrina? – mordió seductoramente sus labios - ¿Te gustaría eso tío?

Su voz fue tan sexual al decir lo ultimo que mi miembro comenzó a despertarse como si lo hubieran zamarreado, cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme para no mostrarle a todo el mundo mi excitación cuando me bajara del auto pero Bella tenia otros planes y guió su manos hasta rozar muy cerca de mi entrepierna, sabia muy bien que esta era la forma que tenia para convencerme de aceptar su plan y yo sinceramente no tenia fuerzas ni motivos para negarme.

Además… el incesto tiene lo suyo… aunque sea de mentira.

- Bien – cerré los ojos y controle mi respiración – pero retira tu mano porque o si no van a pensar que soy una especie de pervertido

- ¿Y no lo eres? – retiro su mano pero acerco su cuerpo al mío

- No – hable con seguridad

- Pero vas a follar conmigo y yo soy menos – por su tono de voz y su rostro sabia que esta conversación la estaba encendiendo, si hasta podría jurar que olía su excitación

- No cariño – tome su rostro entre mis manos y la mire fijamente – no vamos a follar

- Pero tu dijiste que… - su contrariedad se hizo presente

- Bella – acaricie con mis pulgares sus mejillas – hoy voy a hacerte el amor

Le di un corto beso y me baje del auto, menos mal que me excitación había bajado, corrí a su puerta y se la abrí para que bajara, aun tenia en su hermoso rostro esa sonrisa que parecía no desaparecer con nada, la vi con ánimos de tomar mi mano pero se arrepintió a ultimo momento.

- Vamos tío – paso delante de mí y comenzó a contornear sus caderas

Si señores, parece que mi erección había vuelto.

Entramos al hotel y la verdad es que era uno de los mas lujos de New York, el dinero lo tenia y no pensaba tener mi primera vez con Bella en algún sucio y escondido motel, ella se merecía mucho mas que eso.

- Hola, buenas tardes – le sonreí a la recepcionista

- Ho…la – vi como el rubor comenzaba a subir por el rostro de la chica y al mismo tiempo un bufido de Bella - ¿Qué desean?

Parece que la timidez de la chica rápidamente se recompuso, porque ahora prácticamente me estaba ofreciendo sus senos sin ningún pudor.

- Hola – Bella me corrió y se apoyo en el mesón – Renata – bajo la vista y la enfoco en su gafete – con mi tío – tomo mi brazo bajo la atenta mirada de la chica – necesitamos una habitación

- Claro niña – ignoro a Bella y enfoco su vista en la mía

Tuve que afirmar un brazo de Bella porque ya veía que le saltaba a la chica, así que con un suave apretón le pedí que se calmara.

- No soy una niña – hablo entre dientes – y te pediría que te limitaras a hacer tu trabajo… no creo que te guste quedarte sin el – le sonrió como si fuera una niña inocente

- Si, por supuesto – hablo con ironizó la Renata – nombres por favor

- Isabella Swan – vi un dejo de suficiencia en ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Yo… - la chica se puso casi pálida y comenzó a realizar momentos muy torpes – yo… de verdad que no sabia… yo…

- Tranquila… como eres buena no le diré nada a mi hermano

- El señor James no nos dijo que hoy vendría – la chica bajo la mirada y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en el computador que estaba frente a ella

- No le dije – se encogió de hombros - ¿Ya esta lista la reserva?

- Si claro – levanto la mano y rápidamente un botones llego a nuestro lado – por favor lleve a la señorita Swan y su tío a la Suite Presidencial

- Claro – el chico se apresuro a indicarnos el camino

- Buena estadía – alcance a escuchar gritar a la chica

Subimos al ascensor y yo aun estaba asombrado, cuando las puertas se cerraron me di cuenta que no me habían pedido el nombre ni había cancelado la habitación.

- ¡Detenga el ascensor por favor! – le pedí el achico

- ¿Qué pasa? – Bella me frunció el ceño

- No pague

- ¿No escuchaste nada allá abajo? – se rió y cuando vio mi rostro serio se apresuro a aclarar - ¿Sabes como se llama este hotel?

La verdad es que no me había percatado de ese detalle, solo lo vi grande y elegante desde la carretera.

- Swan… Hotel Swan – se rió de mi rostro aun mas confundido

- ¿Es de tus padres?

- No – negó con la cabeza y vi un dejo de tristeza al recordárselos – es de James… él… - se mordió el labio y se me acerco al oído para que no escuchara el botones – me deja venir gratis, solo me registro yo… no es necesario registrar a mi acompañante

Un calor muy conocido recorrió mi cuerpo… celos, sinceros celos me invadieron.

- Supongo que vienes muy seguido – bufe y mi voz sonó mucho mas dura

- Supones mas – tome mi mano entre las suyas – es la primera vez que uso el servio extra por ser hermana del dueño, eres el primero al que traigo – lo ultimo lo dijo mirándome directo a los ojos y solo eso me basto para saber que hablaba con la verdad

- ¿Por qué todo el jueguito del tío? – ya no importaba que el chico escuchara

- Por es divertido – sonrió y no pude evitar acompañarla

Llegamos a la habitación y era como las de las películas, nunca me había quedado en una de esta envergadura porque al ser solo yo no le encontraba la necesidad.

- Es hermosa – Bella comenzó a recorrerla como una niña pequeña y volví a comprobar que era primera vez que estaba acá – debería haber venido mucho antes

En un gesto que me dejo completamente fuera de juego se subió a la cama y comenzó a dar saltos.

- ¡Esto es genial! Tiene muy buenos resortes – se dejo caer y quedo arrodillada – tendremos muy buena amortiguación

Yo estaba aun estático pero comencé a acércame a ella, me pare justo frente a la cama y ella gateando llego hasta mi.

- Vamos cariño – tomo mi corbata y tiro de ella – probemos la amortiguación de la cama

Perdí totalmente el equilibrio cuando me arrojo sobre ella, no tarde en volver a apoderarme de sus labios, me había vuelto completamente adicto a ellos y no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría cuando probara otras partas de ella.

- Mmm – dirigió sus calidos labios a mi cuello – no sabemos cuanto he pensando en estar así contigo - se aferro con gran ahínco a mi cuerpo – se que esto es lo correcto – murmuro

- Yo también – me separe un poco para mirarla a los ojos – me costo mucho llegar hasta aquí y ahora se que es lo correcto

- No puedo decir que te amo pero me gustas mucho – beso mis labios rápidamente

- Yo tampoco, o sea, también te quiero mucho… y quiero que sepas que te deseo aun mas

Saque todo mi lado salvaje y no deje que respondiera, la voltee dejándola con su espalda pegada a la cama, me subí sobre ella y deje que el peso justo la cargara, necesitaba que sintiera mi cuerpo y sobre todo mi anatomía sobre su cuerpo.

- Mira como me tienes – me refregué sobre su sexo haciéndola sentir lo duro que estaba

- Estas muy duro… quiero meterme tu polla en la boca – lamió mi cuello y yo gemí como loco

- No sabes las veces que he… soñado con eso… y con mucho mas – volví a mover mi pelvis, quería mucha mas fricción

- ¿Te has masturbado pensando en mi? – no quise decirle que hasta había tenido sexo pensando en ella porque eso solo arruinaría el momento

- Mucho

- Yo también… pienso en tu lengua lamiendo mi coño… mmm – llevo sus manos y las enredó en mis cabellos – pienso en como tiro de tus doradas hebras mientras lo haces

- Parece que tienes un fetiche con el sexo oral – me reí

- El sexo oral es como un beso… es algo tan intimo… es…

No siguió hablando porque volví a silenciarla con un beso, esta vez procure meter mi lengua en su boca y nuestras manos se unieron al juego despojándonos de nuestras ropas y tocando toda la piel que encontraban en el camino.

Le quita el uniforme que llevaba, algo me golpeo al darme cuenta que iba de uniforme, sinceramente era un dato en el que no había reparado y creo que eso iba con haber dejado de lado todo lo de nuestras edades y en haberme concentrado en lo que ambos queríamos.

No se si es de pervertido o no pero cuando llegue a sus blancas medias mi pene llego a palpitar de la calentura, me puso a mil verla como una niña tan inocente y dispuesta a que hiciera de todo con ella.

- Te pone verme así… lo se – llevo sus manos hacia los botones de su blusa y comenzó a desabrocharlos – Vas a follar con una adolescente menos de edad y alumna tuya

- Mi fantasía hecha realidad – quite sus zapatos y enseguida sus medias – pero ya te dije – cuando termine volví a ponerme sobre ella – haremos el amor – susurre sobre sus labios

- Eres lo mejor que he conocido nunca – tomo mi rostro y volvió a besarme con ímpetu

En pocos minutos quedamos completamente desnudos, no se bien como terminamos de desvestirnos pero la necesidad ya era enorme, quería hacerle el amor pero justo cuando estaba pensando en alinearme a su entrada recordé que no tenia condón.

- No tengo condón – murmuré entre dientes al pensar en que íbamos a tener que parar

- Tomo la pastilla – paso sus manos sobre mi desnudo torso enviando miles de descarga a mi pene – y aunque no lo creas estoy limpia

- Bella – tome su rostro entre mis manos – nunca creería otra cosa de ti

Lleve una mano hasta tocar su sexo, antes que cualquier cosa quería comprobar que estuviera prepara y no fuera a dolerle, estando ahí no me pude contener y metí dos dedos en ella.

- ¡Edward!... mmm – movió sus caderas enseguida y eso me apresuro a entrar en ella

- Ya… espera – tome mi miembro y lo puse justo frente a su entrada

- Espero – me empujo dejando mi espalda sobre la cama – no lo quiero así

- ¿Vas a montarme? – la tome las caderas

- No – me sonrió y se puso en cuatro – quiero a lo perrito

Movió su culo de tal forma que en un segundo estuve detrás de ella y listo para embestirla, juro que trate de hacerlo despacio pero estaba tan caliente que no pude evitar embestirla duramente.

- SIIII – chillo apenas entre en ella

- Puta madre – rugí al sentir lo bien que era estar en su cuerpo – esto es mejor de que imagine – en un acto algo ajeno a mi le di una palmadita en una nalga

- ¿Me va a castigar profesor Cullen?

Hizo un movimiento en círculos que me ánimos a acelerar los movimientos.

- Parece… que ha sido una… chica mala – me costaba hablar pero no iba a dejar de seguirle el juego

- Muy mala profesor

- Mierda Bella – me ponía aun más que me llamara profesor

La tome por los cabellos sin hacerle daño y me volví frenético en cada embestida, estaba disfrutando como nunca pensé hacerlo, hacer el amor con Bella era una exquisita mezcla de dulzura, lujuria, pasión, prohibición, todo, absolutamente todo de una sola vez.

Y por fin era todo eso era mío.

- EDWARD…. ME CORRO – dejo caer su flácido cuerpo en la cama

- BELLA…. YO… AHHHHH – caí sobre ella aun con los espasmos de mi orgasmo

Definitivamente el mejor sexo de mi vida.

- ¿Ahora si puedo chupártela? – solo reí al escuchar sus palabras

**

* * *

**

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aca esta el cap de FF y el 12 en mi Blog.**

**Besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Recosté mi cabeza y cerré los ojos.

Esto era el puto cielo.

Sentí como los labios de Bella comenzaron a besar mi pecho, pasaron por mis tetillas, pensé en que las iba a pasar de largo, pero mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentí como sacaba sus dientes y me dejaba un mordisco ahí.

Jamás en ninguna de mis pocas experiencias sexuales, alguna de mis amantes había puesto particular interés en mis tetillas, yo mas de alguna vez le había chupado los senos a ellas y sabia por los gemidos que daban que les producía gran placer, pero no pensé que a los hombros nos produjera algo igual.

- ¡OHHH! – apreté mis manos en puños y trate de no llevarla a sus cabellos

- Veo que te gusta – abrí los ojos y la vi con sus chocolates clavados en los míos

En un puto gesto saco su lengua y dejo la punta rozando mis mini montos. Tuve que volver a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar en tranquilidad semejaste placer.

- Bella – gemí totalmente entregado

- Veo que te gusta mi boca… mi lengua

Abrí los ojos justo para verla bajando por mis abdominales hasta quedar frente a mi ya muy duro pene.

- ¿Lo quieres en mi garganta?

Esta era la Bella perra que tanto me gustaba pero a este juego podíamos jugar dos.

- Nena… deja de hablar y comienza a mamar – la tome de los pelos y la dirigí a mi polla

No dudo un segundo en abrir la boca y tragársela por completo, mentí antes, ESTO era el puto cielo, sentir sus labios y dientes rodeándome era sencillamente lo mejor, aunque cuando la vi y me di cuenta lo mucho que ella estaba disfrutando casi me corro.

- Eso… - comencé a marcarle el ritmo – hasta el fondo – en un momento relajo su garganta y un profundo gruñido salio de mí

- Mmm – la sentí gemir tan a gusto que fije mi vista en ella

Me falto nada para correrme cuando vi con que agilidad movía sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su coño al compás de su boca chupándome el pene.

Se estaba masturbando y eso su mi maldito detonante.

Nunca pensé en correrme en la boca de una mujer, encontraba que era asqueroso y que eso demostraba lo poco que se quería como tal la chica, pero ahora no tenia fuerzas suficientes para apartarme.

- Lo siento – gimoteo – pero…

- ¿Qué pasa bebé? – se saco mi pene de su boca pero no dejo de mover sus manos sobre él - ¿Quieres que me trague tu semen o no? – disminuyo a penas sus movimiento pero yo lo sentí inmediatamente

- Por favor – me importo una mierda parecer un mendigo pidiendo pan

Quería esto y así tuviera que rogárselo, no me importaba.

- Solo por ti bebé

Antes que pudiera decir nada volvió a la carga, pero esta vez sus movimientos eran mucho más duros y profundos.

- ¡AGGG! – la agarre firme por los cabellos y la deje quieta mientras sentía mi semen invadirla

Cuando no me quedo una sola gota adentro afloje mi agarre y me deje caer, antes que pudiera siquiera reaccionar la sentí posarse sobre mi y llegar hasta la altura de mi oído, pensé que iba a decirme algo pero solo sentí como trabaja, esta tragándose todo me semen y yo la sentí.

No me controle más y la tome de la cintura para dejarla debajo de mí.

- Mmm – paso la lengua por sus labios – este es un puto manjar

- Lo siento – acaricie sus cabellos y su rostro

- ¿Por qué? – me miro con el ceño fruncido

- Porque no quise que te separaras yo no se que…

- ¡Ey! – me dio un juguetón beso y me sonrió – yo quería hacerlo… de hecho – comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi pecho – llevaba soñando mucho tiempo con hacer eso… ¡Mierda! – cerro los ojos – se te ve el jodido paquete mientras caminas… no hay una puta alumna que no sea lesbiana que no haya soñado con chupártela y tragarse tu semen

Me quede mirándola aun tratando de procesar todo lo que acaba de decirme, pero así era ella, sin pelos en la lengua, además recordé lo que me había dicho mi hijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al pensar en cuantas chicas quizás tenia fantasías sexuales conmigo.

- ¡No me digas que no lo sabias!

Rodeo mi cuello con sus labios, ni ella ni yo parecíamos tener ninguna intención de salir de la posición en la que estábamos, tenerla debajo de mí era como estar en casa.

- Yo…

- Eres lo mas lindo que he conocido nunca – me sonrió y por un momento vi a la chica de 17 años y no a la diosa sexual de hace unos momentos

- Tu eres hermosa – no pude evitar volver a probar sus labios, pero esta vez sin lujuria alguna

- Edward – se separo de mí y la vi seria

- Dime – no podía dejar de sonreír y contemplarla

- No te enamores de mí… por favor – prácticamente me lo estaba rogando

- Bella yo…

- No – me interrumpió – se lo que vas a decir – decidí dejarla hablar antes de intervenir – se que no crees posible enamorarte de mi y que esto es solo una fantasía sexual que cualquier hombre con polla se imaginaria, pero – suspiro – no te enamores… por favor

- Ey – le tome el rostro entre mis manos – ya te lo dije… te quiero… lo siento – me encogí de hombros – pero es así… no puedo decirte que no me enamorare porque no se si eso pasara pero si te puedo asegurar que yo no soy como cualquier otro hombre con polla – la cite

- Yo… - bajo la vista pero aun así pude ver como sus ojos se comenzaba a inundar – estoy jodida y jodo todo a mi alrededor… no quiero dañarte – vi a una chica tan frágil cuando la vi a los ojos que no pude evitar abrazarla

- Tranquila cariño… tomare lo que tu puedas darme

- Yo no puedo estar con un solo hombre, son promiscua, drogadicta, alcohólica… estoy jodida – volvió a repetir

- Y yo soy un maldito chapado a la antigua que pensaba que la ética y moral era su rigor de vida pero – me separa para volver a encontrarme con su profundo mar de chocolate – te me cambiaste… puede que yo también…

- No – comenzó a negar fervientemente – no quiero que te ilusiones… yo soy esto… lo siento

- No importa – respire – no me importa

Volví a besarla y no voy a negar que me dolía que ella no confiara en mí como para tratar de sacarla en el hoyo que decía estar.

Pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era de que esta chiquita se estaba metiendo en mi vida, no se hasta que grado, pero ahora que la tenia no la dejaria escapar.

.

.

.

Llevaba casi dos horas caminando por el centro comercial, quedaban dos semanas para navidad y aun no tenía un regalo para Bella, sonreí solo de pensar en ella.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que deje de resistirme y habíamos estado por fin juntos, aunque me había repetido muchas veces que no confiera en ella, yo no podía dejar de hacerlo y no me había equivocado, porque desde que estuvimos juntos ella no había estado con nadie mas.

Confiaba plenamente en la palabra de Bella, porque no tenia ningún motivo para mentirme, así que eso me tenia aun mas feliz.

A pesar de que no había hablado con mi hijo, se que él algo sospechaba porque tengo que reconocer que mi animo había mejorado considerablemente, ya no estaba todo el tiempo amargado, ahora hasta sonreía.

Tampoco es que con Bella la pasáramos todo el día haciendo el amor, pero las veces que nos dedicábamos tiempo, lo hacíamos, el mundo dejaba de existir para poder estar solo nosotros dos.

El auto de Demi había llegado, yo le quería comprar un departamento pero no quería que me mal interpretara y pensara que quería que se fuera así que le regale un LCD para su cuarto, ya después le regalaría el departamento. Ese día de su cumpleaños estuvo conmigo y después salio con sus amigos, me dio mucho temor el regalo que pudiera darle mi Bella, pero trate de confiar al máximo, aunque su llamada en la noche me sirvió para no sacarme todos los pelos de mi cabeza.

Seguí mi camino hasta que llegue frente a Tiffany, me quede prendado a la vitrina viendo una sencilla pulsera con un sencillo corazón, de hecho podría no parecer corazón, pero lo era, entre sin dejar de verlo, ese era el regalo perfecto para Bella.

- Hola… buenas tardes – salude a la vendedora

- Hola – la vi bajar un poco su uniforme, antes no me había dado cuanta del gesto, pero Bella me había enseñado algunas cosas que hacían las mujeres - ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Quisiera ver la pulsera que esta en la vitrina por favor – trate de darle la menor posibibilidad conmigo

- ¡Claro! – paso por mi lado y me tuve que alejar cuando la vi con intenciones de rozárseme - ¿Esta? – me señalo la que yo quería

- Esa misma

- Bien – la tomó de la vitrina y la dejo en una base de terciopelo verde oscuro – es de diamantes – aclaro

- Eso es perfecto

Sonreí al verla mas de cerca, la tome entre mis manos y al girar el corazón me di cuenta que se podría grabar.

- ¿Se puede grabar? – pregunte para corroborar

- Claro… ¿Es para tu hija?

Algo se removió dentro mío al pensar en que fácilmente Bella podría pasar por mi hija, pero tan rápido como llegaron esos pensamientos procure echarlos, esa ya era una etapa olvidada y que me había costado mucho superar.

- Para mi novia aclare

- Oh – encontré algo estúpida la decepción de la chica pero solo pude reír

- ¿Así que tienes novia?

Me gire para quedar duro antes la persona que tenía frente a mí.

* * *

**Les cumpli, cap aca y el 13 en mi Blog.**

**Recuerden q el viernes subire alla el ONE de Navidad.**

**Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir mis historias.**

**Besos!**


	14. Chapter 14

****

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13**

- Y bueno… ¿me vas a contestar?

- No tengo porque – me gire hacia la vendedera – envuélvalo para regalo por favor

- Claro – ya ni siquiera me preocupó la expresión de la chica – pase a la caja a pagar con esto por favor

Me tendió el recibo, lo tome y me dirigí a la caja.

- ¡Vamos! – se rió – no sabia que era esto lo que ocultabas

- Demetri – hable entre dientes

- Padre… seria bueno que me presentaras a tu novia

Le tendí mi tarjeta a la cajera y cuando estuvo hecho el pago me la devolvió junto al recibo.

- Muchas gracias por su compra – me dio el paquete de regalo, solo le sonreí y salí

Dentras de mi sentía muy bien los pasos de mi hijo siguiéndome de muy cerca.

- Papá…

- Mira – me gire para encararlo – esto de verdad no es algo que me gustaría discutir ahora

- Ven

Me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta un Starbucks que estaba cerca, me mando a sentarme mientras él se dirigió a la caja a comprar, esto no estaba muy bien, no tenia ninguna intención de que mi hijo se enterara de esto, aun no estaba muy clara la relación que tenían o habían tenido ellos y eso aunque tratara de negarme era algo que me tenia inquieto.

- Bien – dejo un vaso frente a mi – ahora si puedes contarme todo

- No tengo nada que contarte – tome el café y me lo lleve los labios

- Papá – algo en su tono me indico que esta conversación daba para mas – se que estas saliendo con Bella y…

- ¿De donde sacaste eso? – me puse inmediatamente a la defensiva

- Edward – gruño – por favor… no te estoy recriminando nada, solo quiero saber si estas bien, aunque eso esta demás preguntárselo, es obvio que estas mas que bien porque hace varios Díaz que andas mucho mas contento – me sonrió

- Hijo… se que esto no es fácil… parezco un pervertido y entiendo que no lo aceptes… aun no termino de entender tu relación con ella… y yo a pesar de todo lo que dije me metí en el medio se que no soy lo peor y…

- ¡Para! – me detuvo – no te estoy juzgando de ninguna manera, tu eres feliz y eso es lo que me importa – se encogió de hombros – además – sonrió – los que conocemos a Bella sabemos con es

Eso me hico fruncir el ceño y volví a recordar la relación que mantenían.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – lo mire fijamente

- No me malinterpretes… pero Bella no es un blanca paloma y eso tu lo sabes – tenia toda la razón

- Pero tu y Bella…

- Yo y Bella nada… solo nos hicimos compañías en momentos nadie mas estaba

- No se – suspiré – yo siento que la quiero pero todo es tan complicado – se que no era lo mejor hablar esto con mi hijo, es como si los papeles se hubieran invertido – ella tiene otro tipo de vida en la que yo no encajo

- Eso es verdad – suspiro también – pero hace mucho que no se de ella en nuestro circulo

- ¿Y eso es bueno? – parecía un adolescente interrogando a un amigo

- ¡Claro que es bueno! – me sonrió – eso quiere decir que no se ha acostado con nadie mas que tu

- Si

No quería parecer un tonto pero eso para mi significaba mucho aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era lo mejor saber que Bella estaba solo conmigo.

- Bueno – agrego – supongo que las cosas van en serio si ya están de novios

- No… o sea, le dije eso a la vendedora pero solo nos hemos estado viendo, sinceramente no creo que esta relación de para mas – hable con pena

- No te mientas mas padre, mientras antes admitas lo que sientes por ella antes podrás comenzar a buscar soluciones

- ¿Soluciones? – le fruncí el ceño

- Si, ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – para que puedan estar juntos

- No creo que eso sea lo que ella quiera – baje la mirada hacia el café que reposaba en la mesa

- Yo creo que tu eres exactamente lo que ella necesita así que ella es lo que tu necesitas, se complementan mutuamente

- ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? – lo mire con añoranza – aun recuerdo a aquel chiquitito que me pedía jugar a la pelota

- La vida te hace crecer papá… y créeme que mi vida aunque no ha sido mala, me ha enseñado a crecer

- Lo se – nuevamente odio a Rosalie pero rápidamente aleje esos pensamientos de mi

Iba a agregar algo mas pero el sonido de mi celular me lo impidió.

- ¿Hola? – conteste sin mirar el numero

- Quiero verte – una estúpida sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro ni bien escuche su voz

- ¿Ahora?

- Si… ¿Por qué? – rápidamente su tono juguetón paso a uno mas duro - ¿Estas con alguien?

- Si – quise molestarla – estoy en Starbucks

- ¿Quién…?

Sonreí al imaginármela con sus ojos llameantes y sus puños cerrados, sin ni siquiera buscármelo me excite de pensar en como podríamos canalizar toda esas furia que sabia que estaba sintiendo mi Bella.

- Demetri… ¿Por qué?... ¿Celosa? – quise picarla

- Yo… - ahora podía imaginarme ese ligero torno carmín sobre sus mejillas

- Tranquila cariño… ¿Dónde quieres que nos juntemos?

- Estoy en mi casa… solita… y tengo tanto calor que estoy solo con ropa interior… ¿Te interesa venir?

- En 10 minutos estoy ahí – conteste enseguida

Corte sin siquiera despedirme, no había tiempo para eso.

- Veo que te vas – se burlo mi hijo

- Yo… - ni siquiera me había acordado de él a pesar que le había hablado a Bella

- Vete – se rió – antes de que te explote el pantalón

Quise decirle algo, pero tenia toda la razón, así que no tenia nada que decir, solo me levante, revolví su cabello tan rebelde como el mío y salí de ahí.

No quiero sonar desesperado pero casi, casi corrí a mi auto, es que solo escuchar la voz de Bella me ponía duro.

Ya nada me afectaba, así que procure esconder bien el regalo que le había comprado en la guantera del auto y cuando hube aparcado en su casa, baje tratando de controlar mi prisa.

No alcance a tocar el timbre cuando una malditamente sexy Bella me abrió la puerta. Esta solo con ropa interior, pero no esa típica de encaje que ves en la televisión, era ropa interior un tanto deportiva, la escanee de arriba abajo y si antes estaba duro ahora estaba que explotaba mi pantalón, no malo es que no podía moverme, porque lo único que quería era entrar y enterarme en ella.

- ¿Te gusta? – se mordió el labio y la muy maldita dio una vueltita mostrándome como su braga se metía entre sus nalgas

Una idea paso por mi cabeza pero rápidamente la deseche, eso era algo que solo se podría hacer con una puta, sin sentimientos de por medio, eso es lo típico que se ve en las películas porno pero que nunca se hace en realidad.

- ¿Qué estas pensando? – se recargo en el marco de la puerta y eso fue mi perdición

Entre de una zancada y mientras la tome de la cintura cerré la puerta de una patada, la apoye en ella y luego de acomodarla tomándola de sus nalgas, cuando la tuve posicionada mi boca hambrienta devoró la suya con las ansias contenidas que tenia.

Baje mis besos por su cuello hasta que me encontré con el sexy brasier, pero no tenia como correrlo auque me limite a besas sus erectos pezones por sobre la tela, eso si, eso basto para hacerla gemir y que comenzara a removerse sobre mi, enredo sus pienas por mi cintura y empezó una exquisita fricción para ambos.

- ¡Dios… como te extrañe! – me gimió al oído mientras

Eso elevo enormemente mi ego, porque la mayoría de las veces era yo quien le decía cuanto la había extrañado.

- Bells – lamí entre sus senos – quiero tomarte aquí mismo… contra la puerta

- Hazlo – me incisito moviendo sus caderas y bajando sus manos hacia mi pantalón - ¿Por qué no usas faldas?

Se quejo por lo bajo pero alcance a escucharla y esboce una sonrisa por sus ocurrencias.

- Creo que si usara falda no tendría esto – ya solo estaba con mis boxers así que la embestí para que viera mi grado de excitación

- Tienes razón – dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás – ahora vuelve a hacerlo pero sin tus boxers

- Como desee mi princesa – la afirme con una mano y con la otra termine de desvestirme

Ella se estaba cuidando y para mayor seguridad, aunque le dije que no era necesario, volvió al ginecólogo, los dos estábamos de acuerdo en hacerlo sin condón pero no queríamos un embarazo no deseado.

A penas estuve desnudo la embestí sin esperar respuesta, se sentía putamente genial estar dentro de ella, era malditamente estrecha y eso hacia que todo fuera mas exquisito. La apoye de mejor forma contra la puerta y comencé a embestirla como desquiciado, se que la estaba azotando pero sus uñas enterradas en mis hombros y sus altos gemidos me indicaban que estaba bien.

- Si… ¡Que rico! – gimió – dame duro… así… sexo rudo contra la pared

- La puerta – le aclare mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis embestidas – sexo rudo contra la puerta

- Mmm – llevo sus manos a mis cabellos y los desordeno – como sea

Su boca ataco la mía acallando ambos gemidos, después de un par de embestidas alcanzamos la cumbre juntos, alcance a afirmarla antes que se dispersara en el suelo.

- Eres el mejor – me alabo

- Tu eres la mejor – la bese en la frente

En un rápido movimiento se separo de mi cuerpo, la seguí con la mirada, estaba desnuda, se dirigió hacia una mesa de arrimo y tomo unas pastillas junto a una botella de agua.

- ¿Qué mierda es eso? – la mire con el ceño fruncido

- Algo que nos hará volar – me miro mientras volvía a agacharse y quedar junto a mi – tomate una – me la extendió en su mano

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aca esta el cap de Resiste, ya saben que el prox esta en el Blog.**

**Besos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Mire su mano y su rostro repetidas veces, tantas que en un momento perdí la cuenta.

No necesitaba ser un experto para saber que esa pastilla no era de menta ni nada muy sano.

Era droga.

Éxtasis podía ser, había escuchado a unos amigos en Londres que lo había probado decir que simplemente te hacia volar, te llevaba a un plano totalmente nuevo donde todo era fantástico.

En mi vida había probado drogas, cigarrillos un par de veces en mi adolescencia pero no me gusto el humo así que lo deje, me bastaba con inhalar el de los demás, alcohol rara vez, en alguna reunión, una copa de vino por acá y eso sería todo. Pero droga, nunca.

- Vamos cariño – me sonrió Bella – no es que lo necesites pero con esto se te quedara dura toda la noche, no importa cuántas veces te corras seguir listo para la acción

- ¿Qué es? – le fruncí, estúpidamente, el ceño a la pastilla

- Éxtasis con algo mas – se encogió de hombros – mi hermano me dio un par… mira – tomo una de las pastillas que estaba en su mano y se la metió a la boca – yo ya tome la mía

No se si ahora a mis más de 30 años quería vivir las experiencias que no había vivido de joven o es que Bella se veía condenadamente sexy esperando por mi o que mierda, pero tome la decisión de que una vez no haría daño.

¿No?

- Bien – tome la solitaria pastilla de su mano y la puse en mi boca

El sabor era amargo pero rápidamente se disolvió con mi saliva y perdió su forma, mas pronto de lo que espere la sustancia estaba recorriendo mi sistema, no me sentí diferente de ninguna manera pero supuse que tomaría su tiempo en hacerme efecto.

- ¿Y…? – Bella comenzó a ronronear mientras se me acercaba - ¿Te sientes duro?

Su mano se dirigió a mi miembro y recién ahí me di cuenta de lo despierto que estaba, deje caer mi cabeza y me sentí en una nube de algodón.

- Mmm – ronroneé ahora yo – sigue así

Sentí mi lengua algo patosa y pesada, aunque me costó un poco procesar, supuse que era uno de los efectos de la pastilla.

- ¿Te gusta? – su húmeda lengua comenzó a besar mi cuello – porque a mí me encanta tocarte

- Me encanta – como pude dirigí mis manos a sus caderas y la posicione encima de mí

- ¿Y si te la chupo? – la mire a los ojos y los tenía bastante rojos

- Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer – le sonreí a le vez que acariciaba su mejilla

- Nunca me lo han hecho por atrás… pero contigo si probaría el sexo anal – sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por mi pecho y mi pene respingo por la idea

- Aunque eso suene putamente rico – lleve mi mano derecha hasta que me encontré con su clítoris y le di un pequeño piñizco – no es eso lo que quiero

- Pero…

- Por lo menos por ahora – le aclare

- Entonces… ¿Alguna posición… fantasía…. fetiche?

- Si… te quiero a ti con mi polla en tu garganta mientras yo succiono tu rico coño

- ¿69? – salto y dejo de darme sus tiernas caricias

- ¿No quieres? – la mire algo asustado

En cuanto una maldita y sexy sonrisa apareció en su rostro supe que esto no sería un problema, ella quería hacerlo tanto como yo.

- Bien – de un ligero movimiento me dejo totalmente recostado en la alfombra

- Yo nunca… - un maldito rubor cubrió mis mejillas al pensar que más allá del misionero y esa vez con la puta no había probado nada más

- Yo te enseñare

No sé bien cuando, pero de pronto la sentí sobre mi miembro, su cálido aliento rozaba la punta y su boca muy pronto lo estaba acogiendo, antes de que pudiera siquiera protestar su cuerpo cayo al contrario del mío dejando frente a mi hambrienta lengua su jugoso y deseoso coño.

- Vamos cariño – se removió un poco dejando caer una gota de su manjar en mis labios – muéstrame lo que es capaz de hacer esa boca tuya

No lo pensé mas, y como si fuera a darle un beso me abrí entre sus labios, lamí, lengüetee y hasta mordí un poco, su sabor amargo y dulce era lo mejor que había probado nunca, era exquisito besas sus labios, pero besar estos labios era una sensación completamente sublime, el paraíso hecho realidad, me concentre el darle placer tanto que no me di cuenta del que estaba recibiendo yo.

Por un segundo me pare a pensar y escuche como nuestros gemidos absorbían por completo la habitación.

La lengua de Bella se enredaba alrededor de mi miembro enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, cuando la sentí rozarme con sus dientes aumente el ritmo de mis chupadas y decidí incluir un par de dedos en ellas.

Sus paredes comenzaron a ceñirse en torno a mi así que supuse que le quedaba poco, ahogo un gemido en su garganta que paso directo a mi polla haciendo que mi semen estuviera a punto de verterse en su garganta.

No supe bien quien fue primero pero cuando volví a darme cuenta ambos habíamos gozado de unos fabulosos orgasmos.

- Cariño – Bella volvió a su posición y se recostó a mi lado – eso fue putamente genial

- Lo se – bese el tope de su cabeza y la apreté más hacia mi – ahora mejor dormimos

Mis parpados y mi cuerpo en general estaba agotado, así que no me costó nada sumirme en un profundo sueño, aunque a pesar de lo cansado y satisfecho que me sentía, pude darme cuanta muy bien como mi pene estaba despierto y listo para seguir.

Con los ojos cerrados pensé un poco mejor en lo que había hecho, y no me refiero a la parte del sexo, sino a la parte de drogarme, a pesar de que había sido demasiado excitante estaba seguro que no lo volvería a hacer.

.

.

.

A estas alturas ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cosas fuera de mi consentimiento había hecho por Isabella, pero siendo sincero la mayoría de ellas las había disfrutado demasiado, aunque creo que esto último escaba a cualquier comparación.

- ¡Papá! – Demetri entro sin golpear siquiera la puerta - ¿Estás listo?

- Si – volví a fijar la vista en el espejo y acomode mi corbata como por quinta vez

- Estas nervioso – afirmo

- No – mentí tan mal que hasta yo me reí

- Es normal – se encogió de hombros – no todos los 24 de Diciembre vas a cenar a la casa de tus suegros que por cierto son tus jefes y tienen una hija de 17 años

Jamás le había levantado la mano a Demetri pero ahora tenía muchas ganas de darle un golpe, aunque eso más bien sería una forma de descargar el miedo que tenia por cenar esta noche junto a la familia de Bella, quienes por supuesto no tenían ni idea de nuestra relación.

- Vamos – palmeo mi espalda – si tienes suerte Charlie y Carlisle no se darán cuenta

- Claro – bufe

- Si no quería ir no deberías haber aceptado la invitación

Lo mire con ojos de odio.

Ayer Carlisle me había llamado para preguntarme donde pasaríamos noche buena, parece ser que "alguien" y por ese alguien entiendo que fue Bella, les dijo que la pasaría solo con Demetri, así que ellos habían pensado en que sería genial que la pasáramos juntos, porque ellos cuatro también estarían solos, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona que me ofreciera un lugar donde pasar noche buena, lo hubiera rechazado, pero la tentativa de estar junto a Bella y entregarle mi regalo justo a las 12 hizo que aceptara la oferta, claro que hasta mucho después caí en cuanta que estarían sus padres que no tenían idea de la relación que mantenía con su adolecente hija.

Me estacione en la mansión de Bella, no sabía cómo llamarla porque no sabía cual apellido iba primero, así que solo lo deje como la mansión de Bella.

Por lo menos al paso de estas semanas estaba seguro que su relación con sus padres por el problema de su madre biológica había menguado bastante aunque aun ella estaba reacia a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el tema.

- Vamos viejo, se te harán las 12 acá si no te mueves – Demetri ya estaba afuera y cargaba un par de regalos que habíamos comprado

- Vamos

No podía creer el miedo que tenia de entrar en la casa.

Tocamos el timbre y un sonriente Charlie nos recibió.

- ¡Hola! – nos abrazo a ambos – pase – se hizo a un lado y entre siguiendo a mi hijo

- Hola… menos mal que llegaron – Carlisle venia saliendo de la cocina con un chistoso delantal de corazoncitos puesto

- Hola – salude formalmente a ambos

- Lindo delantal – fulmine a Deme por su estúpida intromisión

- Ah – Carlisle bajo la vista a su delantal – es de Bella – mi corazón salto al escuchar su nombre – que sea gay no quiere decir que use estas cosas – y comenzó a quitárselo – pero no quería ensuciarme

- Ya le falta poco al pavo – ahora entro en acción James que venía con un delantal pero esta vez de un solo color

- ¡Hola familia! – no tuve que girarme para saber quien venía entrando, lo hice solo para verla

Y estaba hermosa como siempre, su cabello caía sobre sus desnudos hombros, llevaba un vestido corto que parecía ser falda y top unidos, y lo acompaño de unos altos zapatos de corcho, no necesite escanearla más para ver lo hermosa que estaba, natural pero sexy, y ese toque de perra en la mirada que a pesar de todo no quería que perdiera nunca.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, mucho más de lo que pensé, aunque gracias a la amena charla deje de estar tan tenso y pude disfrutar mejor de la noche.

- Todo exquisito déjenme decirles – alabe a la familia en general

- Todo lo hicieron James y Carlisle – hablo Charlie – Bella y yo somos inútiles para la cocina

- Pero yo decore la mesa – hablo Bella mirándome

- Hermosa mesa – le sonreí y ella me respondió enseguida

- Bien – Hablo Carlisle – será mejor que pasemos a la sala ya pronto darán las 12

Todos nos dirigimos a la sala y el árbol estaba rodeado de regalos, se veía simplemente hermoso.

- Demetri – llame la atención de mi hijo – pon nuestros regalos junto al árbol

- Si padre

Mientras mi hijo hacia eso, yo metí mi mano a mi bolsillo derecho y juguetee con la caja que tenía guardada, aun no sabía si sería buena idea darle el obsequio a Bella frente a todos.

- Bien… queda un minuto – chillo James y subió el volumen de la radio donde hacían la cuenta regresiva

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – gritamos todos

Los abrazos pronto comenzaron darse junto a los regalos pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello.

- Feliz Navidad Edward

Le iba a responder pero mi boca estuvo ocupada cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos, a pesar de que el beso era muy cálido abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que todos podían vernos perfectamente.

Era hombre muerto.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuevo cap en mi Blog**

**Besitos a todas las que leen aca tambien.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15**

Mire hacia los padres de Bella y su expresión era tan relaja que me desconcertó aun mas, eso sí, si analizaba lo poco que sabía de la familia de Bella era muy probable que para ellos fuera normal.

- Bella – hable entre dientes – tus padres – ella me miro y me percate muy bien de su desconcierto

- ¿Qué tiene? – me frunció el ceño

- Me besaste – aclare lo obvio

- ¿Y? – se encogió de hombros

- ¡Edward! – me gire para ver como Charlie se acercaba a mi - ¡Feliz navidad yerno!

Juro que me hice, me rendí ante su abrazo, deje caer mis brazos a mis costados sin saber que mas hacer.

¿Acababa de llamarme yerno?

¿Yerno no es como se le dice a la pareja de los hijos?

No, porque para eso Charlie tendría que saber de mi relación con Bella y eso no sería algo que aceptaran, porque si lo supieran en este momento estaría golpeándome sin piedad.

¿No?

- Yo…

- Tranquilo muchacho – ahora llego a mi lado Carlisle

- Bella nos conto hoy temprano que tienen una relación

- Yo… no… quiero decir que si…

Sinceramente el tartamudeo no estaba ayudándome para nada, así que tome un par de respiraciones profundas antes de siquiera hilar cualquier idea.

- Les juro que no soy ninguna clase de pervertido

Bravo Edward, tenias que decir algo coherente no dar ideas que te puedan hundir mas.

- Eso lo sabemos – ahora fue el turno de intervenir de James

- Ok – hablo mi ángel – creo que es suficiente – se sentó en uno de los sofá – si se los conté fue porque no me gusta tener secretos con ustedes y porque sinceramente no lo considero como algo malo – miro hacia el repleto árbol - ¿ahora podemos abrir los regalos?

- Si… - mi hijo se sentó a su lado – mi adorada madrastra tiene razón – le dio un empujoncito que me puso aun más nervioso

- Charlie, Carlisle – nos guie unos pasos más lejos de James, Demi y Bella – quiero decirles que sé muy bien que debería haber hablado con ustedes antes de que nada pasara, se que esta no es la situación idea, pero – los mire a ambos a los ojos – quiero decirles que no tengo ningún plan oscuro con su hija

¿Plan oscuro?

Hice una mueca al escuchar cómo se sentía eso dicho en voz alta, verdaderamente estúpido.

- Bueno Edward – rio Carlisle – créenos que no hemos pensado en ningún plan oscuro tuyo

- Yo…

- Hombre – Charlie puso su mano en mi hombro – sabemos la clase de hombre que eres y es por eso que aceptamos esto

- Bella a cambiado mucho en este último tiempo – agrego más serio Carlisle – y eso tenemos que agradecértelo a ti

- Yo solo quiero verla feliz – me gire hacia ella y sonreír al verla sonreír

- Ahora será mejor que entreguemos los regalos

Todos nos apostamos al árbol para comenzar a repartir los obsequios.

Hasta a mi me llego un par de regalos de parte de Charlie y Carlisle y otro de parte de James, mi hijo me regalo algo que sinceramente no debería haber abierto porque hizo que yo me quedara de piedra y todos los demás comenzaran a reír.

Un libro de kamasutra.

Solo vi el titulo y lo deje a un lado.

Tampoco es que rechazara por completo el regalo, quizás probaría una o dos posiciones con Bella.

Cerré los ojos y deje de pensar en Bella y yo en posiciones porque mi amigo de abajo comenzó a despertarse y eso si era algo que nadie me dejaría pasar.

- Bella – la tome del brazo y la lleve hacia el patio – quería estar a solas contigo para entregarte tu regalo

- Yo también – se sentó al borde de la casa y yo la acompañe

- Espero que te guste – saque la cajita que llevaba conmigo y la puse en su mano – me costó mucho elegirla, pero creo que es perfecta

- A ver…

Sus ojitos chispearon mientras sacaba el pequeño lazo que tenía la cajita, y eso fue suficiente para mí, ver su alegría mientras abría el regalo era mi pago.

Cuando vio la pulsera la tomo entre sus dedos y la puso a la altura de su rostro.

- Es simplemente perfecta – susurro

- Como tu

- Ayúdame a ponérmela – me estiro la muñeca y la pulsera

Aunque se me hizo un poco de problema con el pequeño broche después de un par de intentos logre engancharla, admire su hermosa piel con el reflejo que daba la luna sobre la joya y eran como dos piezas echar en pareja para lograr encajar.

- Es el regalo más lindo que me han dado nunca

- Seguramente haz recibido muchas mejores cosas – la vi a los ojos

- No – me miro directamente a los ojos – este es el regalo más hermoso porque sé que está hecho con amor

Bella sabía muy bien que la quiero mucho pero no sé si sería conveniente decirle que ese sentimiento es más grande de lo que ella o yo mismo creo, así que solo hice lo único que podía hacer en este caso.

La mire directo a los ojos y me acerque a ella hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, solo fue un movimiento de labios sin participación extra, pero con eso esperaba que ella se diera cuenta que cuando decía que la quería lo decía en serio.

- Edward – acaricio mi rostro con sus manos – yo también te tengo un regalo

Sobre mis manos puse una cajita similar a la que yo le había dado, fruncí el ceño porque sinceramente no pensé que me regalaría una joya.

¿Qué sería?

Abrí la caja y adentro me encontré con dos pastillas iguales a las que habíamos tomado la vez anterior.

- Bella…

Mire fijamente la caja por si las pastillas mutaban a cualquier otra cosa.

- No me lo agradezcas – me abrazo – son para que las compartamos

- No quiero hacerlo de nuevo – cerré la caja y la mire con firmeza

- ¿Sexo? – me frunció el ceño bastante confundida

- No… esto – levante la cajita a la altura de sus ojos

- ¿Por qué? – se veía aun mas confundida que antes

- Porque no es bueno – hable con lentitud

- Es mentira – me sonrió – fue muy bueno cuando las tomamos

- Por un momento, después, cuando se pasa el efecto quieres otra y otra… te vuelves dependiente

- Es droga – rodo los ojos – es lo que se supone que hace

- Bueno – me pase las manos por mis cabellos – entonces… - mire - ¿Por qué la tomas?

- Porque me hace sentir bien

Su respuesta fue tan rápida y segura que era obvio que no era la primera vez que la daba.

- ¿Y después?

- Después… ¿Qué? - se encogió de hombros

- Después todo sigue ahí

Acerque mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie con el pulgar.

- Bella – susurre cerca de sus labios – déjame ser tu droga… déjame amarte y veras y no necesitas nada más que a mi… ¿Dejarías esto por mi? – volví a levantar la cajita a su altura

* * *

**Hola!**

**El cap 16 ya esta en mi Blog.**

**Besos**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16**

- Yo… no se – bajo la vista – es que…

- Amor – tome su rostro entre mis manos – solo te pido que lo intestes, nada más

- Esta bien – me miro a los ojos y vi como los suyos estaban anegados de lagrimas – pero por favor – su voz era de completa suplica – no te enamores de mi – acaricio con una delicadeza inusual mis mejillas – yo no sé si podre salir, solo sé que soy un alma perdida, que no te conviene para nada

- No – negué con la cabeza – yo sé quién eres – seque con mis dedos las solitarias lagrimas que se habían derramado de sus ojos – y sé muy bien que eres mucho más que esto – levante la cajita con las pastillas, esta es solo una salida temporal, pero tú puedes ser mucho más sin ellas

- Yo… solo aléjate de mi cuando te lastime

- Ni aun entonces

Sé que lo que iba a hacer no era lo correcto, pero después de mucho pensarlo y sobre todo de tenerla enfrente a mi tan inocente y desvalida, supe que era el momento correcto.

- Bella, yo te…

- Shuuu – puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios – no lo digas por favor – cerro sus ojos y apoyo su frente en la mía – yo lo sé y con eso basta – dejo su apoyo y miro directo a mis ojos – lo que sentimos es muy fuerte – tomo una de mis manos y la apoyo en su corazón – con que nosotros sepamos que sentimos algo es suficiente, no le pongamos nombre, no quiero que nada se arruine

- Yo no pienso arruinar nada – hable con firmeza

- Pero yo si – la mire con el ceño fruncido – no con querer, pero siempre termino haciéndolo

- No importa – bese sus labios – yo estaré siempre ahí para estar contigo

- Te aburrirás, tu eres un hombre que necesita una mujer a su lado, no a una niñita drogadicta, ninfómana y que no sabe lo que quiere

- Pero yo si se lo que quiero – la mire directo a su mar chocolate y le sonreí – lo tengo conmigo y no lo dejare escapar

No quise que esta plática siguiera así que decidí darla por terminado uniendo nuestros labios, los suyos estaban algo reticentes a recibir los míos, sabía que sus miedos eran bastante comunes sobre todo para alguien como ella, con sus miedos y forma de vida, pero yo no iba a dejarla tocar fondo, yo me encargaría de enseñarle que el amor puede mucho mas, que el amor no es solo sexo, no es solo regalar un hermoso ramo de rosas, adornar una mesa, dedicar una canción, escribir un poema o poner un anillo en el dedo, el amor es mucho más que eso, y yo se lo demostraría…

Porque yo, Edward Cullen, amaba a Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

Ya era lunes, como navidad, este año cayó en viernes, habíamos tenido tiempo suficiente para descansar el fin de semana, el sábado estuve todo el día en la casa de Bella, eso sí, aunque con Deme nos quedamos allá, yo dormí en el cuarto de visitas.

No si era extraño o no, pero me llevaba a la perfección con toda la familia y poco a poco me había acostumbrado a todas las locuras de la familia, de hecho ya ni siquiera me parecía locura, ahora hasta me parecía normal.

El colegio había decido no tomar vacaciones por las fiestas, solo el viernes no habrían clases, y según nos habían informado, todo tenía una explicación que hoy se daría a conocer.

Así que por eso es que hoy tuve que llegar antes, Charlie y Carlisle habían citado a todos los docentes a una reunión media hora antes de que empezaran las clases.

Entre al salón de reuniones y… ¿Mis suegros?. No sé bien como referirme a ellos, estaban ordenando algunos papeles, en cuanto cerré la puerta los ojos de ambos se posaron en mí.

- ¡Yerno! – me saludo con la mano Carlisle

No me sorprendió ni nada, solo me reí y negué con la cabeza, todos ellos eran especiales y así estaba aprendiendo a querer a esta familia.

- Por favor Carlisle – me acerque a ellos aun con una sonrisa en mis labios – no creo que sea conveniente que todos se enteren que… - me quede callado porque no sabía que palabras usar para lo que teníamos Bella y yo

- Tranquilo Edward – me tranquilizo Charlie – es solo una broma entre familia – cambio un poco su expresión a una más seria – sabemos diferenciar muy bien la vida personal de la profesional

- Gracias

- Bien, ahora – me miro Carlisle – profesor Cullen – note cierta ironía cómica en su voz – tome asiento que ya está por llegar el resto

En un minuto la sala de juntas estuvo llena de los profesores del colegio, yo ya estaba sentado al frente así que solo me acomode mejor para escuchar el anuncio que Carlisle y Charlie nos darían.

- Bueno queridos profesor – comenzó hablando Charlie – con mi socio aquí presente – sonreí ante el doble significado de sus palabras al apuntar a Carlisle – hemos decido que sería conveniente que como inicio de año los alumnos tomaran un pequeño viaje

- ¿Vacaciones? – mire hacia atrás y vi que la profesora de matemáticas era la que había preguntado

- No precisamente – se apresuro a agregar Carlisle – es algo mas como un…

- Viaje de estudios – agrego Charlie

- No entiendo – hable – pero… ¿Los viajes de estudios no se hacen a final de año?... en verano – agregue

- Bueno – dijo Carlisle – eso en realidad es un viaje no mas, esto es más un viaje de estudio porque la idea es que cada uno de ustedes se encargue de un curso y les pongan un nota por alguna actividad relacionada con su ramo y con el viaje

- Lo que quiere decir Carlisle es que queremos probar que si los alumnos cambian el ambienten y se diviertan a parte de estudiar igual pueden aprender, aun estamos en marcha blanca con esta idea, queremos probarla, así que para eso necesitaremos toda su ayuda

- ¿Y donde sería el viaje? – reconocí la voz como la del señor Barner, el profesor de biología

- A Isla Príncipe – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Isla Príncipe, por lo que me había contado Bella, era una Isla que sus padres habían comprado hace algún tiempo, y por lo que sabía acostumbraban a rentar sus estaciones para camping, ya que las estrellas se veían magnificas desde ahí.

- Bien – interrumpió Carlisle mis pensamientos – así que ahora se publicara la lista con casa profesor encargado de cada curso

- Antes que se nos olvide – interrumpió Charlie – partiremos el lunes 3 de Enero y volveremos el 8 de Enero para retomar las clases el mismo lunes 10

- También les llegara un mail con toda la información a ustedes y al alumnado – volvió a hablar Carlisle – ahora si pueden ver la lista

¿Fue idea mía o me guiño un ojo al decir lo último?

La reunión termino y todos nos acercamos a ver qué curso nos había tocado.

- ¡Por favor!... les pedimos que le comuniquen la noticia a sus cursos indicados

Me acerque a ver la lista y busque mi nombre entre los tantos que había, no me encontré sino hasta al final de la misma.

¿Me sorprendía ser el encargo del curso de Bella?

Para nada.

Sabía muy bien que esto no había sido para nada casualidad, mis "suegros" tenían todo que ver en esto.

No alcance a pensar nada más porque el timbre sonó indicando que debíamos dirigirnos a nuestras clases.

.

.

.

No tenía clases con Bella hasta la última hora, así que prácticamente corrí al aula, no la veía desde el sábado, así que estaba un poco ansioso.

Entre al aula y esta estaba aun vacía, acomode mis libros en el escritorio y en un segundo sentí como la puerta se abría, me gire para ver a mi sol entrando por ella.

- Hola – me sonrió, escaneo rápidamente el lugar y se acerco a mi – te extrañe

- Yo también – la tome de la cintura y junte en un casto beso nuestros labios – te tengo una sorpresa – le sonreí

- ¿A mi? – ame como su inocencia aparecía en ella

- Bueno – ladee un poco la cabeza – no solo a ti, sino que a toda el aula

- Pero que…

Me reí de su rostro de desconcierto, así que solo la volví a besar, no alcanzamos a profundizar el beso porque sentí pasos acercándose, así que me separe de su cuerpo a regañadientes.

- Siéntate por favor

- Si profesor

Se dio una rápida vuelta dándome una buena vista de su formadito culo, mi miembro se revolvió en mis pantalones pero tuve que controlarme porque inmediatamente el aula comenzó a llenarse de alumnos.

- ¡Alumnos! – llamé la atención de la clase – les tengo una buena noticia – todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, claro indicio de que ya sabían algo – quizás mucho ya escucharon rumores por los pasillos, así que les comunico que el día 3 saldremos de viaje de estudio y yo seré su profesor a cargo

Fije mí vista solo en Bella y me maraville al ver su rostro inundarse de luz, ella estaba contenta y con eso bastaba para mí.

El resto de la semana paso de lo más normal, como rutina con Bella nos juntábamos todas las tardes para tomar un helado o comer algo, cosas simples pero que para mi eran muy importantes.

Aunque le costó bastante, logro convencerme para que la acompañara a una fiesta el día de navidad.

Ya de por si no quería ir porque era junto a sus amigos, amigos bastantes más jóvenes que yo y amigos con los que se había acostado, ninguna combinación que quisiera en un hombre, bastante tenia con mi hijo y su hermano como para aguantar estar con más gente que había hecho gritar a mi sol.

Había quedado con ella a las 10 de la noche en un bar, que por lo que me dijo había sido cerrado para la fiesta, pero iba saliendo cuando sonó el teléfono.

Mire la hora y gemí, ya eran las 10 de la noche.

- ¿Hola? – casi gruñí al teléfono

- Edward – bufe al reconocer a Rosalie al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Qué quieres? – gruñí – voy saliendo

- ¿Vas a ver a Bellita? – su tono irónico me hizo querer golpearla

- ¿Te importa?

- No, pero nuestro hijo me conto que habías iniciado una relación con ella

- No veo como sea de tu incumbencia

- Edward – no sé porque pero por su voz supe que lo que iba a decir era enserio – ella no es para ti, yo ya te arruine una parte de la vida, no dejes que ella haga lo mismo con lo que te queda de ella

- No lo hare – le escupí al teléfono

- La conozco y sé que no es para ti. Es como yo… incluso peor

- ¿Pero sabes cuál es la diferencia? – sonreí – que a ella la elijo, no como a ti, a ella la amo y a ti ni siquiera te quise

Corte la llamada, no quería hablar más con ella, me senté un momento en el sofá y ahogue un grito con un cojín, yo estaba seguro de Bella, y nadie, menos Rosalie, cambiaria eso.

Respire un par de veces y estuve listo para salir, mire mi reloj y ya eran las 11.05, tome mis llaves y salí como alma que lleva el diablo al bar.

Cuando llegue vi que había mucha gente tratando de entrar, así que estacione mi volvo y baje, Bella me había dicho que solo tenía que dar mi nombre.

- Edward Cullen – le gruñí al guardia, ya iba demasiado atrasado

- Pasa – me apunto la puerta

Entre y todo era humo y olores mezclado, había menos gente de la que acostumbraba a estar en estos lugares pero aun así estaba lleno, comencé a buscar a mi sol por entre la gente pero no tenia éxito, mire mi reloj y ya era las 11.41, tendría que hacer mucho merito para que Bella me perdonara la demora.

Busque un poco mas y decidí subir al VIP, lo que vi me sorprendió aun mas, vi claramente como una rubia cabalgaba sobre un chico moreno, era uan imagen bastante explicita para un lugar público, a pensar de que estaban vestidos se veía muy bien como estaban tendiendo sexo.

Avance un poco mas y sentí como mi mundo se caía a mis pies, un De Javu me golpeaba, Bella estaba agachada mientras un chico le daba por atrás, a lo perrito mientras ella absorbía algo por su nariz, quise pensar que era solo una ilusión óptica pero ahí estaba, era solo la realidad.

Me acerque como buen masoquista que soy y me encontré con sus ojos totalmente dilatados, en cuanto me vio gruesas lagrimas cayeron por ellos.

- Te dije que estaba podrida

* * *

**Mis lectores**

**El capitulo 17 lo pueden encontrar en mi Blog.**

**Besos!**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17**

¿Qué podía hacer?

Nada parecía suficiente bueno, cualquier cosa que hiciera ahora haría que me arrepintiera mas tarde.

El cuerpo de Bella cayo agotado sobre el sofá, supe que no había alcanzado su orgasmo, la conocía demasiado bien, era el efecto de la heroína la que la dejo tan agotada.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y a punto de cerrarse pero en ningún momento se despegaron de los míos, me miraba como si temiera que desapareciera.

- Levántate por favor – gire hacia el tipo que estaba más drogado que ella

- Yo… - el tipo se levanto como pudo peor aun así no mantuvo el equilibrio – ella… dijo que estaríamos toda la noche disfrutando… dijo que la pasaríamos de maravilla si me dejaba nombrar Edward

Lo mire a los ojos, y vi que no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse callado, iba a hablar hasta que cayera inconsciente.

- Vete por favor

- Edward…

El lastimoso llamado de Bella me hizo volver a clavar mi vista en ella, estaba en la misma posición pero ahora por sus ojos caían lagrimas por montón, me miraba y ni siquiera pestañaba.

- Estoy podrida – sollozo – estoy malditamente podrida y no puedo salir – a pesar de que su cuerpo apenas le respondía logro ponerse de pie y llegar hasta mi

Estaba toda estropeada, su maquillaje estaba corrido y sus ojos eran totalmente negros, su hermoso cabello chocolate estaba desparramado por todos lados, su ropa a penas y cubría su desnudes, ya de por si supuse que era un conjunto pequeño así que no era difícil ver su piel a través de la tela corrida.

- Yo – siguió mi mirada hasta su cuerpo – trata de ponerme linda para ti… me esmere como nunca – un sollozo mayor salió de sus labios – te espere pero no llegaste y… - trago un poco de saliva para seguir – Félix – apunto a algún lugar así que supuse que se refería al chico con el que estaba – me dijo que nunca alguien se fijaría en una mierda como yo… me reto a tomarme dos pastillas y yo… - llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y tiro de ellos con fuerza

- Ven – tendí mi mano hacia ella – te llevare a casa

- No – se apresuro y se arrojo a mis brazos – soy una mierda pero es que yo nunca… nunca… - se aferro con fuerza a mi camisa y me dolió el alma verla tan destruida – yo pensé que… ¡DIOS! – se alejo y unos temblores comenzaron a pasar por su cuerpo

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre nosotros y recién ahí vine a darme cuenta que ya había pasado las 12, era un nuevo año y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

- Te llevare a casa – volví a tenderle mi mano y esta vez no dudo en tomarla

En silencio nos dirigimos hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar nos volvimos a topar con el tal Félix.

- Cariño – le sonrió a Bella – vi que aun estaba drogado pero su estado parecía mucho mas consiente ahora – tomate esto y me podrás llamar como quieras mientras follamos – Bella sollozo y se apego a mi tanto que hasta me dolió su abrazo – si quieres – paso su vista por nosotros dos – podemos dejar que él se una – me apunto – no me importa mientras sea yo el que te folle el culo… ¿Estás de acuerdo amigo? – en vez de tenerme la mano para cerrar el "trato", la tendió para dejarme ver dos pastillas, esta vez era de un extraño color naranja – con esto gozaremos mucho mas

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – trate que mi voz sonara lo más calmada posible

No sé cómo, pero había logrado mantener la compostura hasta el momento así que no valia de nada arruinar todo ahora que nos estábamos yendo de este lugar.

- ¿Qué te importa? – era obvio que este tipo era mayor de edad y debía saber que Bella no lo era

- Isabella solo tiene 17 años así que te aconsejo que te vuelvas a acercas a ella a no ser que quieras pasar una larga temporada en la cárcel.

- Mi padre es Marco Vulturi – tuve que reírme por la estúpida excusa que puso

- Sus padres son Charlie Swan y Carlisle Masen – apunte a Bella que estaba cayendo a la inconsciencia – perdón – le sonreí arrogante – creo que no me presente – Edward Cullen – le tendí mi mano – y creo que tu padre ha escuchado hablar del mío… Aro Cullen

- Yo….

Si tuviera menos edad me hubiera regodeado al ver como el pobre individuo casi se meaba en sus pantalones al escuchar el nombre de mi padre.

Y es que era imposible que nadie supiera sobre Aro Cullen, el abogado con más renombre en Estados Unidos y el mundo entero, hasta los mafiosos más conocidos le temían, y es que mi padre no se doblegaba ante nadie, cuando se proponía hundir a alguien lo hacía sin escrúpulos algunos, razón por la cual nuestra relación se volvió tan distante, yo no estaba para nada de acuerdo con algunas de sus tácticas disuasivas.

El cuerpo de Bella comenzó a perder fuerza así que volví a fijar toda mi atención en ella, solo levante la vista para darle una rápida mira a Félix con la que basto para que desapareciera.

- Edward…

- Ya nos vamos cariño

Suspire al verla tan indefensa entre mis brazos, acababa de romperme el corazón pero aun así no podía dejarla sola, la amaba y eso era lo único que me importaba, ya estaba podrida pero yo sería quien la sacara de ahí.

Por fin cayo rendida en mis brazos así que tuve que tomarla en ellos para poder llevarla al auto, iba a ponerla recostada en el asiento trasero pero mi deseo de tenerla cerca puso mas, así que la puse en el asiento copiloto y después de asegurarme que su cinturón de seguridad estuviera lo suficientemente firme me acerque para besar el tope de su cabeza, aunque su pinta era un desastre aun así para mí era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, dormida y tranquila se veía tan angelical que nunca pensaría en el dolor tan grande que acaba de infligirme.

Quise besarla y hacerla mía en ese mismo momento para borrar el toque de cualquier otro hombre sobre su cuerpo, pero no podría hacerle eso a ella, Isabella se merecía mucho mas, se merecía que yo supiera entenderla y quererla aun así cuando ella misma no era capaz de ser condescendiente con su persona.

Pase mis dedos por sus negras mejillas producto del llanto mezclado con el maquille, y apenas mis dedos rozaron su piel se removió, una lagrima rodo por mi ojo al ver en lo que se había convertido mi ángel, me dolía el corazón mas verla así que el dolor que me había dado encontrarla con otro.

Baje la vista para no verla mas, cerré su puerta y me dirigí a mi asiento, maneje con la vista fija en la carretera, si volteaba a verla caería nuevamente rendido antes sus pies y no podía dejar que las cosas pasaran así, tenía que hacerle ver lo que valía y lo mucho que podían quererla bien.

Aparque fuera de su casa y respire tranquilo al ver luces prendida, supuse que eran sus padres, no me gustaría tener que entregarles a su hija en este estado, pero tampoco podía yo quedarme con ella, necesita tomar distancia y alejarme de Isabella.

Corte el contacto del auto y me baje para sacarla de él, Bella se removió entre mis brazos pero aun así no despertó, respire profundamente antes de tocar el timbre.

- ¡Edward! – la voz alegre de Charlie se esfumo cuando fijo su vista en lo que tenía en mis brazos, su hija inconsciente - ¿Qué le paso?

Inmediatamente la quito de mis brazos y un vacio me embargo por completo.

Quizás cualquier otro padre hubiera pregunta… ¿Qué le hiciste?, pero no Charlie o Carlisle, ellos sabían muy bien en que estaba metida su hija y por la expresión desolada de su padre supuse que ya no sabían que mas hacer con ella.

- Solo esta desmayada – le aclare – será mejor que la dejen descansar

Quise darme media vuelta e irme pero el brazo de Charlie me detuvo.

- Lo siento, pensé que estaría mejor ahora… hace mucho que no llegaba en este estado… yo…. – otras lagrimas mas cayo por sus ojos – lo siento… creo que será mejor que la aleje… no quisimos internarla antes pero ahora…

- No – lo detuve – ella estará bien… lo sé… creo que el viaje del lunes le hará muy bien

- Le diré que se aleje de ti… no quiero que te haga daño

El daño ya estaba hecho, pero no quise hacérselo saber a Charlie.

- Solo procuren que no consuma más

Ahora si me gire y me dirigí a mi auto.

Llegue a mi casa como un autómata, no sé cuando fue que me baje, cuando subí a mi cuarto y cuando me recosté en mi cama, solo sé que el dolor que sentía era enorme.

Amaba a Bella, le había dado mi corazón y ella lo había destruido, pero aunque quisiera odiarla no podía porque sabía que nada de lo que me hizo fue consciente, lo hizo drogada y en cada momento me tuvo en su mente, eso ultimo solo hacía que me fuera más difícil pensar con la mente en claro.

.

.

.

Desperté sin saber cuándo me quede dormido, era el primer día del año y yo lo único que quería era terminara, era sábado, aun me quedaban dos días para tener que ver a Bella y eso era algo bueno. Pase todo el día mirando al techo de mi habitación, Demetri no llego pero mi aviso que se quedaría donde un amigo, seguramente donde una amigo como Félix, apreté la mandíbula solo por el recuerdo.

El domingo llego y con él un día menos para ver a Bella. Decidí tomar un baño para despejar un poco mi mente.

Me despoje de todas mis ropas y entre a bañarme, deje que el agua limpiara algo más que mi cuerpo.

Mi mente ya me había tortura mucho cuando había comenzado todo con Bella y ahora volvía a hacerlo, definitivamente las cosas con ella nunca serian simples.

Cuando estuve vestido baje a desayunar, pero cuando entre a la cocina vi la hora y me di cuenta que era momento para almorzar, así que saque lo primero que encontré en el refrigerados, unos tallarines para recalentar.

Mientras el microondas daba vueltas me senté a esperarlos.

- Veo que estas tan mal como ella – levante mi vista para encontrarme con mi hijo con cara de mucho sueño

- ¿De qué hablas? – lo pregunte a pesar de que sospechaba muy bien su respuesta

- De Bella, me llamo llorando, tuve que ir hoy temprano, me conto todo – se sentó frente a mí y quedamos mirándonos fijamente – dejando de lado todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ella es mi mejor amiga – sonreí por eso – está mal, destrozada, quiere que la envíen a un centro de rehabilitación… eso nunca había pasado… muchas veces tratamos de convencerla pero nunca acepto… ahora si

- Eso es bueno – sonreí sin ganas

- Lo hace por ti

- Tiene que hacerlo por ella – me levante, el microondas ya había terminado

- Quiere verte… solo… habla con ella una vez más – me gire a mirar a mi hijo – está realmente arrepentida

- No creo que sea conveniente verla

- Papá…

- Bien

Juguetee con la comida pero no pude concentrarme, Demetri tenía la vista fija en mi.

- ¿Quieres? – le señale mi plato de comida

- No

- Entonces…

- Bella esta aquí – el tenedor que tenía en mi mano cayo haciendo un sonido sordo.

- Yo…

- Solo habla con ella – se levanto de la mesa – yo iré a dar una vuelta

A penas Demetri salió de la cocina, la figura demacrada de Bella entro.

- Perdón – mantuvo su vista en el piso – yo solo venia a despedirme… voy a internarme – la vi tomar valor para mirarme – perdón por todo, yo no…

- Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer

- ¿Importa? – se encogió de hombros

- Claro que importa, yo aun…

- No – negó con firmeza – no deberías siquiera quererme, te destroce el corazón

- Me lo hiciste trizas – aclare, me dolió verla sufrir pero era la verdad

- Lo sé, porque también destroce el mío – suspiro cerrando los ojos – espero que cuando esté bien me perdones

- Ojala algún día nos volvamos a ver – sentía mis ojos picándome – supongo que esto es el adiós

- Supongo – vio hacia el suelo como si eso fuera lo más interesante

- ¿Por qué te vas a internar? – no pude evitar preguntar el porqué ahora

- Por… - sus manos comenzaron a entrelazarse con muchos nervios acumulados – porque te amo

No pude decir nada, la figura de Isabella desapareció de mi vista y con eso de mi vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Actualice dos fics en un dia, me meresco un premio no?**

**Jajajajjaa**

**el cap 18 ya lo pueden leer en mi Blog.**

**Besos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18**

Estaba mal.

Demasiado mal a decir verdad.

Ya era lunes, tenía que levantarme, llevar mi trasero al colegio y cumplir mi papel de profesor, mas encima hoy comenzaba el campamento y partiríamos después de una clase instructiva masiva en el gimnasio.

El día anterior después de la partida de Bella solo había tenido ánimos de hacer nada así que mi hijo se había encargado de preparar mi equipaje, yo me bote en la cama y me dedique a pensar que por ultimo podría haberme despedido bien de Isabella.

Más que eso.

Debería haberle dicho que la amo.

Pero fui cobarde, me calle y ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

- Papá – cerré los ojos con fuerza, no quería levantarme – es tarde… tienes que irte

- Lo sé – de un solo golpe me pare de la cama

- Si quieres llamo a Charlie y le digo que…

- No – sabía muy bien por donde iba – me bañare y estaré listo en unos minutos

- Padre, no es necesario que vayas

- Si lo es – lo mire fijamente

- La amas – afirmo

- Si – hable con seguridad – y cuando todo pase estaremos juntos – le sonreí y entre al baño

Eso ya lo había decido, cuando Bella estuviera bien, recuperada y lista para empezar una vida limpia de drogas y excesos, yo estaría esperándola, la esperaría y llegaría el día en que podríamos estar juntos.

Ese día seria el ser más feliz del mundo, pero hasta entonces solo me quedaba resistir, resistir a ella, a buscarla y a mandar todo al diablo.

Maneje con mucho cuidado porque no me sentía en mis cinco sentidos, tarde un poco más de lo normal en llegar al colegio y ni bien cruce la reja vi lo atestado que estaba todo, muchos padres había ido a dejar a sus hijos preocupados de que los cuidaran bien, ese era mi trabajo, tenía un grupo de adolecentes que cuidar y esa tenía que ser mi mayor preocupación estos días.

No bien baje del auto sentí como alguien se me acercaba.

- Edward – me gire para encontrarme con Charlie

- Hola – trate de sonar lo más calmado posible

- Edward tenemos que hablar contigo – giro a buscar algo, supuse que a Carlisle pero no había nadie cerca nuestro

- Dime – trate de sonar lo más relajado posible

- Es sobre Isabella – no necesitaba que me aclarara eso

- ¿Está bien?

- Si, pero… es sobre su ida a rehabilitación

- ¿No quiere ir?

Sentí una profunda decepción de pensar que todo lo que me había dicho ayer sobre querer estar mejor y recuperarse por mí, porque me ama, era mentira.

Esboce una mueca, un intento de sonrisa, algo nada parecido al gesto que uno hace cuando esta alegre, porque lo que menos estaba era alegre.

- No es eso, al contrario – la mueca de Charlie si fue de alegría – está muy empecinada en ir pero tenemos un pequeño problema

- ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? – me apresure a ofrecerme antes de que me preguntara nada

Por mi niña haría lo que fuera.

- Mira, como sabrás este viaje ya esta preparo, no podemos suspenderlo – asentí dándole a entender que le seguía el hilo – y nosotros debemos ir porque la isla es nuestra y ya nos comprometimos con los padres a que contaran con nuestra presencia – se movió el pelo de una forma que me recordó demasiado a Bella – lo que pasa es que James está de viaje y el centro en el cual Bella se inscribió no comienza a recibir a sus internos hasta la quincena porque están en vacaciones por las fiestas, así que como supondrás tampoco podemos dejarla sola en casa, por eso…

Sus palabras se volvieron a repetir en mi cabeza y en unos segundos proceso todo para comprender por donde venia.

Isabella vendrías con nosotros.

Sonreí por la idea, sabía que las cosas estaban muy tensas entre nosotros pero necesitaba verla aunque fuera una vez más.

Necesitaba decirle que la amaba y que estaría aquí mismo esperando por ella cuando saliera.

- Yo se que lo que paso entre ustedes es difícil – seguí hablando – lo que hizo mi hijo es horrible y quiero que sepas que ella está muy consciente y sobre todo muy arrepentida, pero no podemos dejarla sola, entiendo si te sientes incomodo o algo pero…

- Charlie – supuse que si no lo paraba seguiría hablando por mucho tiempo mas – te juro que estoy bien, no tengo ningún problema que venga con nosotros

Quise agregar que al contrario, estaba eufórico con la noticia, pero no quise sonar desesperado.

- Como debes suponer te pusimos a cargo de su grupo para que estuvieran juntos, pero ahora nos haremos cargo nosotros de ella

- No Charlie – me apresure a negar – yo me hare cargo, lo que ha pasado no nos hizo bien a ninguno pero debes saber que amo a tu hija y que lo único que quiero es cuidarla, pensé que no la vería hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, así que debes entender que para mí esto es una oportunidad de estar un poco más cerca de ella antes de que se interne

- Esta mal – agrego – está en el síndrome de abstinencia, le dan espasmo y suda de la nada, también está un poco irritable – sonrió un poco – mi niña esta haciendo su mayor esfuerzo pero aun así es muy complicada la situación

- Déjame cuidar de ella, yo sé que puedo

- Esta bien – suspiro – estará en tu grupo pero aun así con Carlisle estaremos al pendiente de ella

- ¿Dónde está ahora? – eche una rápida mirada por el lugar y no había ni señas de ella

- Esta adentro… no está muy cómoda con tanta gente

- Bien – me tranquilice – Charlie – lo mire con duda - ¿Qué piensa ella de estar en mi grupo?

- Ella solo piensa en cómo tú no la quieres cerca

Me dio una mueca intento de sonrisa y se fue.

En unos minutos comenzaba la charla instructiva así que me apresuré al gimnasio, ni bien llegue me senté junto a todo el profesorado, los alumnos estaban más atrás junto a sus padres.

No quise buscar a Bella porque supuse que tampoco estaba aquí.

Charlie junto a Carlisle se subieron al escenario y dieron todas las instrucciones correspondientes, volvieron a repetir los grupos a cargo de cada profesor, aclararon que el tiempo en la Isla es muy bueno y que por eso aprovecharíamos de acampar, yo no sabía eso pero cuando di una escaneada por el lugar me fije que cada chico traía su propio saco de dormir.

El viaje hasta la isla seria en barco, primero tendríamos que tomar los buses que había arrendado especialmente para la ocasión los que nos dejarían en Long Beach, de ahí estaría el barco esperándonos y nos dejaría en Isla Príncipe.

Recién ahí vine a suponer el dinero que había tenido que pagar cada alumno, porque por más que el alojamiento en la isla fuera gratis, el trasporte suponía un buen gasto.

Varios minutos más estuvieron dando instrucciones dirigidas al alumnado, como no botar basura, no prender fogatas en el bosque, y sobre todo, llamaron al orden y a obedecer a los profesores.

- Bien – continúo Carlisle – ahora les pediremos a todos los profesores que se encarguen de reunir a sus grupos, salgan desde los niveles más inferiores para ir acomodándolos en los buses

La reunión se dio por terminada así que me apresure a ponerme de pie, como me tocaba el último nivel así que me puse en el lugar más alejado que encontré.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los alumnos sin que tuviera que llamarlos, veía todas las caras pero ninguna era la que yo quería ver.

- Profesor – se me acerco Leah una chica con piel morena y rasgos algo duros, no dejaba de ser bonita pero era algo tosca

- Dime Leah – trate de sonar lo mejor que pude pero estaba al pendiente de si Bella aparecía

- Profesor me preguntaba en que carpa dormirá usted – ¿era idea mía o esta chica quería coquetear conmigo?

- En una especial que ha sido asignada para los profesores – hable con dureza porque encontré excesivo su comportamiento

- Pero pensé que tendría que cuidarnos – trato de jugar con su cabello pero no provoco nada en mi

- No Leah, los cuidare porque es mi deber cuidar de los niños – aclare lo ultimo – pero no por eso dormiré junto a ustedes, eso no correcto

No podía creer que estuviera en esta situación, cuando se dio todo con Bella me resistí pero solo porque sabía que con ella no iba a ser fácil, porque ella no iba a ser como cualquier chiquilla caprichosa.

- Pero… - volvió a replicar

- Saca tu esqueleto de aquí si no quieres que se lo de de comer a mi perro

Inmediatamente me gire para encontrarme con mi niña, casi llore al verla tan mal, estaba algo ojerosa y sus ropas no eran las de siempre, no se veía sexy como siempre, sus ropas anchas, su cabello tomado en una coleta desordenada y su rostro sin maquillaje dejaban en claro que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento.

- Bella yo…

- Es Isabella para ti – a pesar de todo mantuvo su altivez – y es mejor que te pierdas antes de que yo lo haga por ti

- Si – agacho la mirada – lo siento

Sin más Leah se fue, ya suponía yo que el control que tenía en la escuela Bella eran importante, y sabía muy bien que eso iba mas allá de ser la hija de los dueños, era por ella, por su personalidad y actitud.

- Creo que esa será la última vez que me comporte como una perra – se me acerco mirando por donde había desaparecido Leah – en el folleto del centro dice que también debe de haber un cambio de actitud y que hay que comenzar a ser más humilde – rio mientras despejaba su rostro de un par de cabellos que había caído en el

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Como me ves – se señalo con las manos mientras sonreía

- Vas a estar bien – le sonreí – y cuando salgas yo estaré en este mismo lugar esperando por ti

La gente ya se había dispersado así que estábamos prácticamente solos.

- Eso es… - suspiro, supuse que para no llorar – eso es lo único que quería escuchar

- Te amo – solté por fin

- También te amo – se me acerco y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos

Ahora estábamos completamente solos así que me agache para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

De pronto una profunda risa salió de su pecho

- ¿Qué pasa? – la separe un poco

- Es difícil… esto del síndrome de abstinencia – volvió a tocarse el cabello algo nerviosa – y tal parece ser que ahora yo tendré que aprender a resistir

Entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir, así que la seguí en sus risas.

Esto iba a salir bien, estaba seguro.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, capitulo 19 en mi Blog**

**Recuerden el concurso q hay.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19**

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así sentía todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, estaba sentado en el primer asiento del bus y mis alumnos a cargo tenían un enorme alboroto en la parte trasera, risas, cantos y palmas acompañaban una guitarra que tocaba todas las típicas canciones que se cantan en los campamentos.

Había pensado que Bella vendría con nosotros pero era obvio que no, ella y sus padres se habían ido en su avioneta privada, prefirieron hacerlo así para que para cualquier eventualidad hubiera una forma rápida de salir de la isla.

No pude evitar sentir rabia al ver a mi niña tan mal, sus temblores y sus enormes ojeras producto de la abstinencia solo me hacían no querer separarme de ella.

- Profesor – abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el chofer – ya vamos llegando – asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí

Me levante y quede frente a todos mis alumnos.

- ¡Chicos! – llame la atención de todos – en unos minutos debemos cambiar al barco así que les pido por favor que hagan una fila porque debo pasar lista para asegurarme que no se quede abajo

- Profesor – levanto la mano un chico del que no sabía su nombre

- Dime…

- ¿Por qué Bella no vino con nosotros?

- Porque la princesa viaja solo en su avión privado – no pude distinguir quien fue que hablo pero reconocí que fue una mujer

Seguramente habría muchas dudas con respecto a la salud de Bella así que prefería darles un poco de información ahora.

- La señorita Swan no está bien de salud – hable con firmeza – por eso les pido que se ahorren sus comentarios mal intencionados… lo más probable es que también se quede en la noche con sus padres

- ¿Pero está bien? – mire al chico y a simple vista se notaba que era el mateo de la clases, sus ojos brillaban como los de un enamorado

- Ella estará bien – muy bien, rece para mí – señor… - lo incite a que me diera su nombre

- Mike Newton

Un clic resonó en mi cabeza, este era el chico que obtenía 10 en todo, de hecho recuerdo que alguna vez Bella me conto que él siempre le dejaba flores, que estaba detrás de ella de hace mucho pero que nunca le había dado esperanza. Vi al chico y me dio un poco de pena saber que nunca tendría a esa mujer, porque esa mujer es mía.

- No se preocupe porque Isabella está bien… así que les recomiendo a todos que solo se preocupen de pasarlo bien y cumplir con sus deberes

Después de eso di por terminada la charla y me puse nuevamente en mi papel de profesor a cargo, cuando termine de hablar el bus se detuvo así que me apresure a bajar primero y procure que todos los alumnos bajaran, inmediatamente todos se dispusieron a buscar su equipaje, para mi suerte todos lo hicieron en orden porque cuando gire mi vista y vi a los chicos de primero me fije que estaban todos gritando y peleando.

Luego los ordene a todos en una fila y con lista en mano los ayude a abordar el barco. Según lo que nos había dado a entender Carlisle, nuestro papel como monitores terminaba ni bien llegáramos a la isla, los chicos serian dejados en libertadas para que ordenaran sus cosas y ellos mismos tendrían que organizarse con su mismo nivel para preparar las comidas. Habían dispuesto una carpa especial para los profesores, pero yo lo único que quería era llegar y ver como seguía Bella, porque algo me decir que no estaba muy bien.

- Chicos, ahora los dejare para que se organicen en el dormir y en las comidas

- ¿Y la tarea? – pregunto una chica que estaba más interesa en el espejo que tenía en la mano

- Esa es su tarea – les sonreí mientras me cruzaba de brazos – yo seré solo su monitor pero la tarea es que sobrevivan solos estos días acá… en unos momentos – chequee mi reloj – les traerán sus provisiones que deben durar lo que dure el viaje, si no es así, hay muchos árboles frutales en la isla – les sonreí

- Pero yo pensé que el proyecto seria buscar un par de bichos e identificar los arboles – ahora fue Mike el que hablo

- Chicos, esta es su tarea y yo estaré a cargo de ver que no hagan trampa, ahora los dejo

La verdad es que había amado la idea de Charlie y Carlisle sobre este viaje, ya me esperaba otra de esas estúpidas ideas donde los sientas a todos alrededor de una fogata y haces de sicólogo, esto era mucho mejor, esto los prepararía en caso de que en algún momento de sus vidas necesitar sobrevivir en una isla, y eso me hacía pensar que quizás Carlisle y Charlie era fanáticos de Lost.

Tenía la carpa especial para nosotros frente a mi pero al girar la vista vi el camino que llevaba a la casa de Bella, por supuesto que no me costó nada decirme por cual camino tomar, afirme las maletas que llevaban y seguí el camino, era un sendero hermoso, solo lo justo estaba con piedras alrededor de forma que no perdía para nada su toque rustico, camine solo un poco mas y entre un par de araucarias se extendió frente a una cabaña enorme y elegante, prácticamente estaba muy cerca del camping que se había hecho pero aun así estaba escondida y solitaria.

No tuve que entrar a la casa para ver a quien estaba buscando, ahí, sobre el pórtico estaba sentada la dueña de mis pensamientos, una manta sobre sus hombros me indicaba que tenia frio a pesar del enorme sol que estaba sobre nuestras cabeza.

- ¿Cómo estás? – se que era una pregunta tonta pero necesitaba saber la respuesta

Me senté a su lado y no dude un solo segundo en traer su cuerpo al mío, pase mis brazos por sus hombros y apoye mi mentón en su cabeza.

- Ahora estoy bien – paso sus brazos por mi cintura y se apego aun mas a mi – eres todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien

- Tus compañeros han preguntado por ti

- Seguramente se pregunta porque no estaba follando con alguno en el baño

Su tono no era para nada el de antes, no era ni de broma ni de la Isabella que disfruta de ver como todos caen a sus pies.

- No hables así

- Es verdad – murmuro – he sido una mala persona, por eso ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos

- No… mírame cariño – se separe de ella para tomar su rostro en mis manos – tu eres una persona que se ha equivocado pero no por eso eres mala, solo necesitas comenzar a arreglar tus problemas

- Te amo

Con manos y movimientos algo torpes, muy ajenos a los que estaba acostumbrado de parte de ella, acerco sus labios a los míos y aun sin estar completamente segura los unió, quise darle esa confianza que le faltaba así que con más decisión la tome por las caderas y la senté en mi regazo, recién ahí la sentí un poco más normal porque sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos y su lengua busco la mía, ¡Dios!, como extrañaba sentirla así conmigo, porque mas allá de la cercanía física, sentía por primera vez que Isabella se estaba abriendo a mí, estaba abriendo su alma y su corazón y eso era mucho más importante que hacerle el amor, porque el amor no se hace solamente uniendo un pene y una vagina, hacer el amor era esto, sentir sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos mientras la sentía amarme y darse amar, abriendo su alma al amor.

- Te amo también – me separe cuando sentí que el momento tierno estaba pasando a ser un poco más caluroso

- No te merezco – escondió su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar

- Yo no te merezco, solo soy un hombre huraño, con convicciones del siglo pasado, que no tuvo un buen orgasmo hasta que se rindió a una chica de 17 años – acaricie sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas – pero aun así a pesar de todo, sé que esto es para mi

- Necesito decirte algo – se acomodo de tal forma que quedo frente a mi – yo nunca deje las drogas – agacho la mirada – y esa no fue la única vez que me acosté con alguien más a parte de ti – mi corazón bombeaba de tal forma que pensé que lo estaba escuchando – pero cuando vi tu mirada al verme entendí todo – con sus dos manos agarro sus cabellos y los aparto de su hermoso rostro – entendí que era una maldita perra que estaba perdiendo algo maravilloso que encontró por un capricho yo… - volvió a bajar la mirada pero esta vez tomo mis manos en las de ella – no sentía nada más que deseo a lo prohibido cuando todo comenzó, pero sin darme cuenta me enamore – se encogió de hombros – no sé cómo ni cuándo pero mi maldito corazón me traiciono y se enamoro – rio sin mucho humor

- En eso estamos de acuerdo – confesé algo sonrojado – yo al principio solo sentía lujuria por ti, pensé en ti solo como un coño que me daría un buen orgasmo y me sacaría la amargura – al decir eso sonrió como solía hacerlo antes y eso me ensancho el pecho – pero esta chica, que pensé que no era nada más que una loca caprichosa – pinche su pecho juguetón – logro ganarse el lugar en mi corazón que pensé que no existía

- ¿Sabes? – se reacomodo con algo más de alegría – siempre he tenido una fantasía

La mire bien al rostro y vi que su semblante deteriorado y algo sombrío que había visto hace unos minutos estaba dejándose atrás para dar paso a la Isabella Swan que todos conocemos.

- Dime – tome un mechón de sus cabellos y lo coloque detrás de su oreja

- Me gustaría que hiciéramos en amor en el bosque, al aire libre y solo sobre una manta – su sonrisa picara me indicaba que esto no era para nada broma

- No sé si será buena idea

- Mientras este contigo estaré bien – me lo dijo de tal forma que parecía que estaba suplicando

- Cariño – le toque la nariz – las fantasías tienen que darse no planearse

- Ok – me sonrió – pero mañana quiero que vayamos de paseo, hay un lugar hermoso que quiero mostrarte

- ¿Planea seducirme señorita Swan? – me burle

- Siempre señor Cullen

Volvimos a fundirnos en un beso pero que esta vez se torno algo más caluroso, mis manos se corlaron por su camiseta y llegaron hasta su brasier de encaje, aunque tuviera tela de por medio pude sentir a la perfección sus duros pezones, mi entrepierna ya esta dura y lista para la acción así que quite mis manos y apoye mi frente en la suya.

- Sera mejor que vaya a ver como les va a tus compañeros

- ¿Qué les dijiste cuando preguntaron por mi?

- Les dije que estabas un poco enferma pero no les dije nada más

- Deben de suponerlo – sonrió – vamos – se levanto de golpe y tiro de mi

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Contigo – sonrió de lado – quiero ver a mis compañeros aunque sea un momento, no quiero que vean a Isabella Swan destruida, además – se encogió de hombros – cuando volvamos y me interne pasara algo de tiempo antes que los vuelva a ver

- Cuando estés en la clínica te visitare todos los días – bese la punta de su nariz

- Lo sé… ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

- ¿Cómo?

- Porque me amas

Me dio un golpe en el trasero y salió por el camino que yo había venido hace un par de horas.

No tardamos nada en llegar donde estaban sus compañeros, para mi sorpresa ya estaba todo armado y por lo que pude entender de las palabras cruzadas que se escuchaban, estaban decidiendo quien haría la comida.

- Yo se hacer sopa – me gire para ver a Bella a mi lado

- Bella – una chica bajita y rubia se le acerco a Bella

- Hola Jane – la sonrisa que le dio Bella era bastante sincera

- ¿Cómo estás? – mire al grupo para ver que Mike era el que había preguntado

- Algo enferma… nada de gravedad – sonrió – así que no podre quedarme con ustedes pero creo que no sería malo que los ayudara

Por lo que pude distinguir había varios ceños fruncidos en el grupo, sabía muy bien que había muchos fans de Isabella pero no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho creo que muchos le hablaban solo por ser la hija de los dueños del colegio.

- ¿Segura que sabes cocinar? – resonó la desagradable voz de Leah

- Cariño – volvió el tono altivo de Bella – hay muchas cosas que se hacer, y todo lo hago bien

Vi el ambiente algo tenso así que preferí intervenir ahora.

- Bien – palmee para llamar la atención de todos – Isabella cocinara la sopa y el resto se dividirá otras tareas

- Si – Bella me dio una mirada y se giro con Jane pegada a ella

Vi como Bella se movía con confianza sobre la improvisada cocina que había armado donde estaban todas las provisiones que les habían tocado, mire a mi alrededor y mis chicos estaban mucho mas organizados que el resto, pensé que por ser mayores iban a ser los más rebeldes pero al contrario, habían sido los más organizados.

Volví a mirar a Bella y sonreía mientras pelaba unas papas, por un momento se giro y me sonrió, ahí supe que iba a estar bien, ella era fuerte e iba a estar bien.

* * *

**Hola**

**Ya saben, el cap 20 en mi blog**

**chicos, el blog esta un poco raro pero funciona bien**

**Besos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20**

- Bien chicos, siéntense todos

Nadie dudo por un segundo en hacerme caso, prácticamente todos corrieron a sus lugares y es que a pesar de la ayuda de Bella, era tanta la comida que tardo mas en hacerse.

Todos estaban ayudando y trabajando en equipo y eso era algo muy bueno, porque aunque no se los había dicho, seria yo quien les pusiera la nota, no voy a negar eso si, que tanta perfección me estaba preocupando un poco porque como adolecentes mas grandes puede que no tengan problemas para organizarse pero si para otras cosas peores, de hecho no quería ni pasarme por aquí en la noche sabía muy bien que había grandes posibilidades de ver cosas que aunque no quisiera tendrían que ir en mi informe.

- ¡Esto esta exquisito!

- Sinceramente no te tenía fe Bella – le sonrió un chica bajita, morena y algo regordeta, Renata creo que era su nombre

- Nadie me tiene fe – aunque sonrió pude ver mi bien la sombra que cruzo por su rostro

- Chicos – llame la atención de todos – hasta ahora han hecho todo perfecto, así que les pido por favor que se comporten, se que mas de algo trajo alguna botella escondida – los mire a todos y vi mas de algún rostro culpable – es inútil que les pida que la boten porque sé que no lo harán, pero cuídense, tengo que reportar todo lo que hagan y van tan bien que no quiero que arruinen todo por alguna estupidez

- ¿Y qué pasa con el tema de las carpas? – mire a la chica que estaba hablando – supongo que no pueden ser mixtas

- ¿Saben? – les sonreí a todos cruzándome de brazos – los dejare tener carpas mixtas

Las sonrisas y hasta muestras un poco más eufóricas no se hicieron esperar, era muy agradable ver a tantos jóvenes llenos de alegría.

- Pero con una condición – levante mi dedo índice y todos me pudieron atención expectantes – nada de sexo – iban a replicar así que me apresure a seguir – un solo toqueteo o queja que reciba y les aviso que se pueden ir despidiendo de aprobar esta prueba porque por muchas cosas buenas que hagan eso es algo que no puedo aguantar

- Pero profesor – hablo Marco un chico bastante musculo, de hecho se veía más grande que un alumno de ultimo año - ¿Acaso usted nunca fue joven y tuvo las hormonas alborotadas?

No pude evitar buscar con la mirada a Bella, trate de no fijarla en ella pero era imposible, palabras similares me había repetido muchas veces, y ahora entendía muy bien el significado de ellas.

- Claro… de hecho aun sé lo que es tener sangre en la venas – no tenia caso tratarlos como niños que no saben nada – pero por eso mismo es que deje embarazada a un chica que fue la peor elección como madre de mi hijo – pase mis manos por mis cabellos para darme animo y seguir hablando – por una sola noche de juerga – volví a levantar mi dedo índice – por querer hacerme el grande cuando no debía, es que cometí el peor error de mi vida al involucrarme con la peor mujer – vi varios rostros expectantes y hasta incrédulos. No quise ver a Bella – no me malentiendas – me apresure a aclarar – mi hijo es el regalo más preciado que tengo, pero fue él quien tuvo que soportar muchas cosas en su niñez, su madre no estaba lista para serlo y mi hijo pago las consecuencias

- Pero existen los condones – quise fulminar con la vista a Leah

- Claro que existen, pero aun así el riesgo de embarazos y enfermedades esta – apoye los codos en la mesa y me recargue un poco – no quiero que piensen que les digo que no tengan sexo, eso es parte de la naturaleza humana, pero les pido que sean responsables, que se cuiden y cuiden a la otra persona… a ver… ¿Quiénes son novios entre ustedes?

Tres chicos y tres chicas levantaron las manos.

- Bien… ¿Y les gustaría que todos sus compañeros los escuchara mientras están en un momento tan intimo?

Los seis negaron con la cabeza y compartieron unas miradas cómplices.

- Acá hay niños aun – mire al grupo más pequeño que eran chicos de 12 años – y ellos no tienen porque presenciar cosas que aun no son para ellos… no se si se entiende – los mire a todos – no les pido que se queden encerrados sin tomarse un copa o besarse, solo les pido que sean responsables, por ustedes y por el resto… eso también es parte de esta tares, con este viaje queremos que crezcan, que sobrevivan y maduren

- ¿Sabe profesor? – Nahuel un chico con rasgos nativos hablo – siempre pensé que usted era uno de esos profesor de ética que son medios raros y amargados – sonrió y yo le sonreí, este era un momento para hablar con sinceridad – pero me alegra saber que no lo es, creo que eso también debemos agradecerlo a este viaje

- Si profe – ahora intervino Renata – es agradable tener una conversación así con alguien mayor que no es familia

- Me alegra que les haya ayudado – me puse de pie – ahora… como hable tanto es que me retiro – les sonreí – ya es tarde y apuesto que tienen alguna mini fiesta organizada

- Yo también me voy – una muy tímida Bella se puso de pie

- ¿Por qué no te quedas Bella? – me agrado ver la verdadera preocupación en el rostro de Jane

- Chicos – Bella suspiro y bajo la vista – yo estoy algo enferma y – enfoco su vista en mi – se a lo que se refiere el profesor Cullen… he tomado malas decisiones y ahora las estoy apagando – sonrió mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla – así que escúchenlo, él sabe de lo que habla

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – todos estaban mudos, solo Mike se atrevió a romperlo

- Claro – sonrió con más alegría – después de este viaje no los veré en un tiempo así que pienso aprovechar el momento

- Vamos – la anime a que se me acercara – yo te llevare, está un poco oscuro

Me despedí de todos y les di un par de concejos mas, como que apagaran bien el fuego, que dejaran la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles dentro de las cargas, que lavaran todo y no dejaran comida en la intemperie y que se echaran repelente, porque por lo menos yo soy una de las presas preferidas de los malditos bichos, parece que los zancudos me esperan y me comen sin contemplaciones.

Tome una de las linternas que llevaba y comencé a guiar a Bella por la oscuridad, en el trascurso que nos separábamos del tumulto ninguno dijo nada, yo puse mi mano en su baja espalda y de ahí no la moví.

La había encontrado tan bien cocinando, estaba riendo y contenta, pero ahora parecía decaída y algo deprimida, por lo que estudie en algún momento sobre el síndrome de abstinencia, también involucraba algo de bipolaridad, la persona podía estar alegre y al segundo siguiente llorando a mares.

- ¿Estás bien? – me atreví a murmurar

- Si – me sonrió, aunque a penas y la vi en la oscuridad

- Algo te paso

- Nada… es que solo encontré que todo lo que dijiste es tan cierto que me da rabia no haberme dado cuenta antes – tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos – no te diré que no te merezco porque eso lo sabes, pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte ir –

se puso de puntillas y beso mi mejillas – así que solo agradezco el que estés conmigo

- ¡Ey! – tome sui rostro entre mis manos. Ya habíamos llegado a su casa y estábamos parados en el pórtico – los dos somos afortunados – sonreímos al mismo tiempo – ahora ve a descansar que mañana tenemos una fantasía que cumplir

Me agache y deje solo un casto beso en sus labios y en sus ojos, Bella me sonrió y entro a la casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volteo y me mando un beso, fue un gesto muy sencillo pero para mí significo mucho.

Me fui a mi carpa con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

En la carpa de los profesores estaban prácticamente todos dormidos, eche una rápida ojeada a mis chicos y a los otros y aunque aun estaban todos despiertos se veía todo bien y sin problemas, decidí acostarme con ropa por cualquier cosa, además estaba helando un poco.

Teníamos una carpa para profesores y profesoras, solo dos docentes por carpa así que estaba bastante cómodo. Mañana llevaría a Bella a pasear por el bosque y haría todo lo posible por cumplir de la mejor forma su fantasía.

Me dormí y me desperté pensando en Bella, así que no demore nada en desesperanzarme y levantarme, tome una muda de ropa limpia, mis implementos de aseo y me dirigí al baño químico que habían instalo especialmente para la ocasión, aun era temprano así que no tuve que esperar mucho. Dudaba que los chicos despertaran temprano así que vería si había alguien en pie para avisarles que saldría por un par de horas, dudaba mucho que fueran solo unas horas pero no pensaba decirle que pensaba tardar más.

Dentro de lo posible y de las condiciones con que contábamos me arregle lo mas que pude para que Bella me viera decente, sonreí ante eso, parecía una nenita vistiéndose bien para su primera cita, pero eran esas cosas las que me alegraban mis días.

Me apresure a la casa de Bella, al salir de baño me encontré con Jane así que a ella le avise que iría a recorrer los alrededores, menos mal que no pregunto mas ni puso en dudas mis palabras, así que más tranquilo camine hacia mi Bells.

Llegue hasta la puerta y toque, no había visto la casa por dentro pero me parecía bastante hermosa ya sin verla.

- ¡Edward, hola! – me recibió un sonriente Carlisle

- Hola ¿Cómo estás? – me extendió la mano que no dude en tomar

- Muy bien… venia a buscar a Bella – no pude evitar mirar por sobre su hombro si venia - ¿Charlie?

- ¡Claro!, ella nos dijo que saldrían – miro hacia atrás y le grito a Bella que bajara – Charlie esta lavando los platos, en un momento nos daremos una vuelta por el campamento para ver cómo van las cosos

- Por lo que he visto va todo bien, pero siempre es bueno que vean un rostro que respetan

- Por eso mismo

- ¡Hola! – detrás de Carlisle salió una Bella totalmente distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver

Vestía unos jean vaqueros y una camiseta básica y sencilla, se veía tan normal para su edad que eso la hacía aun más perfecta.

- Estas hermosa – extendí mi mano, la tomo y entrelazo nuestros dedos – hola – no me importo que estuviera su padre, deje un beso en sus labios

- Bueno – nos interrumpió Carlisle – espero que pasen un lindo día

- Claro papi – Bella se colgó de él y beso su mejilla

Casi no hablamos, deje que Bella me guiara por el bosque, no volvimos por el lado del campamento, sino que nos internamos por detrás de la casa, había arboles y flores de todos los tipos, era un bosque natural per cuidado, se veía que no tenia mayor intervención por parte del hombre pero aun así no contaba con la basura típica que se crea en alguna parte natural.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo, ella se encargo de explicarme cómo es que sus padres adquirieron la isla y como es que crearon el campamento para que gente externa pero conocida pudiera disfrutar también de este paraíso terrenal, también me aclaro que la isla tenía una especie de cordón, solo una parte era prestada, la otra era de exclusiva utilidad de los dueños, así que entendí enseguida que nadie nos vería hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos.

No quiero ser mamon pero cuando pequeño mi madre me hizo ver "La laguna azul" y siempre soñé con algo parecido, quizás ese es el sueño de las niñas, pero también el mío, así que la fantasía de Bella no me parecía tan loca.

Casi me quede sin aliento cuando frente a mí se dejo ver un hermosa laguna, el agua era tan azul que parecía sacada de mis fantasías, mire a Bella frunciendo el ceño, ¿sería posible que leyera mis pensamientos?

Ella solo me sonrió y se apresuro a quitarse la ropa.

No espero por mi ni nada, se lanzo al agua y se veía todo tan exquisito que no demore en acompañarla, jugamos y chapoteamos por mucho tiempo, estábamos desnudos pero ningún toque fue mas allá que del cariño, si nos besamos y abrazamos pero nada más.

- Esto parece sacado de mis sueños – hable cuando ya estábamos tendidos sobre unas mantas que ella se encargo de traer

- ¿La laguna azul? – me miro hacia atrás, la tenia abrazada de tal forma que su espalada quedaba pegada a mi pecho

- Exacto – le bese los labios

- Soy una genio – rio sobre mis labios

- Un genio – la corregí

- No – negó efervescentemente – porque soy mujer – sonreí, no tenia caso rebatirle nada

Nuestros ojos se conectaron y sin perder tiempo nos besamos, pero esta vez era de esos besos que sabía que derivaría en algo mas, era hacer el amor con nuestras lenguas. La suave brisa y los tibios rayos de sol bañaban nuestros desnudos cuerpos mientras nuestras manos comenzaron a explorar al otro, no importaba cuentas veces tuviera a Bella entre mis brazos, siempre que recorría su piel encontraba algo nuevo, y los sentimientos que creía que no podían crecer más, lo hacía, crecía el deseo y crecía mi amor por ella.

La recosté con cuidado en la manta y me puse detrás de ella, había que probar algunas posiciones nuevas y por lo que estuve averiguando, hacia bien hacer mas de una en el acto, así que me acomodo y comencé a besar su cuello, era la cosa más dulce y cálida que había besado, sus gemidos hicieron que mi pene comenzara a dar saltos, estaba libre y necesitado de atención.

- Estas ansioso – movió su rico culito y lo rozo sobre mi erección

- Siempre – succione su cuello tan fuerte que arranque un gritito de ella

- Mmm, me gustas así

No la vi venir, pero sus manos comenzaron a trabajar en mi entrepierna y se lo agradecí profundamente.

- He tenido muchos hombros – ok, esto no era algo que quisiera escuchar – pero ninguno tan grande – dio una larga y prologada caricia a mi polla – y que me pudiera complacer tan bien, supongo que eso pasa cuando se ama

Ok, eso definitivamente era algo que quería escuchar.

Lleve mis manos al frente y tome sus pechos entre mis dedos, estaban tan sensible sy sus pezones erectos y esperando por mi toque, no quise hacerla sufrir así que comencé a darle placer con mis manos, hoy seria mas especial, la llevaría al orgasmo solo con mi miembro.

Hice acopio del factor sorpresa y la penetre por atrás sin siquiera avisarle.

- ¡Mierda Edward! – a pesar de todo no demoro en seguirme el ritmo

- Inclínate un poco

La tome de la nuca y la incline, pero al tener su cuello expuesto no demore en morderlo.

- ¡EDWARD!

La posición estaba muy excitante pero no quería que nos corriéramos aun así que la tome de las caderas y la puse en posición "perrito", ella en vez de quejarse elevo su hermoso culito y me ofreció, por supuesto que no demore en volver a hundirme en ella, se veía tan dispuesta y entregada que no pude evitar darle unas pequeñas palmaditas, a penas y quedo roja pero sé que le gusto porque se movía aumentando el placer entre nosotros.

Si hacerlo en una cama, una alfombra y hasta en una puerta era exquisito, hacerlo al aire libre, sintiéndose libre, era otra cosa, era una entrega completa y sin ningún tipo de tapujo de por medio y aunque a pesar de que sabía que no había nadie, la sola idea del voyerismo aumentaba un poco el placer.

- Ya casi – alargo la "i" para indicarme que le faltaba muy poco

Como quería que llegara solo por mis embestidas lleve mis manos a sus pechos y comencé a jugar con ellos, quizás un poco de charla sucia la ayudaría.

- Quiero cogerte las tetas – no tuve que murmurarle, prácticamente se lo grite

- ¡Oh Edward! – dejo caer los codos así que no le quedaba nada

- Quiero ver como mi polla te folla esas ricas y enormes tetas que tienes

Deje a un lado cualquier vergüenza y di paso al placer.

- Mierda Edward, pediré visitas clínicas todas las semanas

- Si no, entrare por la ventana

Bese su espalada y la sentí apresarme en su interior, se corrió con fuerte gemido y yo la seguí dejándome caer sobre ella.

- Gracias – susurro acomodándose sobre mi pecho – cumpliste mi fantasía

- Y tú la mía – bese su cabeza y la arrope en mis brazos

* * *

**Hola!**

**Capitulo 21 en Blog, asi q ojala paseen a leerlo**

**Besos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 21**

No quería moverme, esto era el paraíso y si me movía sentía que lo dejaría de lado para volver a la realidad, una realidad no del todo mala pero sí que pronto me separaría de mi amor, una realidad que en un par de días se llevaría a Bella lejos de mí.

Aunque en esa realidad también se que nos enamoraríamos aun mas porque sortearemos las pruebas del destino con mucha fuerza y al final estaríamos juntos.

¿No?

Si, estaba seguro que así seria, ahora ella trabajaría en recuperarse y yo estaría a su lado siempre para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

La sentí removerse en mis brazos pero solo la aferre más a mí.

Sin mirarnos, solo reconociendo nuestros cuerpos con suaves caricias comenzamos a hablar de la vida, ella me pregunto por Rosalie y yo le conté toda la historia, desde que la conocí hasta la llamada de año nuevo.

El sol aun estaba sobre nosotros así que no debía semas mas allá de la hora de almuerzo y nuestros estómagos lo supieron porque pronto comenzaron a pedir por comida. Menos mal que nos avivamos y trajimos unos emparedados para matar el hambre y no tener que volver tan temprano.

Estaba tranquilo de que Carlisle y Charlie hayan ido al campamento porque sabría que todo estaba bajo control con ellos ahí.

- ¿Qué te dijeron Charlie y Carlisle sobre ella?

Sabía que para Bella no era un tema fácil pero ella misma quiso hablar sobre la mujer que la había tenido en el vientre, así le decía y se reusaba rotundamente a llamarla madre, ese era un titulo que se ganaba y Renée estaba muy lejos de tenerlo, no la rebatí porque yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, "Madre" no es una palabra para tomarse a la ligera.

- Nada – se encogió de hombros – se que uno de ellos es mi padre y aunque ninguno quiere decirme cual es yo creo que es más que obvio

- Si – yo también lo suponía

Mismo color de cabello y ojos, tanto en ella como en James, Carlisle era el padre de James y Charlie el de Bella, no había necesidad de decirlo para darse cuenta, aunque los dos tenían modales de sus dos padres, los rasgos físicos no eran algo que se pudiera ocultar tan fácilmente.

- Ellos creen que es mejor así además no es como si fuera a crear alguna diferencia en James o en mi

- ¿Y la madre de James? – era algo que hace tiempo me andaba rondando

- Murió – suspiro y comenzó a remover sus manos – ella le dejo una carta, sabía que se iba a morir y le pidió disculpas por haberlo dado y nunca haberlo conocido – me miro hacia arriba y sus ojitos estaban algo húmedos - ¿sabes? – suspiró – siempre lo envidie, ella si lo quería a él

- No voy a decirte que la perdones o le des alguna oportunidad porque en esto estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ella te ha hecho mucho daño y es mejor que no se te acerque

- ¿Te digo algo? – tomo mis manos y hizo que rodeara su cintura con más fuerza

- Dime

- Hay algo que no le dije a nadie – no la vi pero sentí que apretó los ojos con mucha fuerza – esta mujer… Renée me dijo que consumió drogas y tuvo mucho sexo cuando estaba embaraza, que a pesar de que mis padres la hicieron firmar un contrato ella no lo respeto, me dijo que su escancia era esa, la de una drogadicta ninfómana… yo… - sentí como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos cuando una tibias gotas rozaron mi pecho – ya era todo eso antes de que me lo dijera y no sé cómo pero ella lo supo – se aferro tanto a mi pecho que me llego a enterar sus uñas, pero no me importo – y me dijo que era parte de mi esencia, su herencia… dijo que nunca podría negar lo que ella me lego

- ¡Ey! – la separe de mi hasta que quedo cara a cara conmigo – nada, escúchame bien – la zarandee un poco – nada de lo dijo es cierto, somos maestros de nuestros destino y capitanes de nuestra alma

- Invictus – murmuro en un perfecto latín – invencible – repitió en español – esa frase está escrita en la pared de mi cuarto

- En el mío también

A penas llegue a New York y me instale en mi nueva casa procure hacer mi cuarto acogedor como el que tenía en Londres, así que para no olvidar algunas cosas las plasme en las paredes, algo pequeño y elegante pero que me recordara a donde pertenecía y quien era.

- Somos perfectamente compatibles – rodeo mi cuello y se removió lo justo para hacer que Eddie despertara

La tome de las caderas y la acerque más a mí, nos besamos con mucha pasión y ahínco, era una combinación perfecta entre ser tiernos, románticos y salvajes, era la perfecta combinación que solo nosotros lográbamos.

La recosté y me pose sobre ella, dejando de lado cualquier delicadeza extrema, me aboque a sus pechos y comencé a devorar sus ricos pezones como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

- Me encanto escucharte hablar sucio – tome mis cabellos y me apego mas a ella

- ¿Si? – saque la lengua y solo roce su pezón – ¿Te gusta verme tan entregado?

- Lo amo… amo como me amas, amo tu rica polla cuando se entierra en mi coño, amo saber que me follas duro y rico pero con amor

La alce de las caderas y la roce con la punta de mi miembro.

- ¿Te pongo duro? – se removió debajo mío – yo se que te pongo duro, lo sé profesor Cullen, se que se masturbaba pensando en cómo enterrarse en mi

- Soñaba con tu coño – confesé por fin – soñaba con follarte duro y correrme como nunca, soñaba con tu boca chupándome tan fuerte y duro como nunca antes alguien me lo ha hecho

- ¿Si bebé? – acaricio mis cabellos y lentamente bajo sus manos por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi masculinidad – es que la tienes tan grande y dura que solo con cerrar los ojos me corro

- ¿Y si hago esto?

La penetre de golpe y su grito elevo mi ego unos cuentos escalones, la tome de las piernas y las puse en mis hombros, así tomamos un nuevo ángulos mucho mas placentero para los dos.

- Eres… tan putamente vital

- Y tú tan… estrecha… joven y cálida

No demoramos mucho en alcanzar nuestro orgasmo porque estábamos demasiado calientes los dos como para durar mucho mas, era rico sexo, hacer el amor con pasión y amor, era placer puro y solo nuestro.

.

.

.

- Sera mejor que te deje en tu casa – ya íbamos acercando a la casa de Bella – yo tengo que volver al campamento

- Lo sé pero – me miro y puso los ojos que pone cuando quiere algo – seguramente mis papas hicieron la cena y yo pensé que

- ¿Quieres invitar a tu novio a cenar con tus padres?

Solo cuando vi su rostro sin ninguna expresión es que escuche mis palabras.

¿Acaba de decirnos novios?

O sea, para mi Bella era mucho más por eso, y tampoco es como si ella me fuera a presentar a sus amigos de 17 años como su novio de 38 años.

- ¿Somos novios? – el rubor en sus mejillas era simplemente adorable

- Somos mucho más que eso – la tome de la cintura y la eleve para que quedara a mi altura – nosotros siempre seremos más que novios, somos almas gemelas… pero mientras existe alguna definición para lo nuestro… ¿Somos novios? – la mire a los ojos haciendo buen contacto visual

- Lo somos – me rodeo el cuello – por ahora – agrego

La baje y tome de la mano.

Caminamos hacia su casa y como ella lo predijo sus padres tenían preparada la cena, una exquisita pechuga de pollo rellana con un puré de zapallo, todo demasiado rico y perfecto para la ocasión.

Comimos y conversamos muy amenamente, me contaron que James andaba de viaje tratando de adquirir unos nuevos hoteles a su compañía, por lo que pude apreciar Carlisle y Charlie tenían todas las esperanzas de que Bella quisiera seguir una carrera propia para hacerse cargo del colegio, yo no sabía pero el Elite Way School había sido fundada por los padres de Carlisle hace ya varios años y ellos se lo había pasado a su hijo cuando este formalizo su relación con Charlie.

- Fue una hermosa ceremonia, simbólica por supuesto – agrego Charlie – nuestros padres estaban muy contestos y aunque les costó un poco aceptaron muy bien nuestra decisión de formar una familia juntos – tomo la mano de Carlisle por sobre la mesa – el amor es algo que solo llega una vez y hay que vivirlo por eso queremos que sepan que tienen todo nuestros apoyo

- Cuando nos "casamos" – Carlisle hizo las comillas en el aire – muchos se opusieron, pero aun así preparamos una boda como cualquier otra, ambos con trajes negros en una simbólica capilla llena de flores, con un piano de fondo y todos nuestros seres queridos compartiendo nuestra felicidad

- Es muy lindo que hayan podido demostrar su amor ante todos – hable

- No importa el sexo ni la edad, ni nada, lo único que importa a la hora de amar es eso… amar – me sonrió Charlie

- Así que – interrumpió Carlisle – queremos que sepan que si se quieren casar…

- ¡Padre! – casi chillo Bella – aun estamos recién empezando, yo tengo que ir a la clínica y después que ir a la Universidad así que por favor – los miro a ambos – les pido que no nos apuren

- ¡Pero quiero nietos! – se quejo Charlie

- ¡Tengo 17! – le refuto su hija

- Una pregunta – me atreví a intervenir - ¿Dónde está la clínica – tome la mano de Bella y la apreté con fuerza

- Cerca, la quisimos tener en New York cerca de nosotros – aclaro Carlisle

- ¿Podre ir a verla?

- ¡Por supuesto! – chillo Charlie – tiene hasta cuarto privado así que también podrán estar juntos – movió las cejas y entendí enseguida lo que quiso decir

- Ok – les sonreí

Esta familia era todo un caso, estar con ellos me llenada de alegría y vida, mis padres están tan viejos que mis reuniones con ellos son solo para recordarme como cague mi vida al conocer a Rosalie, eso lo sé, pero ya han pasado más de 20 años y no creo que sea prudente seguir recordándomelo.

Me encantaría ver la cara de Marco y Esme cuando les presente a mi novia de 17 años, seguramente me renegaran y echaran de familia, solo de pensarlo me da risa, sus rostros y su moral es algo digno de ver.

- Creo que ya es hora de irme, quiero ver a los chicos antes de acostarme – me levante de la mesa – estaba todo exquisito

- Gracias – me sonrió Charlie

- Te voy a dejar a la puerta

Me despedí de ambos y tome de la mano a mi novia para que me guiara hasta la puerta, cruzamos el umbral hasta quedar nuevamente a la intemperie, ya había caído la noche y el cielo estaba estrellado, una hermosa y llena luna era el broche de oro ante tan hermoso paisaje.

Tome a Bella de la cintura y la abrace con fuerza, pegue su frente a la mía y la vi a los ojos.

- Te amo novia mía

- Igualmente novio mío

Nos sonreímos y juntamos nuestros labios en un casto beso.

La vi entrar a la casa y seguí mi camino hacia el campamento, cuando llegue ya estaban ordenando todo lo que habían ensuciado para la cena.

Me preguntaron donde anduve todo el día y les dije que de excursión, quizás era una excusa muy barata y algo tonta pero ya había escuchado a más profesores decir que querían recorrer la isla antes de irse así que ninguno dudo de mis palabras en ningún momento.

Los ayude a ordenar un poco las cosas y aguardar el resto en las carpas, están demasiado organizados así que creo que todos se ganarían un buen 10 por esta actividad, después de todo un 10 le sirve a cualquiera.

Mas de alguno me pregunto por Bella y para ser un poco sincero les dije que venía de su casa, que la había ido a ver y que estaba bastante bien, me dio algo de pena ver como Mike hablaba de ella, se notaba que su amor por mi novia era sincero, pero lamentablemente no podría dejarla para que estuviera con nadie más que conmigo.

Me despedí de todos y me encamine hacia los baños para lavarme los dientes, ya sentía los hilos del pollo molestándome, menos mal que me avive y traje mi seda dental, la rebusque entre mis cosas pero no aparecía, me agache para buscarla con mayor calma y por fin la encontré, sonriente me levante pero ante mi apareció una figura.

- ¿Así que esta de novio con Bella?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, el capitulo 22 en mi Blog, recuerden dejarme sus comenatarios, me gusta mucho saber sus opiniones.**

**besos, Joha!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 22**

- Si

Sabía que no tenia caso negarlo y sinceramente no me interesaba.

Esta era una nueva etapa, bueno, tampoco iría por el colegio gritando que estaba en una relación, relación con besos y sexo, con una de mis alumnas porque a pesar de todo aun hay gente que no entiende esas cosas.

¡Dios!

Si yo mismo era uno de esos trogloditas retrogradas que creen que el amor solo de manifiesta de la forma convencional, que equivocado estaba.

La mire y espere su reacción, quizás una muesca de asco o una arcada, quizás hasta una cachetada por pervertido y pedófilo.

Pero no, no llego nada eso, en su lugar recibí una enorme sonrisa que a leguas reflejaba la sinceridad de Jane.

- Le hace bien – suspiro – ella ha pasado por mucho, no somos amigas ni nada – bajo la mirada y a pesar de la oscuridad nocturna vi como removía inquieta sus manos – yo perdí a una hermana así ¿sabe? – levanto la vista y sus ojos estaban a punto de estar en un llanto – Alice era como Bella, le gustaban muchos los excesos, drogas, alcohol, sexo, lo que fuera – por la forma en que se movió su cuerpo y cambio su voz supe que ya no podía controlar el llanto – un día mi mamá la encontró ahogada en su vomito, había mezclado pastillas con alcohol – con sus manos seco las lagrimas que comenzaron a caerle – no fue un accidente pero tampoco estamos seguros que haya sido suicidio, lo único que sé es que mi hermana está muerta, murió solo con 18 años, ni siquiera había terminado el colegio… ella creía haber vivido mucho pero en realidad no vivió nada

Un silencio ensordecedor pero para nada incomodo se interpuso entre nosotros, no sabía si lo correcto era abrazarla o no, pero cuando la sentí sobrecogerse un poco más, no lo dude y acorte la distancia para reconfortarla en un abrazo, me sentí mal, no sentí lastima por ella, era un sentimiento extraño, un sentimiento sobre que algo como lo que le paso a la hermana de Jane le pudiera pasar a Bella o a mi hijo, y sé que si algo así le pasara a cualquiera de ellos yo simplemente me moriría.

Mantuve mis distancias en el abrazo porque quizás para ella no era muy cómodo que tuviéramos esta clase de contacto, primero porque era su profesor y segundo porque lo quisiera o no me estaba acostando con una adolecente y eso no era bien visto ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Le dije las palabras de aliento que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida y otras que he estudiado de libros, pero sé que los "todo está bien", "por algo pasan las cosas" o cualquier cosa por el estilo, no herían que su hermana volviera ni que el dolor se fuera. Jane me agradeció mis palabras y aunque fue poco, pude notar como su dolor disminuyo un poco.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estoy con ella? – murmure sin soltarla

- Los vi – se separo de mi – quería saber cómo estaba

- Eres una buena amiga, Bella necesitaba una amiga como tu – me sonrió algo más contenta

Nos miramos unos segundos más antes que Jane hablara, "Eres bueno para ella, si alguien no entiende esto es solo alguien que no sabe lo que es amar" susurro esas palabras y se fue, pude verla entrar al baño, quizás aun necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Quizás este mundo no estaba tan jodido como todos pensamos, después de todo las pocas personas que se han enterado de mi relación con Bella no se han horrorizado ni me han apedreado en la calle, al contrario me han apoyado y de la mejor manera.

Sinceramente este mundo sería mucho mejor si la gente no rechazara tan fácilmente las cosas que a sus ojos son distintas, ahora me da más que rabia saber que yo era uno de ellos.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que llegamos, mañana temprano partiríamos y yo ayer no pude ir a ver a Bella, hicimos un par de actividades en grupos, clases contra clases, no ganamos pero salimos en segundo lugar.

La actividad consistía en una especia de triatlón, una carrera a pie, trepar una cuerda y por ultimo nadar, los chicos se unieron aun mas con esta actividades y también lo hicieron con chicos más pequeños.

En la etapa de correr llegamos primeros, entre ellos mismos eligieron que corriera Leah ya que era la más liviana y rápida, nos regalo una muy buena ventaja, pero para la parte de la cuerda elegimos a un chico llamado Collin que pensamos sería mejor gracias a sus fuertes brazos, pero no consideramos que su peso podría hacer que la cuerda cediera y eso mismo paso, la cuerda se corto y por determinación del juez, o sea, Charlie, tuvimos que esperar a que todos ya hubieran escalado para poder seguir con la tercera etapa. Jane nado, no sabía pero era muy buena nadadora, cuando llego a la meta y se devolvió tenía que todo el curso correr y tocar una campana, todos juntos, pero gracias al tiempo perdido en la cuerda fue que los chicos de segundo año nos ganaron.

Hubieron gritos, peleas y el más perjudicado fue Collin, claro que cuando se calmaron entendieron que en realidad fue culpa de todos y nadie a la vez, agradecí enormemente no tener que intervenir entre ellos.

Después de la competencia Carlisle y Charlie reunieron a todo el profesorado a un lado.

- Profesores – comenzó a hablar Carlisle – solo queremos hacerle una pregunta… ¿Creen que esta actividad les sirvió a los chicos?

Solo los profesores encargados de algunos cursos más pequeños tuvieron un par de quejas, pero en general y para sorpresa de todos, esta actividad si había servido, no venia al caso decir que la noche anterior había encontrado a Leah haciéndole una mamada a Diego, un chico un par de años más chico que ella, les hable y él entendió a la perfección la situación, en cambio ella me ofreció sexo a mí a cambio de mi silencio, le hable y aunque fui duro con mis palabras sobre embarazos, enfermedades y reputación no creo haberle influenciado mucho, ella era una de esas chicas que aun no encontraba su norte en la vida y no tenia caso insistir cuando estaba consciente de lo que estaba bien y mal.

Por ella no perjudicaría lo bien que había estado este viaje y tampoco lo haría para que no se supiera, Diego salió muy nervioso y estaba seguro que no diría nada, yo tampoco, no quería que le dijeran "zorra" por los pasillos, sabía que después se arrepentiría y la daría la oportunidad de que lo hiciera.

La reunión termino demasiado rápido, y todos, sin excepción alabamos de sobremanera la idea de que se realizara este viaje, ya todos estaban guardando las cosas solo querían las carpas que se guardarían mañana.

- Charlie… ¿Bella está en la casa? – necesitaba verla con urgencia

- Si – no necesite nada más para saber que había algo mal

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No se sentía muy bien – agradecí no tener que sonsacarle la información

- Voy a verla

Ni siquiera lo deje replicar, quizás no quería estar sola y era justo como estaba, así que apure el paso y cuando vi como la puerta estaba frente a mi respire más relajado, ya Bella me había dicho sobre una llave secreta así que no perdí tiempo en tocar el timbre, saque la llave de debajo de una maceta y entre.

En cuanto puse un pie dentro de la casa supe que algo anda mal, todo estaba demasiado silencio para que hubiera alguien, quizás Bella había salido y estaba durmiendo, decidí verificar que no estuviera por ningún lugar de la casa antes de buscarla afuera.

Subí hasta el que me había dicho era su cuarto pero cuando abrí la puerta note que estaba vacía, algo dentro mío me hizo entrar, así lo hice pero no había rastro de ella, iba saliendo cuando me percate que la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, con pasos temerosos y el corazón latiéndome a mi me acerque, sabía que algo estaba mal y esperaba que fuera lo menos malo posible.

No, me equivoqué, esto era lo más malo posible.

Mi corazón se detuve, en el frio suelo desmayada, blanca y con restos de vómitos estaba Bella, no pude evitar que la conversación con Jane y la descripción de lo que le paso a su hermana viniera a mí.

Iba a explotar y caer derrotado al piso, peor no podía hacerlo, respire y cerré los ojos por un par de segundos.

Con pasos temerosos me acerque a mi novia, respiraba, de eso me percate enseguida, estaba helada pero caliente a la vez, con fiebre y tercianas, la levante con mucho cuidado y la sostuve un momento mientras la trataba de limpiar con una toalla, era poco vomito el que tenia, antes de salir del baño escanee el lugar y no note nada cerca, ni algo cortante, ni un frasco de pastillas, nada.

Con mis manos aun templando la repose en su cama.

La mire y trate de controlarme antes de hacer cualquier cosa, estaba tendida en la cama y a penas y la sentía respirar, no pensé en buscar ayuda ni nada, solo atine a recostarme a su lado y abrazarla, ella poco a poco comenzó a removerse, como reconociéndome.

Pasaron un par de minutos, comprobé su pulso y supe que ante todo estaba bien así que me quede ahí con ella, sin darme cuenta sentí como su mano acariciaba su rostro, mis ojos estaban cerrados pero inmediatamente los abrí, sus ojos rojos y llorosos me miraban.

- Estoy bien – murmuro

- No

No me había dado cuenta pero cuando escuche mi voz supe que estaba llorando, mis mejillas no tardaron en mojarse por completo y yo solo pude abrazar a la chica que tenia a mi lado.

- Es el síndrome – murmuro en mi cuello – sentí como una voz hablaba en mi cabeza pidiéndome cualquier cosa – sollozo solo un poquito, admire mucho su entereza – pero yo me negué… pensé en mis padres – se separo un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos – pensé en ti y pude resistir

- Tú puedes hacer esto amor

La volví a abrazar pero estaba vez también bese sus labios, necesitaba sentirla real y conmigo.

- No se – se rompió y me apretó con fuerza – cuesta mucho

- No amor – sobe con cuidado su espalda – podrás con esto, yo lo se

- Es difícil

- No estas sola, tus padres, tu hermano, tus amigos y yo estamos contigo

- No tengo amigos – la vi bien y supe que ella creía eso

- Si tienes – despeje su rostro de su cabello – tienes a Demetri y tienes a Jane

- ¿Jane? – se veía confundida

- Ella es buena y quiere ser tu amiga

- Si, es buena

Nos quedamos en silencio y supe que nuestro tiempo se estaba acabando, tome aire un par de veces antes de hablar, esto era demasiado difícil y dolía como la mierda.

- Amor – nuevamente mi voz se quebró – lo siento pero debes internarte lo antes posible

- Lo sé – también estaba llorando – pero no sé si podre resistir, todo es tan difícil

- Podrás y yo estaré contigo – la separe un poco y me puse de pie – llamare a tus padres para que preparen el helicóptero

Me gire sin mirarla porque no quería arrepentirme, esto era lo mejor, pero era difícil resistir para los dos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Capitulo 23 en mi Blog**

**chicos, puede q ahora suba Caminos Encontrados asi q espero su apoyo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 23**

Todo paso demasiado rápido, corrí hacia donde estaban Carlisle y Charlie, ya venían en dirección a su casa así que nos encontramos a medio camino, pareciera que el cielo se puso acorde al momento porque un frio viento soplo moviendo nuestros cabellos en cuanto quede frente a ellos.

No necesite decir nada más que "Bella" para que me entendieran, no me dejaron explicar, mientras entraban corriendo es que alcance decirles que tendrían que preparar el helicóptero. Carlisle se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y corrió a buscar su teléfono, solo gruño tres palabras y corto, no quise entrar porque supuse que era un momento intimo entre familia y sinceramente ver a Bella tan débil no era mi mejor imagen, ella era alegre, jodida, sin pelos en la lengua, ella no era como estaba, pero iba a recuperarse.

- Edward – abrí los ojos de golpe al encontrarme con Charlie frente a mi – el helicóptero estará listo en una hora, ya llamamos a la clínica y nos vamos a ir directo allá

¿O sea que me quedaba una hora para estar con mi novia?

Volví a cerrar los ojos y respire antes de hablar.

- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

- Es lo único que quiere – sonreí ante eso – pero Edward… - tomo mi brazo antes de que me girara – necesito preguntarte algo importante

- Pregunta

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

- ¿Cómo?

- En el helicóptero – hablo – creo que a Bella le hará muy bien que estés ahí cuando se interne… - respiro y vi sus ojos aguarse de un momento a otro – recién hable con la doctora y me explico que muchos pacientes sufren de cierta histeria en el momento que se quedan solos, es la peor parte – respiro hondo para poder seguir hablando – me pregunto que si tenía novio así que le dije que sí y me recomendó que estuviera ahí… seguramente tu no…

- ¡Claro que iré!

No podía tener dudas sobre eso, Bella era lo más importante ahora.

- Solo que no sé como lo hare con el curso… debía ir con ellos en el autobús

- No importa – se encogió de hombros – Carlisle fue a pedirle a la señora Cope que fuera con ellos, se que nos apresuramos a u respuesta pero estamos cortos de tiempo

- Estuvo bien – era verdad, no había mucho tiempo – iré a buscar mis cosas pero primer quiero ver a Bella

- Bien

Me apresure a la puerta y tome el pomo pero recordé un punto importante, asi que llame a Charlie antes de que se alejara.

- ¿Qué digo si me preguntan por qué voy con ustedes?

- Lo que quieras

- Van a haber rumores – aclare, sabía muy bien que eso era más que obvio

- Nuestro colegio no tiene ningún reglamento interno en cuanto a las relaciones interpersonales así que es tu decisión – se encogió de hombros – a nosotros lo único que nos importa es la salud de Isabella

Le sonreí y entre, ya pensaría en algo, tampoco es que quería causarles problemas, sabía muy bien cómo eran algunos padres, incluso estoy seguro que algunos sacarían a sus hijos del colegio si supieran que un profesor mantiene una relación con una alumna y que mas encima los dueños del colegio están de acuerdo.

Mire todo a mi alrededor y pese a que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado me alegre de ver mucho mas color en las mejillas de Bella, las cortinas estaban corridas y dejaban entrar una pequeña ráfaga de luz, supuse que para ella el sol no era su prioridad. Sin quererlo dirigí mi vista al baño y un frio recorrió mi columna, la puerta estaba cerrada y eso fue mejor, aunque nunca podría borrar de mi mente la vista de Bella desmayada en el suelo.

Una gran maleta con un bolso pequeño estaban apostados junto a la cama, Bella solo me veía sin siquiera moverse, supuse que con verme le bastaba pero a mí no, así que me acerque hasta que quede frente a la cama.

- Te ves mucho mejor – quizás no era lo más inteligente para decir pero conociéndola supuse que eso le subiría el estado anímico

- Lo sé – se removió un poco mientras me sonreí

- Voy a irme contigo

- También lo sé – se corrió un poco y palmeo el lugar junto a ella en la cama

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me recosté a su lado e inmediatamente atraje su cuerpo al mío y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos

- Porque me amas – ame el sonido tan seguro de su voz – y sé que mis padres también se aman y ellos hacen cosas como estas – me sentí encogerse de hombros – de chiquita que se que cuando se ama uno es capaz de cualquier cosa por la persona amada

- Eres maravillosa Isabella Swan, por supuesto que te amo y que estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites

- Cuando salga lo más probable es que ya sea hora de irme a la Universidad

- ¿Y has pensado en que quieres estudiar? – bese sus cabellos

- No, pero creo que este tiempo me servirá para pensar en muchas cosas

- Bella, si en este tiempo decides que quieres cosas distintas en tu vida – un nudo se formo en mi garganta, las palabras no querían salir – yo sabré entenderlo

- No te hagas el victimo Edward Cullen – me sonrió mientras me daba un leve empujón – sabes que nunca dejare de amarte

- Lo sé mi niña tonta – volví a besar el tope de su cabeza

Estaba aun un poco débil así que espere a que dormitara para levantarme.

Me costó un poco dejarla pero solo fueron unos minutos mientras iba a guardar mis cosas.

No sé bien que guarde, de hecho creo que deje un par de cosas y si encuentro algún brasier entre mis cosas no me sorprendería porque guarde demasiado deprisa.

De entre mis cosas saque mi celular para llamar a mi hijo, lo había llamado para saber cómo estaba un par de veces y pude darme cuenta que estaba feliz de tener unos días para él, aunque no le agrado nada saber que su "madrastra", como tenía la costumbre de decirle a Bella, estaba tan mal, le pedí que hiciera un par de arreglos por mi y corte para apresurarme, tiempo no era algo que nos sobrara en estos momentos.

La señora Cope me vio en mi estado un tanto acelerado y se apresuro a acercarse a mí, aquí venia mi explicación me dije antes de comenzar a hablar. Le comente que Carlisle y Charlie me necesitaban por una emergencia personal y que me iría con ellos, ya habían hablado con ella para que acompañara a mi curso así que solo estaba confirmando, aunque a mí me dio la impresión que no nos creyó del todo y que estaba buscando alguna fisura en mi historia, no le di mas detalles que el de la emergencia porque tampoco me hacía gracia negar a mi novia.

Después de dejar a la señora Cope fui a donde estaban los chicos de mi curso, algunos ni se percataron de lo que les decía pero a otros les hizo mucha curiosidad, aun mas cuando supieron que me iba con Charlie, Carlisle y Bella, solo Jane capto en realidad, o muy cerca de ella, lo que en verdad pasaba.

- Chicos, solo quiero decirles algo – los mire a todos y obtuve una completa atención – lo hicieron muy bien, estoy muy orgulloso de que hayan aprovechado esta oportunidad, no cualquier joven la tienen, así que pueden sentirse orgullosos de ustedes mismos también

Solo les sonreí y me gire, poco a poco deje atrás el ruido del campamento y encontré el camino a casa de Bella. El sonido de los pájaros se perdió con el sonar del helicóptero que estaba ya listo y con su hélice girando un poco.

Todos estaban afuera, aunque sabía que Bella era capaz de sostenerse por su misma, vi como sus padres la tenían cada uno afirmada de un brazo, en cuanto me vio se soltó de ellos y corrió a mi encuentro, iba a echar de menos este lugar pero creo que podríamos volver otras vez sin tantos problemas de por medio.

- Vamos – tomo su mano y ella inmediatamente apretó la mía

Tome mi bolso en una mano y nos encaminamos al helicóptero, los padres de mi novia ya estaban adentro así que esto era todo.

- ¡Bella!

Ambos nos giramos al escuchar como una voz nos llamaba, sonreí enormemente al saber quién era, sabía que esto a Bella le iba a sorprender pero también le iba a hacer bien.

- ¿Jane? – frunció el ceño y apretó un poco su agarre en mi mano

- Lo siento – tomo un poco de aire en cuanto llego a nuestro lado, era evidente que había venido corriendo – pero quería decirte algo

- Yo… - mi novia raudamente soltó mi mano cuando vio la mirada de Jane posarse en nuestra unión

- Lo sé – le sonrió y me miro – hable con tu novio – me apunto con un dedo provocando un jadeo en mi novia – y créanme que los entiendo… bueno, ya Edward te explicara después porque pero quiero que sepas que podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras – sus ojos automáticamente se pusieron serios y profundos – quiero que puedas encontrar una amiga en mi

- Yo…

- Solo cuídate

- Lo hare – sentí demasiado automática su contestación

- ¿Puedo ir a verte en algún momento?

Bella mi miro y yo le sonreí, esto estaba bien, y supe que también lo vio asi.

- Me gustaría mucho – esa respuesta sí que la sentí mucho más sincera

Se apresuro a Bella y la abrazo, fue corto peor note que intenso, en cuanto se separaron Jane se alejo dejando a mi novia algo más que confundida.

- Vamos – la tironee un poco – el helicóptero ya se va, en el viaje te explico todo

.

.

.

No sé si fue la mejor idea, pero en cuanto le comencé a contar la historia de la hermana de Jane a Bella, Alice, su semblante cambio, quedo muda y con la vista fija en la ventanilla, yo hice lo único que podía y me dedique a abrazarla.

Carlisle había pedido los permisos correspondientes y el helicóptero aterrizaría en una pista especial que tenia la clínica así que el viaje duraría un poco más de una hora.

Los casi imperceptibles ronquidos de Bella me indicaron que estaba durmiendo así que cuide de su sueño. Aproveche un poco el momento de mirar todo a mi alrededor el helicóptero era bastante más amplio de lo que pensé que podía ser uno, mi papá tenía una avioneta pero nunca me he subido, quizás porque nuestra relación nunca lo permitió así.

Delante de nosotros iban Charlie y Carlisle, abrazados y ambos con su vista perdida en mi dormida novia, todos estábamos pensando en lo mismo, no era necesario decir en qué.

Llegamos y sentí mariposas en mi estomago, pero para nada de emoción, eran de nervios puros.

- Bella, amor – la removí un poco – ya llegamos

- Bien – tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y me sonrió – vamos

Tomo mi mano dándome una sonrisa, que me pareció mucho más sincera que la que yo le di.

Carlisle se apresuro a la dirección mientras nosotros sacábamos nuestras cosas.

- No alcanzamos a traer todas tus cosas – gimoteo Charlie – pero te juro que mañana tendrás todo lo que necesites

- Esta bien papá – soltó un poco mi mano y abrazo a su padre – estaré bien… volveré pronto a casa… te lo juro

Charlie la apretó con fuerza y ambos soltaron un par de lágrimas.

Quise darles algo de privacidad y me gire a ver el lugar, no parecía para nada un centro de rehabilitación, estábamos aun en New York pero en las afueras de la ciudad, el espacio era enorme, muchas áreas verdes, varias bancas y a lo lejos pude ver una piscina, creo que era como esos centros a los que se internan los famosos. Por lo menos de deprimente tenía poco así que eso ayudaría mucho.

En los jardines vi varios grupos de personas y ninguno andaba con batas ni nada por el estilo, todos con sus ropas comunes. Comenzamos a avanzar y a medida que nos acercábamos me percate que el lugar tenía mucha pinta de resort.

- Parece que te vienes de vacaciones – quise bromear un poco

- Espero que tengan sauna – me molesto

- Jacuzzi – le guiñe un ojo

- Pero en mi cuarto – se acerco a susurrármelo – nunca lo hemos hecho en uno

- Siempre hay una primera vez

Abrace a Bella y Carlisle junto a una doctora nos guiaron al cuarto de Bella.

- Ustedes debe ser el novio de Isabella – tendió su mano y no dude en tomarla – yo soy Tanya Denali, la doctora de Isabella

- Mucho gusto

En cuanto toque su piel la deje, no me gusto mucho la forma en que me miro, así que volví a fijar mi visto en mi novio.

- Vamos Isabella

Tanya nos alentó a seguir y pronto estuvimos frente a su cuarto. Abrieron la puerta y sonreí con ganas al ver el rostro de emoción de Bella.

- ¿Qué… es esto?

- Esto es para que te sientas en casa

- Y mira que me costo

Todos giramos nuestras vistas a Demetri que estaba sucio y se notaba que cansado.

- Gracias hijo – palmee su hombro

- ¿Tú hiciste esto Edward?

En realidad se lo había pedido a mi hijo, porque quería que Bella se sintiera un poco más familiarizada con su cuarto, algo más que cuatro paredes blancas. Por eso se me ocurrió que le haría bien tener su colcha de cama y un par de sus fotos, no era mucho, pero espero que le hiciera bien.

- Solo le di una orden a mi hijo – le guiñe un ojo – si es que quiere salir los fin de semana

Todos rieron por mi respuesta, el ambiente rápidamente de aligero, claro hasta que vi la mirada que me dio la doctora Tanya Denali.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Siento la demora**

**En el Blog esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Esta noche subo MOV**

**Besos, Joha!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 24**

¿Síndrome de abstinencia?

Bella no era la única que lo estaba sufriendo, yo también, y es que la "famosísima" doctora Denali creyó que era mejor para la recuperación de Bella si se alejaba por completo del mundo, eso incluyéndome, a su ver el estar con las personas que se siente en deuda solo generaban una presión extra que ella por su puesto no necesita. Esta más que claro que yo quiero lo mejor para mi novia, pero hoy hace dos semanas que la vi por última vez y eso no le hace bien a mi corazón y mucho menos a mi humor.

Desde que la internamos me he pasado todos los días por la clínica y siempre obteniendo los mismos resultados.

"Usted tanto como yo queremos lo mejor para ella y eso es lo que estoy haciendo"

Malditas palabras, maldita bruja frígida que cree que cagando la vida de los demás podrá encontrar un poco de felicidad, y es que todo estaría bien, pero ayer me entere que Charlie y Carlisle si han podido verla, o sea que el problema es solo conmigo.

Demetri ha estado con tanto estudio que no ha tenido tiempo de ir a verla, pero estoy seguro que a él si lo dejarían verla.

- Profesor – volví a la realidad para ver como Mike se acercaba a mi escritorio

Lleva más de dos horas tratando de corregir unas pruebas en la sala de profesores pero sinceramente solo había podido marcas las fallas en ellas sin poder ver las cosas buenas, me estaba cejando y volviendo a ser el mismo ser gruñón y retrograda que era hace unos meses y que mi Bella pudo sanar, pero tal parece ser que la cura solo servía mientras ella estuviera conmigo.

- Dime Mike – trate lo más posible de controlar mi tono de voz y que no saliera con la rabia que sentía hacia la doctora Denali

- Yo… no se…. Pensé….

No tenia ningún animo de quedarme a escuchar la tartamudez de Mike, en media hora terminaba el horario de clases y yo aunque tuviera que forzar la seguridad hoy vería a mi novia.

- Mike – respire hondo antes de descontrolarme – te pido por favor que trates de decirme lo que quieres

- ¿Cómo esta Bella?

No sé si me dolió escuchar su nombre de los labios de otro hombre o el pensar en que no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta tan simple.

- No lo se

Se me fue cualquier tono de calma, no tenia ánimos para lidiar con un jovencito que tiene sueños húmedos con mi novia, mis celos también tenían un límite y dado mi humor no pensaba probarlos.

- Pero…

Levante la vista y lo vi dudar, entrecerré los ojos y lo mire bien, algo en sus movimientos me dejaban entrever que sabía algo que trataba de ocultar y no había que ser un genio para suponer que podía ser, Mike sabia de mi relación con Bella, algo que a estas alturas no debería sorprenderme.

Hace una semana que Leah trato de seducirme nuevamente y se ofreció para ser el reemplazo de Bella, ya que mi novia no se encontraba ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarme con mis cosas, claramente sabía mucho de mi relación con Bella y supuse que en venganza de mi rechaza iba a meter cizaña contando las cosas un poco tergiversadas.

- De verdad que no sé cómo esta – mi voz esta vez reflejo claramente mi dolor

- Pero yo pensé que…

- Que como estoy con ella tengo que saber – el pobre chico quedo blanco con mis palabras – lamento decirte que eso no es así

- Ya sabía yo que Leah estaba mintiendo – aunque bajo el rostro y el tono de voz aun así pude escucharlo a la perfección

- Depende de que lo que te haya dicho

- Profesor lo siento, yo no debería haber venido pero quería saber cómo esta Bella

- Si se algo te lo hare saber

- Muchas gracias

Igual de decepcionado que yo salió el chico de la oficina.

Cuando mire la hora vi que ya era tiempo de irme así que recogí mis cosas rápidamente, no sé que tire al maletín, pero me conforme con ver la mesa desocupada por completo.

Me apresure a mi auto y conduje aun mas rápido a la clínica, el camino era relativamente largo, un poco más de una hora pero yo lo hice en cuarenta y cinco minutos, iba decidido y dispuesto a enfrentarme a quien fuera por ver a Bella.

En cuanto me estacione fuera del lugar note que era la hora de visitas ya que el estacionamiento estaba evidentemente más lleno que de costumbre. En cuanto me baje tuve que tomar una buena bocanada de aire para infundirme el valor que me faltaba, una vez listo entre evitando mirar a los guardias.

Mucha gente caminaba de un lugar a otro, con la frente en alto y mucha confianza logre llegar al patio, un montón de pacientes con sus familiares paseaban por el lugar pero por ninguna parte veía a mi novia.

Me pasee un poco mas y en el árbol más lejano pude verla, estaba recostada, con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza alzada hacia el cielo.

Maldita seguridad, pase tan fácil que cualquiera podría entrar y hacerle daño a mi niña.

Mis pies se movieron sin mi consentimiento y pronto me encontré sentada a su lado.

- No se para que pierdes tu tiempo viniendo a verme

Sus frías palabras calaron en lo hondo de mi alma, quede inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar ante lo que acaba de decirme.

- Nunca perdería mi tiempo contigo, eso es ganar tiempo

- Ya no es necesario que me mientas – abrió los ojos y me miro

Un jadeo involuntario salió de mi, estaba demasiado demacrada y ojerosa, pero más que eso, se notaba que había estado llorando y mucho.

Me odio por no estar con ella todo lo que le había prometido, debería haberme colado antes, ni siquiera fue difícil.

- Amor – quise tocar su rostro pero ella inmediatamente se alejo - ¿Por qué no quieres que te toque?

- No quiero tu lastima

Sus ojitos chocolate se volvieron húmedos y me corazón se estrujo al verla tan indefensa, inmediatamente reaccione y la envolví entre mis brazos, me dolió un poco que se removiera queriendo soltarse pero yo no cedí y pronto ella se rindió a mis caricias y yo pude por fin sentirme en casa.

Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos por volver a tenerla junto a mí, estas dos semanas ya me estaban matando y necesitaba mi dosis de Bella.

- Amor – hable nuevamente – he venido a verte todos los días

- Mentira – sollozo negando con la cabeza

- Te lo juro, he venido a diario pero siempre me decían que no podía verte

- Tanya dice que es mejor que no te vea… que si no quieres venir es mejor dejar las cosas así

- Mírame – tome su rostro entre mis manos – te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar

- Yo también te amo

Unimos nuestros labios y aunque trate de concentrarme solamente en cómo nos estábamos besando no pude dejar de pensar en cómo matar a Tanya, la doctorcita ya me estaba colmando la paciencia y algo tenía que hacer.

Tampoco me gusto que con solo dos palabras pudiera convencer a Bella de que no la había abandonado, eso quería decir que estaba demasiado susceptible y que con poco cualquiera podía convencerla de cualquier cosa, y eso no era para nada bueno.

- ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por acá?

La apegue a mí y me apoye en el árbol para sostenerla mejor.

- Bien, es demasiado difícil todo pero cuando escuchas historias mil veces peores que la tuya te hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva

- Vas a ver como en poco tiempo estaras bien

- Eso espero – se removió algo incomoda

- ¿Quién mas ha venido a verte?

- ¡Ayer vino Jane!

Se giro para quedar frente a mí, su entusiasmo me hizo sonreír, se notaba mucho que estaba feliz.

- Ella me dijo que tú no te habías olvida de mi – rápidamente volvió a estar triste

Bipolaridad, había leído que era posible que sufriera un poco de ella, pero tal parece ser que es solo lo mínimo.

- Yo creo que tu doctora se confundió y por eso no pude verte – tome sus manos con fuerza y la hice mirarme – quizás haya mas confusiones y estés insegura, es normal, así que solo te pido que siempre tengas presente cuanto te amo – respire hondo y ella bajo por un segundo la vista – creo que te das cuenta que estas un poco cambiada, pero no quiero que pierdas tu seguridad – deje sus manos para tomar su rostro – tu eres una muy buena persona, valiente e inteligente, y te ruego que no dejes que tus errores del pasado te hagan cambiar eso

- Te amo tanto

Comenzó a sollozar de tal forma que tuve que abrazarla, sus espasmos no pasaron, después de unos segundos me preocupe así que la separe un poco de mi para verla.

- Amor no llores

- Yo quiero ser buena para ti

- Eres la mejor para mí

- No – negó – desconfié de ti… y tú me dijiste que…

De repente detuvo sus palabras para tomarse la cabeza, le debía doler porque su rostro denotaba que no estaba pasándolo bien. Me comencé a preocupar porque no paraba de llorar.

No sé en qué momento llegaron unos enfermeros y la tomaron en sus brazos.

- ¡EDWAD!

Los gritos de Bella me sacaron de mi letargo, estaba duro sin poder moverme viendo como uno de los enfermeros la inyectaba, ahí reaccione.

- ¡Déjenla! – quise acercarme pero una mano tomo mi codo

Me gire para encontrarme con la persona que menos quería ver.

- Llévenla a su cuarto – ordeno a los enfermeros

- Edward – su susurro hizo que quisiera volver a acercarme pero nuevamente no pude

Solo pude observas como se la llevaban media dormida.

¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?

- Acompáñame señor Cullen por favor

La doctora Denali se giro y yo comencé a seguirla peor solo para no gritarle frente a todo el mundo, ya dentro de su oficina le haría saber un par de cosillas.

Llegamos a su oficina y antes si quiera de terminar de entrar explote.

- ¡NO TENIA NINGUN DERECHO A DECIRLE QUE YO NO QUERIA VERLA! – la apunte reclamándole

- Le pido que se calme señor Cullen, es mejor que se siente y…

- No me pida que me calme – baje un poco mi tono - ¡Hace dos semanas que no veía a mi novia!... tuve que entrar sin avisar para poder verla

- Algo que no estuvo nada bien

- La seguridad es una mierda acá – escupí

- He estado estudiando el caso de Isabella y llegue a la conclusión de que su presencia – me apunto – no le hace nada bien, yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi paciente

- ¿ALEJANDOME DE ELLA? – si hubiera podido golpearla lo hubiera hecho peor trate de controlarme – no voy a dejarla

- Ya hable con sus padres y coinciden conmigo en esto

No, Charlie y Carlisle no podían hacerme esto y por más que me impidieran verla yo haría hasta lo imposible por seguir con ella.

- La adicción de Bella va mucho más allá del abuso de drogas, hay cosas que ni ustedes como su entorno cercano sabían… sus padres me dejaron encargada y yo decidiré lo mejor para su recuperación

- ¡NO VAS A ALEJARME DE ELLA!

Después de amenazarla deja la oficina sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba a romperse, pero este no era el fin, este era el nacimiento de un Edward que iba a luchar por la mujer que amaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Pasen por mi Blog para leer el capitulo 25**

**Chicos, miren, estoy en contacto con una editorial para hacer concursos y regalar libros y cosas y para eso necesito que se note su apoyo al blog, asi que si les interesa pasen por el y comenten lo que les guste y llame su atencion.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	26. Chapter 26

****

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 25**

Siempre me había considerado una persona respetuosa de las leyes del tránsito, calmada para manejar a pesar de que disfrutaba de la velocidad, en fin, una de las muchas personas que maneja con gusto pero porque tiene que hacerlo.

Mi cabeza solo se preocupo de reproducir una y otra vez las palabras de Tanya, ella quería alejarme de Bella y eso no lo podía permitir, mire de reojo el velocímetro y se me debería haber salido el alma al ver que ya rebasar los 150 kilómetros pero en vez de sacar el pie del acelerador, pise el embriague y pase un cambio más para aumentar un poco más la velocidad, necesita llegar cuanto antes a mi destino y eso era lo único que de verdad me importaba.

Me pase un rojo sin asco alguno y sin siquiera disminuir la velocidad, iba ensimismado y hubiera seguido así si no se me hubiese cruzado una pareja en el camino, frente de tal forma que hasta vi una especia de humo alzarse por las ventanas, seguramente había quemado los neumáticos.

Apoye mi frente en el manubrio y alce mi vista para ver a una joven de cabello caoba demasiado similar a ese que me quitaba el sueño acompañada de un chico que la abrazaba y me veía demostrando que era capaz de dar su vida por ella.

- Lo siento mucho – hable a través del vidrio de mi lado que estaba abajo – de verdad que lo siento

- Tranquilo – la chica me sonrió y aunque le costo movió al que supuse era su novio de mi camino

Aunque me costó un poco retomar la marcha lo hice pero esta vez más calmado, entendí que no le servía a Bella muerto.

Parece que una vez que baje mis revoluciones el camino se me acorto bastante, porque me pareció una nimiedad de tiempo lo que me tomo terminar mi recorrido hacia la casa de los padres de Bella.

Con mucho ánimo baje de mi auto y toque el timbre, no sabía si lo que Tanya había dicho o si tenía algo que reclamar en caso de que Carlisle y Charlie si hubieran prohibido que siguiera viendo a Bella, ante que todo ella era menor de edad y yo como padre entendía mejor que nadie que lo primero siempre es la salud y el bienestar de nuestros hijos.

- Señor Edward – la mucama tenía una expresión que me indicaba que estaban esperando por mi – los señores lo recibirán en el salón

Me incito a que dejara mi saco y así lo hice, sentía calor y no necesitaba peso extra alguno.

Cuando estuve listo seguí a la chica hacia el salón, recordaba perfectamente donde estaba así que el camino se me hizo corto, aunque en cuanto entre al cuarto todas mis peores suposiciones se volvieron realidad.

Solo hacía falta ver el rostro de los que un día considere como los mejores suegros para darme cuenta que algo andaba mal.

- Buenas tarde – aunque tuviera ganas de gritar en algún lado de mi logre recordar mis modales

- ¿Cómo estas Edward? – Charlie estiro su mano hacia mí la que no dude en tomar

- Creo que el como estoy dependerá de mi charla con ustedes

La mirada que se dieron me dio un estirón en el corazón, no me gusto para nada, pero tal parecía ser que tendría que acostumbrarme.

- Siéntate Edward – hablo esta vez Carlisle

Sin decirles nada tome asiento en el sofá que me indicaron, quede frente a ellos y esto cada vez se estaba pareciendo mas a un juicio.

- ¿Es verdad…? – el resto de las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta, tenía que ser un hombre así que respire y volví a buscar mi voz - ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Tanya?

- Si

Cerré inmediatamente los ojos ante las palabras de Carlisle, ellos eran de los pocos que veían con buenos ojos mi relación con Bella y para ser realistas, su opinión era la única, junto con la de Deme, que me importaba de verdad.

- Creemos que es lo mejor… por ahora

Aunque lo ultimo debería haber sido un sedante a mi dolor, no fue suficiente para tan grande sentimiento que estaba sintiendo en mi pecho.

- Ustedes no saben lo que es mejor para ella – se que no debería haberlo dicho así

Supe que había cometido un error cuando vi las caras de terror que pusieron al escucharme.

- Perdón – apresure mi disculpa – es que no la vieron hoy… ella me necesita así como yo la necesito también

- Estamos enterados de todo – Charlie puso una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Carlisle cuando lo vio con ánimos de interrumpirlo – Tanya nos informa de todo lo que tiene relación con nuestra hija

- ¡Tanya está loca! – me levante de la rabia – ella lo único que quiere es separarme de Bella

- Edward – Charlie me indico el sofá para que volviera a tomar asiento

Ya me había descontrolado mucho para algo que tenía que ser una charla tranquila, así que sin chistar hice caso.

- Ustedes no entienden – apoye mis codos en mis rodillas para estar mas cómodo – Tanya está tomando malas decisiones

- Edward – Carlisle esta vez tenia lagrimas en los ojos así que me erguí un poco – lo único que queremos es el bienestar de Isabella y…

- Bella – lo corregí en un murmullo

- Tanya nos pidió que usáramos su nombre completo, dice que los diminutivos la disminuyen a ella también – la justifico Charlie

Cerré por enésima vez los ojos y conté hasta diez, la doctorcita Denali ya me estaba llenando, se creía que sabía lo que era mejor para Bella y estaba tomando las peores decisiones.

- Como te estaba diciendo – retomo Carlisle – como queremos el bienestar de nuestra hija es que por ahora haremos lo que consideramos mejor para ella

La decisión y determinación tanto en sus palabras como en su rostro me indicaron que replicar no serviría para nada.

- Lo sentimos mucho, pero por ahora ambos tendrán que resistir sin el otro – concluyo Charlie, en él por lo menos vi un poco mas de pena por mi

- Esta bien – con toda la calma me levante – mañana mismo tendrán mi renuncia

- ¡Eso no es lo que queríamos decir! – ahora fue Carlisle el que se levanto con mucha fuerza

- No estás despedido Edward, no queremos mezclar las cosas… eres un excelente profesor y no creemos que lo que pasa con Bella sea suficiente para que dejes tu trabajo

- La amo – declare – pensé que lo sabían y lo entendían

- Ella aun es tan joven – si por algún tiempo había considerado a Carlisle una muy buena persona, rápidamente estaba haciendo que cambiara mi parecer – y aun le queda mucho por vivir… por conocer

- Los entiendo muy bien – les di mi mas cínica sonrisa – dejare mis clases listas y a mi sustito en el puesto y me marchare

- Edward… si quieres alejarte de todo lo que tenga relación con Bella no necitas…

- Oh no – les sonreí pero ahora con mas sinceridad – me alejare del colegio pero no pienso rendirme con Bella, algún día ustedes se darán cuenta que mi amor por ella es sincero y no quiero que tengamos mala relación, por eso renuncio… ustedes no lo ven ahora pero Tanya no está haciendo lo mejor para Bella

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta me gire y apresure a salir de ahí, menos mal que mi abrigo estaba colgado al lado de la puerta así que lo tome y sin mirar atrás me subí a mi auto y comencé a alejarme de la que una vez considere como al casa con las personas más comprensibles que había conocido.

.

.

.

- ¡Tengo una cerveza fría en la cocina! ¡APURATE!

No me sorprendió que mi hijo estuviera esperándome o que ya se hubiera enterado de algo de lo que paso, así que solo sonreí y me encamine a la cocina.

- Gracias – tome la fría cerveza que me tendió

- Así que ahora eres cesante… deberíamos comenzar a racionalizar la comida – murmuro al abrir el refrigerador

- No seas idiota

El Edward antiguo se hubiera sentido ofendido y se hubiera molestado, pero este nuevo Edward lo tomo como lo que era, una broma de parte de mi hijo.

- Supongo que cocinaste algo – le arroje una servilleta al rostro

- No te acostumbres – me apunto con la cuchara de palo que estaba revolviendo la olla – como ahora eres cesante, serás tu quien me tenga la comida caliente cuando llegue a casa

- ¿Sabes que no tenemos problemas de dinero no?

Preferí hablarlo ahora antes de que Demetri comenzara a pasarse historias que no eran tales.

- Lo sé – se encogió de hombros – además mi madre me manda una mensualidad – alzo ambas cejas juguetonas, eso yo no lo sabía – creo que Aro aun piensa que tiene que pagarle por sus servicios

Aunque no me gustaba para nada que Deme hablara así de su madre, no tenia como defenderla, Rosalie fue una mierda con él cuando más la necesitaba así que su odio por ella estaba totalmente fundado.

- Quizás ahora cambia – aligere el ambiente

- Ya veremos – se encogió de hombros

Demetri sirvió la cena en la mesa de cocina, nunca usábamos el comedor, no le veíamos sentido para dos personas.

Mientras Deme termina de ordenar un poco, yo fui al refrigerador y saque otras cervezas, no debería tomar entre semana, pero creo que por hoy me lo merecía.

Había preparo pasta con salsa blanca, no era un plato muy complicado pero la verdad es que sabia riquísimo, así que casi no hablamos mientras comíamos. Cuando me levante a servirme el segundo plato me di cuenta que después del almuerzo no había comido nada, ya eran más de las nueve de la noche así que mi hambre era totalmente justificada.

- ¿Bella está embarazada?

Fruncí el ceño ante la repentina y estúpida pregunta de mi hijo.

- ¿De dónde saco tu mente algo como eso?

- Es que comes como una embarazada y hoy nos pasaron ese síntoma extraño en donde el hombre tiene los síntomas de las mujeres – se encogió de hombros

Desde que supo que quería estudiar medicina y comenzó a leer sobre el tema, es que relacionaba todo lo aprendido con la vida cotidiana, antes lo encontraba tierno pero ahora ya no lo era tanto.

- No lo está – rugí

- Pero podría – sabía que no era un tema agradable para mí pero aun así siguió picándome

- No – le sonreí con arrogancia – yo siempre uso condón… ¿TU?

Por su rostro supe mi respuesta, lo mío no era totalmente cierto pero eso él no tenía porque saberlo.

- Bien – bajo la mirada avergonzado – supongo que todavía tendré que guardarme los juegos que me aprendió

Deme siempre había querido un hermano y quizás lo tendría en un tiempo, pero aun así me sentía mal por no haberle dado una juventud más normal.

- Así que – corrió su plato para apoyar sus codos en la mesa - ¿Cuánto quieres ver a Bella?

- Mucho – suspire y también corrí mi plato – pero creo que después de hoy mi presencia está un _poco_ – ironicé ese "poco" – restringida en el lugar

- ¿Y si te dijera que hay otra forma de entrar?

Ese movimiento de cejas lo conocía muy bien y sabia que no venia algo bueno de él.

* * *

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo y si quieren leer el que vienen pasen por BLog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 26**

- Como tu padre me vería en la obligación de decirte que cualquier cosa ilegal queda fuera de juego

Me cruce de brazos y lo escuche bufar, no pude evitar sonreír ante su tan marcada frustración.

- Pero papi – oh, oh, él de verdad quería hacer esto para llamarme así

- Hijo… quiero que entiendas que entrar a la mala a una propiedad privada es un delito – desde que lo encontré viendo una revista porno a los 12 años que no usaba ese tono con él

- Lo sé – bajo la vista algo compungido pero inmediatamente la levanto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Todo esto me lo estás diciendo porque es tu deber de padre?... pero aun así iremos ¿no?

Por eso es que Deme aunque se la pase en fiestas es uno de los mejores estudiante de medicina que hay, ver su inteligencia mi hincha demasiado el pecho a mí como padre.

- Si – asentí sonriéndole

- ¡Voy por unas cosas!

Su voz en las últimas palabras se perdió porque ya iba a la mitad de la escalera corriendo al segundo piso.

Fue hacia la sala y saque mi celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada, mañana tenía que ir al colegio y ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Carlisle y Charlie, ahora con la cabeza un poco más fría puede que me haya apresurado a renunciar pero no me podía quedar ahí sabiendo que ellos ya no me veían como antes y que pensaban que no era bueno para su hija.

Me senté en el sofá al ver como mi hijo no llegaba, ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos y no se me ocurría que tanto estaba haciendo.

- Levanta tu humanidad y comienza a desvestirte

Me pare de golpe y cualquier cosa que le quisiera decir quedo atorada en mi garganta al verlo totalmente vestido de negro y con un pasamontañas en la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos! – me apremio – comienza a desvestirte

En mi rostro tiro una tenida negra, reconocí las ropas como mías pero como algo que solo estaba al fondo de mi closet y sin casi nada de uso.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – levante las prendas

- De tu closet – me rodo los ojos – y ahora será mejor que te apresures porque no tenemos mucho tiempo para el cambio de guardia

No quería perder el coraje que había tomado así que le hice caso a mi hijo y comencé a desvestirme para ponerme el extraño vestuario de delincuente, no es que viera ridículo, pero parecía el típico chico malo que nunca he sido. Quise negarme pero Demetri me obligo a usar un pasamontañas igual al de él, acepte porque se veía demasiado entusiasmado con todo esto.

Salimos de la casa y aunque me ofrecí a conducir mi hijo se negó y quiso hacerlo el mismo, claro, después entendí porque ya que no le basto con nuestros disfraces sino que manejo como si nos estuviera persiguiendo la policía.

- ¡Baja la velocidad!

- Vamos padre… la gracia de hacer algo mas es hacer BIEN mal

No pude evitar sumarme a sus risas, aunque en mi vida pensé hacer algo así con mi hijo esta estaba resultando muy divertido.

Como manejo muy rápido no tardamos casi nada en llegar a la clínica, y como lo supuse se estaciono por la parte de atrás, entre unos matorrales que nunca había visto.

Nos bajamos sigilosamente y me quede atrás mientras Deme estudiaba el perímetro, no había visto estos muros pero sacando algo de cuentas supuse que llevaban al parque donde había estado hoy con Bella.

- Ven – me llamo en un susurró Deme

Me acerque hacia donde estaba y vi que había un hoyo a la altura del suelo que estaba perfectamente tapado con ramas.

- ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

- Una amiga – alzo las cejas ante la última palabra – estuvo encerrada acá y me comento de este hoyo por donde salía a encontrarse con su novio del momento, me dijo que lo había hecho hace mucho y que muy pocos sabían de su existencia, que por eso aun no lo habían descubierto

- Bien, así podre entrar a verla cuando quiera – susurre eso más que nada para mi

- No – comenzó a mover su dedo en forma negativa – la idea del porque no han descubierto este pasadizo es porque solo se puede entrar o salir justo a la media noche, en el cambio de guardia y no se puede salir o volver a entrar hasta las 6 de la mañana cuando es el nuevo cambio de guardia – miro su reloj de pulsera – aun falta un poco para eso…

- Entonces… ¿si entro ya no puedo salir hasta las 6?

- Exacto… yo te vendré a buscar y espere esperándote aquí mismo, es importante que si te descubren digas cualquier mentira pero no reveles este lugar

- Bien – asentí, entonces esperemos a que se haga la hora

- Papá… - sentí que se puso serio – no dejes salir a Bella por favor

- ¿Por qué?

Vi como bajaba la mirada algo nervioso, conocía demasiado bien sus gestos, era mi hijo y no iba a engañarme, él sabía algo que no quería contarme, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

- Deme…

- Bien – suspiro derrotado – Félix está desesperado por ella… esta como loco desde que supo que está contigo pero hoy se entero por un rumor de que está internada y creo que quiere venir a sacarla

- Ese niñito está loco – bufe

- Me pregunto por mi abuelo – abrí los ojos ante eso, a penas y recordaba lo que le había dicho de mi padre ese noche de año nuevo – quería saber si de verdad es Marco Cullen

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¡Que si! – pareciera que se estaba defendiendo – no sabía que decirle

- Esta bien, después de todo no dijiste ninguna mentira

- Pero sabes muy bien que mi abuelo no te va a ayudar en algo así

Lo sabía, sabía demasiado bien que mi padre no se metería en un lio de faldas y menos sabiendo que era con una chica más joven que yo.

- Lo sé, pero es mejor que ese niñato no se meta porque si no es mi padre tengo muchos amigos dispuesto a ayudarme

- No entiendo al abuelo – bufo, mi hijo no tenía la mejor relación con mi padre, bueno, ni yo la tenia – puede defender a mafiosos en la corte sin ningún asco pero sé que no te defendería a ti

- Él siempre ha sido así

Ya muchos años de mi vida me los había pasado cuestionándome este tipo de cosas pero ya a estas alturas de mi vida no le encontraba caso seguir haciéndolo.

- En todo caso con un par de amigos también le advertimos que no se acercara ni a ti ni a Bella

- No quiero que te metas en problemas – saque mi tono de padre para hablarle

- Es que si es mi problema, él se está metiendo con mi padre y mi madrasta así que… - sonrió ante lo último

- Hijo – había un tema que hace mucho que quería hablar con él y como ahora estábamos aquí casi encerrados al aire libre por unos minutos mas era el momento perfecto

- Dime

- ¿Estás bien con lo de Bella y yo?... y no lo digo por la diferencia de edad ni nada, sino por lo que tu tuviste con ella

- Bueno, es raro saber que la que será la madre de tus hermanos también estuvo entre tus piernas – se detuvo cuando vi mi cara no tan tranquila – y lo digo de la mejor gana, pero aparte de eso estoy bien

- ¿No la amabas?

- Para nada… o sea – me miro fijamente – esta fuerte y todo pero lo nuestro solo era algo físico, era solo sexo, tú sabes…

- Si se – lo corte antes de que siguiera hablando – bueno, me alegro de que hayamos aclaro esto

- Bien – miro su reloj – y ahora es mejor que vayas a hacerme hermanitos porque me siento muy solito

Quise decirle algo pero me empujo por el hoyo y justo me fije que no estaban los guardias que se habían estado paseando, así que dejando de lado cualquier miedo, corrí por el patio hasta llegar a la parte de las residenciales, a esta hora estaba todo apagado así que no demore en encontrar el cuarto de Bella, corrí como nunca, no pare ni para tomar aire, solo pude respirar tranquilo cuando frente a mi estaba la puerta de mi amada novia.

Probé a ver si estaba abierta y como si todo estuviera de mi lado hoy, si lo estaba. Entre con mucho sigilo para encontrarme con la mejor visión de la vida, la luz de luna llegaba justo sobre el dormido rostro de mi ángel, me hubiera encantado dejarla durmiendo pero no era algo que pudiera hacer, solo teníamos seis horas para estar juntos y necesitaba explicarle un par de cosas.

- Bella – susurre cerca de su oído

No hubo respuesta de su parte más que un peque quejido, así que quise volver a entrar.

- Bells… amor… - la removí un poco más

Poco a poco comenzó a removerse hasta que sus hermosos ojos se toparon con los míos, los vi llenos de confusión hasta que yo le sonreí y ahí recién se relajo.

- ¿Edward?

- Hola amor – me acerque hasta besar castamente sus labios

- ¿Estoy soñando?

- No – acaricien sus cabellos – vine a verte

- ¿Cómo? – se reincorporo un poco hasta que quedo semi-acostada

- Demetri me ayudo… ¿Cómo estás? – toque sus marcadas ojeras

- Pareces un delincuente – rio un poco al apuntando el tope de mi cabeza

Toque hacia mi cabeza ay mí que aun estaba arrugado el pasamontañas, maldije nuevamente a mi hijo a la vez que lo alababa.

- Es solo algo que Deme creyó sería divertido – me lo saque para dejarlo sobre el velador

- Demi es así – sonrió – una vez me obligo a que nos vistiéramos de los hermanos atómicos para un Halloween, imagínate – sonrió y me gusto verla mas contenta – iba a una de esas fiesta donde todos estaban vestidos casi sin ropa y nosotros llegamos con unos trajes enteros, yo parecía niñito y él niñita, la verdad es que solo nos veíamos chistosos, creo que esa fue una de las mejores fiestas a la que fui

- Me alegro mucho que se lleven bien – acaricie sus mejillas – porque espero que algún día sean familia – la sentí tensarse un poco pero su sonrisa me demostró que fue de alegría – entonces… ¿Cómo estás?

- Siento mucho lo de esta tarde – bajo la mirada

- Ya hablamos de esto – respire hondo – no quiero que pidas mas disculpas, tu eres como eres y no quiero verte insegura ¿sí?

- Lo sé, pero es que Tanya dijo…

- No quiero agobiarte pero te pido por favor que no hagas todo lo que Tanya te dice, no me convence esa mujer

- Pero es muy buena conmigo – mordió su labio inferior – siempre esta súper preocupada por mi

- Entiendo, pero por favor… solo ten cuidado con ella

- Bien – asiento - ¿Te tienes que ir luego?

- No – negué – tengo hasta las 6 de la mañana

- Eso es bueno

Por un momento vi reaparecer a la antigua Bella, su mirada refulgió de lujuria y me hubiera gustado negarme pero cuando me empujo sobre su cama y se subió encima de mi no pude negarme y lleve mis manos a sus caderas.

Su boca busco la mía y por fin en mucho tiempo nos unimos en un apasionado beso, pensé que iba a ser mas gentil pero no pude y saque mi lengua a buscar la de mi adorada novia, la necesitaba tanto que gemí solo con sentir sus manos por sobre mi ropa.

- Te extrañe tanto amor – murmuro sobre mi cuello cuando comenzó a lamerlo – no puedo estar lejos de ti… de tu cuerpo… tus caricias

- Oh amor – susurre ahora yo mientras llevaba mis manos a sus hinchados senos – sueños con tus hermosos pechos… sueño con tu cuerpo por completo

- ¿Qué sueñas cariño? – me miro hacia arriba mientras comenzaba a despojarme de mi extraña vestimenta

- Sueño… - ya me había quitado la camina así que no pedio tiempo y comenzó a morder mis pezones – sueño con que hacer muchas cosas con tu lengua – y si, comenzó a jugar con su lengua y yo deje de hablar para solo gemir

- Mmm amor – llego a la altura de mis labios – eres lo único constante en mi vida… por ti voy a ser mejor – acaricio mi rostro – te amo

- También te amo

Nos volvimos a besar y estaba vez sin despegar nuestros labios comenzamos a despojarnos de nuestras ropas. No demoramos mucho en estas desnudos, Bella no quiso cambiar la posición.

- Quiero montarte cariño – sin más guio mi erecta polla a su interior – Oh bebé… estas mas… grande… yo…. Oh bebé… dame duro… así

Se afirmo de mi pecho y comenzó a montarme como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sentía demasiado bien estar en su interior, y por alguna extraña razón esta vez me sentí mucho más en su interior.

- Bella… nena… sigue así – lleve mis manos a sus caderas y aumente la frecuencia de nuestros movimientos

- OH EDWARD

- BELLSSS

Terminamos al mismo tiempo en el mejor y menos variado sexo de nuestra vida, había sido solo una posición y a lo mejor algo corto, pero después de tanto tiempo sin estar junto y con todos nuestros sentimientos tan a flor de piel había sido absolutamente fantástico tenerla conmigo.

- Te amo Edward – acaricio mi pecho cuando cayó rendida sobre el

- Y yo te amo a ti mi vida

- Aun es temprano… nos quedan un par de horas para las seis – murmuro

- No cariño… nos queda la vida entera por delante

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, si quieran saber que sigan pasen por el Blog**

**Acuerdense de darme sus opiniones sobre la historia porque me importan mucho.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 27**

- ¿Profesor? – dirigí mi atención hacia Leah que estaba con la mano levantada

- Dime

No tenia ánimo para las estupideces de Leah pero ya me quedaba poco tiempo en el colegio y después no tendría porque soportar sus cizañosos comentarios.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – fruncí el ceño buscando la mejor respuesta

- No – le sonreí – lo único que me pasa es que me deprimí al ver sus exámenes de ayer, sobre todo el suyo señorita Clearwater… es una pena que alumnos que estar por ir a la Universidad no sepan ni siquiera cosas básicas que deberían ser parte de su vida

- Pero… - abrió varias veces la boca queriendo decir algo pero nada salió de sus labios. De pronto cambio su mirada sonrió con arrogancia – a todo esto… ¿Cómo esta Bella?

Varios murmullos en la sala me demostraron que el rumor ya se había esparcido, había pasado casi una semana desde que me visito Mike con sus dudas y por unos días pareció que todo se había calmado, pero ahora puedo ver que Leah se había vuelto a encargar de levantar rumores sobre nosotros.

- Ella está bien – todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia una pequeña rubia que estaba adelante, Jane – ayer la fui a ver – se giro para poder mirar a Leah – y está muy bien, les di sus saludos – hablo un poco más en general pero la vi posar su mirada en Mike – no le di los tuyos Leah porque sabes muy bien que para Bella solo eres una espinilla en el culo

Tendría que haber regañado a Jane por eso pero el ver el rostro de Leah era algo que no tenía precio, de hecho no pude evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de entre mis labios al escucharla bufar.

- Mira niñita… - tenia los dientes apretados y sus ojos negros lo estaba aun mas, si eso fuera posible

- Señorita Clearwater – la interrumpí antes que siguiera – tenga mucho cuidado con lo que va a decir

- ¿QUE? – gritó tan fuerte que creo que hasta los vidrios se movieron por su tono de voz - ¿Me va a regañar a mi cuando ella me ofendió primero? – apunto a Jane que ahora estaba un poco más inquieta en su puesto

- Señorita Volturi – ignore a Leah y mire a Jane – le voy a rogar que cuando hable cuide un poco mas su vocabulario – le sonreí para que se relajara un poco

- No lo puedo creer – la estridente risa de Leah hizo que todos nos encogiéramos un poco - ¿Ahora qué Bella está internada se está acostando con Jane?

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la sala, repase un poco las expresiones de mis alumnos y estaban todos casi en un estado de shock sin poder creer lo que esta niñita acaba de decir. Tuve que cerrar los ojos porque mis manos empuñadas me indicaban que claramente mi temperamento se estaba elevando por sobre lo normal.

- Leah – hable con los dientes apretados – te invito a que me acompañes a la oficina del director, porque creo que al señor Swan le encantara saber lo que acabas de decir

Ahora si se cortó el silencio y los murmullos se hicieron presentes, Leah tomo sus cosas y las guardo casi tirándolas, pensó que me iba a sacar de mis casillas pero estaba muy equivocada.

- Chicos – mire al curso por completo – están grandes así que pueden quedarse solos, lo único que les pido es que no hagan mucho ruido y que no salgan de la sala

Tome mis cosas y salí justo detrás de Leah.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, recién era la primera hora del día, un día que llevaba esperando hace tres.

Con Bella habíamos decido que iría a verla solo cada tres noches porque así no nos arriesgábamos en caso de que alguien encontrara el pasadizo, aunque la otra noche cuando fui me encontré con otro chico entrando a ver a su novia, él solo me sonrió y era más pequeño que yo y apenas hablamos me agrado mucho, porque lo único que me dijo me fue suficiente, _"La doctora Denali es una perra",_ cualquiera que pensara eso ya era mi amigo.

Hoy era la tercera noche que la visitaba y lo único que quería es que el día pasara rápido, pero como iba eso no iba a ser muy posible.

Mire a Leah que contorneaba sus caderas delante de mí, iba tan relajada que me dio más rabia aun.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de la señora Cope lo primero que le pregunte a la secretaria, menos mal que no era Jessica, fue si estaba Charlie o Carlisle, quienes para mi suerte estaban los dos en la oficina de al lado, así que si pasaba cualquier cosa sabia que estaban ellos ahí.

- Pensé que íbamos a hablar con el señor Swan – lo último se escucho con total burla de su parte

- El señor Swan no tiene tiempo para lidiar con cosas como esta – le sonreí sin ningún humor

Entramos a la oficina de la señora Cope quien inmediatamente se levanto sorprendida por mi presencia junto a una alumna, en los meses que llevaba en el colegio nunca había tenido problemas con nadie.

- Profesor Cullen – me indico la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio – tome asiento y dígame a que debo su visita

- Tuve un problema con la señorita Clearwater – señale a Leah quien se había sentado a mi lado, inmediatamente bufo y se cruzo de brazos

- Señorita Clearwater – la miro con seriedad la señora Cope – absténgase de hacer manifiestos de su estado anímico por favor – volvió a mirarme a mi – continúe por favor profesor

- Bueno – pose mis manos en el borde del escritorio – como le decía la señorita aquí presente hizo alusión a mi vida privada, más específicamente sobre con quien me acuesto involucrando en el proceso a la alumna Jane Volturi, delante de toda la clase

La señora Cope se saco los lentes, los que quedaron colgando de una cadena en su cuello, la vi pasar sus manos por su rostro, se notaba que no esperaba un problema como este.

- Debo suponer que usted no está teniendo una relación con la señorita Volturi – me miro y vi la disculpa en sus ojos por la suposición

- Por supuesto que no – hable tranquilo y con seguridad

- Pero si se acuesta con Bella – ambos volteamos rápidamente a ver a Leah quien estaba más preocupada de sus uñas que de otra cosa, pero aun así pude ver su sonrisa socarrona asomarse

- Profesor Cullen… – me miro algo más preocupada y creo que eso se debía a la fama que tenia Bella en el colegio

- Señora Cope, con todo respeto, eso es algo a lo que no me referiré, sobre todo porque la señorita Swan ya no está en este colegio

- ¿Ve? – volvió a hablar – le dije que era verdad

- En el caso de que fuera verdad eso es algo totalmente intranscendente ya que como dije, la señorita Swan no está en el colegio, lo que si tiene importancia es que la señorita Clearwater se crea con el derecho de levantar falsos testimonio en clases y humillar a una de sus compañeras – me mantuve serio y algo rígido – soy profesor de ética y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es enseñarles un poco de cómo tratarse entre ellos a mis alumnos

- Señorita Clearwater – la señora Cope se dirigió solamente hacia ella – le informo que queda suspendida por dos días, puede esperar afuera mientras se lo informo a sus padres – la indico la puerta invitándola a salir

Leah salió pateando el suelo y bufando, justo como una chiquilla malcriada, lo que hizo que la señora Cope solo negara repetidamente con la cabeza.

En cuanto nos quedamos solos supe que se venía el tema de mi relación con Bella, pero sinceramente eso no era algo que ya no me importaba, estaba a una semana de dejar el colegio y si lo hacía antes no me importaba mucho, solo me daba pena dejar a mis alumnos sin profesor.

- Edward – tomo sus lentes y los limpio, la señora Cope muy pocas veces llamaba a los profesores por sus nombres – he de suponer que si tienes una relación con Isabella

- Si

¿Tenía caso negarlo?

¿Qué iba a sacar con eso?

En todo caso, no quería seguir negando lo más lindo que me había pasado en mi vida después de tener a Demetri, Bella no se merecía eso y yo tampoco.

- Y de suponer entonces que sus padres también están al tanto

- Si, al principio estuvieron de acuerdo, pero ahora con… - busque las mejor palabras para seguir – con los problemas de Bella creen que no es lo mejor

- ¿Por eso te vas del colegio?

Recuerdo que el día después de visitar a Bella por primera vez lo primero que hice fue reunirme con la señora Cope y explicarle que tenía que dejar mi puesto como profesor en este colegio, sabía que la noticia no le había caído bien pero no podía hacer mucho por eso.

- En parte – me cruce de brazos – sinceramente y con todo respeto le digo que mi vida privada trato de mantenerla alejada de la laboral, pero a veces es completamente imposible

- Lo entiendo – asintió y de repente su rostro se endulzo más de la cuenta – sabes que si no te quedara una semana aquí tendría que despedirte ¿No?

- Entiendo – le sonreí – y asumiría todo lo que viniera – ahora me voy porque deje a mis alumnos solos

Salí de la oficina de la señora Cope y no pude evitar sonreír ante la mirada de odio de Leah que estaba esperando sentada en una silla.

Menos mal que el resto del día paso más rápido y tranquilo, ya solo me quedaba una hora para salir, de momento estaba en la cafetería tomándome un café, necesitaba de la cafeína para permanecer despierto toda la noche porque dormir no era una opción cuando tenía tan poco tiempo para estar con mi Bella.

Llevaba el segundo expreso cuando sentí sonar mi celular, tenía una ridícula canción de amor como tono así que me apresure a contestar antes que siguiera cantando.

- ¿Hola? – el numero no lo conocía así que no sabía quien podía ser

- Edward – me quede helado ante esa hermosa voz que llevaba casi tres días sin escuchar

La voz de Bella era en estos momentos como mi motor para seguir, escucharla, verla, tocarla, saber que es real, que seguía conmigo sin importarle todo lo que le estuvieran diciendo Tanya ni sus propios padres, porque sabía, aunque ella casi no hablara de eso, que mas de una vez Tanya le había dicho que nuestra relación era insana y no nos llevaba a ningún lado, pero ella creía en nosotros y por eso la amo mas, ella no me iba a dejar así como yo tampoco, porque pase de ser el mas moral de la tierra al más egoísta, Bella era mi razón de vivir y no la iba a dejar por nada ni nadie.

De pronto caí en cuenta de que Bella no tenia celular ni como comunicarse conmigo y que si lo estaba haciendo era por algo, no me había llamado en casi el mes que llevaba adentro y sé que había tratado, si ahora lo estaba haciendo es por algo.

Sus padres aun estaban en el colegio, había visto su auto, así que no me quedaba muchas más opciones.

- Amor – trate de que mi voz no sonara tan preocupada - ¿Estás bien?

- Si – susurro y ahí supe que estaba hablando a escondidas – estoy con James – respire un poco más tranquilo – vino a verme hoy y me paso su celular para llamarte…. Quería escuchar tu voz

Sonreí como un tonto enamorado ante eso, ella tenía necesidad de mi como yo de ella, eso me hacía sentir mejor porque eso significaba que esto está bien.

- Yo también necesitaba escucharte… pero hoy en la noche nos veremos

- Lo sé – prácticamente la pude ver en mi mente sonreír, su sonrisa me acompaña a diario

- Cariño… ¿James te va a dejar ese teléfono?

- No se – la sentí titubear y no me gusto mucho – Tanya no quería que pasara así que no sé si será lo mejor… dice que no me hace muy bien tener contacto con la gente que me recuerda mis errores de pasado… dice que lo que hice con James es una aberración… que somos hermanos y…

¡MALDITA!

Iba a matarla, parece que lo único que quería era bajarle el autoestima a Bella, no entiendo como mierda sus padres podían seguir aguantando algo como eso.

- Amor – trate de que mi voz saliera lo más normal posible – lo tuyo con James es cosa del pasado y puede que no sea muy normal para alguno pero tampoco es una aberración… ¿Entiendes?

- Entiendo… ¿a qué hora vendrás?

- Estaré ahí a las 12 – ella sabía que no podía estar antes porque si de mí dependiera estaría ahí ahora mismo

- Bien – suspiro al teléfono – te espero entonces… James me trajo un regalo y quiero usarlo contigo

Ame que volviera a ese tono juguetón y algo perro que tenía antes.

- Entonces creo que me tomare otra tasa más de café – mire la mesa donde estaba mi tasa ya vacía

- Te recomiendo que tomes mucho café nene… porque esta noche no te dejare descansar

- Espero que cumplas u palabra Isabella Swan

- Siempre cariño – sonríe – contigo siempre cumpliré mi palabra

- Te veo en la noche, te amo

- Te amo – corto dejándome con una enorme sonrisa y con más ganas de que el reloj marcara luego la media noche

Después de cortar la llamada con Bella el día se me paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con Demetri cenamos cerca de las 10 de la noche, ya teníamos nuestra rutina, habíamos decido que era mejor que me dejara a un par de metros de la clínica porque así teníamos menos posibilidades de que alguien nos descubriera por el ruido del auto.

- Te espero aquí a las 6 – me sonrió mi hijo

- Ok – lo apunte con un dedo – trata de no hacer nada malo ahora – sabia que se iba a ir de fiesta y mi deber como padre era advertirlo

- Nada que tú no hagas con Bellita

Ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus comentarios, así que solo salí del auto y comencé acaminar por los espesos arboles.

Ya había trazado el mejor camino porque entre tantos arboles la noche anterior que había venido me medio perdí un poco y eso me descontó cerca de veinte minutos con Bella.

Por eso mismo había marcado a un roble con una cruz roja casi imperceptible pero lo suficientemente visible para mí. Llegue a donde estaba la entrada secreta y hoy parecía no haber nadie más esperando por entrar, mucho mejor, todo lo que disminuyera las posibilidades de que nos descubrieran estaba bien.

Mire por el agujero hacia adentro y los guardias aun estaban rondando aunque de lejos se veía que uno de ellos ya se había sacado su saco, eso quería decir que no faltaba mucho, mire mi reloj y lo comprobé, solo tres minutos para el cambio de guardia.

- Veo que tu fijación por Bella va mas allá de lo que pensaba… quizás a tu edad es mucho más excitante acostarse con una chica más joven

Cerré los ojos y apreté mis manos en puños, no reconocí mucho la voz pero supuse de quien se trataba, cuando me gire lo comprobé.

- Félix – escupí su nombre - ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

- Vengo a ver a Bella… algún problema

¡Oh niñito!

Por supuesto que hay un problema.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, en ya esta el capitulo 28 en el Blog. **

**Hace demaciado que estoy tratando de subirlo, ojala algun dia lo logre**

**Espero sus comentarios en el Blog x si pasan a leer el cap 28**

**Besos, Joha!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 28**

- Mira nenito… quizás estas acostumbrado a hacer lo que se te plazca pero con Bella no va a ser así… ella está tratando de mejorarse y no voy a dejar que vengas a importunarla

- Yo se que usted es una persona mayor y eso – quise golpearlo ahí mismo pero tuve que apretar mis manos en puños para no abalanzarme sobre él – y créeme que solo por el cariño que le tengo a Demetri es que no te rompo la cara

- Mejor date media vuelta y vete por donde viniste

No espere por su respuesta, yo mismo me di media vuelta y camine los pasos que me separaban del pasadizo, ya había perdido por lo menos cinco minutos de estar con Bella y en estos tiempos eso era mucho, perder un segundo de estar a su lado para mí era mucho.

Camine unos pasos más y cuando me agachaba para entrar por el pasadizo es que sentí como tiraban de mi ropa haciéndome caer hacia atrás, quede tendido sobre mi espalda mirando el estrellado cielo y tuve que cerrar los ojos para controlar mi temperamento, ya había aguantado mucho de este niñato por esta noche y por fin había llegado a mi limite.

- ¡Oh! No hiciste eso – me levante con mucha agilidad, agradecí mi buena elongación

- Oh si lo hice – lo mire de pie frente a mí con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada arrogante dirigida hacia mí

- No me gusta la violencia pero creo que te estás buscando un golpe mío, mira porque mejor no…

¡MIERDA!

Tuve que llevar ambas manos a mi rostro para tomar mi nariz, pensé que se me iba a salir en cualquier momento, el muy maldito me había golpeado y casi podría jurar que me había roto la nariz. Sentí como un liquido caliente se escurría por mis dedos así es como supe que estaba sangrando, pero por alguna ilusa idea saque mis manos de mi rostro y las mire, estaba oscuro pero no me costó verlas llenas de sangre.

¡MALDITO… LO IBA A MATAR!

Me abalance sobre su cuerpo y lo tacleo en un solo movimiento, comencé a golpearlo repetidamente hasta que sentí que alguien me tomada por la espalda.

Aun forcejando logre ponerme de pie y controlar un poco mi ira. El infeliz estaba tendido en el suelo y por lo que note estaba algo inconsciente.

- Ya papá – al escuchar la voz de mi hijo fue como si me mandaran un cable a tierra – anda a ver a Bella, ya es tarde y debe estar preocupada – y ahí estaba mi segundo cable a tierra

Cerré los ojos y respire honda, la rabia ya había pasado y ahora solo quería ir a ver a mi novia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me gire para ver a mi hijo junto a dos chicos mas

- Iba camino a un bar cuando James me llamo para decirme que me devolviera… que Félix quería ver a Bella y que estaba desesperado – mire por detrás del hombro de mi hijo y reconocí a uno de los chicos como James

- Hola James – trate de sonreírle pero el golpe de mi nariz tiro y arrugue todo el rostro por la incomodidad

- Hola cuñado – rodé los ojos, con razón era amigo de mi hijo – ahora será mejor que vayas a ver a mi hermanita porque ya debe estar como loca

Bella, volví nuevamente a pensar en ella y sin siquiera darles las gracias por impedirme matar al infeliz, me di la vuelta y volví a encaminarme al pasadizo.

- ¡EY! Cuñado… toma – alcance justo a tomar un pañuelo que voló hacia mí

- Límpiate esa nariz papá… esta asquerosa – hizo una mueca de asco que me llevo a preguntarme qué tan mal estaba

Tome el pañuelo y lo pase por m rostro, el dolor ya era más agudo pero preferí no pensar en eso, me limpie un poco mas y después de saludarlos con la mano si logre entrar al centro de rehabilitación.

Prácticamente corrí por los jardines para llegar donde Bella, en poco tiempo estuve frente a su puerta la que abrí sin pensarlo mucho, necesitaba urgentemente mi dosis de ella.

Ella estaba de pie y dando vueltas por toda la habitación se notaba a leguas que estaba nerviosa y preocupada, todo era mi culpa, eso lo sabía, me había tardo mucho. Se estaba comiendo las uñas y tenía sus ojitos llorosos, si no le hablaba ahora pensé que en cualquier momento se podría poner a llorar.

- Amor – la llamé para sacarla de su estado

- Edward – volteo hacia mí y corrió hasta que engancho sus piernas en mi cintura – ¡Oh Edward!... pensé que te había pasado algo malo

Me sentí muy feliz ante ese progreso, hace unos días me hubiera dicho _"Pensé que ya no querías verme"_, estaba mejorando mucho en su autoestima y estaba convencido que en parte era por las visitas nocturnas que le hacía.

Se separo de mí con toda la intención de besarme pero de un segundo a otro sus ojos se deformaron pasando de la pena a la rabia.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – desenganchando sus piernas para tocar el suelo, alzo sus manos y algo reticente tocó mi nariz

Me hubiera gustado no reaccionar pero casi chille como niñita con su tacto que aunque era dulce dolía como la mierda.

- Bella…

- ¡NO! – sonó firme y decidida – no me vengas con excusas… ¡Dime que te paso!... ¿Te asaltaron? ¿Te metiste a defender a alguien en una pelea?... ¿Qué?... ¡DIMELO!

No quería decirle la verdad pero tampoco quería mentirle y mucho menos perder nuestro tiempo discutiendo sobre esto.

- Edward… - su voz sonó calmada ahora pero de la forma en que me miro supe que tenía que decirle la verdad

- Félix me golpeo… ¡Pero yo lo deje peor! – no se porque agrego lo ultimo pero mi parte más egocéntrica quiso quedar bien

- Ese maldito… - rugió entre dientes - ¿Cuándo lo viste?

Se me acerco nuevamente y comenzó a examinar mi rostro pero esta vez apenas y rozo un poco mi piel.

- Por eso llegaste tarde… lo viste ahora – entre comillas agradecí que lo afirmara porque eso me evitaba tener que decírselo yo mismo

- Bueno… digamos que tuvimos un encontrón antes de que entrara

- ¿Qué quería?

Tomo mi mano y me guio hasta que quedamos sentados en su cama, me miraba de una forma totalmente distinta, ella se veía preocupada por mi y estoy seguro que quería cuídame.

- ¿Qué? – le sonrió cuando la vi morderse el labio

- Espérame aquí

Se levanto raudamente y entro al baño que tenía en su cuarto, solo tardo un par de segundos en salir con un bote de alcohol y algodón. Mi corazón si que salto al ver como ella iba a cuidar de mi.

- Recuéstate – palmeo sus piernas cuando se sentó. Sin chistar hice lo que me pidió y descansé mi cabeza en sus muslos – ahora… dime lo que paso

- Quería verte y… - tuve que interrumpirme por unos segundos porque el contacto del liquido en mis heridas me hizo crisparme de dolor – no lo deje – mantuve respiraciones constantes a través de mi boca para amenguar el ardor

- ¿Y porque no lo dejaste? – me levante un poco para verla, le iba a reclamar por hacerme esa pregunta pero su coqueta sonrisa me indico que ella quería escuchar mi respuesta

- Porque eres mi novia y él no tiene ningún derecho a verte

- ¿Celoso Cullen?

- Mucho – me levante mejor y la atraje a mi cuerpo – nosotros nos pertenecemos y nadie tiene porque meterse

- Completamente de acuerdo

Nos acurrucamos en su cama y por unos cuantos minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio, yo acariciaba sus cabellos mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi pecho.

Mire un poco mas su cuarto, en estos días que la había visitados lo último que tenía en mente era ver su cuarto, pero ahora lo hice y note que en la mesa de arrimo había un florero con flores frescas, aunque era solo un detalle le daba bastante vida al espacio, sus cosas se mantenía como las había dejado Demetri. Mire al otro rincón y en el pequeño escritorio note una foto de nosotros dos en un marco dorado, esa foto no estaba ahí antes de eso estaba seguro.

- ¿Qué ves? – Bella levanto su cabeza y seguí mi vista – James me la trajo hoy – respondió a mi duda mental

- No recuerdo que la hayamos tomado

Aunque estaba lejos podría jurar que esa foto era de la noche de navidad en su casa, cuando salimos al patio e intercambiamos regalos, se veía a Bella recargada sobre mi hombro y a mi rodeándola con mis brazos, hasta a la distancia y a través del papel se notaba el amor que nos profesábamos.

- Yo tampoco… pero James la tomo con su celular y me la trajo hoy… dijo que era un aliciente para que saliera luego de acá

- Saldrás luego – bese su frente

- ¿Sabes? – se sentó a la indio en la cama quedando frente a mi

- Dime – ame su entusiasmo

- Hoy Tanya me dijo que no creía que estuviera mucho tiempo… dijo que he avanzado bastante

- Eso es muy bueno amor – por mucho que odiara a la doctorcita tenía que agradecerle eso

- Voy a salir luego para graduarme y que tú me entregues el diploma

Hice lo posible para que no notara el cambio de mi rostro, yo no podría entregarle el diploma pero aun así estaría con ella.

- Por supuesto – le sonreí lo mejor que pude

- También estuve pensando en la Universidad y James me dijo que hay un muy buen programa en NYU así que quiero ir ahí

- Bueno, Deme dice que es muy buena Universidad y además está cerca de casa – dije casa para que supiera que mi casa también era de ella - ¿Y ya sabes que quieres estudiar?

- Servicio Social – su seguridad saltaba a la vista de cualquiera – lo pensé mucho y ya lo decidí

- Me alego amor – la atraje a mí y bese profundamente sus labios

Seguimos besándonos por unos minutos más, no pasamos a mayores, solos nos acariciamos inocentemente por el resto de la noche, demasiado pronto los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por las cortinas haciéndome burla e indicándome que ya tenía que irme.

No me costó tanto esta vez dejar a Bella, se veía contenta y por lo que me dijo hoy tenia sesión y quería contar un poco mas de sus experiencias para ayudar a algunos chicos que aun no se atrevían a hablar.

A penas salí ya estaba Demetri esperando por mí, me llevo a casa donde a penas y alcance a cambiarme y tomar un café antes de correr al colegio, hoy quería llegar antes porque me faltaban unos exámenes por corregir, aun no sabía que iba a hacer cuando lo dejara pero no quería quedarme sin hacer nada así que la próxima semana me pondría a buscar empleo.

Llegue al colegio y ni bien me estacione vi que estaban Charlie y Carlisle apoyados en su auto, supuse que esperando por mi porque ambos tenían su completa atención en mi persona.

- ¿Qué paso?

Me acerque con miedo a que se hubieran llevado a Bella a la india o algo así y que ya no pudiera verla más.

- Tenemos que hablar Edward – hablo Carlisle

- Pasemos a nuestra oficina por favor – agrego esta vez Charlie

- ¡No!... lo que tengan que decirme díganmelo ahora – poco a poco comenzaban a llegar los estudiantes pero a penas y había un par

- No creo que…

- Por favor – interrumpí a Charlie – díganmelo aquí

Me cruce de brazos y espere, preferí estar al aire libre y cerca de mi auto por si tenía que correr al aeropuerto o algo así.

- Los padres de Leah hablaron con la comisión de padres y…

Deje de escuchar, fuera lo que fuera por lo menos sabía que no tenía relación con Bella sino con el colegio, y aunque estaba seguro que no era algo bueno me quede más tranquilo.

- Lo sentimos mucho – vi el verdadero sentimiento en las palabras de Carlisle – pero tienes que irte del colegio

- Un momento – cerré los ojos para reacomodar mis ideas - ¿Porque me despiden?

- Se enteraron de tu relación con Bella y como dijo Carlisle, nuestra única opción es que dejes el colegio… amenazaron con demandarnos por avalar la pedofilia y…

- Lo sentimos mucho

- Lo entiendo – trate de infundirles mi tranquilidad

- Edward – me detuvo Charlie cuando vio mis intenciones de irme – sabemos que eres buena persona y si te alejamos de Bella es porque creemos que es lo mejor para su recuperación y…

- Entiendo – no quise alargar mas el asunto – voy a entrar a recoger mis cosas y me voy

Pase por el lado de ellos y entre por última vez al lugar donde había conocido al amor de mi vida, quizás ya no tenía el trabajo pero si tenía lo más importante… a Bella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, ya saben que el capitulo 29 esta en el Blog.**

**Si FF anda subire Sexcall hoy en la noche.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 29**

Me demore un poco en conseguir un par de cajas, cuando hable con la señora Cope me dio sus más sentidas disculpas por no haber podido hacer mucho más porque no me despidieran, la verdad es que después de haber pasado una hora escuchando lo mismo de casi todo el personal del colegio, porque si, ya todos sabían de mi relación con Bella, lo pensé mejor y así es como tenía que ser, mi relación con Bella tenía que ser libre y no escondida.

- Creo que en esta caja le caerán más cosas – gire rápidamente mi vista para ver a Jane en la puerta con una caja en sus manos

- Gracias – lo que más tenía en mi casillero eran libros

¿Cuándo había traído tantos?

- No se vaya – sonreí aun con la cabeza metida en mi casillero, si tan solo las cosas fueran así de fácil…

- Lo siento Jane, pero yo no mando aquí… y después de todo creo que es mejor que sea así

- ¡Pero es injusto! – golpe el suelo con su minúsculo pie – ustedes solo se enamoraron, no le hicieron mal a nadie

- La comisión de padres no piensa eso – metí el último libro en la caja y la alce

Ya estaba listo para dejar este colegio.

- Usted ha sido uno de los mejores profesores que hemos tenido, nos escucha y nos enseña de una forma en que podamos entender… no es como los demás

- Jane – suspire – ustedes son muy buenos chicos y ya verán cuando crezcan que estas son cosas que pasan

Pase por su lado listo para irme, mire por última vez la sala de profesores y le eché una rápida mirada a Jane.

- ¿No se despedirá del resto?

- Deben estar en clases – suspire con pesar, me gustaría despedirme de mis alumnos pero ni siquiera estaba seguro que me dejaran acercarme… después de todo me consideran un pedófilo

Tome con más ímpetu la caja que tenía entre mis manos como si me estuviera dando fuerzas en este momento y salí de la sala pero me quede helado con la vista que tenia ante mí.

- ¿Se iba sin despedirse de nosotros profesor?

Mire a Mike quien me sonreía, detrás de él estaban todos mis alumnos de último año y unos mas de otros cursos, mis ojos instintivamente picaron, este fue un gesto que nunca hubiera imaginado y sinceramente me dejo sin palabras.

- Yo… ¿No deberían estar en clases?

- Pero queríamos despedirnos de nuestro profesor favorito – Nahuel dio un paso al frente

- Además – Jasón, un chico de un grado más inferior tomo la palabra – creemos que es justo que sepa que ninguno está de acuerdo con esto que le están haciendo

- De hecho, algunos de nosotros estamos pensando en no ir mas a clases en señal de protesta – Marco cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se puso serio

Amaba lo que todos estaban haciendo peor no era el lugar ni el momento, esto podría meterlos en muchos problemas y lo que menos quería ahora era provocar más problemas. Alce un poco más la caja, ya estaba que se me caía, y tome aire para hablar.

- Chicos – pase mi mirada por todos ellos – esto es lo más lindo que han hecho por mí y se los agradezco mucho pero no creo que sea lo mejor. Yo se que para muchos el que este con Bella es un error, para mí y por eso prefiero irme de este colegio

- Yo creo que es lo mejor – se entre la gente salió Leah, quien más si no – después de todo no sabemos que nos puede hacer al resto

- ¡Cállate zorra! – nunca había escuchado a Jane hablando así, podría haberla regañado pero solo le sonreí

- No me vengas a callar maldita… todos saben que Edward Cullen no es más que un pedófilo enferme

Me hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas a la chiquita esta pero me contuve, sinceramente no tenia caso decirle nada, dudo mucho que le afectara lo que cualquiera pudiera decirle.

- ¿Por qué no te vas Leah? – Marco la miro amenazante

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos que no lo ven? – miró a todos sus compañeros - ¡Este hombre está enfermo!

- Aquí la única enferma eres tu… siempre has envidiado a Bella

- Cállate Mike… tu más que nadie debería estar de mi lado, ¡él te la quito!

- Chicos, suficiente – intervine – Leah como concejo te digo que no es bueno ir injuriando a las personas sin saber, ojala entiendas eso alguna vez – me voltee hacia el resto – y chicos, les agradezco mucho todo, pero esto es lo mejor… y ¿Qué les parece si les prometo venir el día de su graduación?

- Eso sería muy bueno – hablo Renata

- Ahora, me voy y ustedes vuelvan a clases

Me despedí con la mano de todos y salí raudamente de ahí, cuando llegue al estacionamiento y me dispuse a guardar mis cosas alcance a ver a Charlie y Carlisle mirándome, no se veían muy satisfechos con esto, por eso mismo les di una sonrisa tranquilizadora, duda mucho que estuvieran muy a favor de todo lo que estaba pasando pero no quería provocarles más problemas así que termine de guardar todo y me subí al auto. A medida que dejaba el colegio atrás sentí un poco de paz interior.

Me demore poco en llegar a casa, aun era temprano, no pasaban de las 11 de la mañana y por supuesto que la casa estaba vacía, Demetri estaba en la Universidad, me llego la soledad de golpe, no tenía ni siquiera un amigo a quien acudir en estos momentos así que solo deje la caja a un lado de la puerta y me dispuse a ir a sentarme al sofá, pero antes de hacerlo el timbre de la casa sonó.

- Pensé que podías necesitar esto – James estaba para en la puerta de la casa y alzo un pack de cervezas

Le sonreí y me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Nos sentamos en el sofá y si decir nada abrimos la primera lata.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – el sabor amargo llego a mi garganta

- Mis papas me dijeron lo que paso – le dio un sorbo a su lata – y pensé que estabas solo y deprimido y me dije… "si Bella se entera que dejaste a su novio solo y deprimido te cortara las bolas"

Me rei por su imitación de Bella, realmente le quedaba muy bien.

- Mis papas no son malos, pero es Tanya quien les ha estado metiendo muchas cosas en la cabeza… yo se que muchas cosas que han pasado en mi familia no son muy normales – comenzó a rotar la lata entre sus manos – peor no creo que sean una abominación

- Yo tampoco – le di ahora un largo sorbo – pero tus padres han cambiado mucho, no pensé que podrían llegar a pensar que yo soy malo para Bella

- Están confundidos – negó con la cabeza – de hecho ahora se sienten como la mierda, querían venir ellos a verte pero los convencí que no era lo mejor

- Yo no quiero hacerle daño a Bella… la amo

- Lo sé cuñado – me sonrió pícaramente – y mis padres también lo saben pero solo están algo confundidos

- Por Tanya – escupí su nombre

- Tampoco creo que ella sea mala solo que… - busco las palabras correctas – creo que quiere demasiado a Bella y eso me hace sospechar, por eso la estoy investigando

- ¿Y qué has encontrado? – este tema me interesaba mucho

- Nada hasta el momento pero sé que hay algo

Estuvimos unos minutos hablando sobre nada importante, yo ya iba por mi cuarta lata y me estaba sintiendo un poco mareada, no estaba acostumbrado a tomar tanto, así que preferí dejar de hacerlo, ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo y ya estaba un poco borracho.

- No le digas nada a Bella – deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás – no quiero preocuparla

- Esta bien – dejo la lata que tenia sobre la mano y se levanto – ahora me iré y tú te irás a acostar

- Muchas gracias por todo James… eres un buen hombre

- Un buen cuñado me corrigió, además – se encogió de hombros – necesito que estemos de buenas, porque ustedes tendrán que cuidar de mi cuando pasen los años y no me case, estaré solito

- No estás solo – negué divertido – encontraras una buena mujer que te haga sentar cabeza de una vez por todas

- Bueno – pensó por un segundo – si Bella lo hizo creo que también tengo posibilidades

El mismo James me ayudo a subir hasta mi cuarto y me recostó, no supe de nada mas, la noche anterior no había dormido nada y esta había sido una mañana muy ajetreada así que apenas toque la almohada caí rendido en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

Desperté como a las 8 de la noche, no había comido nada así que pedí comida china. Mientras llegaba ordene un poco la cabeza, las latas de cerveza aun estaban en la sala así que las bote todas, tendría que agradecerle a James, me había ayudado mucho que viniera a verme, aunque termine borracho me sirvió hablar con alguien.

Comí y seguí ordenando, vi que ya era tarde y que me haría bien dormirme ahora, aunque no tuviera nada que hacer mañana, tal vez le diría a Deme que saliéramos a algún lado, después de todo era sábado.

Fui hasta mi cuarto y me deje caer nuevamente en la cama, mirando el techo comencé a rememorar un poco de mi día.

Estaba agotado, había sido uno de esos días que te gustaría borrar pero a la vez no porque aunque eran malos eran buenos también, algo raro, lo sé, pero ver a mis alumnos así me dijo que todo el esfuerzo que había realizado desde que llegue a ese colegio no había sido en vano, si habían aprendido de ética y moral, pero no se esa que es de la boca para afuera, aprendieron a ser consecuentes y aplicaron todo lo aprendido con ellos mismo.

Quede conforme, me fui conforme.

Pero ahora estaba solo, dudaba mucho que Demetri llegara temprano, hoy era viernes y después de matarse estudiando una semana entera lo mínimo que se merecía era una noche de joda… ¡Dios! Como había cambiado. El Edward de antes estaría histérico porque su hijo puede estar teniendo sexo… el Edward de ahora solo quería hacer el amor con su novia.

Mire el reloj y vi que eran las 11.30, había visto a Bella la noche anterior y no correspondía que volviera aunque me estuviera muriendo de ganas por dentro. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí volví a checar mi teléfono por milésima vez en el día, pensé que por lo menos me llamaría pero nada, quería llamarla yo pero no me atrevía, si alguien se enteraba podía meterla en problemas y lo último que quería era preocuparla.

11.31

11.32

Maldito tic tac, el puto reloj de pared marcaba los segundo casi burlándose de mí, los minutos pasaban y me picaba el cuerpo por levantarme e irme a ver a Bella.

11.33

11.34

¡A la mierda!

Tome rápidamente una chaqueta que estaba sobre una silla de mi cuarto y me apresure a bajar las escalera, tenia 20 minutos para llegar a la clínica, así que tendría que apresurarme, pero no podía ir en auto así que me decidí mejor por un taxi, ya en la mañana vería como me venía.

Lo único que quería ahora era estar con Bella, que me abrazara y poder sentirla conmigo.

Justo cuando tome el pomo de la puerta para abrirla sentí sonar el timbre así que la abrí sin siquiera mirar, quien fuera tendría que irse enseguida.

- Edward – me quedé helado, en mi vida hubiera pensado verla a ella parada en mi puerta

- ¿Qué haces acá? – no sabía que mas preguntar, ella no debía estar acá… no ahora

- Supe lo que paso – afirmo con fuerza la pequeña maleta que llevaba

- No deberías estar acá – me golpee mentalmente al ver su mueca de decepción

- Si quieres puede irme, yo…

Se iba a voltear cuando alcance a tomarla del brazo y obligarla a que entrara.

- Veo que ibas saliendo – señalo mi chaqueta

- Si, pero creo que te me adelantaste… iba a verte - le sonreí acareando sus mejillas - ¿Cómo saliste Bella?... ¿Te escapaste?

- No – dejo caer la maleta en el suelo – recuerda que me interne por mi propia voluntad así que podía salir cuando quisiera

- Pero eres menor de edad – la guie hasta que nos sentamos en el sofá – y dudo mucho que tus padres te ayudaran a salir

- Pero lo hicieron – me sonrió – les dije muchas cosas, peleamos como nunca cuando me contaron que te habían despedido, vieron que no era feliz sin ti y después de amenazarlos con escaparme y irme a Taiwán para que nos casáramos se decidieron a que saliera, de hecho ellos mismos me dejaron afuera, dicen que no quiere que los aleje de sus futuros nietos… ellos – comenzó a juguetear con sus manos – ellos están muy arrepentidos de todo Edward

Estaba sin palabras no sabía que decirle, Charlie y Carlisle la había traído a mí.

- Lo sé, se que tus padres son muy buenas personas y ahora estoy más agradecido que nunca… te trajeron de vuelta a mi

Me tire a su cuerpo y caímos ambos al sofá, comencé a repartir besos por todo su rostro de felicidad, aunque haya sido un mes creo que le había servido mucho la rehabilitación y ahora yo mismo me encargaría de que no volviera a recaer.

- Te amo amor… - bese sus labios castamente

- Yo también, y tu eres lo único que necesito para estar bien – acuno su rostro entre sus manos y apretó un poco mis mejillas

La apreté mucho contra mí, ella estaba aquí, era real.

- Por ciento – se separo para verme a los ojos - ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

- Siempre

La bese pero esta vez con mayor pasión, la necesita, necesitaba sentirla, el calor comenzó a aumentar y yo no quería que pasara en el sofá, así que la alce con mucha delicadeza y la lleve hasta mi cuarto.

Definitivamente este día de mierda había mejorado bastante… y seguiría mejorando.

* * *

**Hola!**

**En el Blog esta el avance y en unos minutos el capitulo completo.**

**Ojala contesten la respuesta del avance.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 30**

- ¿No quieres comer algo?

Me separe de sus adictivos labios para preguntarle, quería seguir mi camino peor no sabía si ella si quiera había comido.

- Quiero comerme tu polla – abrí los ojos mas grandes aun cuando apretó mi entrepierna, eso me recordó la primera vez que la vi – quiero metérmela en la boca – ahora comenzó a besar mi cuello, no podía mas pero mi verga estaba dura como una piedra – quiero chuparla… mamártela como nunca

- ¡Mierda!

La puse sobre mis hombros como si fuera un costal de papas y comencé a correr hacia mi cuarto.

En cuanto estuvimos dentro del cuarto ataque sus cuerpo con una ferocidad que ni yo mismo conocía, mi boca fue directo a su blusa, casi la rasgue con los dientes, necesitaba sus pezones entre mi lengua ¡ahora!

- Calma – se rio por mi apuro

- No puedo… es que tu… tu mi Bella… tu me haces perder la cordura

- Como tú a mi – me miro directo a los ojos

La volví a alzar y esta vez la deja caer con mucha más fuerza en la cama, tanta que llego a rebotar, pero eso lejos de incomodarla la excitó más porque inmediatamente comenzó a masajear sus pezones.

- Niña mala – llegue a su lado y de un tirón la deje desnuda de arriba – ese es mi trabajo

¡Mierda!, chupar sus tetas era mi puto elixir de la vida eterna, era un placer escucharla gemir, sentir como tiraba de mis cabellos, todo. Hubiera seguido atendiendo sus duros pechos pero necesita enterrarme en ella pronto, antes de correrme sin haberla tocado.

Desabroche mis pantalones y saque mi ropa como si no hubiera estado con mi novia en meses, pero hay que reconocer que hacerlo en mi casa sin nadie en ella a hacerlo en el centro a escondidas, la sensación es muy, pero muy distinta.

Masajee un poco mi polla, no era para ponerla dura, ya estaba como piedra, era porque estaba tan excitado que si se la metía ahora me correría antes de que pudiera siquiera moverme.

Esparcí un poco mi pre semen y ya me encontraba en condiciones de darle placer a mi novio

- ¡ADENTRO! – no espere mas, suficiente ya me había demorada.

La di vuelta, alce una de sus piernas y la enrede en mi cintura, su centro por completo se abrió ante mí, no dude un segundo en penetrarla de golpe.

Era una posición como de perrito pero algo modificarla, nunca he leído un libro de sexo, así que aquí estaba apelando cien por ciento a mi imaginación y tal parecía ser que no me equivoque.

Casa, estaba en casa, estar dentro de Bella era estar en casa.

- ¡OH EDWARD! – sabia a que se debía su grito, yo mismo sentí como esta nueva posición me permitía llegar mucho más hondo que con cualquier otra

- Oh puta madre – le di una nalgada para sacar algo de la excitación que estaba en mi – esto es malditamente… - tire la cabeza hacia atrás y le metí mi verga hasta el fondo

- Dame más… Edward dame más… méteme tu polla hasta el fondo

- ¿Así? – arremetí con fuerza, tanta que hasta sentí las venas de mi cuello tensarse

- Si…. hasta el fondo… dámelo todo baby

Enfoque mi vista y Bella movía la cabeza casi como si estuviera bailando. La afirme bien de las caderas y la penetre hasta que sentí su interior apretarme aun mas.

- Ya casiiii – alargo la "i" hasta que su voz no dio mas

- Lo se

Sonreí malditamente y lleve mi mano hasta piñizcar su clítoris.

- Ohhhh – desde su posición de perrito me miro y sonreí aun más malditamente

No la vi venir, su mano de alguna forma llego hasta la unión de mis bolas y mi ano, su dedo solo rozo y tanteo el área.

¿Pensaba durar más que ella?

Que equivocado estaba, me corrí como un adolecente, pero fueron tantas las sensaciones que apreté mas el clítoris de Bella obligándola a acompañarme.

- Estas tan cambiado Edward

Se dio vuelta y yo corrí a acompañarla, me acosté bien y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo.

- Extrañaba gritar así – susurro contra mi pecho

- Yo también, escucharte sobre todo…

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio pero de pronto lo que acaba de pasar volvió a mi mente y necesitaba preguntarle que había sido.

- ¿Por qué… me tocaste…?

- ¿El culo? – se giró para mirarme sonriendo - ¿Puedes decirme como te gusta que te chupe la polla pero no que te toque el culo?

Rió y tuve que acompañarla, creo que algunas cosas del Edward de antes siempre me acompañarían.

- Si… eso mismo – le di un mordisco juguetón en el cuello

- Bueno – se sonrojo un poco… esperen… ¿Se sonrojo? – escuche decir que por ahí estaba el punto G de los hombres y quise probar

- ¿Pero eso no es algo gay?

No tenía nada en contra de los gays pero sinceramente no me gustaría tener una polla metida en mi culo.

- No… o sea a mi me lo conto un chico gay que había en el internado pero dijo que la estimulación no era como si tuvieras una polla en el culo

Sonreímos juntos y nos volvimos a abrazar.

- Pero… ¿Te gusto?

- Creo que me corrí tan rápido que ni siquiera deberías preguntármelo

Volvimos a reír pero esta vez no la solté ni para que se acomodara, tenerla entre mis brazos era suficiente comodidad para mí y supuse que para ella también.

- Descansa – acaricie sus húmedos cabellos, han sido muchas emociones para un solo día – tenemos mucho tiempo por delante

- Si… recuerda que ahora viviré contigo

Sonreí aun mas, se me había olvidado eso.

- Entonces… mejor aun

Nos acurrucamos mejor y encontramos nuestra posición, solo me basto cerrar los ojos para caer en ese mundo de sueños donde estaba con Bella, ese mundo que hoy era más realidad que sueño.

.

.

.

Desperté porque sentí un insistente zumbido, mire hacia mi lado y Bella dormía como un tronco, ni siquiera se movió cuando me levante.

Busque entre mis cosas y encontré un pantalón de buzo y una musculosa, me los fui poniendo a medida que bajaba la escalera y abrí la puerta para quedarme mudo.

Sé que estaba algo dormido pero esto no era una ilusión.

- Necesito ver a Bella – Tanya se cruzo de brazos y me miro con mucho odio

- Esta durmiendo – me refregué los ojos, el sueño ya me lo había espantado esta bruja

- Pues ¡despiértala!

- No lo hare

¿De verdad era necesario todo esto?

Después de todo el tiempo que le estuve rogando que me dejara ver a Bella ahora era quien venía a rogar. No era venganza pero sabía que estar cerca de Tanya ponía mal a mi niña y no la iba a arriesgar a eso.

- Se que no te trate bien pero… – comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con sus manos – déjame verla

- No

Me rasque la nuca, no pensaba dejarla entrar, podía rogar todo lo que quisiera porque nada cambiara mi opinión.

- ¡Quiero ver a Bella! – estaba harto, llevaba cinco minutos en lo mismo y no me iba a hacer cambiar de idea

- ¡NO! – le rugí por enésima vez – ya te dije que no… y deja de gritar que se va a poner nerviosa si te ve acá

- Solo quiero ver que este bien – susurro mucho más tranquila

- Mira – respire hondo para hablar con calma – no entiendo tu maldita fijación con Bella… de verdad que trato pero no puedo

- ¡A ti no te importa mi relación con ella! – volvió a alzar la voz

Recordé mi conversación con James y trate de darle una oportunidad, quizás él tenía razón y Tanya no era tan mala como me imaginaba.

- Mira Tanya – como a hablar como si lo estuviera haciendo con uno de mis alumnos – llevábamos más de cinco minutos acá y no voy a cambiar de opinión… tus estas en contra de mi relación con Bella y no voy a dejar que la atormentes

- ¡Pero ella no debería estar aquí! ¡Tú no eres bueno para ella! – me hizo a un lado, pero solo un poco - ¡BELLA!

- ¡Basta! – la tome por los hombros y la arrastre a la entrada

-Necesito saber si está bien… por favor

- Esta muy bien – me dio un poco de pena su rostro tan compungido

- Por favor… déjame verla aunque ella no me vea a mí, déjame ver que está bien con mis propios ojos – me agarro de la camisa y vi la sinceridad en sus ojos

- ¿Por qué? – endurecí mi rostro - ¿Por qué ella es tan importante para ti? – automáticamente me soltó - ¿Acaso estas enamorada de Bella?

- ¿¡QUE!

Su rostro se desencajo por completo así que supe inmediatamente que su respuesta era negativa.

- No se – me defendí – no logro entender tu fijación con ella

- No es fijación – se dejo caer y se sentó en la escalinata de la entrada – solo me preocupo por ella… Bella es muy importante para mí

¿Está llorando?

¿Esa mujer de hielo estaba llorando?

De pronto me sentí como una mierda, recordé mi propio dolor cuando no podía ver a mi novia y si Tanya tenía sus razones para quererla yo no era nadie para negárselo ¿no?

- Esta bien – me rendí y su rostro se ilumino haciéndola lucir como una persona de verdad y no una maquina dictadora – pero antes que nada – corte su sonrisa – necesito que me digas que es lo que te pasa con Bella – iba a hablar pero la interrumpí – ya entendí que no estás enamorada de ella… pero algo de haber y yo necesito saberlo.

- Esta bien – bajo la mirada y suspiro – pero no quiero que se lo digas a ella aun

- Primero dime lo que es y luego te contesto

- Ok – se rindió ahora ella – Bella es… - tomo aire y me miro directo a los ojos – Bella es mi hermana

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capitulo en el Blog y recuerden q subo los adelantos ahi.**

**Chicas, casi nunca pongo nada personal pero hay dos temas que me estan colmando y son las privatizacion de Blogs y las adaptaciones q mas bien son copias de libros con otros nombre.**

**Por favor, no quiero ofender a nadie y lo digo con todo el respeto, pero digan NO a esto, no es justo para nosotras como escritoras que piensan y se cranean buscando idea y como lectoras que nos dejen a mitad de un fic.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

La puerta se me soltó sola, esa puerta que tenía tan firmemente agarrada se me soltó como si tuviera jabón.

¿Hermana?

¿Había dicho hermana?

Camine sin preocuparme de Tanya hacia el sofá más cercano, me afirme en el brazo del mismo y busque apoyo en el. Levante la mirada y frente a mi estaba Tanya con los ojos más vulnerables que había visto nunca, la mire de arriba abajo y ella ni se inmuto, muchas veces la había visto pero no la había mirado, busque esos rasgos similares que me indicaran algún parentesco con mi novia y fue cuando alce la mirada y volví a ver esos ojos, que a pesar de ser azules tenían la misma chispa de nena perdida que mi Bella mantuvo por tanto tiempo y que por fin estaba logrando superar.

- No se parecen mucho – me acomode mejor y tuve que apoyar mis codos en mi rodillas para encontrar algo de estabilidad

- Me parezco mas a Renée… Bella se parece más a su padre – no me paso inadvertido que haya nombrado a Renée por su nombre y que no haya nombrado al padre de Bella

- ¿Quién es el padre de Bella? – sabia que Charlie o Carlisle lo era, y podría jurar mi cabeza que es Charlie pero prefería asegurarme

- Yo no puedo – negó con la cabeza y vi un par de lágrimas caer por sus ojos

- Esta bien

Ese tema ya lo trataríamos después, ahora necesitaba unir a Bella con Tanya y Renée.

- Se que Renée es la mamá de Bella, que la vendió – lo ultimo la dije con los dientes apretados

- Si… a mi también

Hizo una mueca en un intento de sonrisa y supongo que aligerar el ambiente, lamentablemente no le creí nada, estaba tan dolido como mi Bella cuando supo de esa mujer.

- ¿Cómo…? – no sabía cómo terminar mi pregunta porque no sabía que se dice en un caso así

- Creo que tenemos un hermano mas… no se – negó con la cabeza repetidamente mientras secaba las pocas lagrimas que no había podido contener – no lo he podido encontrar… solo sé que Renée se dedicaba a eso cuando era joven, la primera fui yo – bufo irónicamente

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Tanya?

- 24 – me miro a los ojos y vi que se veía mayor de lo que era

- ¿A qué edad te tuvo?

- Creo que a los 14, por lo que pude… sacar la cuenta – apretó los labios y supuse que mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar algo mas – creo que quedo embarazada de cualquiera y quiso darme en adopción – nuevamente vinieron las lagrimas pero esta vez acompañadas de sollozos, quise consolarla pero necesita escuchar toda la historia – pero una pareja de dinero le ofreció una buena suma porque me entregara y me hiciera pasar por hija de ellos, ellos mismos se encargaron de todo el papeleo _"legal"_ – hizo las comillas en el aire

- ¿Y cómo supiste todo esto?

- Mis papas son millonarios… así como Charlie y Carlisle – bufo y apretó los puños – cuando tenía 17 y estaba cercana a la mayoría de edad me busco… supongo que pensó que heredaría algo o no se – se encogió de hombros – quiso contarme una historia pero no la deje, mis padres fueron los mejores del mundo y preferí hablar con ellos antes de creerle a esa mujer

- Entonces ellos te contaron que te compraron

- Si – suspiro y tiro de sus cabellos hacia atrás – los odio – sonrió con humor – por eso me fui de la casa a la Universidad muy lejos y comencé a estudiar sicología, en mi primera clase entendí muchas cosas… Renée es una loca y mis padres lo mejor que me pasaron, volví a casa y me ayudaron a investigar… ahí descubrí muchas cosas, comenzando porque había tenido dos hijos más Bella y un chico que ahora debe tener unos 11 años

- Pero… - trate de cuadrar un poco mis ideas era mucho para mi pobre y desvelada cabeza - ¿Cómo lograste ser la doctora de Bella?

- Un día me acerque a sus padres en el colegio con unos folletos… el centro es mío así que me hice la tonta y se los deje por si algún alumno lo necesitaba pero yo ya sabía de los problemas de Bella

- ¿Y porque me alejaste a mí de ella?

- ¿Sabes lo que es el gen maldito? – me miro interesada peor yo ni luces – algunas personas dicen que es lo malo que heredas de tus padres – comenzó a explicarme – en esos 4 meses que estuve alejas de mis padres hice de todo, drogas, sexo, alcohol, excesos de todo… cuando entendí las razones de Renée la acuse a ella… a su gen maldito… es una estupidez pero me sirvió para quitarme el peso por mi mala conducta

- Y quisiste creer lo mismo de Bella… que nada fue su culpa sino de Renée

- Necesito creer eso, sé que es una estupidez pero es lo único que me queda – se derrumbos sobre sus rodillas un poco

- En parte puede ser verdad… pero por lo menos en Bella creo que sus problemas son solo culpa de ella y creo que cuando lo entendió pudo entrar en camino a mejorar

- Serias buen sicólogo – me sonrió mas relajada

- ¿Qué sabes de tu hermano?

- Nada… solo que se lo llevaron hasta Paris… de hecho estaba pensando en viajar pero es tan pequeño que no sé cómo enfrentar el caso

- ¿Y Renée?

- La intercepte cuando vino a buscar a Bella y deje una constancia, le dieron una orden de restricción, no puede acercarse a nosotras

- ¿Charlie y Carlisle saben todo esto?

- Parte… ellos saben que conozco la historia pero creen que la supe porque fui doctora de la _"hermana mayor"_… no saben que yo soy esa hermana

- Debes hablar con ellos – me miro asustada – y con Bella – me apresure a agregar – esto es algo que todos se merecen saber

- Lo sé – suspiro derrotada – pero necesito tiempo

- Creo que James sabe algo – recordé nuestra plática de ayer – déjame hablar con él y nos pondremos en contacto

- Ok – se levantó algo derrotada – cuida mucho a mi hermana por favor

- Con mi vida

La acompañe a puerta y me quede pegado hasta que desapareció, aun no cuadraba tanta información, era mucho en tan poco tiempo, ya sabía que Renée era una mierda pero nunca pensé que tanto, como padre quisiera darle el beneficio de la duda pero me era muy difícil con todo lo que me había dicho Tanya.

Estaba aun medio ido sentado en el sofá cuando la puerta cerrándose me sobresalto, inmediatamente me gire para ver a mi hijo no con muy buena pinta.

- Veo que pasaste peor noche que yo – se tiro en el sofá de mi lado

- Bella volvió anoche… se va a quedar a vivir acá por un tiempo

- ¡La raptaste! – la cara de ido se le despejo rápidamente

- No, sus papas la sacaron y la trajeron, entendieron que era lo mejor

- Me alegro mucho por ti… ahora voy a tener que decirles a los chicos que ya no es necesario el plan que estábamos trazando – se tiro hacia atrás en el sofá

- ¿Qué plan? – le fruncí el ceño

- Los íbamos a raptar a los dos y mandarlos a uno de esos países bajos que nadie conoce – su desfachatez y sencillez me hicieron reír un poco

- Creo que ya no será necesario – me levanté, ya era demasiado tiempo el que había dejado a Bella sola. De pronto recordé que tenía que hablar con James y era mejor hacerlo sin mi novia presente – hijo… ¿Puedes quedarte con Bella mientras salgo?

- Claro, tranquilo – le resto importancia con un gesto de mano – yo cuido de mi madrastra

No tenia caso rebatirle eso, así que subí con prisa y mi ángel seguía en su mundo de sueños.

- Mi amor – la moví solo un poco

- Mmm – se removió hasta que abrió los ojos y me miro - ¿Qué hora es?

Mire el reloj en el escritorio y vi que ya era medio día.

- Las 12 – le sonreí mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – yo necesito ir a comprar unas cosas, pero tu quédate acá acostada, esta Deme por si necesitas algo

- Voy contigo – la empuje sobre la cama y se dejo caer demasiado fácil – aun tengo el efecto de unas cuantas pastillas – contesto mi pregunta no hecha

- Entonces descansa – bese su frente y comencé a arreglarme.

Después de que estuve listo maneje de prisa hacia la casa de James, sabía que me podría encontrar con Charlie y Carlisle pero necesitaba hacerlo ahora. Rece en silencio para que fuera él mismo quien me abriera y eso pasó en cuanto la puerta de entrada se abrió ante mí, era James.

- ¿Bella está bien? – se notaba que venía llegando peor tenia mejor aspecto que me hijo

- Si… pero necesitamos hablar – James se hizo a un lado y pase quedándome solamente en la entrada - ¿Tu investigador te dio algo de Tanya?

Solo me basto su expresión fácil para saber que sí. Camino hacia el sofá de la sala y se sentó, no me quedo más que imitarlo.

- Ella estuvo en mi casa… son hermanas – James cerró los ojos y asintió

- Iba a decírselo a Bella hoy pero no creo que sea lo mejor… quizás esperar un poco a que…

- ¡No! – gruñí furioso – ella se merece saber toda la verdad… ¡Es su mamá… su hermana, su familia!

Fuera como fuera Bella merecía la verdad, así resultara ser hija de una mierda de persona como lo era Renée, quizás no lo era, pero lo dudaba mucho.

- Edward… viene saliendo de la clínica, no le va a hacer bien enterarse de todo ahora

- ¿Y cuándo? – pregunté encogiéndome de hombros – si Tanya no hubiera aparecido en mi puerta esta mañana y si tu investigador no te hubiera entregado el informe no sabríamos nada de nada… todo seguiría oculto y tus padres sin soltar palabra

- Déjame hablar a mí con ellos primero – el James jovial que conocí en algún momento no estaba hoy

Su cariño por Bella lo estaba afectando, sabía muy bien que lo que le pasaba a ella le afectaba a él… después de todo son hermanos.

- No se – comencé a negar mientras me acomodaba en el sofá – Bella se merece la verdad, es su vida... tenemos que decir la verdad – casi le suplique con los ojos a James

- ¿Qué verdad?

Nuestros ojos encontrados y se abrieron mucho, por un segundo cerré los ojos y ahora si quise aplazar esta conversación, no sé si estaba en condiciones de decir todo lo que había descubierto.

Ambos nos giramos para ver a Charlie y Carlisle parados en la entrada de la sala.

- Hable con Tanya… ella vino a verme y me dijo el porqué de su interés con Bella

- ¿Te dijo que atendió a su hermana? – los ojos de Carlisle brillaron de ansiedad

- No – todos me miraron interrogantes incluido James – Tanya… ella es… ella es su hermana

Escuche un jadeo de no sé quien pero de pronto todo quedo en silencio y sabía muy bien que las cosas así no funcionaban, debíamos hablar.

- Bella tiene que saber todo esto – me anime a hablar

- No – Charlie comenzó a negar con mucho ahínco – es mucho para ella

- Pero merece saber la verdad – insistí esta vez mirando a James en busca de ayuda

- Mi pobre bebé no se merece nada de esto y eso que ni siquiera sabe lo de… - Carlisle se calló abruptamente cuando se escucho

- ¿Qué mas falta por saber? – esta vez sonó firme y decidido

- Yo no sé si…

- Charlie – James nunca trataba así a sus padres pero los apresuro a hablar

- Igual lo sabrán – Carlisle abrazaba a Charlie mientras hablaba – Renée tiene cáncer… y es genético

El gen maldito.

Parece que después de todo Tanya no estaba tan loca.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, el avance del cap 32 esta en el blog y en unos minutitos estara el cap entero.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 32**

- No puede ser – me deje caer agotado sobre el sofá, esto había rebalsado cualquier cosa

- ¿Y mi hermana… va a estar bien? – el nerviosismo en la voz de James era similar al mío

- No lo sabemos – suspiro Charlie – tiene que hacerse los exámenes pero no sabemos cómo pedírselo

- No podemos perder mucho tiempo – intervine – si es genético puedo tener el cáncer y no presentarlo, si no se hace los exámenes podemos llegar a arrepentirnos

- Estuvimos averiguando un poco – hablo ahora Carlisle – consultamos al mismo medico de Renée… para ella ya no quedan más opción, el cáncer le volvió ahora y peor que antes… su madre murió de lo mismo y ella a pesar de saberlo nunca se hizo los exámenes

- ¿Cáncer a qué? – me atreví a preguntar

- Cáncer de mamas

- ¿Y sabiendo todo eso esa mujer no dijo nada cuando les entrego a Bella? – sabía que si James no se controlaba era capaz de salir a buscar a esa mujer y yo tendría que acompañarlo

- Tenemos que decírselo a Tanya también – murmure

- Cierto – reflexionó Carlisle – se me había olvidado… Charlie… será mejor que vayamos a verla, creo que debemos hablar algunas cosas con ella

- No la culpen – me sentí raro defendiéndola – pero para ella todo ha sido muy difícil

- Lo sabemos - me sonrió Charlie

- Vamos a tener que hablar con Bella – murmure

- Estuvimos pensando que lo mejor sería que se lo dijeras tu – abrí mucho los ojos ante las palabras de Carlisle

- Pero…

- Nuestra hija estará más contenida contigo… pero si no creer que puedas…

- No Charlie… yo se lo diré

- Muchas gracias… ahora Carlisle – miro a su pareja – creo que sería bueno que fuéramos a hablar con Tanya

Espere a que Carlisle y Charlie salieran de la casa para seguirlos, no quería dejar a James solo porque no se veía muy bien asi que lo invite a comer a casa, Deme estaba ahí y creo que le vendría muy bien un amigo ahora.

De pronto se me ocurrió revisar mi celular, ya era la hora de la comida y menos mal que Bella no me había llamado aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor no me gustaba mucho que durmiera tanto, porque sé que si se hubiera despertado ya me hubiera llamado, quizás podría convencerla de que se hiciera un chequeo sin que supiera toda la verdad, pero demasiado rápido deseche esa idea, se supone que estábamos tratando de hacer las cosas y engañarla en algo tan importante no entraba en esa categoría.

Ya se había hecho tarde para ir a comprar algo para cocinar así que opte por encargar comida china, llame de mi celular para que estuviera más rápido, no quería pensar mucho pero lamentablemente no podía parar mi cerebro que pensaba sin mi permiso.

Menos mal que el lugar no estaba tan lleno y en 10 minutos iba saliendo con la comida, llame a mi hijo y le dije que iba para allá con James para que preparara todo, no quise que despertara a mi novia, eso prefería hacerlo yo mismo.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir ahora? – me hablo James mientras me estacionaba en la entrada de mi casa

- No lo sé – suspire – creo que voy a esperar que se dé el momento, si no se da hoy hablare con ella mañana mismo

- Tengo miedo por mi hermana – me miro preocupado

- Yo también – golpee el volante con algo de fuerza – no puedo creer que esta mujer solo le trajera infelicidad a mi niña

- Se va a morir – la nota de ira en la voz de James me hizo sentirme identificado – ese será su castigo por tanto daño hecho

- Tienen un hermano mas – se me había olvidado ese punto… creo que tiene como 12 años – no me acordaba muy bien

- Algo así decía el informe, pero no hay nada de él… parece que desapareció del mapa

- Por lo que averiguo Tanya está en el extranjero

- Le daré ese dato a mi investigador

- Bien – suspire y me di ánimos para salir del auto – ahora entremos que o si no la comida se enfriara

Reímos ante eso pero solo fue una risa para aligerar el ambiente, en cuanto entramos a la casa James y Demetri se fueron a la cocina, supongo que a hablar, ya después yo hablaría con mi hijo, ahora solo quería ver a mi dulce novia.

Entre al cuarto y estaba en la misma posición que la deje, eso me preocupo aun mas porque me moría si algo le pasaba, solo esperaría hasta hoy y mañana hablaría con ella, quizás la llevaría de paseo o algo se me ocurría para aligerar la noticia, creo que el tema de Tanya lo dejaría para un poco más tarde, no quería apabullarla con tanta la información y lo primero es lo primero y eso ahora era el tema del cáncer y los exámenes que tenía que hacerse.

- Amor – bese su frente y ni se movió – amor – volví a moverla pero con más ganas – despierta

- Ya estoy despierta – abrió los ojos de golpe

- Vamos a comer… tu hermano vino a acompañarnos

Salí del cuarto y la deje que se vistiera, no quería estar mucho con ella porque sentía como mi corazón se sobre exaltara por las ansias de hablar pero no saber cómo me comían por dentro.

Baje y ayude a los chicos a preparar todo, por los ojos de mi hijo supe que ya sabía todo. Mientras poníamos los platos pensé en lo bizarro de esta situación, Bella se había acostado con ellos dos y para cualquiera eso sería la peor de las aberraciones empezando por el viejo Edward que menos mal ya no vive en mí, pero hoy, viéndonos así me di cuenta que las cosas que pasaron son las que nos hicieron estar juntos y aquí ahora, como familia, a lo mejor no éramos muy normales pero por cariño no nos quedábamos atrás.

- Hola hermanita – James dejo los platos y corrió a abrazar a su hermana

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien – no sé cómo podía actuar tan bien James, no se le notaba para nada su tristeza

- Que bueno, ¡Ey! Quería agradecerte por convencer a los papas para me dejaran salir – le dio un juguetón golpe en el hombro

- Todo lo que sea por verte feliz – y ahí aprecio su pena – a todo esto… no te conté – volvió a estar feliz pero ahora me pareció más sincero - ¡Conocí a alguien!

- ¿De verdad?... ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

- Se llama Emily… es un año mayor pero es tan madura que es justo lo que estaba buscando

- Parece que por fin salió alguien con carácter para atraparte – intervino Demetri y todos reímos

- Ya te tocara a ti – lo apunto

- Yo espero ver ese día… como me reiré – me burle de mi hijo

- Parece que el amor esta en el aire – mi dulce novia se me colgó del cuello y beso mis labios

Cuando sentimos un par de abucheos nos separamos y decidimos comer, la comida estaba exquisita aunque se había helado un poco, por lo menos en la mesa fluyeron solamente temas relajados y casi todos relacionado con James y su novia, ella era Italiana y vendría a vivir a NY en unas semanas más, parece que trabajaba para James y después de una acalorada discusión se habían dado cuenta de que la pasión podía ir mas allá.

El resto de la tarde paso mucho más relajada, decidimos ver una película todos juntos porque les pedí que no me dejaran solo con Bella, no quería decirle todo en un mal momento, mejor era esperar hasta mañana, total, nada iba a pasar por demorarme un día mas.

Cuando ya cayó la noche los chicos quisieron salir y con Bella nos fuimos a costar, era tarde y a pesar de haber dormido mucho mi novia seguía muy cansada, me hice el tonto con eso por hoy, ya mañana hablaría de eso.

Me estire en la cama y cerré los ojos por un momento, había sido un día demasiado agotador y por primera vez en mi vida sentí que los años me estaban pesando.

- No me digas que estas cansado - ¡Mierda! por primera vez no quería tener hacer el amor con Bella, el miedo de que algo le pasara no me dejaba ni tocarla con confianza – tengo una cosita que mostrarte

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos y la vi apoyada en el marco de la puerta haciendo mas sexy su pose, un precioso y minúsculo negligé rojo que le llegaba justo a la altura de su sexo, tapando solo lo necesario e indicándome que si lo abría podría encontrarme con el precioso cuerpo desnudo de mi novia.

Mi miembro inmediatamente reacciono diciéndome que estaba listo y que el cansancio ya había pasado a un segundo plano, creo que habíamos encontrado la cura perfecta para el estrés.

- Para ti nunca estoy ocupado – abrí mis ojos y comenzó a caminar sensualmente hacia mi

- Es bueno saberlo – comenzó a juguetear con el lazo de su bata haciéndolo girar en el aire

Bella se subió a la cama y gateo hasta que llego a mis labios donde por fin pude saborearlos, esta era mi medicina para todos los males, definitivamente. Tome las caderas de mi novia entre mis manos pero de pronto la sentí desplomarse sobre mi pecho, espere que me besara o algo peor no reaccionaba.

Sentí como poco a poco el pánico comenzaba a inundarme.

No sé cómo pero reaccione en tiempo record, tome el cuerpo sin movilidad de mi novia y corrí al auto, no me preocupé por nuestras fachas para nada, solo cuando estuve en la entrada me calce unas pantuflas y saque un par de chaquetas para tapar a Bella, abrí el auto y asegure con el cinturón a Bella para después arrancar a toda velocidad al hospital, mientras manejaba pensé en que no había sacado el celular pero no me había acordado, trate de que las lagrimas que luchar por salírseme se contuviera, tenía que ser fuerte porque quizás esto solo era un desmayo de nada.

- ¡Una camilla por favor!

Con Bella entre los brazos entre gritando a urgencias del NY Memorial, rápidamente un par de enfermeros se me acercaron y la acomodaron.

- ¿Qué le paso? – me interrogo uno de ellos

- No lo sé – respire antes de seguir porque ni me salía la voz – estábamos acostándonos y… de pronto cayó sobre mi pecho…. Yo…

- Bien – miro el cuerpo de mi novia y creo que su escasa vestimenta le dio una idea de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero no es como si Bella fuera tan vieja para que la excitación le hiciera mal - ¿Hay alguna enfermedad que debamos saber?

- No – negué rápidamente pero cuando lo pensé recordé lo de Renée – su madre biológica tiene cáncer de mamas y es genético

- Bien – me estaban poniendo nerviosos sus monosílabos – espere acá… y no se preocupe que su hija está en buena manos

- Es mi novia – le rugí entre dientes haciendo que su sonrisa maldita se le borrara del rostro

Sabía que no podía pasar y tenía que llamar a sus papas aun así que me dirigí a la recepción y rogué porque me prestaran el teléfono, no tenía ni siquiera una moneda para usar el teléfono público.

- ¿Hola? – me contesto la voz soñolienta de Charlie - ¿Quién habla?

- Edward – suspire para no soltar todo de golpe y asustarlos – estamos en el hospital, Bella se desmayo y preferí traerla, estamos en el NY Memorial

No quise decirle que prácticamente se había desplomado sobre mí, porque no necesito ser médico para saber que eso no fue un desmayo normal.

- ¡Vamos para allá!

Estuche el "pip, pip" que quedo sonando y recién después de unos segundos reaccione y corte. Aproveche e hice su ingreso, solo puse aportar un par de datos porque no tuve cabeza para más.

Me apresure a volver a la puerta donde había entrado Bella a la espera de que salieran a darme información. No pasaron más de unos cuantos minutos para que Carlisle y Charlie entrara arrasando con todo, los apellidos Swan y Masen no eran cualquier cosa y sinceramente no me extraño enterarme que este hospital era casi entero de ellos.

- ¡Quiero ver a mi hija ahora! – le rugió Carlisle a un enfermero

- Señor yo….

- Carlisle – me le acerque – ella está bien… cálmense

Ambos se abrazaron y después volvieron a mirarme, parece que ese había sido su momento para contenerse.

- ¿Qué paso Edward? – pregunto ahora más calmado Carlisle

- Se desmayo – prefería no mencionar mis supuestos cuando solo eran eso

- Estará bien… lo sé, mi niña es fuerte – comenzó a apretar sus manos Charlie

Pasaron solo un par de minutos cuando el mismo enfermero o medico que había entrado con Bella salió.

- Familiares de Isabella Swan – todos los acercamos y esperamos atentamente – necesito que autoricen una operación de emergencia – esta vez centro toda su atención en sus padres y yo sentí como se me venía el mundo abajo

* * *

**Hola gente que aun me lee**

**Ya saben, el cap siguiente en el Blog, ademas recuerden pasar a ver los adelanto.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 33**

- ¿Operarla de qué? – Carlisle estaba casi templando de los nervios

- La señorita Swan tiene un grave caso de peritonitis

Llegue a jadear cuando escuche sus palabras, por lo poco que sabía es que si una apendicitis no se operaba a tiempo el liquido que había se podía esparcir por el cuerpo.

- ¿Pero como…?

- Por un examen pudimos descubrir que la señorita ha estado con medicamentos algo fuertes y suponemos que estos la hicieron no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… los pacientes acuden al hospital no por apendicitis sino por los dolores

- ¿Estará bien? – Charlie tenía los ojos rojos de tanto contener el llanto

- Si… pero necesitamos operar luego

- Claro, claro – intervino Carlisle – no pierda tiempo

Todos nos quedamos callados unos segundos hasta que por lo menos yo logre salir de mi estupor logre recordar que ni siquiera había llamado a Demetri, si estuviera en casa y no nos encontrara podría imaginarse lo peor.

- Necesito llamar a mi hijo – me estaba poniendo de pie cuando la mano de Carlisle me detuvo

- Ten – me extendió su celular – llámalo de aquí

- Gracias

No voy a negar que me costó un poco marcar los numero, aunque ya Bella estaba en la sala de operaciones y por fin sabíamos lo que tenia eso no me dejaba muy tranquilo, no era algo simple, era algo de cuidado y mi Edward masoquista no podía dejar de culparse por no haberse dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal con Bella, se que los medicamentos eran muchos pero debería haber notado algo.

Un teléfono sonó tantas veces hasta que se corto la llamada, iba a golpear a Deme por no cogerme el teléfono, marque el re discado y esta vez me contesto.

- ¡Holaaa! – maldito pendejo, mas encima estaba bebido

- Demetri – rugí su nombre – Bella esta en el hospital… ven para acá

- ¿Le paso algo a mi hermanito chiquitito?

- Deme… ven ahora al NY Memorial

Sabía que no era correcto enojarme con mi hijo por algo que no era su culpa así que preferí respirar hondo y callarme la boca antes de soltar incoherencias.

- Cierto… debería estar allá para ver a mi hermanito, pero es raro que ya haya nacido… ¡OHHH JAMES… TENEMOS UN HERMANITO!

No tenia caso decirle nada mas así que colgué para después enterrar mi cabeza entre mis manos, seguramente los que me vieran pensarían que estaba llorando peor la verdad es que estaba riendo, mi hijo era único, no quería saberlo pero debe haber estado borracho hasta la medula.

Inmediatamente mi risa murió, seguramente James no estaba mejor y no quería que ahora a ellos le pasara algo, no… Demetri nunca había conducido borracho y no creía que empezara a hacerlo ahora.

- Edward… - Charlie me miro frunciendo el ceño

- Dametri y James vienen para acá – les sonreí tranquilizándolos – y mi hijo cree que estamos acá porque tuvo un hermano

- Estos niños… no se dan cuenta que el alcohol es malo… las drogas, los excesos tienen a mi hija así… - Charlie volvió a desplomar y Carlisle a contenerlo

- La juventud tiene que aprender a divertirse y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida sin caer en los excesos – concluí yo

- Se que no es el mejor momento – Charlie había logrado controlar sus sollozos – pero con Carlisle queremos formar un centro… algo así que un colegio a parte… donde vayan chicos con problemas que no puedan costar centro de rehabilitación... y….

- Y queremos que tu lo dirijas

Quede mudo y quieto ante las palabras de Carlisle…

¿Un centro colegio?

¿Querían que yo lo dirigiera?

- Yo…

- Piénsalo… aun es solo un proyecto

- Ok

Nos volvimos a sumir en un silencio profundo hasta que unos conocidos gritos nos hicieron dirigir la vista hacia la entrada de urgencias.

- ¡Papá!

Me pare para llamar a mi hijo con la mano y así evitar que volviera a gritar.

- Papa… ¿Qué paso?

Me dio gusto ver su estado ya mucho mejor al que supuse cuando hable con él por teléfono.

- Bella está embarazada… lo sé… sus síntomas…

- No… Bella tenia apendicitis – le aclare

- ¿Tenia… pero…? – de pronto abrió mucho los ojos, mi hijo ya era casi medico así que supuse que era innecesario explicarle el resto - ¿La están operando?

- Si

- Yo no entiendo mucho – James salió detrás de Deme levantando la mano

- Tu hermana tiene peritonitis… la están operando de urgencia

- Eso es malo – se rasco la cabeza y la agacho cuando vio que sus padres lo asesinaban con la mirada así que mejor miro a su amigo esperando alguna respuesta – Demi

- Si… es malo – susurro

Ahora fuimos los cinco los que tomamos asiento. Si pensaba que iba a volver el silencio me equivoque porque mi hijo y cuñado no dejaban de hacer preguntas hasta que hicieron la que menos me esperaba.

- ¿Y donde estaban cuando Bella se desmayo? – miro sugestivamente mi pinta, aun estaba descalzo y con la chaqueta tapando mi desnudo pecho

- Estábamos acostándonos – era lo más lógico ¿no?

- Bueno… y como supongo que cuando Bells salga de la operación seguirá dormida, yo iré a casa a buscarte ropa… ¿ok?

- Anda antes de que te quite el auto

Sus insinuaciones no habían sido las mejores y menos delante de mis suegros.

- Parece que Demi de verdad quiere un hijo – rio Carlisle

- Bella es joven, ya se pierde demasiado estando de novia con un viejo como yo

Se bien cuanto tiempo había pasado pero sí que mucho, no había dormido nada y el día anterior había tenido demasiadas sorpresas así que creo que era obvio que estuviera cansado y algo irritable.

- Créeme que el amor es lo único importante

- Lo sé – le sonreí

- Bueno familia – todos miramos a James que venía de no sé donde – creo que ser el más inteligente está dando sus frutos

- ¿Qué hiciste? – la mirada de Charlie en su hijo era totalmente intimidante

- Bueno – se sentó al medio de sus padre, no sé cómo pero lo hizo – ya que nadie se atrevía a contarle a Bella sobre la situación de Renée… hablé con el médico y pedí que le hicieran los exámenes ahora – alzo ambas cejas a modo burlón

- Hasta que te funciona la cabeza – Carlisle le dio un juguetón golpe en la cabeza seguido de un fuerte abrazo

- Gracias James – le sonreí

Y si, paso más tiempo hasta que vino el médico a avisarnos que Bella ya estaba en sala, que todo había salido de maravilla y que aun no despertaría así que lo mejor era dejarla descansar.

- Seguramente querrá verte primero así que iremos a la cafetería a tomarnos un café… vamos Charlie – miro a su pareja

- Cualquier cosa les aviso

- Ok

Y silencio… ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había quedado todo en silencio, aunque eso era relativo ya que estábamos en urgencia y silencio real nunca se hacía.

Había pasado un tiempo prudente cuando una enfermera me pidió que la acompañara hacia los cuartos particulares, eso me llamo un poco la atención, aparte de cuando entraron, Carlisle y Charlie no habían pedido ningún favor especial por ser casi los dueños del hospital.

No alcance ni a sentarme en mi nueva silla cuando la misma enferma me indico que ya podía pasar.

En cuanto la vi un jadeo se escapo de mi pecho, se veía tan tranquila y frágil, me acerque hasta que quede frente a ella, atraje una silla y me senté para no dejar de verla, acaricie sus manos varias veces, se veían un poco demacradas con tantos cables conectados a ellas.

- Mmm – inmediatamente me moví de me posición cuando escuche a Bella quejarse

- ¿Amor? – ya está a su lado esperando ver sus hermosos ojos

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pestaño un par de veces y note que no veía muy bien

- En el hospital – solo lo susurre, no me gusta la idea de verla internada, pese a todo y lo que sabía que se venía ahora, tenía que decirle lo de la operación y los exámenes

- Me desmaye

- Si pero ya estás bien

Me miro y note que quiso levantar una de sus manos pero la cantidad de cables que tenía conectados se lo impidieron.

- ¿Estoy embarazada?

Parece que era la única cosa que se le ocurría a todo el mundo, se que había prometido golpear el siguiente que me dijera eso pero ahora era la misma Bella la que me lo estaba diciendo.

- ¿De verdad piensas en la posibilidad de un embarazo?

- Si, o sea – bajo la mirada y desenfoco sus ojos de los míos – he tenido los síntomas y ayer Demi me dijo que eran lo de una mujer embaraza

Creo que unos días sin el auto le caerían de maravilla a mi hijo, aunque de todas formas no se salvaría de mi tirón de orejas por entrometido.

- ¡OH NO! – salí de mis pensamientos asesinos con el grito de Bella

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

La mire entera y note como sus manos estaban debajo de las sabanas, justo a la altura de su vientre así que no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que estaba tocando los parches que le quedaron después de la operación… había llegado la hora de decirle toda la verdad.

- ¿Qué…?

- Tenias peritonitis… estabas muy mal – pare y respire antes de volver a hablar – pero ya todo está bien

- Oh….

- ¿Y no estoy embarazada?

- No – supuse que si lo estuviera el médico ya lo había informado, eso no era algo de menor importancia

Bella asintió y vi que estaba procesando toda la información, le costó unos segundo pero cuando lo hizo me miro sonriendo.

- Amor…

No quería hacer esto pero sabía que en cualquier momento tendríamos el resultado de los exámenes y quería que ella supiera la verdad antes de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo algo que decirte… es sobre Renée, ella…

- ¿De verdad me vas a hablar de esa zorra ahora? – la vi apretando la mandíbula y no quería que estuviera tensa

- Amor, escúchame – bese el dorso de su mano – ella… tiene cáncer – solté de golpe – y es genético

Lo pensé mucho y no tenia caso darle muchas vueltas al asunto, así que era mejor de esta forma.

- Yo… ¿Me voy a morir?

- No amor – ni siquiera quería pensarlo – pero son necesarios los exámenes… ya te los hicieron así que hay que esperar

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? – me miro aun con un poco de shock

- Ayer… y… - ¿todo junto mejor no? – hay algo mas… es sobre Tanya

- ¿Qué…?

- Es tu hermana

- Menos mal que no me operaron del corazón – bromeo – porque creo que se me hubiera detenido con tanta emoción

- Lo siento… pero quería decírtelo todo junto… pensé que era mejor así

- Lo es… ahora… ahora solo necesito procesar todo – cerro los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida

* * *

Ok, se que soy una vueltera y lo que quieran pero la verdad es que AMO fanfiction, aca comence a leer y escribir sobre Bella y Edward y si no fuera por esta pagina lo mas probable es que mi hobby hoy en dia seria ver teleseries repetidas y sin ningun sentido, asi que creo que le debe mucho.

En fin, yo por lo menos estoy todo el dia en la U y en su mayoria leo desde mi celular, trate y trate de arreglar el blog en eso pero no pude ademas de que amo las alertas de aca, asi que les aviso que seguire subiendo mis historias pero con algunos cambios.

Primero, NO voy a aceptar ningun critica hacia mi como persona, o sea

**- Edward es una mierda - totalmente aceptable**

**- Eres una mierda de escritora - NO ACEPTABLE**

Se entiende la diferencia?

Bueno, espero que los que me leen y siguen aca lo sigan haciendo, ahhhh y por si acaso aclaro que no me devuelvo porque nadie me leia en el Blog, al contrario, les adredezco enormemente a las que me siguieron alla porque son muchas, **seguire subiendo primero en el Blog en todo caso, al igual q haya subire los adelantos.**

Ahora si, me despido

Besos, Joha!


	35. Chapter 35

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 34**

Deje a Bella descansar mientras yo iba a buscar al médico, se suponía que los exámenes no se demoraban mucho y como eran importantes y urgentes los debían tener listos cuanto antes.

Avance por el pasillo pasando nuevamente por el área de urgencias y ahí vi como un joven de abrazaba de una mujer mayor mientras lloraban, el llanto era tan desgarrador que me llego directo al alma, supuse que algún familiar o ser querido se había muerto. La mujer comenzó a acariciar el cabello del joven mientras este negaba sin parar no queriendo creer lo que estaba pasado, el joven se veía mil veces más alterado que la mujer y algo me hizo suponer que podía ser su novia la que había tenido un final fatal. La gente pasaba a su lado y aunque algunos volteaban a mirar nadie se detenía ni aminoraba su paso, quizás ninguna de las personas que los vieron llegaron a pesar que una muerte nos puede tocar a cualquiera.

Me apoye en la fría pared que estaba a mi espalda, no se hace cuanto que estaba mirando tan triste escena pero de pronto comencé a pensar que eso era algo de todo los días, algo me podía pasar a mi o Bella, la edad no importaba en estos casos, uno sabe que sale de casa, a trabajar, a estudiar, a comprar, a dar un paseo, a lo que sea, uno sabe que cruza la puerta de entrada pero no sabe si volverá a hacerlo de regreso, quizás muchos estamos tan concentrados en pasar cada día que se nos va olvidando vivir, puede que sea una tontera lo que trajo hoy a Bella al hospital pero por un momento me sentí perderla y pensé en lo mucho que no habíamos hecho.

Había extendido el tiempo lo más posible pero ahora me daba cuenta que yo no estaba haciendo malo, si Bella era mi novia, la mujer que amo y con quiero pasar el resto de mi vida merecía conocer a mis padres, se que ni Esme ni Marco iban a aceptar mi relación pero así como ellos eran mis padres y los he aceptado pese a todos los errores que han cometido ellos debían aceptar a Bella.

- Mamá – sabía que si no los llamaba ahora podría llegar a perder el impulso y eso era lo que menos quería en este momento

Me senté en una silla para darme mayor estabilidad, podía ser que esta conversación saliera mal y prefería estar sentado para escuchar lo que tuvieran que decirme.

- Por fin te acuerdas que tienes madre… si no es por Demi que me llamo la semana pasada ni me entero que estás vivo – apoye mi cabeza en mi mano libre y revolví un poco mis cabellos, era por esto que no llamaba tan seguido a mi madre

- Estoy en el hospital – susurre desganado

- ¿TE PASO ALGO A TI O MI NIETO? – ya me podía imaginar a mi madre metiendo toda su ropa en su fina maleta y pidiendo desde el otro teléfono un vuelo hacia New York

- No madre – me apresure a aclarar las cosas – es mi novia quien está ingresada

- ¡¿TIENES NOVIA?

- Si madre – hable con voz cansina, casi ni me dejaba terminar de hablar – la acaban de operar de peritonitis y te llamaba porque quiero llevarla a pasar unos días a Levittown, quiero que la conozcan

- Supongo que es algo serio – me gusto mucho mas escuchar la voz más relajada de mi madre – ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza niñito… y dime… ¿Es compañera del trabajo?

Tenía la posibilidad de ocultarle por unos días más a mi madre y por ende a mi padre que mi novia solo tenía 17 años, pero si hacia eso me arriesgaba a que despreciara a Bella en su cara a penas la viera y eso si que era algo que no podría soportar, así que no me quedaba nada más que decir la verdad.

- No madre… ella es alumna mía

Esperaba escuchar algún grito o algo pero solo obtuve silencio de su parte, por alguna razón eso se me hizo mucho peor que el peor de los gritos.

- ¿Es broma?

-No… se llama Isabella y tiene 17 años, madre la amo y por eso es que quiero que la conozcan

- Esta bien – me asuste aun mas porque no haya dicho ni una sola pesadez, eso era más sospechoso aun – prepare una cena para cuando decidas traerla

- Madre, ella es importante para mí, te ruego que hables con mi padre y le expliques la situación, no quiero que la hagan sentir mal cuando la conozca – suspire – ella es muy frágil y ha sido muy difícil para nosotros sobrellevar la relación

- ¿Sus padres lo saben?

- Si, no ha sido fácil pero hemos salido a delante, nos amamos de verdad – sonreí un poco ante mis palabras de tonto enamorado, pero así era feliz

- Bien… solo ten cuidado de que no te metan a la cárcel, dale un beso a Demi

¿Esperaba más de Esme Cullen?

Sinceramente no, así que no me sorprendió que cortara sin si quiera mandarle saludos a mi convaleciente novia, puede que no todo saliera bien en la cena pero tenía que intentarlo.

No quise pensar más en eso y me dirigí hacia la parte donde se entregaban los exámenes, eso si no pude llegar muy lejos porque me tope con mis suegros de frente, venían ya con el sobre y al parecer aun no lo habían abierto.

- ¿Son los exámenes? – se que era estúpida la pregunta pero es lo único que me salió

- Si… vamos al cuarto para abrirlos con Bella – solo asentí antes las palabras de Carlisle y comencé a caminar junto a ellos

No demoramos en llegar al cuarto de Bella, pensaba encontrarla durmiendo pero estaba sentada y con la mirada fija mirando por la ventana, supongo que pensando en toda la información que había recibido hoy.

- Tenemos los exámenes – Charlie alzo el sobre y lo dejo caer en las manos de su hija

- Ok – Bella tomo el sobre y comenzó a abrirlo, todos pusimos nuestra plena atención en ella, saco la hoja y comenzó a leerlos ella misma, no sé si los entendería pero supongo que eran positivos o negativos, tenía cáncer o no – estoy bien – murmuro – no tengo cáncer – alzo los ojos y sus gemas estaban bañadas en lagrimas así que me apresure a abrazarla

- Es una excelente noticia – bese su frente para luego apegarla a la mía

- Es la mejor noticia del mundo hija – Carlisle estaba abrazado a Charlie quien derramo una solitaria lagrima de la emoción

- Te juro que teníamos el alma en un hilo…

- Papas – Bella se separo un poco de mi y miro a sus dos padres – creo que hoy he recibido demasiada información pero hay algo más que me gustaría saber

- Lo que quieras hija – Carlisle se apresuro a complacer a Bella

- Quiero saber con cual de ustedes comparto la sangre, ambos son mis padres pero quiero saber, es una duda…

- Yo – alce mi vista para ver como Carlisle había levantado la mano – Charlie es el padre de James y yo el tuyo pero acordamos no decirlo para que no hubieran diferencias

- Me parece, a mi no me hace ninguna diferencia saberlo – mi dulce novia les sonrió y ambos relajaron aun mas su postura

- Bueno, ahora que estamos en hora de confesiones – me atreví a intervenir – quería decirte – me gire para mirar por completo a Bella – que hable con mis padres y ellos quieren conocerte así que pensé que sería bueno que pasáramos unos días en Levittown… ¿Qué dicen? – esta vez mire a todos por respeto hacia sus padres también

- Creo que es una muy buena idea

- El cambio de aire te hará muy bien cariño – secundo Charlie

- Bueno – hable con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – supongo que nos vamos a Levittown entonces

.

.

.

Habíamos decidido ir en auto hacia el pueblo ya que no era tan lejos y así nos servía también como terapia, el paisaje era hermoso y digno de apreciar. Después de este fin de semana Bella se iba a reincorporar a clases pero yo aun no sabía que iba a hacer, supongo que estos días me servirían también a mí para pensar.

Quise que nos quedáramos en un hotel para así ahorrarnos problemas por si estos se presentaban, así que en cuanto llegamos nos fuimos a registrar y nos preparamos para la cena, Bella se veía hermosa y se notaba que había hecho un esfuerzo por verse un poco mayor.

Las rejas llenas de enredaderas de la mansión Cullen se abrieron ante nosotros avisándonos que ya habíamos llegado.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – acaricie el cabello de mi novia y logre que se moviera junto a mi mano

- Si… pero preferiría que nos fuéramos a casa – amaba el termino que Bella utilizaba para casa… lo decía como si fuera nuestra, de los dos, como era

- Lo sé amor pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y es hora de que enfrentemos esto… le hemos dado mucha alargue y creo que eso solo lo ha hecho peor

Me baje del auto y me apresure a su puerta paras abrirle, no me gustaba mucho la idea de que llevara un vestido tan tapado y tacones tan altos, sabía que estaba incomoda pero que lo hacía todo por mi y eso me dejaba la sensación agradable de que era capaz de soportar toda una velada con sus pies apretados pero también me hacia preguntarme si esto que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, había meditado mucho sobre la cena de esta noche y pese a que mi madre me aseguro que todo estaría bien yo tenía mis dudas, Esme Cullen era una mujer para quien las apariencias lo eran todo y él que yo un hombre de 38 estuviera de novio con una chica de 17.

- ¿Me veo bien? – mi novia se veía tan linda y vulnerable que solo pude apretarla en un estrecho abrazo – tengo miedo – murmuro en mi hombro

- Te ves perfecta – no aguante mas y uní mis labios a los de ella

Este era mi lugar feliz, sus labios junto a los míos recordándome que esta era mi casa sin importar nada más.

Tome a Bella de la mano y juntos nos encaminamos hacia la entrada, tome aire antes de tocar el timbre y sin querer apreté aun más la mano de mi novia, parce que yo también estaba nervioso.

- ¡Querido! – y si, ahí estaba la siempre tan elegante Esme Cullen – menos mal que llegas… Rachel Cooper está adentro y se muere por verte

Y si, mi madre había sido capaz de ignorar por completo a mi novia y decirme que mi ex estaba adentro esperándome, creo que definitivamente esta cena no iba a ser muy tranquila después de todo.

Bella apretó un poco mas mi mano pidiéndome explicaciones pero yo no supe que decirle, no iba a decirle de una que Rachel había sido mi novia, sabía que eso no le caería bien.

- ¡Oh! Tú debes de ser Isabella

- Mucho gusto – Bella ni siquiera la corrigió sobre su nombre, solo dejo que mi madre le diera su frio beso en la mejilla

- Pero pasen, pasen – nos invito en cuanto termino su corto saludo

Puse mi mano en la espalda baja de mi novia y la conduje hacia dentro de la casa, lamentablemente todo seguía exactamente igual desde la última vez que estuve aquí y debo admitir que de eso han pasado por lo menos un par de años y ni siquiera había sido capaces de mover un centímetro el jarrón que estaba frente a la puerta, quizás las cortinas eran nuevas porque mi madre no dejaba que se destiñeran pero el color era el mismo, en fin, la casa Cullen no cambia ni con el tiempo.

Llegamos al salón y como siempre junto al bar estaba mi padre rellenando su copa de whisky, le sonreí en cuento me vio pero no me gusto para nada la mueca que hizo cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi novia, quise gritarle que la tratara con respeto pero me contuve, total, sabía que no aguantaría ningún desplante, esta era la oportunidad y si se la perdían, que pena por ellos.

Me hubiera gustado no girarme, pero ahí sentada en el mismo sofá de siempre estaba Rachen, los años si que había pasado para ella, ya no quedaba nada de la quinceañera que traía a casa después de clases, estaba mucho más madura, mas escotada y mas arrugada, puedo sonar como un maldito pero era verdad, pese a que su vestido dejaba ver muy bien su perfecto cuerpo, supongo que por la ayuda de algún cirujano, su belleza no se asemeja ni a distancia de la de mi preciosa novia.

- ¡Bienvenido hijo! – asintió con la cabeza mi madre

- Mucho gusto en verte de nuevo padre – extendí mi mano y tome la suya – quiero que conozcas a mi novia – tome la mano de Bella y la obligue a dar un paso adelante – Isabella Swan Masen

- ¡Oh cariño!... ¿Eres hija de Charlie y Carlisle? – por la sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre supuse que los conocía, pese a que todo el mundo sabía de su homosexualidad todos les tenían mucho respeto y parece ser que Marco Cullen no era la excepción

- Si – dejo que mi padre besara su mano – ellos son mis padres

- Excelentes personas querida… dales mis saludos por favor – por lo menos mi padre se estaba comportando, eso ya era algo

- En su nombre

- Bueno – y esa voz seguía igual de profunda que hace 25 años atrás, una ronca imitación de la madurez – supongo que tendré que acercarme yo a conocer a tu nueva novia

- Rachel – asentí con la cabeza

- No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte Edward

No me hizo falta nada más que ver los ojos llameantes de Bella para saber que si Rachel movía solo un pie en falso aquí ardería Troya.

- Saluda a Rachel como corresponde hijo – y si, solo faltaba que mi madre terminara por hacer peor la situación

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ahora si.**

**Bueno, subi capitulo nuevo de Resiste en el Blog y ademas el adelanto de MOV**

**Besos, Joha!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 35**

- Mucho gusto – antes de que dijera nada Bella se separo de mi y saludo a Rachel con un beso en la mejilla – soy la novia de Edward – le sonrió como niñita buena pero yo la conocía demasiado bien y supe que estaba marcando su territorio – oh, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes

- No sabía que Edward había cambiado tantos sus gustos – miro de arriba abajo a mi novia con un gesto de desprecio que me hizo querer ponerla en su lugar, si tan solo no estuvieran mis padres presentes…

- ¡Oh si! – Bella le sonrió y con un gesto de mano le resto importancia a la situación – con los años ha mejorado bastante ese aspecto – oh por cierto – se puso un mano en boca con gesto sorprendido, ¿Dónde había escondido mi novia a esta gran actriz? – ¿Tu le regalaste a Rachel?

- ¿Qué? – mi ex quedo media colgada y yo también, no tenía idea de que estaba hablando Bella

Pase mi mirada por la habitación y vi que mi padre solo sonreía ante el intercambio que se estaba gestando entre ambas mujeres, en cambio mi madre, estaba casi tan perdida como Rachel y me molesto bastante que se haya apostado a su lado casi uniendo fuerzas en contra de mi novia, me hubiera puesto a su lado a apoyarla pero sabía que era bastante capaz de defenderse por ella misma y lo prefería así, poco a poco la antigua Bella comenzó a salir en sus mejores facetas.

- No te entendemos cariño – ya hablaría más tarde con Esme por ese tono tan cínico que estaba usando

- La perrita – rio Bella con un destello de maldad – Edward tiene una perra y se llama Rachel – me miro buscando mi aprobación y por supuesto que asentí reafirmando su versión, me gustaría mucho ver que tenia Rachel para decir después de esto – Edward me dijo que le había puesto el nombre en honor a alguien que conoció y supongo que se refería a ti – de pronto cambio su expresión a una de duda - ¿o me equivoco?

Miro a ambas mujeres con un gesto tierno esperando porque dijeran algo pero la verdad es que mi madre y Rachel estaban pasmadas, ellas quizás creían en la inocencia de mi novia en cambio yo solo quería largar a reírme por la forma tan sutil en que ella se las había arreglado para dejar calladas a esas mujeres que la estaban atacando. Definitivamente mi novia tenía un 10 en sutileza. El ambiente siguió en silencio hasta que una estruendosa risa de parte de mi padre rompió el mismo, yo no aguante más y lo seguí.

- Pero… - Bella seguía pasmada, actuando claramente

- ¿Edward que significa esto? – solo me encogí de hombros y le reste importancia a la pregunta de mi madre

- No sería por mi – Rachel encontró su voz pero hablo entre dientes – dudo que Edward le haya puesto a esa perra mi nombre por mi

- Oh entonces debe ser por otra perra – murmuro mi novia mientras se encogía de hombros y se sentaba a mi lado – entonces señor Cullen – centro toda su atención en mi padre para cambiar el tema radicalmente - ¿De dónde conoce a mis padres?

- Los conocí hace un par de años yo… - estaba contento hablando pero de pronto su gesto se endureció bastante – no creo que deba decírtelo es algo delicado y te compete a ti

- Es sobre… esa mujer – Tuve que tomar las manos de Bella para que soltara los puños que había armado

- Supongo – entrecerró los ojos como tratando de conectar algunas cosas

Supongo yo también que ambos se referían a Renée, la verdad es que no tendría que sorprenderme que mi padre se hubiera encargado de los temas legales más delicados de Carlisle y Charlie, no por nada era el abogado mas maldito del mundo, nunca había perdido un caso y por eso era tan cotizado. Hasta el momento y por todo lo que había pasado cuando Rosalie quedo embaraza es que no tenía mucha relación con mis padres y menos con mi padre que siempre estaba más preocupado por el trabajo que por otra cosa, esa careta tan dura y propia del Abogado Cullen me provocaba cierto rechazo, él es mi padre y acá en casa es solo Marco Cullen no el mejor abogado del país, pero ahora, al verlo interactuar con tanta tranquilidad y hasta cariño con Bella me provocó un cariño y admiración por él, se llevaba bien con mi novia y eso me daba muchas esperanzas sobre que la relación mejoría.

Quería tener hijos con Bella y si era así quería que mis padres estuvieran ahí como no lo estuve ni yo mismo con Dametri, ahora las cosas serian distintas, estaba seguro.

- La cena está servida señora – una chica vestida de mucama nos indico que pasáramos al comedor

Todo estaba dispuesto como siempre de la mejor forma, solo como Esme sabía hacerlo.

- Oh Esme – hablo Bella mientras se sentaba en la silla que yo había corrido para ella – esto esta hermoso Esme, es como el que salió en Deco Hogar ¿no?

Y cuando parecía imposible que Bella pudiera atraer aunque fuera un poco de la atención de mi madre fue así, ya que centró toda su atención en ella a la vez que su mirada me indica que comenzaría a hablar para no parar más.

- Oh si… yo misma lo hice – se acomodo en la silla para darle espacio a su ego

- Claro… ¿usaste rosas ecuatorianas? – Bella se veía tan relajada mientras comía la ensalada que era claro que este era su ambiente – leí que eran mas duraderas, sobre todo por el agua

Mire con un poco mas de detalle el centro y la verdad es que era hermoso, sobre un pequeño pedestal había algo así como una pecera llena de agua y con rosas flotando, se que tenía más cosas pero no sabía que solo, se veía hermoso y le daba un toque especial a la mesa.

- No cariño – y por primera vez vi que mi madre no miraba a mi novia con despecho – no son rosas, son jazmines

- Oh, muy bien… le diste tu toque y quedo aun más perfecto que el original – Bella alzo su vista y note que si estaba interesada en el tema, no lo hacía solo por agradar a mi madre, me gusto eso

Eso sí, lo que más me gusto es que Rachel solo bufaba mientras comía, Bella había logrado meterse a los frio señores Cullen al bolsillo, aunque eso sí, puede que eso tuviera mucho que ver con que sus apellidos con Swan Masen y la verdad es que para nadie en Estados Unidos y menos en New York eso es desconocido. Como sea, lo que me importaba ahora es que mis padres y mi novia estaban llevando una perfecta charla y pese a todos mis miedos por nuestra diferencia de edad había quedado en el olvido.

El resto de los días que pasamos en Levittown los aproveche para mostrarle a Bella la perfecta arquitectura del lugar donde había nacido y criado. En un principio pensaba que solo estaríamos con mis padres esa primera noche pero antes que nos devolviéramos a New York nos invitaron a almorzar y por supuesto que no los rechazamos, todo iba viento en popa y tal parecía ser que por fin todos los problemas se habían terminado.

- ¿Qué te pareció este viaje? – ya íbamos de vuelta a casa

- Lo mejor – me sonrió muy contenta – me gane a tus padres y por lo que me dijo Demetri eso si que era algo difícil, le gane la apuesta

- ¿Apostaron? – reí por ello

- ¡Claro! – se encogió de hombros

- Te amo amor – solté un poco el volante para acariciar su rostro pero el auto se movió un poco y frene de golpe

- Tonto – Bella le pego a mi hombro riendo – casi chocamos

- Pero así me amas

La tomé de la cintura y en un ágil movimiento la senté en mi regazo, no demore en buscar sus labios y por supuesto que me respondió al instante, la carretera estaba vacía y me moría por estar con ella pero me daba algo de cosa que nos vieran.

- ¿Un rapidito? – antes de pudiera comprender sus palabras ya había bajado mis pantalones y corrido su falta a un lado

- Yo…

No podía negarme y seria un idiota si lo hiciera, así que solo la bese y deje que guiare mi erecta verga a su entrada, ya la extrañaba, no podía pasar mucho sin estar en su interior, me había hecho adicto a como sentía su delicioso coño apretando mi polla, era una sensación que pensé nunca sentir, había escuchado a amigos hablar de ellos y más de alguna porno me lo había mostrado, pero experimentarlo era algo totalmente distinto.

- Oh amor – la tome de las caderas y aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas

Pensé en sacarle la blusa y lamer esos exquisitos pezones, pero este solo era un rapidito, ya tendríamos tiempo cuando llegáramos a casa.

- Ahí, ahí… ya casi – me encanto como sus ojos se entornaron de placer – oh Edward!

- ¡MIERDA!

Le di una juguetona palmadita en el trasero a la vez que ambos nos corríamos fuerte y furiosamente, había sido el mejor rapidito de la historia, corto y sin nada de previa pero que había concluido en un putamente genial orgasmo.

- Nece… necesitamos repetir esto – su rostro estaba escondido en mi cuello pero la sentía reír

- Totalmente de acuerdo

La bese en la frente a la vez que nos separábamos para acomodarnos y así poder continuar con nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar planificamos inmediatamente un encuentro con Tanya, casi ni les había dado oportunidad de que hablaran así que ese día domingo las deje solas en casa mientras compartía un poco de tiempo con mi hijo en el cine, me hacía falta tener un tiempo con él, la verdad es que hablamos bastante y la pasamos de lo mejor solo entre hombre.

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré con mi novia y nueva cuñada cocinando una pizza, desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron bastante, James por fin nos presento a su novia Emily y Charlie y Carlisle no podían estar más contentos. Si antes hablaba con mis padres una vez al año ahora lo hacía casi todas las semanas, tal parece ser que el problema con que Bella fuera menor que yo ya no era de importancia para ellos, ahora solo pensaban en como las cosas iban avanzando entre nosotros.

Bella volvió al colegio y con mi ayuda logro ponerse al día, la tenia estudiando todos los días, Deme la ayudaba en biología y yo en todo lo demás, la verdad es que mi pobre novia estaba que no daba más con tanto estudio pero quería graduarse este año y para eso tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo, ya no le quedaba casi nada al año escolar y era época de solicitudes, ajena a lo que yo quisiera, Bella decidió ir a NYU así que sus padres y mi hijo movieron un poco sus influencia así que con solo enviar su solicitud fue aceptada, mi niña estudiaría asistencia social.

Yo por mi parte había iniciado el nuevo proyecto de Carlisle y Charlie, estábamos a full trabajando para que el nuevo colegio comenzara a funcionar a partir del próximo año escolar, ya el edificio se estaba construyendo así que solo nos queda la parte administrativa, porque al ser además una especie de centro de rehabilitación eran muchas las políticas que tenían que fijarme, menos mal que muchos de mis estudios servían en esta área, así no sentía que tenia este trabajo solo por ser yerno de los dueños, de verdad sentía que estaba ayudando mucho y que el puesto me lo había ganado.

- Charlie, necesito que firmen estos papeles – le extendí un carpeta sobre la mesa – son unos contratos para encargar los libros de apoyo

- Oh, ok – ni siquiera los leyó y los firmo

- Deberías de leer lo que te doy para firmar – ya muchas veces les había dicho eso a ambos pero solo le restaban importancia – un día te pasare un permiso para que casarme con Bella y ni cuenta te darás – bromee

- Mientras sean felices y nos inviten – contesto Carlisle esta vez

- No tienen caso – me senté en el sofá y seguí corriendo un par de papeles

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que sintiera como ante mí se paraban Carlisle y Charlie, era un claro gesto que indicaba que quería hablar conmigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cerré la carpeta y los mire incitándolos a hablar

- Tenemos algo que decirte – comenzó Carlisle

- La graduación es en dos semanas y queremos que seas tú quien entre los diplomas

Quede mudo, lo que estaban diciendo no me concordaba mucho, yo no era profesor del colegio y ese era un cargo para un profesor del colegio, o sea que no tenía nada que hacer entregando los diplomas.

- Pero… - mire a Carlisle y a Charlie repetidas veces como tratando de convencerme de lo que me estaban diciendo – yo no sé si…

- Edward – Charlie me corto y me sonrió – está bien… te ganaste el estar ahí arriba

- Pero yo pensaba que con el despido no podría volver al colegio

- Mira – Carlisle tendió ante mí un papel que no dude en tomar – es una petición firmado por todos los alumnos de último año

Y era verdad, en ese papel salía la firma de todos mis alumnos de último años, en ella se especificaba claramente que consideraban mi despido como injusto y que si no era yo quien se subía el día de la graduación a entregarles sus diplomas no se iban a mover de sus asientos para ir a buscarlo.

Sé que los hombres no debemos llorar pero no pude evitar emocionarme al ver como redactaban a la perfección que la ética no tenía nada que ver con el amor, que amar era parte de la ética y que inmoral seria estar con alguien a quien no se quiere o en contra de su voluntad, que la diferencia de edad cuando hay amor pierde cualquier importancia. Mis alumnos habían aprendido la lección, quizás se equivocarían un par de veces más en el futuro pero ahora me podía sentir satisfecho porque estaba enviando a chicos que aprendieron algo importante conmigo.

- Yo… no sé qué decir

- Di que si – mire a Carlisle y estaba sonriente

- ¿Qué piensan ustedes de esto? – alce la carta

- Pensamos que estos chicos tienen toda la razón y que serán grandes personas – Carlisle puse su mano en el hombro de Charlie como indicándome que compartía sus palabras – coincidimos cien por ciento con ellos

- Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

¿De verdad me estaban preguntándome esto de nuevo?

- ¡Por supuesto! – chille casi como una nenita – pero solo quiero pedirles una cosa – pare por un momento mi felicidad – no quiero que los chicos lo sepan aun, ni siquiera Bella

- Bien… - me gusto ver que Carlisle y Charlie estaban igual de felices que yo

Esta sería una sorpresa para mi novia y mis alumnos, como lo había soñado desde el principio seria yo quien les entraría sus diplomas de graduados, su primer paso a la vida adulta.

- Muchas gracias por esto – le sonreí

- Ey – se sentaron uno a cada lado del sofá ahora – se que no lo hemos hablado mucho pero – Carlisle miro a Charlie antes de continuar – sentimos mucho todo lo que paso, el que no pudieras ver a Bella cuando estuvo internada, el haberte despedí… todo, estabas pasándolo igual de mal que nosotros y solo hicimos que la pasaras peor

- No es necesario…

- Si lo es – siguió Charlie – es de hombres reconocer cuando no se obra bien y nosotros no lo hicimos, estuvimos en contra de todo lo que siempre hemos profesado, prejuzgamos y nos dejamos guiar por lo que decía gente retrograda y que nunca se ha enamorado, hemos luchado mucho por estar juntos y nuestro deber es apoyarlos a ti a Bella

- Ella es feliz – sonrió Carlisle – tú la cuidas y la haces feliz, con eso nos conformamos

- ¿Están bien con que viva conmigo?

Bella no había vuelto con sus padres, pese a que ellos hablaron y estaban mejor que nunca, la situación se dio, se quedo conmigo y mi casa ahora era de ella, teníamos nuestras rutinas y pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, la convivencia solo hacia mejor la relación porque aunque peleábamos bastante siempre era por pequeñeces que se solucionaban al instante, lo mejor del mundo era el sexo de reconciliación, aunque tenía que ser sincero y reconocer que a excepción de cuando Bella estaba indispuesta o alguno de los dos muy cansado, hacíamos el amor a diario, aunque solo fuera sexo oral, pero no podíamos estar en la cama sin tocarnos, éramos como imanes que se atraían por una fuerza externa.

Creo que nuestra mayor pelea había sido por Deme, un día llego cayéndose de lo borracho y yo lo castigue, le quite el auto y la tarjeta, no nos hablamos por un par de días hasta que Bella me hizo frente y me obligo a hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, no me gusto que me tratara como un niñito y me enoje haciendo que ella se enojara aun mas por mi actitud tan infantil. Bueno, al final Bella había tenido razón, hable con Deme y ahí me entere que no estaba cayéndose de borracho si no que todo era producto de un calmante que se había tomado por un esquince en el pie que era lo que no lo dejaba caminar tan bien, si, me había equivocado y lo reconocí, pedí disculpas y ambos me perdonaron, eso sí, sabía que eso pasaría aun mas, no faltaría una nueva oportunidad para que todos en casa estuvieran en mi contra, después de todo ese es el papel del padre de familia ¿no?

- Por supuesto – Charlie se levanto y fue al mine bar para servir tres copas – además ahora que James se va a vivir con Emily y que tú te estás encargando del nuevo proyecto hemos pensado en viajar un poco mas

- Prácticamente terminamos de criar – Carlisle y yo recibimos las copas que nos extendió Charlie – así que no nos vendría mal relajarnos un poco

- Me parece muy bien les sonreí – suspire – debe ser lindo ver a los hijos sentado cabeza

- Ey – Charlie golpe mi hombro – cuando conocimos a Demetri no era ni la sombra de lo que es ahora

- Desde que Rosalie se fue y llegaste tu, ese chico mejoro bastante, antes era un tiro al aire y ahora es lo que cualquier padre querría para su hija

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros bastante orgulloso – supongo que eso lo aprendió de mi

- Ahora – Carlisle suspiro – hablemos del regalo de graduación de Bella

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, acabo de subir cap nuevo al Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 36**

- ¿Qué han pensado? – sabia que Bella era una chica que lo tenía prácticamente todo así que esto se iba a complicar mucho

- Bueno, a James le regalamos un departamento frente al Central Park

- Si, pero Bella vive con Edward – acoto Carlisle

- Exacto

Bueno, sabía que eso se iba a quedar así pero las inseguridades comunes de cualquier persona no demoraron en saltar.

- Bella se va a quedar a vivir conmigo así que eso no es problema

- Entonces…

Carlisle y Charlie se concentraron en pensar el mejor regalo para Bella, sabía que el regalo de graduación era muy importante, yo mismo me había devanado los sesos pensando el regalo perfecto para Demetri hasta me rendí y le pregunte lo que quería, por supuesto que me hijo eligió algo que me fue muy difícil darle, un viaje como mochilero por toda Europa, al principio me costó mucho aceptar pero a regañadientes lo hice y hoy me alegro mucho, primero porque paso a verme unos días que compartimos juntos y segundo porque sé que le sirvió de experiencia.

Para Bella necesitaba algo igual de especial pero con otro significado, a mi hijo le regale en parte su libertad, un pase a la adultez, a Bella quería darle algo igual de importante pero que la acercara a mí, bueno, quizás el pensamiento más obvio seria proponerle matrimonio, y juro que lo haría pero con eso solo conseguiría presionarla y eso es lo que menos deseaba, así que esa opción quedaba totalmente descartada

Me acomode mejor en el asiento y vi como los padres de mi novia seguían pensando sin mucho resultado.

- Creo que se me ocurrió algo – sonreí satisfecho ante mi idea

- ¿Se puede saber o es muy personal? – mire a Charlie sin entender sus palabras hasta que las procese y comprendí porque lado venia

- Si… de hecho creo que lo mío será algo más personal

- Le vas a pedir matrimonio – Carlisle hizo un gesto de dejo con la mano y se cruzo de brazos – yo le pedí matrimonio a Charlie cuando terminamos el colegio… pensé que serias más original

- No – negué sonriendo – quizás en un tiempo más le pediré matrimonio pero por ahora no…

- ¿Entonces? – Charlie estaba sonriente y expectante esperando por mi respuesta

- Sorpresa – me levante y comencé a juntar mis papeles, ya era hora que volviera a casa junto a mi novia – ahora me voy porque Bella ya debe haber llegado – comprobé la hora en mi reloj y afirmativamente, Bella ya debía estar en casa

- Bien… mañana terminamos lo que resta

- Que es prácticamente nada – sonrió orgulloso Carlisle

- Entonces – le sonreí y me acerque a estrechar sus manos – nos vemos mañana

Apresure el paso y me monte en mi auto para manejar a casa. Hace un mes aproximadamente habíamos contratado a un señora para que se encargara de las tareas domesticas, llegaba cuando íbamos saliendo y se iba antes de que llegáramos, no era porque nos molestara o algo por el estilo pero es que después de hablarlo con Bella nos dimos cuenta que a pesar de que ambos crecimos con una buena situación económica en mi casa desfilaban las mucamas y en la de ella no habían y en eso en parte ayudaba mucho a la vida en familia, o sea, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no podíamos solos con las tareas del hogar pero que eso no significaba no poder lavar un par de platos o hacerse una taza de té en la noche, así que sabiamente optamos por la mejor opción… mucama puertas a fuera y por supuesto que mi novia se encargo de contratar a la más vieja y eficiente.

Recurrí las pocas cuadras que faltaban por llegar a casa y sonreí ante eso, aunque Deme casi no estuviera me sentía como un verdadero hombre de familia al llegar del trabajo y encontrarme con Bella haciendo lo que fuera.

Estacione en la entrad y prácticamente corrí pero por milésima vez no llegue antes de que la puerta se abriera y me mostrara a mi sonriente novia.

- ¿Cuándo te ganare? – me acerqué a ella y la bese castamente en los labios

- Nunca señor Cullen – me rodeo el cuello con los brazos y volvió a darme un beso

Aun abrazados entramos a la casa e inmediatamente nos dirigimos a la cocina donde Sue, nuestra mucama había dejado todo listo para la cena, entre los dos servimos los platos y nos sentamos para comer.

- Te extraño en el colegio – susurro

- ¿Qué?

Hace mucho ya que no tocábamos ese tema y me pareció bastante raro que lo sacara a colación ahora. La mire extrañado esperando su respuesta pero ella solo comenzó a jugar con su comida como si estuviera perdida en su propio mundo, me preocupo, Bella no era melancólica, bueno, puede un poco pero solo cuando tenía sus minis crisis por la abstinencia, cosa que cada vez era más lejana.

- Bella – nada, seguía con la cabeza gacha – amor… mírame – suspire y me levante para agacharme a su lado – ey – tome su rostro y la obligue a que me mirara

Me sorprendió bastante ver como un par de solitarias lagrimas descendían por sus ojos así que inmediatamente las quite antes de que vinieran mas, cuando escuche un suspiro de su parte me apresure a abrazarla y apegarla a mí, no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba pero sabía que ella no era así de sentimental.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – bese sus cabellos y espere por una respuesta

- Yo… - suspiro y respiro hondo antes de hablar – es solo que me gustaría que… estuvieras ahí entregándome el diploma – rio sin mucha gracias y yo me debatía entre si decirle que seria así o no - ¿recuerdas cuando te perseguía por el colegio?

- Claro… son mis tiempos favoritos

- Bueno… siento que lo nuestro comenzó ahí y ahora… ahora yo me iré y tu ya no estás… siento que han pasado tantas cosas desde que inicio el año escolar… ¡Dios! – se aferro a sus callos y tiro delicadamente de ellos – yo era una maldita perra ninfómana y ahora estoy aquí – con sus brazos señalo todo lo que ellos dieron – llego a una casa vacía, pongo la mesa y espero a mi hombre

Algo dentro mío salto ante la posibilidad de que se haya dado cuenta que esto no era lo que quería, que quizás aun es demasiado joven para tener esta clase de preocupación que ninguna adolecente de su edad tiene.

- ¿Estas…?

- ¡NO! – de un solo salto se puso de pie – ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy arrepentida pero es solo que a veces siento que deje una Bella que quise mucho atrás y el que no estés en el colegio y no pueda seducirte me lo recuerda a cada momento

- ¿Y quién te dijo que no puedes seducirme acá? – la desafié logrando arrancarle una genuina sonrisa

Parece que mis palabras despertaron a esa tan adorada Bella porque mi novia no dudo en saltar sobre mi y enredar sus piernas en mis caderas a la vez que sus labios atacaron ferozmente los míos, si bien es cierto que no dejábamos de hacer el amor era muy bueno un poco de sexo desenfrenado de vez en cuando así que para facilitar un poco las cosas la tome de su exquisito trasero y la restregué sobre mi polla que se había levantando en cosas de segundos.

- Cama – alcance a murmurar antes de que comenzara mi carrera a nuestro cuarto

En cuanto llegue a nuestro cuarto la arroje sobre la enorme cama y me posicione sobre ella para poder comenzar a desvestirla, alcance a sacar su blusa antes de distraerme con esos respingones pezones que me hacían agua la boca así que como buen catador que soy no dude un segundo en llevarme uno a la boca estimulando al máximo con la punta de mi lengua, cuando los gemidos de Bella me demostraron que estaba gozando de lo lindo me decidí a cambiar y ahora deguste del otro que sabia igual de exquisito.

Mientras estaba posado sobre ella sentí la imperante necesidad de restregar mi adolorida verga su coño que debía estar más mojado que nunca, por supuesto que en cuanto nuestros sexos se rozaron ambos gemimos por el placer que ello provocó en nosotros, pero necesitaban más, necesitábamos ese contacto pero sin ropa de por medio así que sin decirnos nada comenzamos a quitar la ropa del cuerpo del otro hasta que logramos quedar totalmente desnudos y listo para disfrutar un poco más.

- Mierda… ya quiero enterrarme en este húmedo coño – con mis dedos tantee su entrada y por supuesto que estaba más que lista para mi

- Oh Edward… así… justo ahí – restregó sus caderas y las alzó un poco para que mis dedos la penetraran mas al fondo pero yo quería ser quien estuviera en su interior

- No pequeña zorra – nunca me había atrevido a llamarla así pero cuando la sentí jadear supe que le gusto – quiero jugar un poco más… ahora… ¿Por qué no rodeas mi dura verga con tu dulce boquita?

Sabía que no había forma de que se negara, a ella le gustaba tanto como a mí así que me prepare para el mejor oral de mi vida pero en vez de eso la sentí removerme debajo de mí.

- Espera – me incorpore afirmándome en mis codos para ver como Bella corría hacia su cartera

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – estaba más duro que nunca la necesita aquí, no buscando nada

- Algo muy especial

Se dio vuelta y pude ver a la perfección como entre sus dedos traía algo muy chiquito que tuve que ver con detenimiento para saber lo que era.

¿Acaso eso era dulce?

Fruncí el ceño y la mire directo a los ojos, no tenía ni idea porque Bella tenía entre sus manos un dulce y menos aun porque se lo estaba llevando a la boca de manera tan sexy, o sea sé que ya estaba duro pero ver como la lengua de mi adorada novia salía a buscar la pequeña pastillita hizo que mi polla saltara feliz de la posibilidad de que lo próximo que esa lengua saboreara fuera ella.

- ¿Por qué estas comiendo un dulce?

- Es efervescente – vi como su boca seguía chupando el dulce a medida que gateaba sobre la cama

- No le veo diferencia – me costó un poco hablar esta vez, su cuerpo ya estaba sobre el mío y su boca estaba justo a la altura de mi polla

- Una amiga me comento como a su novio le gustaba que se la chupara mientras tenía una pastilla efervescente en la boca – exhaló algo de su aliento sobre la cabeza de mi polla provocando una maldita y exquisita sensación

- Ohhhh

Deje caer mi cabeza y disfrute de cómo las cosquillas seguían azotando mi zona, era algo que nunca había experimentado y me gusto aun mas cuando vi a Bella feliz y contenta por su idea.

- ¿Te gusta? – la vi con intenciones de repetir su acción así que me apresure a hablarle

- ¡Oh mierda si! – y sentí nuevamente su efervescente aliento azotar mi excitada polla

- Vamos amor – exhaló su aire en mi verga – dejaba probar toda tu rica leche – mire hacia abajo y pude verla como buena perra esperando por ello

- ¿Eso quieres? – con gran esfuerzo logre enredar mis manos en sus cabellos – entonces chúpamela como buena zorrita hasta que me corra

Sin mucha delicadeza la puse en posición esperando porque ni mis palabras ni mis actos la asustaran pero tal parece ser que le encanto porque esta vez sus lamidas fueron aun mejores, rodeo todo mi miembro con su lengua dejándome aun los efectos de su dulce que ya no estaba. Cerré los ojos y me entregue al exquisito placer que me daba mi novia, moví un poco mas su cabeza y cuando ya sentí que estaba a punto de estallar abrí los ojos para verla como tragaba todo lo que mi polla le estaba dando, la muy maldita lo saboreo y puedo jurar que casi se corrió cuando todo mi liquido paso por su garganta.

- Ahora tendré que esperar a que te recuperes para que me folles como…

Sus palabras muriendo en su boca cuando mi enorme verga se adentro por completo en ella, el solo haberla visto saboreándose así me había puesto a mil y me había permitido otra erección exclusivamente para darle placer.

- ¡Oh Edward!... ¡Eres un puto DIOS DEL SEXO!

- ¿SI?

Empuje con fuerza y la embestí con tanta rapidez que me asegure de rozar su clítoris cada vez que fuera posible, quería darle el mayor placer posible, quería dejarle claro que aunque tuviera más de treinta años podía satisfacerla sin ningún problema.

- ¿TE GUSTA DURO? – apreté los dientes y la mire directo a los ojos

- Muy duro – no sé como mierda pero me dio vuelta quedando ella encime – y me encanta montar esta polla dura y gruesa – comenzó a saltar desaforadamente sobre mi logrando apretar aun mas sus paredes a mi alrededor

- ¡OH BELLA! – por inercia puse mis manos en sus caderas y la guie a penas en sus movimientos, todo el control lo tenía ella

Esto iba muy bien pero aun quería mas así que ahora fui yo quien nos cambio de posición y la puse en cuatro, con mis manos tome mi pene y con su punta comencé a tantear su segunda entrada logrando que se dilatara inmediatamente, empuje adentro hasta que quedo la mitad afuera, mantuve un lento y desquiciante ritmo de embestidas que pronto logro llevarlos a la locura.

No estaba muy seguro si ya antes lo había hecho por acá pero no quería arriesgarme a lastimarla así que seguí siendo suave y gentil cuando lo único que quería era metérsela hasta el fondo.

- ¡Mierda Edward!... ¡METEME LA PUTA POLLA EN EL CULO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

¿Suave y gentil?

A la mierda, de una sola embestida estuve adentro de su exquisito culo sintiendo como esto de cierta forma era aun más exquisito que su coño, quizás era por lo apretada que estaba o por lo excitante de la posición pero me volví loco metiendo y sacando mi polla al mayor ritmo posible, quería alcanzar el orgasmo y quería que Bella también lo hiciera.

- ¡OH MIERDAAAAAA EDWARDDDDD!

Con un dedo a tientas busque su entrada y me di cuenta como estaba bañada de sus jugos, se había corrido y no me había esperado, me enfurecí así que sin pensarlo mucho la penetre con dos dedos a la vez que no disminuí el ritmo de mis embestidas en su culo.

- ¡OH EDWARD! – la mire y mi vi que tenía la cabeza gacha

- Ahora… - le di una suave nalgada y sentí como se apretó aun mas a mi alrededor

Repetí dos veces más el gesto y sentí como ambos alcanzábamos un orgasmo en común, algo malditamente genial.

- Puta madre Edward… eres – me salí de ella y la vi darse vuelta – eres un puto dios del sexo

- Y tú eres mi zorra personal

Me recosté a su lado y extendí mis brazos para que se acurrucara en ellos, estuvimos dos segundos en silencio hasta que Bella lo rompió.

- Entonces – me miro hacia arriba - ¿Qué me van a regalar mis papas por mi graduación?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les gusto el Lemmon?**

**Adelanto en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 37**

- No te lo puedo decir

- Pero – iba a replicar pero la calle con un beso

Por supuesto que estando desnudos y amándonos y deseándonos como lo hacemos el beso no tardo nada en pasar a mayores y terminamos haciendo el amor como dos posesos nuevamente.

La noche paso entre gemidos y dormitadas pero nada completo, por supuesto como era de esperar a la mañana siguiente ambos estábamos agotados, pese a que era sábado estábamos tempranos despiertos pero sin fuerzas para levantarnos. De reojo vi como Bella miraba el techo mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos, estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja cuando el maldito e insistente sonido del teléfono de casa nos obligo a salir de nuestra tranquilidad.

- Hola – menos mal que el teléfono estaba del lado de Bella porque no tenía fuerzas en los brazos para levantarme – Esme… ¿Cómo estás?

Genial!, no sé que es mejor si cuando no quería a Bella o ahora pero desde la cena en su casa no para de llamar a mi novia, que si vio esto en una revista que si anoto tal receta que si supo que no sé quien engañaba a no sé cual, todo, absolutamente todo se lo contaba a mi novio. No, mentira, amaba que se llevaran tan bien, mi pobre madre siempre tuvo que conformarse con sus chismosas amigas quizás su vida hubiera sido muy distinta de tener una hija y aunque Bella no compartía muchas de las cosas que me mi madre amaba mas de alguna vez la ve visto leyendo revista de decoración y viendo programas en la televisión para tener de que hablar con mi compleja madre, sip, eso me hacia amarla aun mas.

Jamás hubiera pensado en ver a Isabella Swan hablando sobre arreglos florales en vez de estar drogándose y teniendo sexo en algún antro, a veces me gusta pensar que yo también la había salvado así como ella lo había hecho conmigo.

- Claro… no te preocupes te espero… ah si yo lo hare, ya verás cómo me queda de exquisito

Mire a Bella con el ceño fruncido, tal parecía ser que había estado mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos que me había perdido una parte importante de su conversación.

- Edward te manda un beso… otro… adiós

Quede mirando a Bella mientras cortaba el teléfono esperando que me dijera que había hablado con mi madre.

- ¿Y…?

- Tus padres están en New York así que vienen a comer hoy en la noche – me quedo mirando fijo hasta que esbozo una enorme sonrisa - ¡Ya se!... invitare a mis padres y a mi hermana para que se conozcan

Me tuve que comer cualquier replica porque antes de que dijera nada comenzó a marcar el teléfono y si teníamos visitas era mejor que me levantara para ayudar a Bella con la cena, así que mientras ella hablaba con sus padres yo me metí a bañar, trate de no demorarme mucho porque como buen hombre que soy me come la curiosidad y quería saber que más le había dicho mi madre a Bella. Ya bañado y con la tolla puesta sobre mis caderas salí al encuentro de mi novia.

- Te vez putamente follable con esa toalla marcando tu dura polla y las gotas de agua cayendo por tus formados abdominales

No aguante y después de quedar pasmado solté una sonora carcajada.

- Eres una mujer con una boca muy sucia – la apunte mientras iba al closet - ¿Qué más te dijo mi madre? – pregunte como si nada

- Ah, están acá porque tu madre necesitaba unos materiales para unas cosas y quiso venir a una tienda que le recomendé… o sea, me ofrecí a mandárselos pero quiso venir y así que pasara por acá y aprovechara de comer la nueva receta de la tarta de manzana que encontré el internet el otro día

De pronto una cruda realidad me llego de golpe, aun sin vestirme me gire y vi con los ojos enormes como Bella estaba haciendo la cama, se parecía tanto a mi madre… a una madre… a una esposa.

- Quiero que salgas con Demetri a algún bar – solté de golpe provocando que Bella me mirara como si estuviera loco

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero esto para ti… recién vas a cumplir 18 años y…

- En un mes – levanto el dedo índice sonriendo

- No quiero esto para ti… dime… ¿No extrañas irte de copas y volver borracha a casa? – me senté en la cama y ella no dudo en acompañarme algo alicaída – Bella… - la anime a que me contestara

- Si – suspiro mirándome – pero esa vida me llevo casi a la muerte

- Amor, te drogabas y bebías mucho – preferí obviar la parte del sexo – no te pido que vuelvas a eso pero si quiero que salgas… ¡Dios! – tome mis cabellos y los tironee un poco – tienes 17 años y estas comportándote como una dueña de casa y aun vas al colegio… no corresponde – tuve que tomar su rostro cuando quiso bajarlo

- ¿Te molesta?

- ¡NO! – chille fuerte – pero no quiero que te moleste a ti

- Pero a mí no…

- Ahora no – la interrumpí – pero ya verás que cuando pase el tiempo comenzaras a arrepentirte – puse un dedo sobre sus labios cuando la vi que iba a replicar – créeme que así será, no importa de lo que sea pero uno siempre tiene algo de que arrepentirse y créeme que es mejor arrepentirse de lo que se hace y no de lo que se deja de hacer

- Esta bien – asiento sonriendo – la cena es hoy a las 7 y va a haber una fiesta que empieza pasada la media noche, iré – agrande mi sonrisa al escucharla – pero – inmediatamente la misma disminuyo – quiero que vayas conmigo

- No amor, no tienes nada que ver

- Si tú no vas yo tampoco… somos una pareja y quiero que vayas conmigo

En eso tenía que darle la razón y quizás a mí también me haría bien pasar una noche de juerga.

- Bien – antes de que pudiera decir más se colgó de mi cuello y me beso

Después de esa corta charla nos dedicamos a ordenas la casa que no estaba para nada desordenada, almorzamos algo ligero y después de lavar los platos nos fuimos a hacer las compras.

- Demi debe estar muy agotado – comento Bella ya en el auto

- Si… creo que se quedo dormido cuando nosotros despertamos – comente

- Estudia mucho, me agrada eso… - sonrió – cuando lo conocí fue una de las primeras cosas que me dijo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que estudiara – se encogió de hombros – creo que cuando lo conocí fue en mi peor época pero ni aun así baje mis notas, ese día Leah me buscó pelea en el bar porque decía que me estaba acostando con el profesor de cálculo – por su rostro de asco supe inmediatamente que era mentira… – bueno – sonrió – estaba muy drogada y con Dem – se quedo callada y lo preferí así, no quería poner imágenes que ya había visto en mi cabeza – bueno, el caso es que saque un lápiz y un papel y le hice un ejercicio súper fácil y no supo hacerlo, yo lo hice sin problemas y bueno – se encogió de hombros – eso dio paso para la charla con Dem, me dijo que a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba la noche sus estudios seguían siendo importantes para él, que su padre así lo había enseñado y que tenía toda la razón

No pude evitar tomar la mano de Bella y ponerla sobre la palanca de cambios para seguir manejando.

- Es el mejor hijo que pude desear, pese a todo salió derechito

- Solo espero que no el único

Me gusto eso, la posibilidad de tener hijos con Bella cada día me gustaba más.

- Bueno, que aproveché de dormir Deme porque cuando lleguen sus abuelos le espera un largo cuestionario

Compramos lo que necesitábamos y mas así que cuando tuvimos nuestras cosas listas nos devolvimos para comenzar a cocinar, porque si, aunque fuera lavando los trastes yo iba a ayudar a mi mujer. Era algo complicado tener tanta gente en nuestra casa e iba a ser una prueba de fuego porque todos seriamos familia y el solo pensar que algo saliera mal puso muy nerviosa a Bella, tuve que tratar de controlarla y hasta se me ocurrió cancelar la cena pero ella pese a todo quería hacer esto.

La preparación de la cena nos tomo el resto de la tarde así que cuando la carne estuvo en el horno ambos subimos a nuestro cuarto a bañarnos. Íbamos a hacerlo juntos pero después decidimos que mejor era que no así que cada uno lo hizo por su cuenta, yo al último, cuando estuve listo vi como mi dulce novia ya estaba vestida.

- Bueno – suspiro Bella mientras arreglaba su ropa frente al espejo – creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer

- Estas hermosa amor – le sonreí a través del espejo y la rodee con mis brazos

- ¿Ojala que todo salga bien?

- Ey – la removí un poco por las caderas y logre que enfocáramos nuestra vista a través del espejo - ¿Estás segura de esto?... creo que es un paso grande y…

- Si… estoy segura pero lo que me da cosa es algo pueda salir mal

- ¡Imposible! – me reí – nuestros padres se amaran, ya verás cómo se llevaran de maravilla

- Ojala – se giro hasta que quedo frente a mí y se puso de puntillas para dejar un corto beso en mis labios – ahora iré a ver que la cena este lista

Bella paso por mi lado y corrió escaleras abajo, por lo menos las tres horas que había pasado metida en la cocina parece que estaban dando buenos frutos porque el olor que salía de ahí era bastante bueno.

Arregle mi corbata frente al espejo y estuve listo para salir, mientras iba por el pasillo decidí pasarme por el cuarto de Deme y apurarlo un poco, había estado estudiando mucho y no me sorprendería que se hubiera quedado dormido.

- ¡Dem apúrate que ya llegan los abuelos!

Golpee solo dos veces la puerta y seguí mi camino, quería por lo menos ayudar a Bella a poner la mesa porque ni eso me había dejado hacer.

Cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera sentí el timbre sonar y mi vista fue inmediatamente a mi reloj de pulsera, aun quedaban 20 minutos para las 8 así que quien sea llego antes de tiempo y algo me decía que Esme había apurado a mi padre así que sonriendo me apresure a abrir la puerta, mi madre aun podía tirarme las orejas si la dejaba enfriarse a la intemperie.

- ¡Yo abro! – antes de que pudiera reacción la figura fugaz de mi novia paso por mi ojos

Bella abrió la puerta pero no sé porque se quedo muda, algo me indico que no todo estaba bien así que me acerque para ver a quien menos esperaba en estos momentos.

- Hola Isabella… me da mucho gusto volver a verte, estas igual de hermosa que siempre

Camine los últimos pasos y me pare frente a Rosalie que estaba demasiado descotada para sus años, aunque fuera la madre de mi hijo tenía que decirlo, parecía toda una ramera con dinero.

- Rosalie – murmuro Bella

- ¿Qué haces acá? – ni siquiera un hola, solo quería saber que hacía en mi casa

- Edward – su maldita sonrisa intento de sexy seguía intacta en ella – veo que has cambiado mucho – me escaneo para después mirar a Bella – supongo que eso es gracias a ti

- Rosalie – hable con los dientes apretados

- Tranquilo – pasándonos por el lado entro sin que la invitáramos – vine a ver a mi hijo – saco su abrigo de piel y lo dejo tirado sobre el sofá

- Rosalie – hablo Bella estaba vez aunque su voz un poco más suave de lo normal – lo siento mucho pero ahora tenemos una cena y…

- Mírate – la interrumpió - ¿Dónde quedo la chica que se follaba a mi hijo y me vendía cocaína?... si hasta pareces alguien decente… si no te hubiera conocido antes hasta podría pensar que eres una nena de bien

No me gusto mucho que Bella bajara la mirada así que antes de que pudiera reaccionar tome a Rosalie de un brazo y la removí.

- Si quieres ver a Demetri lo llamas pero no te presentas así en mi casa – la solté con toda la brusquedad que pude

- Es mejor que te vayas – pese a que sus ojos estaban algo brillantes vi decisión en el rostro de mi novia – no eres bienvenida aquí

- Veo que sigues siendo la misma perra de siempre – se cruzo de brazos haciendo que sus pechos operados casi se le salieran – pero cariño… yo soy aun mas perra que tu

- Vete de mi casa – hablo con tranquilidad – yo misma de diré a Demetri que te llame

- ¿No te da asco tratar al que fue tu amante como si fuera tu hijo?

- No lo trato como mi hijo – alzo el rostro – lo trato como mi amigo, como siempre… ¿O te recuerdo que a mi iba cuando estaban tan drogada para siquiera acordarte de que lo habías parido? – la desafió – mira Rosalie, nosotros estamos tratando de hacer nuestra vida, estamos creciendo… quizás tu deberías hacer lo mismo – lo ultimo me pareció más un concejo que una amenaza

- Habla la reina de los excesos… ¿Es verdad que estuviste en rehabilitación? ¿Ahí te enseñaron toda esa mierda?

- Rosalie Hale

Quede aun mas tieso de lo que estaba cuando sentí la voz de mi madre romper el aire, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta.

- Señora Cullen – estúpida, siempre quiso agradarle a mi madre pero ni cerca - ¿Cómo esta?

- Muy bien – y como solo Esme Cullen puede hacerlo le estiro la mano haciéndola sentir inferior y humillada – veo que sigues igual de maleducada como siempre, deberías tratar mejor a la dueña de casa… porque recuerda que aunque no tengas clases deberías aparentarlo, el que te vistas como una puta barata no quiere decir que lo demuestres – puto para mi madre

Odie que Rosalie me estuviera dando la espalda porque de verdad me hubiera gustando mucho ver su rostro al escuchar eso, aunque la sonrisa de mi madre me bastaba para hacerme una idea.

- Yo…

- Nada cariño – le resto importancia Esme – sabes que es cierto… solo es cosa de mirar como tus artificiales pechos se quieren salir de ese vestido varias tallas más pequeño para ti – la miro casi con asco

- No tienen derecho a hablarme así – alzo el mentón lo mas que pudo – porque aunque le siga pesando sigo siendo la madre de su único nieto

- En el papel – bufo – ya sabes que madre es la que cría y tú hiciste pésimo tu trabajo con él, pensé que cambiarias con el tiempo pero veo que sigues igual

- Yo…

- Así que deberías preocuparte de mejorar la relación con mi nieto

- A eso vine

- Pero ahora no – interrumpió Bella – la señora Volturi se va – dijo Bella con mucha decisión - ¿Por qué sigues casada no?

- Si – apretó los dientes al mirarla – pero la verdad es que yo venía a ver a mi hijo y no pienso irme sin verlo

Mire de reojo a mi padre y estaba apoyado en un brazo de sofá mirando el intercambio entre las mujeres, me costaba decirle a mi madre que parara y a él también porque ambos sabíamos del odio que le tenía a Rosalie, nada nuevo para mí pero no quería que Dem escuchara algo o esto terminara en algo mas grande.

- Rosalie – la voz de mi hijo fue quien interrumpió ahora – ve a tu hotel… más tarde te llamo para que nos juntemos un día de estos

- Hijo – quiso acercarse pero Demetri se adelanto a ella, le beso la frente y se alejo un poco – ve, ahora tenemos una cena importante aquí

Ella asintió sin ganas y se me acerco a mí que estaba al lado del sofá donde había dejado caer sus cosas.

- Maldito seas Edward Cullen – me susurro a la vez que recogía su abrigo – pero será mejor que no te confíes – me sonrió como si estuviera loca – no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente esta vez… créeme que esta vez no te saldrá tan fácil el dejarme atrás

Cuando termino de tomar sus cosas mi padre siendo el caballero que es la ayudo con el abrigo haciéndola sonreír, pobre, no sabía que mi padre es así hasta con los perros.

- Señora Volturi – la llamo Bella – no olvide dejar el numero de su hotel – y ahora si vi burla en su rostro – oh, pero supongo que se está quedando en el plaza

- No – hablo con los dientes demasiados apretados – en el Marriot

Oh no, eso sí que no me gusto, Aro Volturi tenía demasiado dinero y aunque el Marriot era un buen hotel no era el mejor ni de lejos y si a eso le sumamos la visita de Rosalie algo no me olía muy bien y mi instinto de hombre me decía que el matrimonio de la madre de mi hijo no iba bien y eso no me gustaba nada, conozco demasiado a Rosalie y sé que es capaz de todo por dinero y por mantener su estatus.

- Bien madre, entonces yo te llamare

- Te quiero hijo – quiso darle un beso en la mejilla pero le costó un poco – bueno – bufo molesta – suerte con su cena

- Adiós Rosalie – se despidió mi padre

El resto solo asentimos ante su retirada, por unos segundos nadie hablo nada, aunque mi hijo ya estuviera grande seguía sin gustarme que nadie dijera nada malo de su madre por mucha razón que tuviera.

- Porque no pasamos al comedor… mis padres y Tanya no demoran en llegar

Bella guio a mi madre mientras el timbre volvía a sonar, mire a mi padre y a mi hijo mientras me acerba a abrir rogando porque no fuera de nuevo Rosalie.

- ¿Quién era esa puta rubia? – y acá esta mi desinhibida cuñada – por poco y me lleva por delante… ¿venia de acá?

Mire con disculpa a Demetri y el solo se encogió de hombros, lamentablemente estaba acostumbrado a esto.

- Es mi madre

Tanya quedo quieta en su lugar pensando hasta que bufo cuando su esposo pasaba su brazo por sus hombros.

- Hola – extendió la mano hacia mi atónito padre – yo soy la hermana perdida y loca de Bella

Y nuevamente el timbre rompió el ambiente, para escabullirme un poco volví a apresurarme a abrir, por supuesto que eran mis suegros y como para hacer más completa la noche note como el oscuro cabello de Charlie ahora era un rubio platinado demasiado parecido al de Gunter en Friends.

- ¿Qué…? – no sabía que decir, se veía demasiado raro

- No preguntes – me interrumpió – perdí una apuesta en contra de Carlisle – lo miro queriéndolo matar – así que ahora debo parecer todo un gay afeminado… ¿Es que no saben que ser gay no quiere decir que sea afeminado?

Bien, por lo menos sabía que la locura era parte por completo de la familia Cullen y Swan, grandes genes para las próximas generaciones.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Lo siento, no me habia dado cuenta que iba dos caps atrasada, asi q cuando suba el nuevo adelanto subire el otro para q les llegue la alerta**

**Ahora ya esta en el Blog el capitulo 39.**

**Recueden, maten a los personajes y no a mi jajajaja.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 38**

- Emily… así que ¿Cómo se porta mi hermanito? – pregunto juguetonamente Bella

- Deja tirada la ropa en el baño – mire a mi cuñado y lo vi sonrojado

- Edward también lo hace – me apunto a la vez que yo abrí los ojos bien grandes

- Gerard también – bufo Tanya apuntando a su esposo – creo que es una cosa de hombres que como mujeres nunca entenderemos – se encogió de hombros y tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino

- Marco solía hacerlo – intervino mi madre – per un día lo amenace con lo que más le gusta y dejo de hacerlo – termino provocando la risa de todas las mujeres y un bufido de parte de mi padre

Cerré los ojos y tararee una canción porque tenía una muy buena imaginación para pensar en que era eso que más le gustaba a mi padre y lo que menos quería era pensar en eso ahora, aunque ya fuera un hombre hecho y derecho siguen habiendo cosas capaz de traumarme de por vida, y pensar en mis padres haciendo "algo" es una de ellas.

- Nosotros nunca hemos dejado la ropa tirada en el suelo – acoto con orgullo Charlie mirando a Carlisle

- Todos los gays son ordenados – bufo James para llevarse un coscorrón por parte de uno de sus padres

- No te vendría mal aprender algo de tus ordenados padres – lo regaño su novia

- ¿Ves? – quité mi atención del resto para posarla en mi hijo que estaba a mi lado – por eso yo no traigo a ninguna novia – rio con burla

- Pero algún día lo vas a hacer – lo mire encarando una ceja – y para ese día tengo un lindo álbum fotográfico preparado y listo para enseñárselo

Por lo menos ver a mi hijo perdiendo algo del color de su rostro me relajo, no es que gozara con su sufrimiento pero era lindo verlo también pasándola mal como el resto de los hombres.

- Bueno… ahora voy a traer la tarta de manzana que hice

Sonreí al ver como mi dulce novia se ponía de pie para ir a la cocina por el postre, sabía que eran muchas cosas las que tenía que traer así que decidí hacerlo que todo hombre hace en estos casos y me disculpe con el resto de los invitados para seguir a Bella. Cuando llegue la vi dejando todo listo en un carrito con ruedas que había insistido comprar hace unos días, al principio no le había visto la utilidad pero ahora si lo hacía. Sin quererlo solté un suspiro al ver ponía todas las cosas con un preciso orden en el carro para luego darse la vuelta y encontrarse de frente conmigo.

- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Ayudarte – me apresure y tome el mando del carro – además de recordarte la fiesta de esta noche – me acerque a su rostro y deje un beso en sus rellenos labios – así que ni se te ocurra escaparte – murmure aun sobre sus labios

- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Edward Cullen gustaba tanto del las fiestas distorsionadas? – claro, no debería haberme sorprendido que la fiesta fuera a ser así, después de todo eran adolecentes y esas cosas se acostumbraban

- Mientras estés tu en ella la disfrutare mucho – confesé

- Por eso es que te amo tanto Edward Cullen – rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y se puso de puntillas para besar mis labios

No pude evitarlo y aunque mi sala estuviera llena de nuestra familia, rodee su cintura con mis manos y cuando hube encontrado apoyo sobre sus nalgas la alce un poco para poder tomar con mayor tranquilidad sus labios. Ella por supuesto que no tardo nada en abrir su boca y dejar que entrar mi lengua en ella, su cálido contacto hacia mella en mi cuerpo pero sobre todo mis partes más bajas, así que sabia a la perfección que si no detenía esto ahora podríamos acabar haciendo el amor sobre la encimera como si estuviéramos solos, claro que como no lo estábamos eso tendría que quedar para otro día.

Con mucha renuencia me separe de su cuerpo y luego de dejar un último beso sobre sus labios apoye mi frente en la suya y espero porque nuestros cuerpos bajaran la temperatura que tenían, cuando ambos recobramos la compostura nos miramos a los ojos para soltar una carcajada.

- Eres mi perdición Cullen… me haces hacer cosas indecentes a centímetros de mis padres

- Tu eres mi perdición Swan – la abrace y apegue a mi cuerpo nuevamente, deje un beso sobre su frente y le separe un poco para verla mejor – pero ya tendremos tiempo después para nosotros

- Por supuesto – se separo de mi y volvió a tomar el control del carrito – creo que en la fiesta nos divertiremos mucho – me cerro un ojo y comenzó a avanzar

Bendita fiesta, me imaginaba algunas cosas que podrían pasar pero creo que no estaba ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de la realidad.

- ¿Qué debo esperar de esta fiesta? – alcance a preguntar algo preocupado antes de verla desaparecer por la entrada de la cocina

Sin mi respuesta decidí seguirla de vuelta al comedor, cuando llegue ella ya estaba sirviendo los platos con la tarta, no me había dado cuenta pero también había llevado todo para tomar café o té, así que mi madre estaba a su lado sirviendo agua en las tazas. Cuando me senté ya tenía frente a mí un trozo de tarta y una tasa con café, no necesitaba probarlo para saber cómo estaba, negro y con sacarina, justo como me gusta, a penas de el primer sorbo reconocí la mano de Bella en el así que alce la vista y le sonreí para agradecerle.

- No puedo creer me hija haya cocinado todo lo que comimos hoy – la alabo Carlisle

- Pues créelo padre – le guiño un ojo

- ¿Sabes? – hablo mi hijo con la boca algo llena – creo que tendrás que cocinar una de estas a diario – señalo con el tenedor su plato ya casi vacía

- Si sigues comiendo te volverás una vaca y ya ninguna mujer te va a querer – mi madre acaricio y revolvió su cabello dejando muy parecido al mío

- Sería bueno que le dieras la receta a tu hermana – intervino Gerard – aunque puede que queme el horno – murmuro para él supuse pero todos pudimos escucharlo

El resto de la velado paso igual de reñida, algunos decían algo y otros contestaban, algunos argumentaban una cosa y otros le rebatían, en fin, no hubo un momento de silencio y a pesar de que en algún momento los ánimos de caldearon un poquito, nunca se llego a molestar nadie realmente.

Pasado de las 10 de la noche todos comenzaron a hablar de lo cansado que estaban y del día que les esperaba mañana, algo raro porque era domingo, en fin, lo típico así que cuando terminamos de hablar lo último que estábamos hablando, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron de despedirse de a poco.

- Bueno Bellita – se le acerco mi madre – de verdad que nos diste una noche muy agradable excepto por – rodo los ojos y supe que tanto mi novia como yo la entendimos… Rosalie

- Muchas a ustedes por haber venido – le agradeció

- Bella – llego Emily a ella – de verdad que me da pena que nos vayamos y haberte dejado con todos los platos sucios

- No, tranquila – le resto importancia – tenemos un lavavajillas excepción así que no es nada

- Ohh… yo quiero uno de esos – intervino Esme

- Tu no lavas los platos madre – rodé los ojos y me vi obligado a intervenir – para eso tienes varias mucamas encargadas

- Que sabes tú – me miro y me dio algo de miedo así que retrocedí y me concentre en mi padre

- Se llevan muy bien – hablo

- Lo sé – sonreí mirando aun a mi novia y a mi madre

- Al principio le costó mucho aceptarlo pero cuando vio lo realmente feliz que eres no tuvo objeción, además… - se encogió de hombros – esa chica es excepcional

- La amo mucho – murmure

- Y mas te vales – desvié mi mirada hacia James que estaba a mi lado – ya me voy cuñado – estiro su mano y no dude en tomar – cuida a mi hermana

- Siempre lo hago – acepte con orgullo

Sin darme cuenta ya todos se habían retirado y con Bella estábamos en nuestro cuarto preparándonos para el resto de la noche, ya eran las 11 así que aun teníamos tiempo. No voy a negar que estaba bastante nervioso porque en cuanto abrí mi closet me di cuenta que no tenía nada para ponerme hoy, no sabía muy bien de quien y donde era la fiesta pero debía estar llena de adolecente y por más que tratara de disfrazarme no podría esconder mis 38 años.

- Ten – salí de mi estupor cuando sentí un golpe de algo blando en mi rostro

Tome lo que me tiro Bella y vi que era una camisa negra común y corriente de las mías, de las misma que ponía para ir a trabajar, por supuesto que no me la pondría ahora.

- No creo que… - y me vi interrumpido nuevamente esta vez por una camiseta blanca

- Te pones la camiseta y la camisa algo abierta arriba, deja las mangas arriba y ya verás cómo te cambia el look – me guiño un ojo y siguió en lo suyo

Le hice caso como un buen niño y cuando me vi al espejo tuve que darle la razón, al dejar abierto un par de votos de la camisa se veía la camiseta y le daba un toque bastante juvenil a mi look, así que para complementarlo me puse unos jeans comunes y unas zapatillas que casi nunca usaba.

- Y esto – ante mi tenia tendida una cazadora de cuero que nunca de los nunca había usado

En ese momento pude poner atención en mi novia y me di cuenta que estaba putamente sensual con una mini de cuero, botas largas con un tacón decente y un top que aunque no era muy descotado si dejaba a la vista el inicio de sus jugosos pechos. Si ponía mucho atención en su look era obvio que no mostraba mucha piel, pero si sugería y eso era mil veces mejor, sus ondas de cabellos castaños caían libres por sus hombros dándoles el toque salvaje que completaba a la perfección el oscuro maquillaje de su rostro… así que solo un palabra podía resumirla… perfecta.

- Ya después encontrarnos un lugar para follar como conejos

Tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia la salida, cuando íbamos llegando nos topamos con Deme que también iba de salida.

- ¿Vas a la fiesta en Eclipse?

- No – sonrió – pese a que me gustaría ver a mi padre ahí esta vez tendré que pasar – me sonrió y sabia que después me molestaría con esto – pero voy a una cita doble – bufo – así que puede que la chica sea una estúpida y me pase por Eclipse más tarde

- Bien – le sonrió Bella – nosotros ya nos vamos

Tiro nuevamente de mi mano y me saco afuera de la casa. Con sus instrucción conduje hacia el lugar de la fiesta, por lo que pude entender era en alguna disco así que cuando se abrió ante mí una mansión enorme me encontré algo sorprendido.

- Pensé que iban a alguna disco – murmuré cuando me dijo que entrara y estacionara

- No… estas son fiestas movibles – la mire con el ceño fruncido y sonrió – son fiestas que cambian de lugar… hoy toco en casa de Alec… un chico que va a la escuela

- ¿Y sus padres? – lo siento pero no pude evitar preguntar

- Sus padres no están – abrió la puerta para bajarse y yo me apresure a seguirla

Caminamos por entremedio de autos muy lujosos y después de unos cuantos metros nos encontramos con la entrada de la casa que estaba atestada de gente, Bella apretó mi mano y m condujo hacia una cocina que estaba aun mas llena de gente.

- ¡Bella! – ambos nos giramos hacia la voz de Jane que estaba de pie frente a nosotros – Edward – me sonrió, agradecí mucho que no me tratara de usted – me alegra mucho verlos aquí… vengan – nos guio y no dudamos en seguirla – lo que está en la cocina esta casi todo con malicia – sonrió y supuse a lo que se refería

- Veo que siguen haciendo eso – rodo los ojos mi novia – pensé que después de tantos años había dejado de echarle cosas al alcohol… ya todos saben y eso solo es desperdicio de alcohol

- Ya ves – se encogió de hombros la rubia – algunos siguen igual de pendejos

- Y lamento decirles esto – interrumpí – pero algunos son pendejos de por vida

- Eso es lo mas frustrante – bufo Jane – así nunca conseguiré a algún hombre que valga la pena

- Lamento decirte esto amiga pero – me rodeo con ambos brazos – ya me lleve yo al mejor de los hombres – bese el tope de su cabeza y sonreí complacido

- Bien – nos mostro un bar algo encubierto – este alcohol aun está sana – bufo – pero si ven alguna botella abierta mejor busquen otra

- Gracias Jane – Bella se soltó de mi y la abrazo

Desde el paseo no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Bella interactuando con sus compañeros y aunque sabía que tenía buena relación no sabía que eran buenas amigas, eso me gustaba y podría jugar que muchos consejos de Jane le habían servido a mi novia.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar? – me pregunto Bella

- Jugo

- Ok – tendió ante mí un vaso y al darle el primer sorbo note que no era jugo – Bella… esto no es jugo

- Lo sé – alzo las cejas juguetonamente – pero yo no debería tomar y…

- Ok mira… se que por el tratamiento no deberías beber… pero podrías darte un relajo… no te digo que nos emborrachemos pero es bueno aprender a tomarse una copa sin ir por la botella entera

- Tienes razón Edward Cullen – me apunto sonriendo y tomo un sorbo de mi vaso

Después de tomarnos el vaso entre ambos mi dulce novia me arrastro hasta la pista de baila que estaba atestada de geste que en vez de bailar se estaban casi montando uno a otros.

Un ritmo demasiado sensual estaba sonado en los parlantes así que quise dejar de lado mi timidez y dado que cada pareja estaba en lo suyo, apegue el cuerpo de mi novia al mío y deje mis manos moverse al ritmo de la música por sus tentadoras curvas, en un momento la sentí girarse y pegar su espalda a mi pecho, por supuesto que su trasero no se quedo quieto y rozo mi erección obligándola a levantarse. Necesitaba mas así que no aguanté y lleve mis manos a sus sensuales pechos que rogaban por mis caricias, por lo menos eso me indicaban sus erguidos pezones.

- Oh Edward – murmuro a vez que restregaba aun más su trasero a mi erección

- Bella – hice a un lado su cabello y comencé a besar su cuello

Por un momento lleve mi vista al frente y vi como una chica estaba montando a un chico en su sillón, nadie les prestaba especial atención, pero ante tal imagen no pude evitar gemir por la excitación.

- ¿Te gusta? – murmuro Bella dándose vuelta y rodeando mi cuello - ¿T gusta ver como otros follan delante de nosotros?

- Me gustaría follarte a ti – hable con sinceridad

- Mmm

Vi en sus ojos esa mirada llena de lujuria, así que antes de que dijera nada atrape sus labios entre los míos y devoré su boca como si no hubiera mañana, nuestras lenguas estaban igual de calientes que nosotros así que no pudimos dejar quietas las manos y pronto comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo del otro sin ningún pudor de que alguien pudiera vernos.

- Quiero… masturbarte

Tuve que tragarme mi gemido porque las manos de Bella ya tenía mi dura verga atrapada así que no pude hacer más que dejarme llevar por el enorme placer que me estaba dando mi atrevida novia. La forma en que movía su mano sobre mi polla y besaba mi cuello me tenia aturdido así que me costó mucho encontrar un momento de lucidez donde pude mover mis manos y llevarlas por debajo de la mini de Bella, no tarde en encontrar su húmedo centro porque la mandita de mi novia andaba sin bragas, así que con su misma piedad la envestí con dos dedos sin avisarle. Ambos movíamos nuestras manos sin compasión y sin dejar de besar nuestros labios y cuellos, ya sentía mi orgasmo muy cerca y las paredes más estrechas de Bella me indicaban que también estaba cerca.

- Oh… solo un poco mas

Y besándonos para acallar un poco mas nuestros gemidos terminamos en un corto pero muy intenso orgasmo. Cuando recobre la compostura pude ver que seguíamos en la misma posición y que no habíamos llamado la atención de nadie… bueno… excepto de una chica que me miraba con los ojos abiertos y lujuriosos.

- Esa perra quiere chupártela – murmuro Bella succionando mi cuello

- Amor… yo nunca…

- Lo sé – me sonrió guardando mi flácido pene dentro de mis pantalones – y por eso mismo quiero darte este gusto

Abrí mis ojos como platos a la vez que Bella llama con un dedo a la chica, la verdad es que se vía bastante decente y sexy, rubia, con tetas grandes pero vestida decentemente.

- Así que… - Bella se acerco a ella - ¿Te gustaría tener la polla de mi novio en tu boca?

- Por supuesto – la chica me miro de arriba abajo y sin ningún pudor se puso de puntillas hasta llegar a mis labios – y te juro que tengo una garganta muy profunda – murmuro sobre mis labios ante de besarme

Me costó bastante responder el beso, pero cuando sentí las manos de Bella pasando por mi pecho no me resiste mas y abrí mi boca dándole paso a la lengua, sentí como las manos de Bella pasaban por todo mi cuerpo y en un momento que abrí los ojos la vi tocando los pechos de la chica, sentí su gemido en mi boca pero quise apoyo y lo encontré en las caderas de mi novia. Esta más duro que antes y necesitaba atención así que atraje a la chica y le mostré lo excitado que estaba

Poco a poco nos movimos del lugar hasta que quedamos en unas especias de reservados, eran bastantes sillones juntos pero que se separaban por pequeños y delgados biombos.

- Vamos nena – mi novia llego al lado de la chica y le corrió el cabello para besarle el cuello, ¡Dios! y mi polla palpito contenta – quiero ver como se la chupas

La chica solo me miro y se puso de rodillas a la vez que Bella me recostaba en un sofá y se ponía por detrás para besar mi cuello.

- Disfruta cariño… - murmuro

Es verdad, la chica era buena pero tengo que reconocer que lo que estaba provocándome real placer era ver como Bella estaba succionando su cuello y acariciando sus pechos, en un momento sentí que me iba a correr pero nada tuvo comparación cuando vi a mi chica ponerse de rodillas y buscar con sus dedos la entrada de la rubia, por su rostro supe que la había encontrado, maldita sea, ver a Bella chupando esos dedos me hizo correrme muy fuerte en la boca de la chica rubia.

- Ahora vete – murmuro Bella cuando la chica se trago todo mi semen

- Pero…

- Pero nada… hay muchas pollas dispuesta a satisfacer tu pequeño coño… así que ahora vete, no voy a dejar que montes a mi hombre

La chica se fue algo decepcionada y sentí como Bella pasaba al frente hasta quedar sobre mí, la bese y nos tocamos mucho más pero mi cuota de exhibicionismo estaba llena y necesitaba hacerla mía pero en casa, no acá.

- Vamos a casa – murmure

- ¿No quieres que te monte y que te todos vean como me complaces?

- No cariño… fue suficiente por hoy

- ¿Eso quiere decir que repetiremos lo de esta noche? – pregunto con esperanza

- Por supuesto – murmure tomándola de las caderas – pero no tan seguido

- Bien – se puso de pie y yo arregle mi pantalón – pero te aviso que no te la van a volver a chupar – me apunto – aunque quizás si podría chuparme el coño a mí mientras yo te la chupo a ti

- Bien señorita sexo oral – la tome de la mano – vamos a follar como conejos

* * *

**Hola!**

**Subo este cap para avisarles del adelanto en el Blog!**

**Ya cuando suba el otro capitulo nuevo subo el que queda aca.**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Besos, Joha!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 39**

Rosalie me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, desde hace un mes que había llegado a New York y cada dos por tres se me aprecia en algún lado supuestamente de "casualidad", Demetri había hablado con ella pero no era mucho lo que le había podido sacar, nosotros suponíamos que Aro la había dejado y que estaba tratando de embaucarme de alguna forma peor no podíamos estar seguros de nada, así que por el momento todo era solo suposiciones.

Bella había actuado demasiado bien con respecto a esto, supongo que eso se debía a que conocía demasiado bien a Rosalie como saber que por mucho que insistiera, yo nunca volvería a caer en sus garras, ya lo había hecho una vez y con eso me había bastado por el resto de mi ida.

Hoy por fin era la graduación de Bella y no sé cómo pero había logrado mantener el secreto de que seria yo quien les entregaría los diplomas. La ceremonia era a eso de las 7 de la tarde y había aprovechado que no era tan temprano para salir y dejar listo todo lo referente a su regalo, luego de la cena se lo daría y estaba seguro que lo iba a amar. Revise mi reloj y note que iba muy bien en la hora, eran recién las 5.30 así que solo necesitaba media hora vestirme y ya podríamos irnos para estar con tiempo en el colegio.

Iba subiendo las escaleras de la entrada de la casa cuando una voz demasiado conocida me hizo girarme.

- Edward – hace una semana que no veía a Rosalie y la verdad es que se veía demasiado maltratada – yo… te estaba esperando

- No tengo tiempo – hable con indiferencia – hoy se gradúa Bella y estamos apurado

- ¿Sigues con eso? – se me acerco mas y alcance a sentir el olor a alcohol en su cuerpo – pensé que ya ibas a dejarla… es solo una niña y…

- Rosalie – ya me estaban cansando estos encuentros – llevamos varias semanas haciendo lo mismo y lo único que estas logrando es que cada vez este más cerca de pedir una orden de restricción en tu contra… así que terminemos esto de una vez y dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – está confiado en que quería dinero así que se lo daría para evitar que me siguiera molestando

- Aro me dejo y quiero que me mantengas… soy la madre de tu hijo y es lo mínimo que me merezco… quiero vivir aquí – miro la casa con cierto brillo en sus ojos

- Eso es imposible – negué inmediatamente – solo te puedo dar unos diez mil dólares y pedirte que desaparezcas

- ¡Pero no me va a alcanzar para nada!

- ¡Entonces trabaja y déjanos en paz! – ambos nos giramos para ver a Bella llena de cosas en el pelo, parecía que estaba en proceso de preparación – lo siento Rosalie pero tú te lo buscaste… yo misma pondré una orden de restricción en tu contra – estiro su mano hacia mi y no dude ni un segundo en tomarla

- ¡SE VAN A ARREPENTIR! – gritó como toda una loca – LES JURO QUE SE VAN A ARREPENTIR DE ESTO

Tome la mano de Bella con firmeza y la obligue a que entrara en la casa, Rosalie estaba fuera de control y no le iba a dar en el gusto de que nos arruinara este día. Bella iba a decirle algo en cuanto estuvimos adentro de la casa pero solo le sonreí y bese castamente sus labios para indicarle que no tenia caso hablar de esto y menos ahora.

- Ve a terminar de arreglarte – acaricie sus mejillas suavizando las arruguitas que había formado – yo iré a bañarme

- Bien – alzo sus pies en sus puntas y me beso para después desaparecer escaleras arriba

Bote todo el aire que había estado guardando y cerré los ojos para no ponerme a gritar como un loco, Rosalie me preocupaba y sinceramente estaba barajando la posibilidad de que le hiciera algo a Bella, por lo menos eso me habían dicho sus ojos inyectados de furia.

Luego de relajarme me metí a la ducha y mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mi cuerpo aleje cualquier idea mala de mi menta para concentrarme solamente en lo bueno del día. Me vestí lo mas formal posible, traje negro junto a camisa y corbata negra para darle un toque algo mas juvenil a mi tenida, cuando llegue al cuarto todo estaba ordenado y listo para ponerme, incluso mi ropa interior y los calcetines, creo que Bella me estaba malacostumbrando demasiado.

- Papá – estaba haciendo el nudo cuando Deme entro al cuarto – cuídate – lo mire extrañado obligándolo a aclararse – vi la pelea que tuviste con Rose y – suspiro haciendo una pausa – solo tengan cuidado… de verdad me preocupa lo que puede hacer

- Tranquilo hijo – le sonreí para tranquilizarlo – tu madre solo está un poco nerviosa pero ya verás cómo se le va a pasar… ahora – termine mi nudo y puse mi saco – será mejor que bajemos antes de que Bella se comience a subir por las paredes

Ambos sonreímos y bajamos para darnos cuenta que era verdad, Bella estaba hermosa con su pelo liso y su sencillo vestido rojo oscuro, nada muy elegante ya que llevaría la toga y el birrete, pero aun así estaba preciosa, claro, que demasiado nerviosa.

- No te muerda las uñas – la regaño Demetri – recuerda que pasaste toda la mañana en la peluquería para que te arreglaran las manos

- Cierto – Bella bufo riendo - ¿nos vamos?

- Si… pero primero ponte la toga y el birrete – mientras decía esto ya había sacado mi cámara fotográfica

Bella me hizo caso y pude sacarle las fotos, el birrete y la toga eran verde chillón peor aun así ella se veía hermosa como graduada, después de otro par de fotos acompañada de nosotros nos dirigimos al colegio, Deme se fue en su auto porque después llevaría a Bella a ver su sorpresa así que necesita que fuéramos solos.

Cuando llegamos al colegio ya estaban todos esperándonos, nuestros padres, James junto a Emily y Tanya con Gerard.

- Oh cariño, estas hermosa – la primera en abrazar a mi novia fue mi madre

- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti hija – Carlisle abrazo a su hija junto a Charlie

Hubiéramos querido seguir en lo mismo pero el resto se tuvo que conformar con un saludo de mano porque pronto llamaron a los graduados a sentarse. Ahora venia la primera sorpresa de la noche, ya estaba la señora Cope en el escenario y luego de que me encontró con la mirada comenzó a hablar.

- Queridos estudiantes, padres e invitados, es un verdadero placer para mi poder ver como estos joven dan comienzo a una nueva etapa de su vida – aunque parezca exagerado ya estaba comenzando a escuchar ciertos sollozos – a muchos los conozco desde muy pequeños y por eso me alegra verlos a todos tan grandes… bueno – suspiro bastante emocionada – por eso ahora es un verdadero honor para mí presentarles al profesor que les entregara sus diplomas, chicos – miro a todos los alumnos – este es su primer gran logro como personas adultas – se hizo un silencio seguidos de varios murmullos – reciban por favor al profesor Edward Cullen

Un nuevo silencio se hizo mientras con pasos temblorosos subía al escenario, cuando ya estaba frente al micrófono apretando con fuerza la lista de los alumnos sentí un fuerte aplauso que duro un par de segundos más, cuando ya todos se calmaron por fin pude hablar.

- Gracias chicos, gracias por dejarme estar aquí este día – mire a la señora Cope – yo no los conozco mucho como la directora Cope pero siento que los quiero igual, me alegra mucho ver como todos han crecido así que ahora comenzare con mi honor de entregarles sus diplomas

La ceremonia comenzó y todos me dieron un abrazado y me dijeron lo felices que estaban, ya se acercaba la letra "s" y yo cada vez estaba mas nervioso, divisé a Bella entre el público y estaba demasiado seria para mi gusto.

- Isabella Marie Swan – aun temblando vi a Bella subir al escenario, estire su diploma hacia ella pero su expresión no cambiaba - ¿sorpresa? – quise bromear

- No me lo dijiste – ahora ya no estaba seria, sus ojos se habían inundado de lagrimas a la vez que saltaba sobre mis brazos – muchas gracias por esto Edward – me dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se pudo a mi lado para la foto de rigor

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Bella paso por mi lado y giro la borla de tu birrete a la vez que veía como nuestras familias aplaudían con escándalo. Negué con la cabeza y seguí con la entrega de diplomas.

- ¡Felicidades graduados!

A la vez que hablaba todos se pusieron de pie y tiraron al aire sus birretes al aire, me apresure a bajarme del escenario para reunirme con todos mas lejos de la gente, en cuanto Bella me vio corrió a mí y pude dar vueltas con ella, mi mujer ya era toda una graduada y no podía estar más contento.

- Te amo – la bese para escuchar como todos comenzaban a molestar

Tuve que soltar a Bella para que recibiera los saludos y felicitaciones del resto de la familia, las fotos iban y venían así que cuando terminamos ya queda bastante menos gente en el colegio.

- Bien… ahora tu regalo

Carlisle y Charlie guiaron a Bella hacia el estacionamiento que estaba atestado por autos con enormes moños, parecía ser que todos los padres habían tenido la misma idea.

- ¿Cuál es el mío? – luego de que Bella entrara a rehabilitación se había quedado sin auto y ahora por fin volvía a tener uno

- ¿Quién te dijo que te regamos un auto? – Carlisle saco un sobre de su saco y lo tendió hacia su hija

Ella abrió el sobre bajo la atenta mirada de todos, incluso la mía, yo suponía que le iban a dar un auto así que estaba sorprendido, solo reaccione ante el grito de mi novia.

- Ahhh – salto hacia sus padres – muchas gracias… amor – se giro hacia mi – nos regalaron un tour por Europa – chillo sin dejar de saltar – siempre había querido irme a Europa al terminar el colegio

- Ahora mi regalo – James si extendió ante Bella un par de llaves – ahí esta – apunto a una hermosa motocicleta para mujer, era algo así como un scooter pero mas como moto, era negra y aunque me ponía nervioso el solo rostro de Bella me hizo sonreír

- Ahhh – Bella ahora salto sobre su hermano y su cuñada

- Bien ahora yo – bufo Tanya queriendo algo de atención – soy mujer asi que espero haber acertado

Y también extendió un sobre a Bella, eran gifcard para varias tiendas reconocidas de Europa, no sabía mucho de eso pero la enorme sonrisa de Bella me indicaba que estaba muy feliz, ahora solo quedaban mis padres que estaban algo ansiosos.

- Ten cariño – mi madre tendió a Bella una caja que conocía demasiado bien

- Gracias Esme, Marco – tomo la caja y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas al abrirlo – es hermoso…

- Era de mi abuelo – aclaro mi madre – fue de mi madre y mío… ahora es tuyo

Desde pequeño mi madre siempre me dijo que cuando me enamora ella le iba a dar a mi novia el conjunto de alhajas que tenia Bella en sus manos, eran diamantes y piedras preciosas de las que no tenía mucho conocimiento, solo sé que era algo de mucho valor económico pero aun de valor sentimental.

Bella nuevamente derramo un par de lágrimas de emoción.

- Ten Bella – y por ultimo Demetri tendió hacia Bella una cajita también de joyería

- Dem – Bella saco frente a todos una pulsera llena de dijes

- Una vez dijiste que quería una y bueno… - mi hijo se encogió de hombros – de verdad me alegra que seas mi madrasta

Y las emociones volvieron, cuando nos dimos cuenta los autos ya se habían ido y solo quedábamos nosotros junto a un hermoso deportivo, mire a Charlie y este solo se encogió de hombros.

- Miren – apunto Carlisle al auto – parece que sobre uno

- ¿Y si te lo dejas cariño? – Charlie saco las llaves de su bolsillo y desactivo la alarma

Bella nuevamente grito y salto. Decidimos dejar el auto y la moto de Bella en el estacionamiento privado que tenían Carlisle y Charlie porque no había forma de que los lleváramos. Quizás para algunos eran demasiados regalos y demasiados costosos pero eso pasa cuando uno tiene este tipo de vida, pese que a mí no me gustaba mucho esto me agradaba ver a Bella tan feliz. Nadie había preguntado por mi regalo y así era mejor, solo Deme tenía una idea de lo que era pero aun así no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Llegamos al restorán que habían reservado los padres de Bella y a penas nos sentamos comenzamos a comer, tal parecía ser que todos nos estábamos muriendo de hambre, por un momento solo se escuchan los sonidos de los tenedores sobre los platos hasta que James hablo.

- ¿Nos vas a decir cuál es tu regalo para mi hermanita? – me miro apuntando con el tenedor

- No – le sonreí – es sorpresa

- Ni a mí me quiso decir – se quejo mi hijo

- No le dije a nadie porque sé que no guardarían el secreto – mire a Bella y tome su mano para besarle el dorso

Estuvimos hablando de todo hasta que por fin note la hora, si no nos íbamos ahora no íbamos a alzar a llegar y podría arruinar todo lo que me costó tanto organizar.

- Bueno – me puse de pie – creo que todo esto ha estado hermoso pero nosotros ya nos vamos – estire mi mano hacia Bella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

Mi novia inmediatamente se puso de pie junto a mí, nos despedimos de toda nuestra familia y amigos que nos habían acompañado hoy, los padres de Bella estaban muy emocionados y aunque ya no me sorprendía, los míos también. Luego de decirle a Demetri que si iba a salir a algún lugar llegara temprano, nos retiramos de restorán. Abrí la puerta para Bella y me apresure a subirme yo también, emprendí rumbo hacia la sorpresa que había preparado con tanto esmero para mi novia, estaba convencido que le iba a gustar pero aun así no podía evitar estar nervioso.

- Supongo que vamos a algún lugar para que me des mi regalo – Bella se removió y quedo frente a mí, mirándome apoyada en el respaldo del asiento

-Tienes razón – a penas y la mire para después seguir mirando la carretera – pero es sorpresa y no te diré nada

- No quiero que me digas nada… sé que me encantara, además, con lo de hoy me bastan – me sonrió y a tientas busque su mano para tomarla y llevarla a mis labios – era mi sueño que me dieras mi diploma

- Entonces me alegra habértelo cumplido

- Todo es tan perfecto – murmuro – creo que no podría pedir más, mi vida es perfecta, tengo todo lo que siempre soñé

- Me alegra poder ser parte de eso

No sé bien como pasó pero de pronto cuando tenía que disminuir la velocidad para tomar una curva me di cuenta que los frenos no servían, quise hacer algo pero todo fue demasiado rápido, íbamos cayendo por un barranco. Mi vida entera paso frente a mis ojos y a pesar de que en su mayoría eran momentos felices no quería que esto terminara acá, aun me quedaban muchas cosas por vivir, gire para ver a Bella que estaba igual de aterrorizada que yo, nos miramos a los ojos pero ninguno movió ni un solo musculo. Paso otro segundo eterno hasta que sentí el agua entrar en auto, quise moverme pero un brusco movimiento hizo que me golpeara la cabeza mandándome a un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Sentía un peso casi desgarrador sobre mis ojos, no sé bien cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que pude si quiera comenzar a tratar de abrirlo, escucha murmullos a mi alrededor y como estaba en una blanda superficie, supuse que era una cama de hospital, aun recordaba el accidente.

¡Dios! ¡El accidente!

A la fuerza me obligue a abrir los ojos, necesitaba buscar a Bella, así que después de intentarlo un tiempo más logre abrirlo, mire la habitación del hospital y me di cuenta que estaba solo, quería moverme pero el cuerpo apenas y me reaccionaba, no podía moverme por más que quisiera y eso comenzó a desesperarme, supuse que alguna maquina se había activado porque un pitido de lo que supuse eran mis pulsaciones comenzó a sonar con insistencia, así que trate de relajarme y esperar porque viniera alguien.

- ¿Qué…? – una enfermera entro y quedo muda al verme, quise abrir la boca pero no salió ningún sonido de ella

La enfermera se giro y salió disparada antes de que pudiera detenerla, es volvió a desesperarme y las maquinas volvieron a saltar. Eso sí, ahora entro un gran cantidad de enfermaras y un doctor.

- Señor Cullen – me miro el doctor – ¿me escucha?

- S…i – me costó mucho decir solo eso, mi garganta rapaba mucho

- Bien – comenzó a examinarme con una pequeña linterna y yo solo quería sabe cómo estaba Bella

Junte fuerzas de nuevo y trate de hablar, me costo y solo sentía como seguían revisándome y murmurando a mi alrededor, así que junte mas fuerzas aun y logre abrir la boca.

- Bella… - murmure

- Si… señor Cullen… tengo que hacerle una pregunta – asentí para no esforzarme más de lo necesario - ¿recuerda el accidente? – volví a asentir y el anoto algo – bien, antes de que vea a nadie necesito decirle algo y para esto necesita calmarse – trate de hacerlo pero este hombre solo me estaba desesperando – usted ha estado en coma – suspire hondo y solté el aire, no me esperaba esto y quizás eso explicaba mi baja movilidad – por seis años

¿Seis años?

¿Habían pasado seis malditos años desde ese día?

- Ahora voy a llamar a su familia

Todos salieron de la habitación dejándome con todas mis dudas, habían pasado seis años de la última vez que había abierto los ojos, seis años sin estar en este mundo y estaba seguro de que muchas cosas podían pasar en seis años.

¿Bella estaba bien?

¿Sobrevivió al accidente?

¿Mi familia estaba bien?

Dem, mi pobre hijo ya debía haber terminado su carrera, debía estar tan grande. Mis padres debían haberse asustado mucho con todo esto, sobre todo mi pobre madre.

¡Dios!

¿Bella seguiría esperando por mí?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, aca empieza el giro, confiencen en mi antes de hacer una muñeca budu mia.**

**El prox cap ya esta en el Blog pero NO se olviden de dejarme sus impresiones tb aca.**

**Recuerden q las autoras q publican TODOS los dias somos pocas y nos merecemos sus comentarios.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 40**

Dormí por no sé cuánto tiempo, lo último que recuerdo es que el médico me puso algo en el suero, supongo que mi falta de voz y desconcierto no eran recomendables en mi estado, así que ahora sin tanto esfuerzo logre abrir los ojos para ver como una enfermera estaba tomando nota sobre lo que decían mis monitores.

Aclare mi garganta y pude llamar la atención de la chica que me miro sonriendo.

- Veo que despertó, llamare para que le traigan su desayudo

- Alguien… - volví a aclarar mi garganta para esclarecer aun mas mi voz - ¿sabe que desperté?

- Eh, si… creo que su hijo fue avisado

- Bien – suspire, no tenia caso preguntarle nada mas a esta chica

Descase mi cabeza y espere hasta que me trajeron la comida, era más que nada papilla y supongo que eso se debía a que desde hace seis años que no ingería nada solido así que mis pocos conocimientos médicos me decían que estaría comiendo este tipo de alimentos por un tiempo. Termine la jalea y el jugo de no sé que en tiempo record, nunca me había demorado casi una hora en comer tan poco, pero a penas y podía alzar mi mano así que ahí tenía una cosa mas de cual acostumbrarme. Note que tampoco había nada caliente y no estaba tan seguro sobre eso pero me dieron muchas ganas de tomarme un café, ya cuando llegara Deme se lo pediría.

Otra chica nueva vino a retirar mi bandeja y me dijo que mi hijo estaba afuera. En cuanto salió ella la puerta se abrió para mostrarme un hombre hecho y derecho, podía pasar el tiempo pero mi hijo seguía siendo mi hijo y lo reconocería de cualquier forma. Esta del mismo porte pero sus rasgos se habían endurecido un poco y su pelo estaba bastante más corto lo que contrarrestaba algo con su insipiente barba, era todo un hombre pero seguía siendo mi hijo.

- ¡Papá!

Sus ojitos, los mismo de cuando me veía en su infancia, se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazo con tanta fuerza que hasta mis entumecidos músculos reaccionaron. Como pude alce mis manos y acaricie sus cabellos, él puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo lo acurruque como lo hacía cuando era solo un niño indefenso que estaba harto de su madre, lloramos juntos y suspiramos hasta que nos calmamos. Para mí no había pasado nada, pero Demetri había tenido que pasar por seis largos años de ver a su padre postrado en su cama, yo recién ahora sentí el peso del tiempo que me perdí a su lado, no sabía si se había casado, que especialización había seguido, no sabía nada y quería saberlo todo, pero antes necesitaba saber si Bella había sobrevivido al accidente.

Nos separamos y sonreímos hasta que nuestros sollozos se dieron por concluidos.

- Es bueno verte despierto

- Es bueno estar despierto… ¡Dios!... estas tan grande… tan hombre – tosí un poco por el esfuerzo que ya no era tanto – Dime… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ahora soy cirujano – note el orgullo en su voz que era el mismo que se había instalado en mi pecho – trabajo en este mismo hospital, así que ni un solo día deje de verte… bueno – frunció los labios sonriendo – solamente la semana que me fui de luna de miel

- Te casaste – afirme – me alegra mucho hijo

Ahora sí que estaba llegando todo el dolor junto, de a poco iba a descubrir todas las cosas que me perdí, y la primera era esta, mi hijo se había casado y yo no estuve con él, era cirujano y yo no lo apoye en el proceso, ¡Dios!, estos malditos seis años perdidos me iban a pesar por lo que me quedaba de vida.

- ¡Ey! Tranquilo – me moví juguetonamente – solo me case por civil… estaba esperando que despertaras para casarme por la iglesia

- Pude no haber despertado nunca – hable con rabia

- Eso no es verdad – se puso serio

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – ahora que sabía que mi hijo estaba bien y era feliz, necesitaba saber de ella

- Esta bien – desvió la mirada y eso hizo que se me aceleraran los latidos cardiacos

- ¿Pero donde esta?

- Papá… deberías descansar, aun vienes recién despertando y…

- ¡NO! – rugí - ¡QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA!

Con el grito mi garganta raspo y comencé a toser, me retorcí del dolor que se provocó en todo en mi cuerpo sobre todo en mis pulmones, cerré los ojos con fuerza buscando que el dolor que se aplacara un poco pero parecía ser que eso ya no sería posible. Escuche los murmullos de Deme y un ajetreo considerable a mi alrededor, pero yo lo único que quería ahora era saber donde estaba Bella, estaba bien pero necesitaba verla, necesita ver con mis propios ojos que estaba bien.

Seguí sintiendo ruido a mi alrededor hasta que los ojos y el cuerpo me peso demasiado para mantenerme consiente, me deje vencer y no tuve más remedio que caer en otro profundo sueño.

Soñé con Bella, soñé con que el accidente no había ocurrido y que éramos felices.

Ella había entrado a la Universidad y anquen al principio fue difícil logramos encontrar un horario adecuado para ambos, entre Deme y yo la ayudamos con sus clases pero después de un año, mi hijo decidió irse a vivir con su novia y quedamos solos en la enorme casa, pero aun así no se nos hacia grande ya que siempre estábamos juntos. Peleamos más de alguna vez cuando uno de los chicos hormonales se les acercaba o cuando alguna madre demasiado agradecida de la fundación quería darme las gracias de manera especial. Discutimos mucho pero siempre supimos resolver todo. Cuando Bella termino su carrera como asiste social se fue a trabajar conmigo en la fundación y compartió con los chicos sus propias experiencias personales que los ayudo mucho y les dio confianza. A estas alturas ya estábamos en proceso de buscar un bebé y el anillo que me dio mi madre pesaba día a día en mi bolsillo y rogaba por salir y que le pidiera matrimonio, pero ambos sabíamos que recién ahora era el momento adecuado, estamos asentados y podíamos formar un familia.

Quizás le faltaron cosas por vivir a Bella pero éramos felices y ya había dejado atrás cualquier miedo infundado, íbamos a formar una familia y ser felices por lo que nos quedaba de vida.

Teníamos un vida normal y feliz, no perfecta pero si la que ambos queríamos, teníamos esa vida porque todo era un puto sueño mío, no, no teníamos esa vida porque en vez de eso tuvimos un accidente que me mantuvo seis años en coma y ahora Bella… ¡Dios!, no sabía dónde estaba Bella ahora.

Sentí como alguien me removía y por mucho que mi sueño fuera perfecto sabía que no era real, así que me esforcé y abrí los ojos.

- Lo siento señor Cullen pero no es recomendable que duerma tanto además – estiro su mano y tomo un pequeño vasito junto a unas pastillas – tome esto

Hice lo que me pidió y trague toda el agua, ahora sentía mejor mi garganta. Volvieron a traerme el mismo desayuno que ayer y siguiendo el mismo modus operando, cuando vinieron a retirarlo enseguida volvió a abrirse la puerta.

- Hola – levante la vista para ver a mi muy maduro hijo entrar – ¿Estas mejor que ayer? – se sentó a mi lado y yo solo asentí

Aun me era demasiado difícil verlo así… tan hombre.

- Mejor – tosí un poco para aclarar mi garganta antes de seguir hablando - siento mucho mi reacción de ayer… yo solo quería saber como estaba Bella

- Ya te lo dije – suspiro desviando su mirada – ella está bien

Note su nerviosismo y supe que a pesar de mi ataque de ayer hoy debía controlarme porque necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora así que tomando fuerzas de donde pude tome aire y abrí mi boca.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Papá…

- Soy grande… solo dímelo – lo interrumpí

- Bien – tomo una enorme bocanada de aire antes de seguir – ella no está aquí… papá… Bella cambio mucho después del accidente y ni siquiera sabe que ya despertarte, nosotros no…

- Ohhhh – lo interrumpí, no quise decir que lo sabía porque en el fondo de mi alma pensé que me había esperado

Bueno, si no era así ella tendría sus motivos, no por eso yo iba a dejar de amarla, aun tenía su recuerdo vivo en mi mente y no porque ya no estuviera a mi lado y hubiera continuado con su vida significaba que mi amor por ella iba a morir. Ya encontraría la forma de recuperar cuando pudiera levantarme de la cama, si sobreviví a un coma de seis años, podía recuperar al amor de mi vida.

Plante una enorme sonrisa nostálgica que fue interrumpida por la risa de mi hijo.

- No papá – sonrió algo nostálgico – no estás entendiendo – suspiro nuevamente y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a mi cama – ella no ha dejado de amarte pero aunque hayan pasado seis años, recién hace unos meses la convencimos de que tomara un empleo en África… estudio asistencia social y hace mucho que estaba con la idea de ir a ayudar a los más desvalidos… ella esta tan distinta papá… los primeros meses se los paso pegada a tu cama, no se movía mas que ir a cambiarse de ropa… todos estábamos muy preocupados y el abuelo Marco hace tres meses le consiguió este trabajo en África, no queremos avisarle pero si tu quieres…

- No…

Cuando hable me di cuenta que estaba llorando, no sé bien si era de emoción o de que, solo sabía que Bella me había esperado y que me moría por ver a la mujer en la que se convirtió.

- Los abuelos vendrán ahora y James, Charlie y Carlisle lo harán después del medio día… están todos muy contentos por ti

- Bella me espero – susurre aun medio ido

- ¡Claro que lo hizo! – chilló emocionado mi hijo – es solo que no queríamos decirte mucho porque aún le queda una semana para que vuelva

- Bien – suspire sonriendo y con ánimo totalmente renovado – puedo esperar una semana, además… - mire mi cuerpo que a penas y lo podía mover – me gustaría poder moverme un poco más cuando la vea

- ¡Edward! – chilló – no puedo creer que estés pensando en tener sexo ahora

- Hijo – lo mire seriamente – y… ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a tu esposa?

- Oh si… ella está afuera pero creo que ya la conoces – se sonrojo e inmediatamente se giro para salir del cuarto

No paso ni medio minuto cuando volvió a entrar de la mano de una chica rubia, a simple vista se veía muy amable y hasta pude notar cierto nervio en ella, pero cuando se acerco a mi cama la reconocí.

- Hola Jane – mire a Deme y estaba aun mas sonrojado que al principio – me alegra saber que eres mi nuera

- ¿Cómo estas Edward? – me miro un poco más relajada ahora

- Vivo y despierto, es todo lo que me importa ahora

- Me alegro… Eh, yo… - miro a mi hijo pero inmediatamente volvió a mirarme a mi – acabo de hablar con Bella y… lo siento – volvió a mirar a Deme

- Jane – suspiro mi hijo – hablamos de esto amor

- Pero es que ella me conoce y sabe cuando le oculto algo, entonces – volvió a mirarme – lo siento Edward

- ¿Qué le dijiste amor?

- ¡Nada! – Chillo haciendo un puchero – es que me pregunto por Edward y antes de decirle algo que no debía le corte

- ¿Hace cuanto fue eso? – pregunte, aun conocía a Bella y sabía cómo reaccionaba antes las situaciones, dudaba mucho que eso haya cambiado con el tiempo

- Hace un minuto… justo antes que salieras a buscar – dijo lo ultimo mirando a Deme

Nos miramos entre los tres por un momento y justo cuando todos parecíamos haber concordado mentalmente, el estridente sonido del celular de mi hijo corto el ambiente.

Deme suspiro antes de sacar el celular, todos sabíamos quién era pero él aun así miro la pantalla solo para fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta quien era, no quería contestar peor cuando me miro y yo le asentí no le quedo otra que llevarse su celular al oído.

- ¿Hola…? – su voz sonó tan asustada que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada que controlo antes de que se escuchara

- Pon el altavoz – susurre prácticamente solo moviendo los labios

Mi hijo hizo lo que le pedí justo en el momento en que esa hermosa voz resonaba por toda la habitación.

- ¿Jane está bien?... ¿Por qué me cortó?, ella nunca me corta… ¿Le paso algo a Edward? ¡Oh Dios!, seguramente es algo que no quieren decir, ahora mismo voy a coger un avión de vuelta a New York, no se cuento es, pero en unas 10 horas debería estar ahí… Demi anda a esperarme al aeropuerto… ¿Hola?... ¿Me escuchas?

Ni si quiera se bien que fue lo que dijo, solo sé que su voz fue medicina para mi dormido cuerpo y mi cerebro poco trabajo, escuchar la voz de Bella era el aliciente que necesitaba para terminar de entender que la vida me había dado una segunda oportunidad y que tenía que salir de esta para ahora si comenzar esa vida soñada a su lado.

- ¡DEMETRI CULLEN!

Su grito volvió a traerme a la realidad, Deme me miraba como pidiéndome la opinión peor no sabía que decirle.

- Bella… mi papá está bien… lo único que pasa es que movió la mano – se encogió de hombros como disculpándose de su tonta excusa – es solo eso, Jane se emocionó porque fue justo cuando estaba hablando contigo

- ¿Se movió? – su voz ya no sonó rápida, sino mas bien lenta y podría jurar que sus ojitos cafés se estaban llenando de lagrimas

- Si… de hecho está al lado mío – apretó los ojos ante eso porque supuse que no le hubiera gustado decirlo

- Ponle el teléfono al oído – a penas y se escucho su voz esta vez – solo… quiero… tal vez me escuche

Ahora ya estaba seguro que estaba llorando, así que como pude levante la mano y le pedí a Deme el teléfono, mi hijo se acerco luego de decirle que me estaba pasando el teléfono. Inmediatamente me lleve el teléfono al oído y espere por escuchar su voz más cerca, este momento solo era de los dos así que saque el altavoz.

- ¿Edward?... amor, puede que me escuches o no… yo solo – sollozó y la sentí sonarse – quiero que sepas que estoy acá amor… solo que ahora estoy un poquito lejos pero no pasa un día que no te recuerde… me debes una vida llena de felicidad… ¡Lo prometiste!, así que quiero que despiertes – tuve que apretar los labios con demasiada fuerza para no ponerme a llorar y que ella me escuchara – te estoy esperando amor… tenemos la casa, tenemos trabajos, solo faltamos nosotros y nuestros hijos… quiero hijos Edward así que despierta… te amo amor… te amo

Solté el teléfono y se lo extendí a Demetri sin mirarlo, Jane fue quien se sentó a mi lado y trato de consolarme, un momento más Deme hablo con Bella y note que la estaba tranquilizando, se lo agradecí.

- Ella te ama – me susurro mi nuera – créeme que nunca dejo de estar a tu lado

- Lo sé – hable con seguridad – ni siquiera cuando desperté dude del todo, aunque… - fruncí los labios – no la culparía por haber seguido con su vida

- Lo hizo – me tranquilizo – fue a la universidad, mas de alguna vez nos fuimos de fiesta, se desvelo estudiando, se peleo con los profesor, la echaron de su primer trabajo… ella vivió… solo que le toco hacerlo contigo dormido por un tiempo porque cada día sin importar que pasara, ella venia a dormir contigo

- ¡Dios! – me tape el rostro – creo que coma pone sensible a la gente – sonreí

- Papá – me llamo mi hijo - ¿Estás bien?

- Si… - suspire – creo que me hizo bien escucharla

- Bien – se sentó junto a Jane y la abrazó – los abuelos deben estar por llegar y por eso quería decirte algo antes de que entre la abuela, porque estoy seguro que será lo primero que te dirá

- Deme…

Era obvio que habían pasado más cosas en estos años, así que sabiendo que todos mis seres queridos estaban bien y estaban ahí para mí me bastaba, por ahora nada me podría sorprender ni sacarme del estado tan feliz en el que me había dejado la voz de mi dulce novia.

- Papá… lo de ustedes, el accidente… no lo fue… fue provocado

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – lo mire frunciendo el ceño

- Bella… ella cuando despertó – abrí los ojos y él inmediatamente se apresuro a aclarar – ella estuvo inconsciente una semana, cuando despertó y se entero que estabas en coma y que el pronóstico no era el mejor se preocupó, pero mas que se eso, se enojó y comenzó a averiguar, le tomo un tiempo pero logro que revisaran el auto y ahí descubrieron que había sido manipulado

- ¿Saben quien fue? – no sé porque pero tenía miedo de esto

- Rosalie esta presa… ella fue… ella quiso matarlos

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aca les deje este cap donde se ve que Bellita si espero a Edward.**

**En Blog ya no es tan Blog porque ahora tiene dominio, lo malo es q se me borraron todos sus super comentarios :(**

**Bueno, ahi etsa el cap 41**

**Acuerdense de pasar por mi nuevo fic "A mi manera".**

**Besos, Joha!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 41**

- ¿Cómo…?

No sabía que mas decir o preguntar, no había pensado mucho en el accidente porque para mí solo habían pasado dos días y aunque aun habían imágenes borrosas de ese momento, se que perdí el control de auto de forma bastante extraña porque en los años que llevaba manejando nunca había sufrido ni un mínimo accidente.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Aro me dejo y quiero que me mantengas… soy la madre de tu hijo y es lo mínimo que me merezco… quiero vivir aquí – miro la casa con cierto brillo en sus ojos _

_- Eso es imposible – negué inmediatamente – solo te puedo dar unos diez mil dólares y pedirte que desaparezcas_

_- ¡Pero no me va a alcanzar para nada!_

_- ¡Entonces trabaja y déjanos en paz! – ambos nos giramos para ver a Bella llena de cosas en el pelo, parecía que estaba en proceso de preparación – lo siento Rosalie pero tú te lo buscaste… yo misma pondré una orden de restricción en tu contra – estiro su mano hacia mí y no dude ni un segundo en tomarla_

_- ¡SE VAN A ARREPENTIR! – gritó como toda una loca – LES JURO QUE SE VAN A ARREPENTIR DE ESTO_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

¡Claro!

No sé cómo pude olvidar esa pelea, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y los recuerdos se agolparon en ella, Rosalie había ido a mi casa y nos amenazo a Bella y a mí, estaba loca, desquiciada porque Aro la había dejado y quería que yo la mantuviera, la deje hablando solo y no le dimos importancia…

¡Dios!

Debería haber sabido que no se quedaría quieta, eran muchos años conociendo sus horribles manipulaciones y su mala forma de ser, era obvio que haría algo pero…

¿Matarnos?

Porque si de algo estaba seguro sin necesidad de que nadie me dijera nada es de que la intención de esa loca fue matarnos.

- ¿Estás bien? – murmuro mi hija cerca mío

- ¿Lo estas tu?

Sé que mi hijo ahora era todo un hombre y que tampoco era un crio cuando esto pasó pero aun así Rosalie era su madre y saber que la persona que te dio la vida está en la cárcel por tratar de matar a tu padre no debe ser nada muy fácil para nadie, menos para mi hijo que tuvo que soportar y ver tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida de la mano de esa maldita… ¡Dios!, sinceramente pensé que podría llegar a perdonar o por lo menos llevar la fiesta en paz con ella pero después de esto no quería volver a verla, lo que pudo pasarme o a Bella.. pudimos haber muerto, pude haber ido con Deme ese día y pudo haber…

¡Maldita!

Rosalie Hale no tenía perdón de Dios por esto.

- Es la persona que me dio la vida – me fije en sus ojos y parecía demasiado conforme con su respuesta – al principio fue muy difícil todo esto pero – tomo la mano de Jane y esta le sonrió cálidamente – el tiempo ayuda mucho

- Si – murmure sin saber que más decir

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡HIJO!

Ni siquiera alcance a ver quién era pero su voz y su olor eran algo inconfundible, mi madre me tenia apretado por el cuello y el maldito catéter que tenía en el brazo punzo demasiado fuerte por el peso del cuerpo de mi madre, pero nada de eso me importo, desde hace demasiado años, antes del accidente, que no sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de hundir mi cabeza en el cuello de mi madre y pensar que todo iba a estar bien, creo que la última vez que lo hice tenía como 10 años, y ahora, mucho tiempo después, el olor de ella me devolvía un poco de paz interna.

- Mi niño – gimió – te extrañamos tanto – cuando se separo de mi pude ver que estaba llorando a mares

- ¿Cómo estas mamá?

- Mejor ahora – se levanto y mi padre inmediatamente la rodeo con sus brazos – Marco – murmuro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él – nuestro niño… ¡Agggg! – cambió inmediatamente su tono – como me gustaría tener a esa justo aquí y…

- Hola papá – hice lo único que se me ocurrió para detener las cavilaciones de mi madre

- ¿Cómo se siente esto de dormir seis años?... ¿ya no tienes sueño?

Lo quede mirando para ver si lo estaba diciendo en serio y supe que era así cuando ni siquiera se inmuto, quien iba a pensar que el reconocido abogado Marco Cullen iba a estar haciendo esa pregunta.

- No padre… aun tengo sueño – le conteste con una sonrisa amenazando por salirse de mi rostro

- Hijo yo… - mi madre se sentó a mi lado y note algo en su tono – bueno… que quizás podrías llamar a Bells y…

- No – la interrumpí al saber por dónde iba – ella vendrá en una semana y listo, no es necesario preocuparla de mas

- Pero…

- Mamá – la regañe – por favor, esto es una decisión que ya tome

- ¡Pero es injusto! – se quejo como una adolescente – además… - se mordió la uña de su dedo índice y me pareció ver demasiada culpabilidad en sus ojos

- Esme – me queje - ¿Qué hiciste?

- ¡Nada! – se defendió poniéndose de pie – solo que ella me llamo porque dijo que hablo con Demetri y que encontró algo extraño… pero

- Miren – los mire a todos – dejemos que esto fluya ¿sí? – me sentí algo hippie diciendo eso

- Ok – bufo mi madre – pero prométeme algo – iba a protestar pero ella fue más rápida – solo promételo – asentí derrotado – quiero estar aquí cuando se vean

- No

- Pero tú dijiste…

- Esme ven – mi padre la tomo y la apegó él nuevamente – ya hablamos de esto cariño – se lo estaba explicando como si fuera una nenita pequeña

- Ey – los llame e hice que se acercaran ambos a mi lado – los quiero mucho – estire los brazos lo mas que me dieron y ellos inmediatamente me abrazaron – quizás antes no se los dije mucho pero los amo

- Nosotros a ti hijo – murmuro mi padre

Nunca fuimos una familia muy afectuosa, mi padre con su trabajo, mi madre con sus obras sociales y yo con mi mundo éramos la perfecta familia dispersa que con suerte se encontraba los domingo a comer, era todo, ni yo me involucre en su vida ni ellos lo hicieron en la mía, el error fue de ambos lados y ahora venía a arrepentirme.

- Mi niño…

- Bueno… ya no soy un niño tengo…

Me quede en blanco pensando en mi edad, se que habían pasado seis años así que debía estar entre alrededor de los 44 años.

- Estamos en Junio… mas específicamente hoy – mi hijo miro su reloj, supuse que para ver la fecha – hoy es 12 de Junio, así que estas a ocho días de cumplir los 44

- Oh – me quede con la boca abierta – estoy viejo – murmure

- De hecho no tanto – se encogió de hombros Dem – estuve averiguando y el tiempo en el coma no es el mismo, la verdad es como si solo hubiera pasado la mitad del tiempo, el desgaste de tus órganos, tu piel, todo es más lento

- Bueno – me reí – entonces supongo que podre decir que tengo solo 40

Todos reímos pero fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse demasiado fuerte.

- ¡Malas noticas! – todos dirigimos nuestras vista al frente donde un James demasiado maduro nos miraba – Bella me llamo para preguntar por Edward – me miró – hola Edward, es bueno verte despierto – se interrumpió – y dijo que como nadie le quería decir que pasaba lo averiguaría ella misma… la llame recién pero el teléfono está apagado y…

- ¡Yo no fui! – mi madre alzo las manos atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo

Era muy probable que Bella viniera camino a acá así que no teníamos mucho más que hacer además de esperar. Después de la estrambótica entrada de James le siguieron Charlie y Carlisle, estaban iguales, de hecho hasta los note con menos arrugar y aunque no quise preguntar juraría que ambos habían pasado por el quirófano. Me hicieron compañía toda la tarde hasta que tuvieron que irse.

Después de eso todo paso un poco más rápido, resulto ser que Bella tuvo que entrar a una reunión y que por eso había apagado su teléfono, su forma de "averiguar las cosas por ella misma", consistía en sonsacarle la verdad a mi madre pero la teníamos tan controlada que no diría nada, ya había pasado una semana desde que volví a ver la luz y aun quedaban un par de días más para que mi novia volviera a Estados Unidos así que como ya me era costumbre, me pasaba el día leyendo y hablando con mis visitas. Jane venia mucho a verme cuando Deme no podía, me gusto mucho saber que su relación era tan buena.

James también estaba casado con Emily, pero ellos lo estaban desde hace cinco años, de hecho ya tenían un hijo, Jared, un niñito demasiado parecido a sus padres, solo lo había visto por fotos porque a sus 3 añitos no era recomendable que viniera al hospital y ya tendría la posibilidad de verlo.

- ¿Mejor? – asentí hacia mi médico, era amigo de mi hijo así que me trataba con mucha más familiaridad

- Bueno, te tengo una buena noticias – miro hacia su carpeta – creo que después de los exámenes de mañana estarás en condiciones de irte a casa

- ¿De verdad? – no escondí mi entusiasmo

- Verdad… tus órganos están en excelente condiciones pero por eso quiero hacer unos últimos exámenes… eso sí – me miró – sabes que tendrás que hacer rehabilitación

- Lo se

Desde hace dos días que me sacaban a dar un par de vueltas por el hospital pero eran demasiado cortas ya que mis piernas no daban para mas, tenía claro que tendría que hacer rehabilitación así que eso ya lo había asumido.

- Ahora te daré un somnífero suave en el suero para que duermas bien

Asentí y el doctor Cooper inyecto algo en el suero, inmediatamente sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y caí en un profundo sueño.

Esta en un lugar donde todo era blanco y sin ruido pero de pronto sentí como si alguien estuviera murmurando a mi alrededor, quise abrir los ojos pero me era demasiado difícil, quise moverme y tampoco pude, no sabía si estaba soñando o no pero ese olor tan conocido me llego de golpe como un balde de agua frio… no estaba soñando.

- Estas hermoso – sentí su caricia en mi rostro – se que no escuchas mi voz desde hace un tiempo pero me obligaron a irme de viaje – quise reír por su voz tan apretada pero a penas y podía moverme – pero créeme que ni un solo día deje de pensar en ti… ¿Sabes? – la sentí más feliz – te traje un regalo – sentí que ponía algo en mi muñeca – dicen que es para la salud y no sé que mas, es una creencia de África, allá piensan que el coma es solo un estado del que se puede salir y yo también lo creo – sus cálidos labios rozaron mi mejilla – te extraño Edward… por favor abre los ojos

Ya me había terminado de despertar pero me gustaba escucharla, así que desperece un poco más y poco a poco abrí los ojos para enfocar la luz.

- Hola – murmure cuando la vi a sus hermosos ojos cafés inundados de lágrimas

- Ohh – miro a mi muñeca y tomo la pulsera – sí que son efectivas – me reí por eso y bostece por mi resiente sueño

- Ya lo creo – le sonreí, no quise decirle que no había sido la pulsera pero creo que lo supuso

- ¿Cuándo…? – me miro acariciando mi rostro y tocándome sin poder creérselo

- Hace una semana – sentí su mente hacer clic y hasta podía ver como planeaba su venganza en contra de nuestras familias – pero les pedí a todos que no te dijeran nada… volví por ti amor – apreté su mano – desperté por ti

- ¡Estoy durmiendo!

Me soltó y se tapó los ojos con sus manos, no era necesario ser genio para saber que estaba llorando desconsoladamente, quería consolarla pero antes de alzar mis manos para tomar en ellas me arrepentí, esto era mucho para Bella y por la maleta que divise en una esquina de habitación supuse que había llegado hace poco y que desde el aeropuerto se había venido inmediatamente para acá. Seguramente había dormido poco y estaba muy cansada así que espere unos minutos más hasta que despejo su rostro y volvió a mirarme.

- ¿No estoy… soñando? – hipo sacándome una sonrisa

- No amor – ahora si tome sus manos entre las mías – estoy despierto y tu también

- Te espere – se apresuro a hablar

- Lo sé – alce sus manos y bese sus dorsos – yo también te espere – bromee

- Tonto – me empujo y se recostó en mi pecho – yo quería estar aquí cuando despertaras, quería que ser la primera persona a quien vieras

- Y lo fuiste – bese su frente – en mi mente tú fuiste la primera persona que vi, además me hizo demasiado feliz saber que seguiste con tu vida, no me hubiera gustado saber que no hiciste nada en estos seis años

- Por eso lo hice – suspiro apretándose más a mi – recordaba tus palabras a diario y eso me ayudaba a continuar – la sentí volver a sollozar – a veces sentía que no podía mas pero esa última fiesta a la que fuimos y donde – ambos sonreímos ante ese recuerdo – pensé en ese día y en lo que me dijiste antes, quería que tuviera una vida acorde a mi edad y te juro que hice lo mejor que pude – se separo un poco y me miró – fui a la universidad, fui a fiestas y hasta me emborrache un par de veces peor amor – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – te juro por lo más sagrado que te fui fiel

- Te creo – hable sin dudar – y esto no puedo ponerme más feliz

- Ahora soy más grande – alzo sus cejas – ambos somos adultos – comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi pecho

- Si… - murmure

- Entonces podemos hacer cosas de grandes – se recostó sobre mi pero sin poner mucho de su peso en mi cuerpo

- Creo que siempre hemos hecho cosas de grandes – quise apretarla hacia mí pero el catéter no me dejo

- Pero ahora… es legal – pasó su lengua por sus labios – y…

- Creí que lo ilegal era lo mas excitante – reí y ella me rodó los ojos

- Sigue la corriente por favor – me pegó en el hombro

- Ok – suspire y puse mi mejor rostro de lujuria – entonces decías algo de cosas de grandes… dime… ¿Cómo sería eso?

- Te puedo enseñar como empieza – acaricio mis largos cabellos y los tiro hacia atrás

- ¿Y cómo empieza?

- Así

Sus labios tocaron los míos y todo por fin encajo en su lugar, saque mi lengua a jugar con la de ella y ambos gemimos, no por la excitación del momento o por lo que podía venir, sino por el reencuentro, por estar juntos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, aca les dejo este capitulo tan esperado, espero q les agrade.**

**Bueno, como siempre les recuerdo q pasen por el Blog, hay trailer, adelanto, concuros y mucho mas, ademas tb pueden encontrarme en twitter y face siempre busquenme como "Leovivoysiento"**

**Besos, Joha!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 42**

- Puedo solo – le gruñí a mi hijo

- Papá – bufó – yo solo hago mi trabajo… créeme que se que puedes solo pero no quiero escuchar a Bella hablarme más de esto… la adoro, es como mi hermana mamá… algo raro… en fin – suspiró – pero si vuelvo a escucharla una vez más decirme como tengo que tratarte… creo sinceramente que no voy a venir por la casa en un tiempo

- Lo sé – suspire desganado – y creo que se me vienen días duros

Hoy por fin me habían dado el alta en el hospital y solo porque convencí a Bella de que quería una rica comida casera y recién hecha se vino a la casa, ya que desde que llego de África no había poder humano que la moviera del lado de mi cama, al principio eso me subió el ánimo y el ego por las nubes pero ya al tercer día ver sus ojitos tan cansados y esas bolsas bajo sus ojos crecer con el paso del tiempo ya no me gusto tanto la idea, quería que por lo menos se viniera a dormir acá pero parecía ser que el que haya despertado cuando ella no estaba le había afectado mucho, así que cuando me di cuenta que para ella era mejor estar incomoda en mi habitación que sola y preocupada en casa es que me rendí. Por suerte solo habían pasado dos días para que me dieran el alta, los días que me quedé en el hospital desde de haber despertado solo fueran para que los médicos se aseguraran de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, por eso ahora por fin estaba en las puertas de mi adorada y añorada casa.

No me gustó mucho enterarme de que Deme estaba viviendo en otro lado con Jane y me moleste un poco con mi hijo por eso, pero luego entendí que ellos merecían su privacidad y que de todos modos mi Bella estaba poco en casa ya que cuando no estaba estudiando o saliendo, estaba en el hospital conmigo. En estos días he pensado en lo mucho que me perdí pero creo que estar despierto mientras alguien a quien amas está dormido y sin la seguridad de despertar algún día es mucho mas agotador y estresante, no le doy esta situación a nadie y ya ni siquiera quiero pensar en quien sufrió mas, solo sé que esos momentos por fin terminaron.

Mis padres decidieron quedarse por unos días y aunque Bella les insistió porque se quedaran con nosotros ellos prefirieron hacerlo con Carlisle y Charlie, sé que no eran los mejores amigos por el tema de la distancia pero se llevaban muy bien para ser consuegros. Mi mamá seguía aun más unida a Bella que antes y mi padre había dejado de trabajar, por fin se había decidido y jubiló así que ahora eran una pareja mayor que pasaba su tiempo juntos y disfrutando de la vida. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que mis padres disfrutarían de cosas simples como ir de paseo por el parque, no lo hubiera creído, así que por lo menos se que de algo había servido mi accidente.

¡Ag!, me reí internamente por mi mala broma pero es que sabía que Bella me estaba esperando adentro y no sé bien que se me venía encima ahora.

- ¿Listo? – gimotee antes de darle la mano a mi hijo para que me ayudara a bajar del auto

- ¿Si? – fruncí el ceño

- Están todos adentro – se encogió de hombros – peor en esto te aseguro que mi madrastra no tuvo que ver… ella quería que descansaras pero todos se aparecieron sin invitación

- No importa – suspire – de todas formas se que solo estas unos minutos – después de esa corta frase sentí que me falta mucho el aire y me lleve una mano al pecho

- ¿Agitado? – encaró una ceja riéndose de mi

- Un poco – mentí a medias – pero ya verás cuando empiece la rehabilitación – como pude alce la mano y le peque en la cabeza – así que camina porque sigo siendo tu padre

No me gustó mucho tener que apoyarme en mi hijo para caminar pero mis piernas y mi cuerpo en general aun no terminaban de reaccionar por completo, aunque yo ya tenía una muy buena idea en mente que pensaba llevar a cabo en cuanto la casa quedara para mi adorada novia y yo… creo que ella me ayudaría mucho mejor que el kinesiólogo con mi terapia.

En cuanto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta sentí como más de una persona se me tiraba encima como si no los hubiera visto a todos ayer. Sé que para ellos había pasado mucho tiempo sin verme así que me trague mis ganas de decirles que no exageraran así que solo asentí y sonreí ante el montón de palabras repetidas, "Que bueno verte despierto", "Menos mal que despertaste", "Ya pensé que no querías despertar" y mi favorita entre todas por supuesto "¿Nos escuchabas mientras te hablábamos?", esa pregunta me tenia nervioso, Bella asumía que yo la escucha y me daba algo de pena decirle que no, que ni siquiera noté estos seis años, así que después de pensarlo bien decidí que eso era algo que no necesitaba saber, no tenia porque saber que las noches que se pasó leyendo no las recuerdo aunque sí sé que mi cuerpo si porque sería imposible no sentir su presencia y escuchar su hermosa voz por más que estuviera en coma.

- Bueno, bueno – llegó mi salvadora y me ayudo a sentar en el sofá – déjenlo respirar un poco

Mientras me sentaba aproveché de recorrer con la vista lo que pude de la casa y era una nueva cosa que me hacia sentí como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, todo estaba en un lugar demasiado similar a como lo recordaba, quizás había un florero nuevo o quizás la televisión era más grande pero en general todo se veía como la imagen que guardaba en mi mente.

- ¿Estás bien? – miré hacia mi novia e inmediatamente dibuje una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro – yo sé que es mucho alboroto pero querían recibirte aquí

- Lo sé – acaricie su mejilla haciendo que me regalara una de sus sonrisas – no me molesta – medio mentí – de verdad – me apresure a aclarar

- Digamos que te creo

Con un poco de esfuerzo estire mi brazo lo logre rodear sus hombros con el, no tuve que hacer nada más para que Bella se acomodara y dejara su cabeza descansar en mis hombros, no sé bien cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la misma posición, quizás no fue mucho pero para mí fue genial ya que no necesitamos ni siquiera hablar para saber que estábamos a gusto, peor claro que la tranquilidad nos duro poco ya que habían mandado a pedir la comida a un restaurant y esta llego rompiendo nuestra burbuja.

Era increíble como ninguno de nosotros era incapaz de cocinar nada que no fuera pastas, pero por lo menos todos éramos así por lo que no nos hacíamos mayores problemas.

- Hija… creo que deberías considerar lo de la enfermera – habló Carlisle una vez que estuvimos comiendo

- No – mi Bella se puso seria y habló con voz decidida – no quiero a nadie rondando en la casa

- Pero hija – esta vez fue mi madre quien intervino – sería recomendable que tuvieran a alguien preparado para cualquier inconveniente

- Tomé suficientes cursos de primeros auxilios y creo que tengo bastante experiencia para hacerme cargo de mi novio

- ¿No será que no quieres a una sexy enfermera que tiente a mi cuñado?

La mirada que le dio Bella a su hermano podría haber derretido los hielos de la antártica y así lo entendió James porque inmediatamente borro su sonrisa y miro fijamente su plato. Unos cuantos segundos después la risa de mi hijo rompió el ambiente haciéndonos a todos sonreír y entre tanta alegría gire a ver a Bella y note que seguía igual de seria que antes.

- Amor… ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? – me miro pero parecía que no me había escuchado

- ¿Qué si estás bien?

- Oh… si – murmuro para tomar su vaso y esconder su rostro en el gesto

Por ahora dejé pasar su actitud porque ya cuando estuviéramos solos le preguntaría que es lo que le molestaba.

Ya después de eso todo siguió su curso con relativa normalidad aunque por supuesto que no se podía pedir mucho cuando éramos tantos y con personalidades tan extrovertidas así que dentro de todo podemos decir que la comida pasó sin altercados.

Cuando terminamos de comer entre todos levantamos las cosas y sin que les dijéramos nada, los invitados se comenzaron a ir, claro que lo hicieron en grupos, primero mi hijo con mi Jane, luego mí cuñado con Emily y por ultimo mis padres con los padres de Bella, aunque mi madre no salió de la casa sin advertirme algo.

- Procura no molestar a Bella… ha estado un poco sensible estos días – eso solo me preocupó mas porque ya había notado algo distinta a mi novia

- Lo sé – murmuré solo para mí

Luego de eso se fueron y note que en cuanto la puerta se cerró Bella se apresuro a escaparse en dirección a la cocina, tome un par de respiraciones antes de seguirla porque insisto, en seis años pueden pasar muchas y cosas y aunque me doliera, Bella había cambiado y yo no había estado a su lado.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la cocina la vi ordenando lo poco que no estaba en su sitio así que no necesite ser un genio para darme cuenta que me estaba evitando.

- ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? – su suspiro fue tan pesado que a la distancia lo escuche a la perfección

- No me pasa nada – aunque estaba de espaldas a mi podría jurar que hizo una mueca con sus labios

- Bella – deje libre todo el aire que tenia contenido en mis pulmones – dime qué te pasa… cuando llegue estabas bien y ahora…

No supe que más decir porque sentí unos pequeños sollozos saliendo de ella así que corrí para girarla y me sorprendió mucho ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

- Amor… - tome sus mejillas y las limpié un poco – dime qué te pasa que me estoy poniendo nervioso

- Es solo que… - respiro hondo, supuse que para controlar sus lagrimas – no se Edward… yo sé lo que siento porque he estado aquí estos seis años… pero no se que sientes tu

Sus ojitos cafés estaban mucho mas rojos de lo normal y eso solo produjo que mi corazón se estrujara sin siquiera procesar bien sus palabras, cuando lo hice me sentí un tanto enfadado y triste ya que no entendía como la loca cabecita de Bella podía siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que yo quisiera algo mas en vida a parte de ella, aunque si lo pensaba bien yo había hecho algo parecido así que no estaba tan mal después de todo.

- Tu eres de lo más importante que tengo en mi vida… creo que algún día tendré que vivir sin mis padres – hice una mueca de dolor porque aunque suponía que tenía que ser así no me gustaba pensar mucho en esa idea – pero sé que no podría vivir sin ti ni sin Dem... ustedes son lo más importante para mi

- Soy tan tonta – sus brazos que colgaban en sus costados se levantaron y con ellos tapó su rostro

La abrace y contuve sobre mi pecho hasta que se calmó así que aproveche y la ayude a subir las escaleras, me hubiera gustado tomarla en brazos y subirla yo misma pero a penas y tenia las fuerzas para subir por mí mismo, por eso nos apoyamos el uno en el otro hasta que llegamos a nuestro cuarto. Una vez ahí nos acostamos uno al lado del otro y nos quedamos abrazados hasta que nos dormimos.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos noté que estaba asolo por lo que inmediatamente me senté en la cama, iba a pararme para buscar a Bella pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada ella entro por la puerta con un vaso de agua y un arsenal de remedios en las manos, note que tenía una pequeña cajita también y solo cuando se acercó lo suficiente la reconocí como un timbre, no se para que era así que lo ignoré.

- Supongo que todos esos remedios no son para ti

- Supones bien – ame ver su sonrisa alegre nuevamente

Ella se acerco y dejo las cosas que traía en la mesita de noche para después sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Muy bien – ahora sí que sentí su sinceridad – pero tienes que tomar tus pastillas

Me pasó unas tres pastillas no muy grandes que me metí a la boca sin pensarlo mucho, luego me pasó el vaso de agua que me tomé por completo, no me había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía hasta que el agua pasó por mi garganta.

- Deberías descansar – su tibia mano toco mi frente y me removí un poco por las sensaciones que eso provocó en mi

- No quiero… ya dormí mucho – quise hacer una broma pero para Bella no tuvo la menos gracia así que mejor me quede callado

- ¿Necesitas algo más?... ¿Tienes frio?

- No amor – trate de que notara que solo con tenerla a mi lado estaba bien – acuéstate conmigo mejor

- Te voy a traer una manta

Quise tomarla del brazo para que no se parar pero no alcancé y se metió al closet para salir con una manta que no demoró en estirar sobre mis pies.

- ¿Quieres otra almohada?

- No… estoy bien así – se que no conteste de la mejor forma pero es que solo la necesitaba a ella

- Bien

La vi mirar alrededor del cuarto como pensando en que mas me podía hacer falta y me dio algo de risa verla tan madura y en tan metida en su papel. Volví a tratar de tomarla de la mano para que se acostara conmigo pero volvió a esquivarme.

- Levanta la cabeza – hice lo que me pedía porque no quería discutir mas con ella – bien – esponjo aun más la almohada – ahora mira – me mostro el timbre que había visto – cualquier cosa que necesites…

- Amor – suspire derrotado – de verdad que…

-No por favor – solo de ver sus ojitos me quede callado – déjame cuidarte

- Bien – de pronto se me vino una muy buena idea a la cabeza

- ¿Sabes? – supe la mejor voz inocente que pude – como que me duele aquí – señale mi garganta – creo que esos tubos que me pusieron…

- A ver… - se me acerco de lo más seria y me comenzó a examinar

Cuando la tuve lo suficientemente cerca saque todas mis fuerzas y la tomé de las caderas para ponerla a horcajadas sobre mí, por su mirada de reproche supe que necesitaría algo mas para convencerla de que estaba bien.

- Edward…

- Te juro que me siento súper bien – subí mis manos por su espalda haciéndola caer poco a poco – y si estas arriba no tendríamos problemas

- ¿O sea que quieres que te monte? – encaró una ceja que no supe interpretar

- Exacto – ensanche tanto mi sonrisa que hasta sentí las comisuras de mis labios tirarme un poco

- Bueno – puso esa maldita sonrisa sexy que tanto extrañaba – vas a tener que esperar a que…

Note sus intenciones de quitarse así que reuní mis pocas fuerzas y logre tirarla sobre mí para alcanzar sus labios y cubrirlos antes de que saliera cualquier otra protesta de ellos, al principio note cierta reticencia por su parte pero que pronto quede de lado y fue ella quien metió su lengua en mi boca, quise tomarla con fuerzas de las caderas pero mis manos no tenían la fuerza suficiente así que me tuve que conformar con alzar las caderas para que notara cuanta la deseaba y necesitaba.

- Bella… amor… por favor – rogué sin ningún pudor – desvístenos… necesito estar adentro… ahora

Todo el tiempo mantuve los ojos cerrados porque sabía que no aguantaría verla sobre mí, no sé porque mierda pero estaba más caliente que nunca y tenía la ligera sospecha de que no iba a durar mucho, lo que menos quería es que nuestra primera en vez en tanto tiempo fuera insuficiente para mi niña así que se me ocurrió una idea bastante genial.

Creo que Bella estaba igual de excitada que yo porque no demoro nada en quedar desnuda y desnudarme a mí, así que en cuanto note que ya no había ropa entre nosotros hablé.

- Súbete en mi rostro – noté su confusión en seguida así que me apresuré a aclarar – quiero beber de ti… no sabemos cómo necesito tu dulce coño en mi boca

Un jadeo fuerte se escapó de su pecho pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo mas la sentí subirse y dejarse caer sobre mi rostro, ahora no perdí tiempo y lleve mis manos a sus caderas para mantenerlas firmes mientras sacaba mi lengua a jugar.

- Edward – se comenzó a mover tímidamente – eso… así…

Cuando aumente mis movimientos niña se comenzó a restregar sin ningún pudor, la sentí moverse rápido y duro pero siempre con cuidado, creo que no quería aplastarme pero la verdad es que yo solo estaba gozando de ellos, aunque era tanto el placer que sentí con un poco se mi pre semen se escapo de mi verga por eso acelere su orgasmo con mis dedos, no fui despacio, la penetré de una sola vez con tres dedos que la hicieron explotar en un fabuloso orgasmo que me dio ese elixir tan anhelado.

- Vamos amor… móntame ¡Ahora! – soné demandante, lo sé, pero no tenía claro cuánto mas aguantaría

Ella por supuesto que corrió y se penetro de una sola estoca, ambos gemidos y gritamos rápidamente, sus caderas se ondularon y movieron con demasiada maestría que hizo que todos nuestros puntos sensibles que tocaran en el acto. Quise tocar mas allá pero mis fuerzas solo me alcanzaron para mantener las manos en sus caderas aunque estábamos tan sensibles que hasta el mas mínimo toque era un goce infinito para nosotros, seguimos gimiendo y disfrutando con demasiadas ganas, creo que nunca antes habíamos tenido una sesión tan corta pero tan intensa.

- Oh Edward – se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo provocando un pesado pero exquisito peso en el – la espera valió la pena

- Definitivamente – la apreté aun más a mi pecho y besé su frente mientras se quedaba dormida

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, les dejo capitulo, miren no llegan ningun tipo de alertas asi q espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**En mi Blog estan los adelanto y mi nueva historia "Saraes" que no es fanfic, ojala se pasen porque siento que tanto aca como haya como q ha bajado mucho la gente que lee asi que espero que no sea asi, digame ustedes.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	44. Chapter 44  Bella POV

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 43**

**Bella POV**

Hace aproximadamente una hora que Edward se había quedado dormido pero yo aun no podía, no había mentido, mi pequeño ataque histérico fue por el temor a que Edward me dejara pero más que eso a que se enterara de lo que había pasado esa noche, el temor porque se enterara y me dejara no me dejaban tranquila, siempre pensé que sería una de las primera cosas que íbamos a aclarar cuando volviéramos a hablar pero no pude, y ahora ya habían pasado tantos días que mi miedo solo iba creciendo.

¡Maldita noche!

Esa noche fue el inicio de todo… de lo bueno y lo malo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Abrí los ojos para ver como por la ventana ya no se colaban los rayos de sol sino una profunda oscuridad, ni siquiera había despertado por completo cuando ya estaba buscando mi mochila para llenarla de mis cosas e irme al hospital, seguramente era muy tarde y Edward debía estar solo y yo me había quedado dormida. Si hubiera sabido eso no me habría recostado pero es que hoy di mi último examen y a penas pegue un ojos en estos días así que dormir una siesta no me había parecido tanto._

_Entre al baño a trompicones, me miré en el espejo y vi el horrible rostro que tenia así que lave mi rostro con agua bien helada esperando que se me pasara un poco el sueño que aun cargaba, cuando terminé me hice una coleta alta y poco a poco iba mejorando mi aspecto, por ultimo lavé mis dientes con mucho cuidado y ya me sentía mejor y más limpia, lo último que querría seria que Edward sintiera mi mal olor estando dormido. Se pensamiento a penas y me sacó una mueca porque mucho no podía hacer por subir mi ánimo._

_Suspire una vez más mirando mi imagen un tanto más recuperada y me dispuse a salir de ahí, "Vamos a ver a Edward" murmure frente al espejo por última vez. Cuando cruce la puerta noté inmediatamente que Jane estaba sentada en la cama y mirándome sin muy buena cara, trate de pasar por su lado, nos habíamos peleado en la tarde porque insistía en hacer ir a una fiesta cuando sabía que yo no quería, me daban mucha rabia sus intentos porque ya sabía muy bien mis respuesta, aunque si tenía que reconocerle el haber estado tanto tiempo consolándome, al principio yo era una persona demasiado difícil y ella a penas y era una amiga pero con el tiempo se volvió prácticamente una hermana mas ya que junto a Tanya casi no me dejaban sola, no me daban tiempo para deprimirme y yo a veces lo necesitaba._

_- No te hagas la que no me ves – sentí su voz mientras metía un conjunto de ropa interior en mi pequeña maleta – Bella_

_- No voy a ir Jane – ni siquiera me gire a verla_

_- Pero Bella… va a estar súper entretenida, es la fiesta de final de semestres y…_

_- No – ahora si me gire para que mis palabras tuvieran mayor consistencia _

_- Pero… la fiesta_

_- Jane – la mire dándole a entender que no quería hablar más del tema, me senté en la cama ya agotada, no podía estar haciendo esto siempre_

_- Vamos Bella… vamos a la fiesta de Ethan_

_- No quiero – bufe por centésima vez – no quiero ir, quiero ir al hospital_

_- Pero amiga – sin que se lo pidiera, Jane se sentó a mi lado y me miró con sus ojitos casi viéndome el alma – puede que Edward nunca despierta y créeme que él lo último que querría seria verte así_

_- Pero…_

_- Vas a tener que pensar en la posibilidad de que eso pase… tienes 20 años y lo menos que puedes hacer es ir a una fiesta y divertirte… y quizás…_

_- ¡NO! – rugí con furia – ni lo digas_

_- Pero Ethan está loco por ti, hasta Deme dice que… Bella tienes que pensar en que Edward no va a querer saber cuándo despierte que te quedaste tirada en la cama por tanto tiempo_

_Sabia cuánta razón llevaban sus palabras pero me resistía, por lo menos estar cerca de la cama de Edward aplacaba un poco el dolor de no verlo, por lo menos ahí sentía su pecho subir y bajar, sentía los latidos de su corazón y acallaba todas esas voces que me decían que estaba más muerto que vivo._

_- No me voy a quedar tirada en la cama… voy a ir al hospital – lo dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_

_- Pero amiga… tienes que salir a otras partes, no te digo que te emborraches ni te acuestes con alguien, solo que vayamos a cambiar un poco el ambiente_

_Me quedé mirando por un momento a Jane y aunque me costaba mucho reconocerlo, en parte tenía razón, sabía muy bien que estaba perdiendo mi vida y poco antes del accidente esa fue una de las cosas que Edward más me reclamó, no le gustaba para nada verme encerrada y por más que a mí me gustara estar a su lado él no termina de comprender mis miedos a que se encontrara a alguien madura, dueña de casa, que pudiera hacerlo padre de nuevo y volviera a darse cuenta que una ex drogadicta y adicta al sexo no era más que una mierda a su lado. Si, quizás podía salir y pasarla bien pero mi sensación de culpa nadie la quita o sea._

_¿Cómo podía salir a disfrutar cuando él estaba en coma?_

_Creo que mi único descargo de energía y cuando había salido la Bella perra fue cuando tuve a Rosalie frente mí, me descargué con ella por todo el daño que nos había hecho y yo misma decidí después de eso encerrarme en mi propio mundo. Todos trataron de sacarme de él pero yo estaba mejor así, por lo menos sentía que no dolía tanto como antes y eso ya era algo._

_- Amiga…_

_- Esta bien– me rendí pero la para antes que ensanchara aun mas su sonrisa – si me siento demasiado incomoda me vendré_

_- Como tú quieras amiga_

_Vi las intenciones de Jane para que me cambiara de ropa pero ni siquiera la deje abrir la boca, solo tomé una chaqueta del closet y salimos de la casa. _

_El camino a la fiesta fue corto, Jane iba manejando y yo iba metida en mis pensamientos, quería estar en el hospital ahora pero también ese bichito de la vieja bella comenzó a picarme y no me pareció tan mal tomarme un trago o reírme un poco, ya habían pasado dos años desde el accidente y esta era la primera vez que salía. Cuando llegamos noté como la casa de Ethan estaba repleta de gente que no conocía siquiera de vista y es que es más que obvio ya que no compartía con nadie más excepto que con Jane y Dem que ya estaba en su último año. Ahí había algo raro, mi amiga y Dem se traían algo, mas de alguna vez los había visto besarse pero delante mío seguían fingiendo, creo que era para no ponerme incomoda ni hacerme sentir mal pero la verdad es que amaba la idea de ellos juntos y amaba aun más el hecho de que Edward estaría encantado de ver a su hijo enamorada._

_No alcanzamos ni siquiera a mezclarnos con la gente cuando Jane me susurró un "Ya vengo" pero yo sabía muy bien que no seria así, seguramente se iba a ir a buscar a Dem y yo no la quería muerta de aburrimiento a mi lado así que solo le sonreí y le dije que buscaría un jugo. En cuanto llegué a la mesa de licores me arrepentí del tomar un jugo y opte por algo un poco más fuerte, siempre procure tener cuidado con el alcohol porque el dolor era tan grande a veces que tenía mucho miedo de volver a caer en lo que casi me llevo a la muerte._

_- Creo que esta es la Bella de la que todos hablan_

_Mantuve la vista en la mesa, concentrada en el vaso con ese liquido blanco y embriagante que me daba la ilusión de una noche sin dolor._

_- Esa Bella murió en el accidente – bufe dejando vació el vaso de tequila_

_- Aun eres joven Bella – ni siquiera me moví cuando Ethan se sentó a mi lado – deberías pensar en…_

_- Lo sé – reconocí con el corazón roto – Edward se moriría si viera la vida de mierda que tengo – sin quererlo nuevamente las lagrimas vinieron a mí, como todos los días pero ahora ni siquiera el alcohol se llevaba el dolor_

_- Deberías darte una oportunidad – cuando alcé los ojos note que el rostro de Ethan estaba demasiado cerca del mío – eres tan hermosa… - sus manos eran cálidas pero no las que yo quería, masajearon mis mejillas y se llevaron las lagrimas… pero no el dolor_

_Iba a moverme e irme como siempre pero esta vez no pude, sus labios tocaron los míos haciendo aun mas grande el hoyo de mi pecho._

_- Ethan – se separe y me extrañó mucho que no me dieran ganas de golpearlo, más que eso, me embargó una profunda necesidad de abrazarlo_

_Y así lo hice, no lo pensé y me colgué de su cuello, hace dos años que Ethan estaba a mi lado y por más que lo alejaba no conseguía nada, recuerdo que lo conocí el primer día de clases, yo en ese tiempo era aun mas sombra que ahora, de lo único que estaba segura es que quería estudiar, odiaba la idea de no ser nadie para que cuando Edward despertara además mis ganas de ayudar al resto seguían más fuerte que nunca, estando tanto tiempo en el hospital había visto muchos casos que me rompieron el corazón, de hecho hasta comencé de voluntaria en el ya que de todas formas pasaba gran parte de mi tiempo ahí. Ethan estaba en mi primera clase y sus ojos azules eran tan transparentes que no lo aleje como al resto cuando se me acercó, era extraño que hubieran hombres en mis clases porque en su mayoría éramos mujeres y solo note a otros dos chicos así que me pareció extraño que él se acercara justo a la chica mas sombría teniendo toda una gama de donde elegir._

_Ethan es un joven hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera y por eso me dolía tanto que estuviera aun esperando por mí, mi corazón yo ya lo había entregado y nunca me lo devolvieron así que por más que quisiera corresponderle no iba a poder, nunca._

_- Bella no llores – solo cuando lo escuche noté que era verdad, mis mejillas estaban inundadas de lagrimas y poco a poco mis sollozos comenzaron a aumentar – mírame – por más que trataba no podía, mi cabeza se agacha automáticamente – siento haberte besado – sentí como sus cálidas manos me limpiaban las mejillas – pero Bella… no sabes cómo odio verte tan demacrada… necesito conocer a esa Bella de la que tanto hablan Jane y Dem… te amo y odio verte así _

_- No puedo… !no entiendes! – comencé a golpear su pecho desesperada peor me sentía tan débil que dudaba mucho siquiera haberlo movido – Edward… él…_

_- A él le gustaría verte bien… no así – y volvió a acaricias mis mejillas_

_- Ethan…_

_- No te pido que seas mi novia porque por más que me gustaría sé que no es posible… solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado, nada mas_

_Abrí la boca un par de veces pero no sabía que decir, o sea, ¿Qué es lo que podía decir ahora que no le hiciera daño?, solo lo quedé mirando y suspire, Ethan me tomó de la mano y me saque de ese lugar, creo que supuso que tonto ruido hacia más lentos mis pensamientos así que yo solo me deje guiar por él. Llegamos a la escaleras y comenzamos a subir, era más que lógico que íbamos a su cuarto pero confiaba en él y sabia que no me haría nada así que solo lo seguí sin siquiera cuestionar sus intenciones. Una vez que llegamos a su habitación en un gesto totalmente sorprendente, Ethan me ayudo a quitarme las zapatillas y me acomodó sobre su cama, me tapó dejándome bien abrigada y luego de besar mi frente lo sentí sentarse a mi lado._

_- Descansa… yo cuidaré tus sueños_

_No dudé mas y cerré los ojos, sé que no debería eludir así el tema y lo que había pasado pero ahora no tenia cabeza para nada mas, me acomodé mejor e inhalé el dulce aroma de Ethan cuando enterré mi rostro en su almohada, cuando encontré un lugar suficientemente cómodo me dejé ir y ya no supe nada más._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Amor… ¿Por qué lloras?

Salí de mis pensamientos para darme cuenta que estaba casi con un ataque de llanto, Edward estaba sentado a mi lado y me sostenía entre sus brazos mientras que yo por más que trataba no lograba controlar los espasmos de dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo entero, lo había traicionado, Edward me preguntó si lo había esperado y yo le dije que si cuando eso no era verdad.

- Bella… ya me estas preocupando… solo dime si estás bien

- No – negué como loca – no puedo estar bien… yo – me separé bruscamente de sus brazos y me acurruque al otro lado de la cama – ni siquiera merezco que te preocupes por mi – abracé mis piernas con mis manos y escondí mi rostro en ellas, no podía ni mirarlo a la cara en este momento – soy lo peor…

- Amor… no te entiendo y se te cierras en ti misma no podré saber qué es lo que pasa… quizás tus nervios…

- Te mentí – lo corté por fin mirándolo a los ojos – yo… no te esperé

No sé si fue el ruido de mi corazón rompiéndose o el de él pero juro por Dios que sentí como algo se rompía en miles de pedazos. Edward solo se acomodó y tomó las sabanas que habían dejado al descubierto su desnudo cuerpo, ahí me di cuenta que yo también había quedado desnuda y por más que eso fuera mi última preocupación me tape solo por hacer algo ya que el dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de Edward solo me hacía sentir la peor basura de este mundo.

- Yo… ¿eres feliz con él?

- ¿Qué? – chillé un poco de lo rápido que contesté pero no entendía su pregunta – no te entiendo

- Él… ¿te hace feliz?

- Yo estoy contigo – quise acercarme un poco más a su lado pero me interrumpí antes de tiempo – no te entiendo

- Haber Bella – se tomó el cabello y se lo tiro un poco – me acabas de decir que no me esperaste así que te pido por favor que me lo aclares porque siento que se me está rompiendo el corazón

- Dos años después del accidente fui a una fiesta y un chico me besó – comencé a hablar pero tuve que bajar el rostro – pero no fue todo

- Bien – lo sentí como tomó una gran bocanada de aire – entonces necesito que me explique

Asentí a la vez que rememoraba lo que pasó cuando desperté al día siguiente de la fiesta.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Por fin abriste los ojos – aunque me costó un poco enfocar la vista pero lo primero que vi fue a Ethan a mi lado_

_- ¿Qué pasó? – me senté aun un tanto desorientada – yo…_

_- Nada… solo te deje dormir _

_- ¿Te perdiste la fiesta? – asintió y me sentí un poco mas mierda – Ethan ya no mas, busca a alguien que te ame como te mereces… yo no puedo – medio chillé medio solloce – es que yo amo a Edward y aunque este postrado en una cama es no va a cambiar… es mi primer amor, el único_

_- Lo sé… lo comprendo pero Bella… tú necesitas a alguien a tu lado y yo solo te pido eso, que me dejes estar a tu lado_

_- Sabes que eso es lo más injusto que yo podría pedirte_

_- Pero es que no entiendes – rió mostrando sus perfectos dientes – tu no me los estas pidiendo, soy yo quien se está ofreciendo y sé muy bien que es probable que nunca me des una oportunidad pero de solo pensar que si puede pasar me conformo, me conformo con estar a tu lado… impidiendo que vuelvas a caer en ese hoyo… porque Isabella Swan… yo se que te gusta estar conmigo_

_- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – mi ánimo ya había mejorado considerablemente_

_- Solo no me eches de tu lado… nada mas_

_Y así lo hice, lo deje estar conmigo y aunque cuando estaba junto a mi sentía que el dolor disminuía un poco, solo me bastaba estar al lado de Edward para sentir que lo estaba engañando, con el tiempo Ethan se volvió alguien demasiado importante en mi vida sin quien no podía estar, de hecho, mas de una vez se quedó en casa para hacerme compañía, sobre todo cuando los médicos le hacían alguna evaluación a Edward y el pronóstico no mejoraba. _

_Por un momento pensé que mis suegros o el mismo Demetri si iban a molestar porque Ethan estuviera en la casa de Edward, pero para nada, de hecho hasta ellos mismos muchas veces lo incitaron a que se quedara más seguido. Pero lo peor fue cuando una vez Esme me recomendó darle una oportunidad._

_- Me duele el alma decirlo pero puede que mi hijo no despierte nunca… y Ethan es tan bueno que…_

_- No Esme… no podría, Ethan es como mi hermano_

_Y así fue, la necesidad por mi amigo terminó rozando en la locura pero por más que lo necesita casi como al aire que respiro, nunca pude verlo como alguien, nunca hasta que me salió la oferta para ir a África… por un momento pensé que esto era todo, Ethan se merecía un oportunidad, pero tan rápido como eso llegó se fue, jamás podrías hacerlo, así que solo hice mis maletas y tomé ese avión._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Entonces… ¿estás con él?

- No… es que solo por un momento lo considere – me encogí de hombros a la vez que limpiaba mis lagrimas

- Bella – suspiró y me pareció escucharlo sonreír – déjame ver si entendió… este tal Ethan una vez te beso y estuvo a tu lado por todo este tiempo conteniéndote mientras yo estaba casi muerto – jadee cuando lo escuche decir eso – te cuido y acompaño haciéndote salir de la oscuridad dónde estabas, entonces hace unos meses pensaste en la posibilidad de darte una oportunidad

- ¡Pero no lo hice! – aclaré lo más rápido que pude

- Por eso… Bella… creo que voy a necesitar el número de este tal Ethan

Jadee ahora con más ganas, no quería que Edward se fuera a involucrar con Ethan, ninguno de los se merecía esto y menos por mí.

- Edward… él…

- Necesito darle las gracias – cualquier pensamiento coherente quedó atrapado en algún lugar de mi cerebro – te cuido y eso vale mucho… demasiado a decir verdad… creo que este Ethan es un buen chico

- Te amo Edward – solté rápidamente – te juro que te amo y que si tu ya no

- Eso es todo – me cortó llegando a mi lado – es lo único que necesito saber ahora, nada mas… me amas y yo te amo

- ¿De verdad? – a veces odiaba esta inseguridad mía pero creo que es parte de mi verdadera posibilidad, antes eran las drogas y el alcohol quienes hablaban por mí, ahora era solo yo – porque si tu…

- Te amo

Sus labios atraparon los míos callando cualquier inseguridad de mi parte. No demore nada en alzar mis brazos y enredarlos en su cuello, aquí sí que salía la Bella de siempre, la pasional y llena de lujuria… pasión y lujuria que solo había provocar un hombre en este mundo y ese hombre es solo Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Perdon, ahora si, no me habia dado cuenta.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 44**

- ¿Sabes amor?

- No – se rio siendo graciosa así que solo le rodé los ojos

- Estuve pensando en nuestra conversación de la semana pasada

- ¿Cuál? – dejó de revolver la olla para poder poner toda su atención en mi

- Esa…. – me rasque la cabeza tratando de encontrar en mi mente las mejores palabras para que no me malentendiera – donde me contaste… sobre – suspire y boté el aire de mis pulmones de manera ruidosa – Ethan

- Ahhh

Mi novia solo asintió con la cabeza y se giró para seguir revolviendo la olla, se que este no era un tema agradable entre nosotros y el haberlo estado una semana entera haciendo como si no hubiéramos hablado nada, no ayudaba de ninguna forma.

- Bueno… no se – me encogí de hombros – yo estaba pensando que quizás podría conocerlo

- No lo sé – parpadeo repetidas veces evidentemente nerviosa – Edward – dejó la cuchara que tenía en la mano encima de un plato y se giró por completo hacia mi – esto no es fácil… Ethan… él no sabe que tu despertaste y se suponía que íbamos a hablar pero creo que ni siquiera sabe que volví de África… yo – bajó la vista haciendo que mi corazón latiera demasiado rápido – ya te dije que no quiero mucho y aunque no lo amo – lo ultimo lo dijo con seguridad y mirando directamente a mis ojos – no quiero restregarle en la cara lo feliz que soy ahora

- Te entiendo pero… él es una parte demasiado importante de tu vida y yo… - había pensado demasiado en esto así que solo tenía que decir lo que tanto había practicado – no quiero que dejes de verlo – quizás me veía un poco extraño rogando por esto pero sabía que Bella no era feliz estando lejos de alguien que la había apoyado tantos en estos años – así que… pensé que podríamos reunirnos… juntos… los tres – aclaré con algo de temor lo ultimo

- Ok – suspiró y supe inmediatamente que estaba tratando de entender aun mis palabras – yo… tampoco quiero dejar de verlo pero Edward… esto será una decisión de él… si no quiere verme…

- Querrá – la interrumpí – solo llámalo ¿sí?

- Lo llamaré pero hoy es martes, no creo que…

- Dile que podemos ir a comer a algún lado… no tan tarde

- Bien – la vi tomar su celular aun no tan convencida así que decidí que era mejor dejarla sola

- Muchas gracias – mucho más contento besé sus labios y acaricié su mejilla para después darme vuelta y dejarla cocinando sola

.

.

.

- Entonces este restaurant lo eligió él

- Si… es que hoy trabajaba hasta tarde

- Amor – la mire de reojo sin dejar de ver la carretera - ¿segura que no lo obligaste?

- Segura pero…

- Tranquila, todo saldrá muy bien

- Lo sé pero es que no se

No pude evitar reírme por sus palabras tan enredadas, aun era temprano y aunque sabia que no había demostrado lo nerviosa que estaba, no iba a demorar en entrar en algún ataque de pánico.

- Sabes que podemos girar y volver a casa ¿no? – solo la miré y seguí nuestro camino sin responderle – podría cocinar algo y… ¡Oh ya se! – la mire sin perder la carretera de vista, su voz se escuchaba muy emocionada – podría volver a hacerte eso de la pastilla efervescente… ¿te acuerdas?

Por mucho que mi entrepierna dio un salto para mostrar que tan de acuerdo estaba con Bella, mi parte más racional pensó en mis suegros teniendo sexo para volver a concentrarme y seguir con nuestro camino, no había llegado hasta acá para arrepentirme en el último momento.

- No va a funcionar lo que estas tratando de hacer – procure no moverme aunque la verdad es que la visión de mis suegros había andado a la perfección

- Bien – bufo molesta cruzándose de brazos y concentrando su vista en la ventana de su lado

Maneje por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que el luminoso letrero me indico que ya habíamos llegado, en cuanto aparque el auto y sentí que Bella se bajaba mis ánimos decayeron hacia el suelo, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hacer esto, por eso tuve que tomar unas cuantas respiraciones antes de bajarme yo. Cuando lo hice me fije que Bella estaba rodeada de unos brazos así que supuse que ya no había vuelta atrás, me acerque haciendo que él levantara la vista enfocándola en mí

- Hola Edward – dejó a mi novia para extenderme la mano – es un gusto… soy Ethan

- Hola – traté de que el apretón de manos fuera ni tan fuerte ni tan suave, no quería darle a entender nada aun – tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

- Si – suspiró – yo también ya que verte en una cama durmiendo no cuenta precisamente como conocer a alguien

- Si – reí mucho más relajado – supongo

- Bueno – nos interrumpió mi bella novia – podríamos entrar ¿no?

- Claro – sonrió Ethan y me di cuenta que por mucho que tratara su vista aun así se desviaba hacia Bella constantemente

Entramos al restaurant y en seguida note como todo el mundo conocía a Ethan, al principio pensé que era porque se la pasaba metido aquí pero luego Bella me murmuro al oído _"es suyo" _y con eso me quedó claro el porqué de la botella de vino tan costosa que llegó a la mesa sin que siquiera la pidiéramos y porque Bella había hecho referencia a que estaba trabajando hasta tarde.

Mientras la mesera tomaba nuestras ordenes procure estudiar y mirar en detalles los gestos del chico hacia mi novia pero no noté nada a parte de lo que la misma ella me había contado, él estaba enamorado de ella y eso cualquiera lo podría notar. Pero más que sus gestos hacia ella lo que me interesaba era ver como se relacionaba Bella en torno a él y quedé demasiado tranquilo cuando me di cuenta que sus ojitos brillaban con un toque fraternal muy parecido a como lo hacía con James y Deme.

La conversación en un principio se mantuvo demasiado ajena hacia mí pero lo agradecí ya que en las últimas semanas lo único que hacia la gente de mi alrededor era preguntas cosas sobre mi coma y aunque apreciaba mucho la preocupación también sabía que ya era hora de dejarlo ir porque de verdad necesitaba volver a retomar mi vida.

- Bueno Edward… se que probablemente no quieres hablar de esto… pero… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ufff – sonreí – ya me parecía raro que no me lo preguntaras… pero bien, la verdad es que mas allá de algunos dolores musculares al principio y de lo extraño que fue ver a todos mas grandes – tomé la mano de mi novia por sobre la mesa y le di un ligero apretón

- Si – lo vi mirar de reojo nuestras manos – entonces… Bella me contó que antes del accidente ibas a comenzar con el proyecto para jóvenes con problemas

- Oh si, supe que inició igual y que Bella ayudó mucho también – le sonreí orgulloso por la mujer que era

- Si… pero solo estoy dando algunas charlas – se encogió de hombros – o por lo menos eso estaba haciendo antes de irme a África

- Si… pero vas a volver ¿no? – la interrogué

- ¡Claro! – chilló emocionada – pero ahora si me disculpan iré al baño a lavarme las manitos antes de que llegue la comida

En un gestó demasiado normal para mi, Bella se agachó y besó el tope de mi cabeza para después desaparecer por el pasillo, me quedé viéndola más de necesario hasta que me di cuenta que esta era mi oportunidad para hablar con Ethan sin Bella en el medio.

- Yo…

- Ey hombre – me detuvo – no sé bien que sabes pero te puedo jurar que nunca la toque yo…

- No – negué con la cabeza interrumpiéndolo – yo no pienso nada y solo quería conocerte porque sé que eres un buen hombre y por alguna razón creo que serias capaz de alejarte de Bella para no ponerla incomoda – por sus mejillas un tanto coloreadas supe que había dado en el clavo

- Pero aunque no lo creas – se rio tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino – se cuando incomodo en algún lugar

- No te voy a mentir – apoye mis antebrazos en la mesa para mirarlo mejor – no te agradezco que estés enamorado de mi novia pero si te agradezco y lo hare siempre – aclaré – el que no la hayas dejado sola, se que fuiste un gran apoyo para ella en todos estos años y no me gustaría que la dejaras sola ahora… aunque claro – me reacomode pegando mi espalda al respaldo de la silla – entenderé si esto es muy difícil para ti y si prefieres mantenerte alejada

- ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar – es solo que… - revolvió sus cabellos desesperadamente – entiendo que para ti esto también es muy difícil y aunque no lo creas no soy ningún cara dura

- Eso lo sé – le sonreí – así que quiero que sepas que todo depende de ustedes… no quiero que tomen una decisión sobre su amistad basándose en lo que yo pueda sentir

- Ok… muchas gracias por esto Edward, eres mejor hombre de que me gustaría admitir

- Me gusta pensar eso pero debo reconocer que estuvo demasiado inseguro y celoso cuando Bella me habló de ti… ella te quiere mucho

- Lo sé… y sé que debería haber dejado de intentarlo hace mucho pero – me miró deteniendo sus palabras por unos segundos – creo que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde

- Si… y no sabes cómo me agrada saber que si yo no hubiera despertado mas estaba tu a su lado para hacerla feliz

- Ella fue feliz… se lo importante que era para ti y aunque a ella le costó entenderlo al principio lo hizo…

- Si, creo que hasta las personas que no me conocían – lo apunté – sabían eso pero se lo dura que puede ser Bella a veces

- Si

- Mira Ethan – me detuve por un tiempo – no quiero presionar la situación ni nada pero me gustaría mucho que tratáramos de ser amigos

- A mi también – asintió sonriendo

Cuando terminamos la conversación volvió a aparecer Bella como si hubiera estado esperando porque termináramos. Luego de mi intercambio de palabras con Ethan el ambiente se distendió mucho mas permitiéndome escuchar muy buenas anécdotas de la vida Universitaria de Bella, aunque al principio ambos estuvieran conteniendo un poco su amistad para el final de la noche ya varias cosas habían cambiado.

- Yo invito – se apresuro Ethan cuando me vio con intenciones de sacar la billetera – tómalo como la primera cena de muchas… ya invitaras tú la siguiente

- Bien – asentí

- Entonces Bella – la miro a ella pero antes me dio una rápida mirada a mi – estaba pensando que te gustaría ir a la reunión que está organizando María para este fin de semana

- Ehhh – me miró y yo solo me encogí de hombros, esta era su decisión - ¿tu quieres ir Edward?

- No

- Entonces no Ethan, lo siento

- Yo no quiero ir – me apresuré a aclarar – pero creo que tu si deberías hacerlo… ¿Quién es María?

- Una compañera de la Universidad… - intervino el chico – supe que quiere reunirse con todos y que este sábado hará algo en su casa

- Me parece perfecto – volví a meterme – así tendré una noche de hombres con mi hijo para que me cuente todo sobre su matrimonio con Jane

- Jane debería venir también

- Tienes razón – ahora Bella ya estaba mucho más animada y eso me gustó

- Bien… entonces te pasare a buscar el sábado a las 8

- Perfecto – antes de responder me dio una mirada pero volví a no emitir mi opinión

Con la cena ya terminada nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros autos y aunque apenas y se notaba, Bella estaba mucho más tranquila que antes, se que aun no se sentía cien por ciento cómoda con la situación pero el que tuviera una oportunidad de conversar a solas y abiertamente con su amigo me agradaba mucho, además que no había mentido, yo también necesitaba un tiempo a solas con mi hijo y me sentía demasiado mal por no haberle prestado la atención necesaria pero después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez en tanto tiempo con Bella, no pudimos salir de la cama tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegamos a casa supe que ya era tiempo de hablar con ella, estábamos acostado y listos para apagar la luz, mañana iría con ella a ver el centro para jóvenes así que íbamos a levantarnos temprano.

- ¿Sabes que hablé con Ethan cierto?

- Lo supuse – se encogió de hombros mientras termina de aplicarse crema en las manos – su cambio de actitud fue evidente

- No le dije nada extraño, solo que no me importa que sean amigos, quiero que ustedes decidan lo mejor para su amistad sin pensar en mi – la mire sonriendo – sé que me amabas y con eso me basta

- Si te amo – dejó el frasco de crema en la mesa de noche y se puso sobre mi cuerpo – y no estaría mal que te lo demostrara

- Y no sabes cuánto lo deseo pero amor – la miré con suplica – mañana debemos madrugar y…

- Lo sé – me dio y beso nada casto que duro mucho más de lo normal pero antes de que se pusiera demasiado intenso volvió a su lugar de la cama

Atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío y así, abrazados y prácticamente con ella montada en mi nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando nos despertamos seguimos con la rutina que teníamos antes, mientras ella se bañaba yo ordenaba mi ropa para después entrar yo al baño mientras ella se vestía. Gracias a lo mucho que se demorada Bella en comparación a mi es que terminábamos al mismo tiempo así que cuando bajamos entre los dos preparamos el desayuno que no fue para nada contundente ya que a ninguno nos gustaba mucho comer cuando veníamos recién despertando.

El centro finalmente quedó a las afueras de New York como lo habíamos planeado desde el principio. En cuanto entre por las rejas noté lo igual que era a los planos que estaban diseñados desde hace muchos años, este era un proyecto que me había apasionado desde el principio y aunque me gustaba mucho verlo hecho realidad me daba algo al no haber podido participar como me hubiera gustado.

- Es igual a como me lo imaginé

- Lo sé… quisimos que se mantuvieran los bocetos originales

Me aparque en la zona que me indicó mi novia y nos bajamos para encaminarnos hacia la oficina de administración.

- Entonces… ¿Quién está dirigiendo este lugar? – aun no había preguntado eso porque pese a que estuvo en coma no quería saber con quién me habían reemplazado

- Nadie – se encogió de hombros – todos – agregó por ultimo haciendo que me enredara

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno, la verdad es que mis papas no quisieron poner a nadie más a cargo así que solo comenzamos a manejar esto entre todos, ellos, James, Tanya, Demetri, yo… no se – se encogió de hombros nuevamente – todos aportamos un poco

- ¿Y hoy quien iba a estar?

- Mis papas… ellos han estado estas últimas semanas a cargo

- Bien

No sabía ni siquiera yo mismo si mis capacidades y conocimientos estaban bien porque no había tratado de hacer nada y tampoco sabía si Carlisle y Charlie me querrían acá pero aunque no fuera para dirigir el lugar estaba seguro que quería ayudar, el dinero no lo necesitaba y ya me había matado trabajando demasiados años de mi vida ahora solo quería ayudar a la gente, enseñar como siempre quise y si en el proceso salvaba a alguien podía darme por pagado.

Entramos a la oficina central y me encontré de frente con lo que nunca había visto en todos mis años. Mis suegros estaban besándose como si no hubiera mañana y aunque en un principio fue un poco extraño por el hecho de que aunque fueran dos hombres y yo supiera de su relación, nunca había visto una muestra de cariño tan explícita de ellos. Por supuesto que cuando noté las manos de Carlisle apretar el trasero de Charlie solo pude darme cuenta que eran dos personas que se aman demostrando su amor como cualquier otra, si, no voy a negar que no se siente igual de normal que cuando se ve a una pareja hetero haciendo algo así pero conociéndolos a ellos dos bastaba para saber que su relación de pareja muchas veces era más solida que cualquier otra.

- Ey… hay gente acá – los interrumpió mi novia – podrían tener respeto por la gente inocente

- Querido – le sonrió Charlie – recuerda que perdiste la virginidad hace mucho

- No puedo creer que mi padre hable tan a ligera sobre mí no virginidad

- Ya nos conoces hija – se encogió de hombros Carlisle – pero menos mal que llegas Edward porque mañana nos vamos de viaje

- ¿Perdón? – no entendí mucho a que se referían pero eso no era novedad

- Que ya que estas aquí podemos irnos… - trato de aclarar Charlie dejándome igual que antes

- Papá… con Edward vinimos a ver el lugar para ver si él puede ayudar en algo

- Oh – Carlisle tomó unos papeles del escritorio – pero nosotros pensamos que ahora que estas bien ibas a tomar tu cargo – le dio una mirada a Charlie y el solo asintió

- ¡Ag! ustedes – se quejó Bella – saben que las cosas hay que pedirlas no llegar y suponerlas… ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces

- ¿Entonces no quieres hacerte cargo del centro Edward?

Mire a mis suegros y a Bella intercaladamente, por supuesto que quería hacerlo pero ya me había hecho la idea de que esto ya no sería por eso que toda esta información era mucha para mí en tan poco tiempo.

- Pero yo no sé si estoy capacitado – se que fue una burda excusa pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió

- Estupideces – se burlo Carlisle – sabes muy bien que estas más que capacitado para esto

- Edward – me llamó Charlie - ¿aceptas esto o no?

- Creo que si – aunque sonó como afirmación a mi me pareció más una pregunta dirigida a Bella, pero ella inmediatamente asintió apoyándome

- Bien… entonces creo que estaremos todo el día explicándote el funcionamiento del centro

Le sonreí a Bella y ella inmediatamente me apego a mi pecho susurrándome un "estoy muy orgullosa de ti amor", poco a poco las cosas volvían a tomar el curso que debería haber seguido antes del accidente así que aunque perdí seis años de mi vida no podía estar más feliz por el ahora.

- Traje el dulce – me mostró una pequeña golosina que no entendí – así que en cuanto se vayan inauguraremos tu oficina

No sé si estaba bien o no pero ahora lo único que quería era que mis suegros se fueran para poder follar con mi novia sobre ese tan amplio escritorio, porque esto prometía y prometía mucho.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, en MOV les pregunte si siguen leyendo aqui o lo hacen en el Blog xq como ya saben algunos tuve problemas con mi cuenta xq cancele la suscripcion y por eso habia pensado en publicar solo en el Blog.**

**Pregunte en el grupo de facebook y les pregunto a ustedes tb... donde leen?**

**Bueno, espero q el capitulo le guste.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 45**

Por las siguientes tres horas estuve concentrado, o por lo menos lo traté de estarlo ya que los roces que me daba mi novia _"disimuladamente"_ no me dejaban poner toda mi atención en las miles de cosas que trataban de explicarme.

Vi los balances y me indicaron donde habían estado guardando todos los libros contables y los papeles importantes a lo largo de los años. Me mostraron e explicaron a cabalidad los datos del personal que tenían, la mayoría era de confianza pero en caso de emergencia tenían unos muy buenos parámetros para contratar gente ya que aquí no solo se requería a personas con capacidades intelectuales sino también con gran calidad humana ya que estaban tratando con adolecentes _"problemas"._

Pese a que esta no era una organización ciento por ciento filantrópica, aun así había un muy buen programa de financiamiento, no llamado becas ya que no era un colegio en su regla, los chicos de acá no podían salir con un cartón escolar pero si con algún curso aprobado, era obligatorio inscribirse en actividades ya que eran parte del tratamiento.

- Bueno chicos… nosotros nos vamos

- ¿Se van a ir hoy mismo? – aunque mi niña ya fuera toda una mujer se cuanto le molestaba estar lejos de sus padres

- Si cariño – se le acercó Carlisle para acariciarle el cabello – pero ya verás cómo te traemos cosas muy lindas

- Vimos unos Jimmy de la última colección – suspiro Charlie haciendo que Bella sonriera un poco – creo que unos cuantos no te harán daño

- Son unos niños – negó sonriendo – saben que no me interesan esas cosas ahora

- Bueno – sonrió Charlie dejando entrever algo de duda – puede que ya no seas tan malcriada pero te siguen gustando los Jimmy

- Eso es verdad

- Tienen razón – se rindió – pero quiero que me llamen… no me gustaría que se desaparecieran igual que la ultima vez – los apuntó amenazantemente – así que más les vale darse el tiempo de buscar un teléfono de vez en cuando

- Ok mamá – se burlo mi suegro rubio – ahora dale un beso a tu padre

- ¿A cuál?

Con mucho mejo animo, Bella se arrojó a los brazos de sus dos padres quienes la recibieron con gran emoción, estuvieron unos minutos despidiéndose porque tal parecía ser que este sería un viaje largo aunque escuche como Carlisle le decía _"ahora nos vamos tranquila… tu ángel guardián ya despertó"_, se que podía sonar algo cursi pero de verdad me llegó al corazón porque así es como sentía, como el ángel guardia de Bella y por fin había abierto los ojos para verla.

- Bien – Charlie se separó del abrazo para verme – ahora – me apuntó directamente – más les vale limpiar el escritorio luego de que tengan sexo… recuerden que acá vienen chicos pequeños

Hace siete años me hubiera puesto de un rojo tan fuerte que podría haberlos dejado ciegos, pero ahora no, ni siquiera pensé en sonrojarme, a lo más me incomodé un poco opero ya a estas alturas conociéndolos sabia de sobra como reaccionarían así que ya no me sorprendían, necesitaba mucho más que un comentario como ese.

- Entonces… - si no fuera mi novia la que se me estaba acercando hubiera salido corriendo porque su mirada era la de toda una fiera – inauguremos tu oficina

Su blusa perfectamente abotonada dejaba un escote decente a la vista pero mientras desabrochaba uno a uno sus botones comenzó a hacer crecer su escota y mi deseo. Iba a acercarme a ella pero no tardé en notar su intención así que retrocedí hasta apoyarme en mi escritorio y poder verla cruzado de brazos, hubiera cruzado las piernas también pero el bulto que se estaba formando en mis pantalones me lo hacía imposible. Sus movimientos poco a poco se fueron haciendo más sensuales hasta que note cierto _"baile"_ en ellos, todo el tiempo nuestras miradas se mantuvieron unidas haciendo que la candencia de nuestros cuerpos aumentara. Cuando la blusa dejó su cuerpo pude apreciar sus erguidos pezones a través de su sostén de encaje, estaban duros y rogándome porque enrollara mi lengua en ellos pero aunque yo me moría por hacerlo no quería cortar semejante espectáculo

- ¿Caliente?... ¿Tu polla esta dura mirándome como me desnudo?

Gemí audiblemente pero no le conteste nada porque no tenían sentidos sus preguntas, eran obvias y porque mi voz seguramente era una mierda. Comencé a removerme en mi lugar sin levantar el culo eso si porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía iba a terminar besando el suelo. Sus pequeñas manos no se quedaron quietas tampoco y comenzaron a vagar por sus curvas así que supe que necesitaba hacer algo y nada mejor que liberar mi verga que me lo estaba pidiendo a grito, cuando bajé mis pantalones apenas y alcance a bajar los bóxers por debajo de mis testículos porque como todo un púber me aferré a mi falo masturbándome y gozando de mi visión. Bella se relamió los labios mirando mi polla erecta y tiró de sus pezones haciéndose gemir como toda una buena perra.

- Quiero ver tu coño… quiero verte metiéndote los dedos… lo hiciste mucho en este tiempo ¿no?

- Si… te imaginaba y – cerró los ojos y sin desabrocharse metió su mano tocando su sensibilidad – solo con eso lograba correrme… pero ningún recuerdo es como tu verdadera polla

- Muéstrame como te tocabas cariño

Y ella lo hizo, quedo completamente desnuda y lista para comenzar a tocarse, primero lo hizo con sus pechos, estimuló sus pezones tirando de ellos, cuando los tuvo lo suficientemente sensibles se llevó dos dedos a la boca haciendo que se me saliera un poco de semen de mi polla ante la posibilidad de que fuera mi falo el que estuviera lamiendo, cuando sus dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos los pasó por sus piedritas simulando mi lengua y ¡Puta madre!, hice lo que nunca había hecho, deje de tocarme y llevé mi propia mano a mi boca para tirar un poco de saliva y lubricarme. Un _"Edward"_ salió de los labios de mi novia cuando lo hice y sin esperar más se metió los mismos dos dedos en su dulce coño, mantuvimos nuestras miradas unidas y ambos nos mantuvimos masturbándonos concentrados y unidos solo por nuestros ojos y por nuestra lujuria.

- ¡Oh profesor Cullen!... he sido una niña tan mala

- ¡MIERDA!

Gruñí como un animal y de solo una zancada estuve al lado de mi novia tomándola del brazo y tirándola de espalda al escritorio, abrí sus piernas y alce su culo dejando todo su coño mojado y sensible a mi disposición. Las maldiciones y ruegos no paraban de salir de su boca pero yo necesitaba algo mas así que dejando en la China cualquier prejuicio le di una sonara nalgada que lejos de dolores se que la calentó porque se removió sobre la superficie frotando sus pechos. Le di una nueva nalgada pero esta vez procure que mi mano frotara su carne y la apretara un poco, _"Has sido una niña muy mala Isabella"_, una nueva nalgada más para después tomarla del cabello y meterle mi polla hasta el fondo. Tuve que quedar dentro suyo por unos segundos porque estaba tan caliente y sensible que no quería correrme a la primera embestida, cuando baje un poco mi libido seguí arremetiendo sin parar haciendo que este creciera al doble, su coño estaba tan apretado y recibía tan malditamente bien que me rendí, iba a correrme como nunca así que para asegurarme que mi novia también tuviera su orgasmo lleve mis dedos sobrantes a su clítoris y tiré de él haciendo que en dos embistes mas ambos termináramos mezclando nuestros líquidos en un potente orgasmo.

- Definitivamente… amo el sexo con usted profesor Cullen

.

.

.

- Dejé comida en la nevera, cervezas en el congelador y anotados los números de la pizzería de la comida china y por si les falta…

- ¡Ey! – tuve que alzar un poco la voz para que me escuchara ya que solo hablaba sin parar y ponerme atención – soy un hombre grande y mi hijo adulto se quedara conmigo así que dudo que nos pase algo

- Claro – bufó sacando dos cervezas y dejándolas encima – pero en todo caso…

- No – la corté antes de que comenzara – ahora tú te vas porque o si no llegaran tarde

- Bien

Hizo el puchero más lindo de la historia que me impidió seguir en mi papel firme así que tuve que acérqueme a ella y rodearla con mis brazos, estaba putamente sexy con un vestido negro que no dejaba ver prácticamente nada pero solo sus enormes tacos y el ser apegado al cuerpo bastaba para que por mi mente pasaran imagen muy sucias de nosotros dos borrachos y cogiendo como conejos al final de la noche.

Llevaba un par de días en mi nuevo trabajo y eso nos había hecho muy bien como pareja ya que teníamos más tiempo de calidad entre nosotros y yo no me sentía tan agobiado como antes por la preocupación legítima de Bella, después de ese encuentro en mi oficina le vieron otras cuantas, una diaria donde tal parecía ser que yo volvía a ser el profesor Cullen y ella solo la pobre estudiante acosada por un hombre mayor. Esto del juego del rol estaba muy bien y agradecía con el corazón a quien se le ocurrió. Hoy ya era sábado y mientras Bella, Jane y Ethan iban a su reunión de reencuentro yo iba a tener una noche con mi hijo donde le plantearía lo que me estaba rodeando desde hace tanto en la cabeza y que por fin ayer me decidí a concretar.

Le iba a pedir matrimonio a Bella, no era algo apresura y si lo era me valía una mierda porque nos amábamos y quería tener hijos, ello lo quería y yo no tenia ningún interés es que me vieran con un abuelo, pese a que mi edad ya no era un problema como antes, aun así estaba consciente de mis 40 años así que como para mí y el resto del mundo el reloj seguía corriendo y yo quería vivir mi vida con la mujer que elegí. Me costó un montón elegir el anillo y por más que me hubiera gustado pedirle a mi padre que me acompañara sabía que no se lo iba a guardar y yo no quería que Bella lo supiera aun, no tenía nada planificado y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco, solo iba a cargar el anillo esperando por el momento perfecto.

- ¿Sabes? – se me acercó mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja – no tengo ropa interior para hacer más fácil todo cuando vuelva

- Mmm – la presione sobre mi pecho para que notara que mi miembro comenzaba a reaccionar – entonces mas te vale tener cuidado en no agacharte

- Siempre

Se puso de puntillas y dejó un casto beso en mis labios para después salir corriendo con mi yerna ya que iban atrasadas. Tomé las dos cervezas que Bella había sacado y llegué a la sala para encontrarme con mi hijo aun mirando la puerta.

- Oh… están tan enamorado – me burle

- Cállate – me sonrió – lo aprendí de ti

- Algo bueno que te haya enseñado – le tendí la lata para sentarme al costado suyo en un sofá de un solo cuerpo

- Aprendí todo lo bueno de ti padre – ambos abrimos nuestras latas provocando el típico sonido – eres un gran padre Edward – le dio un sorbo guiñándome un ojo – además que si no fuera por tu insistencia no creo que haya terminado de estudiar

- Me conformó con ver el hombre que eres hoy… estas casado, eres un gran medico y…

- Si y como soy un gran medico tengo que recordarte que el lunes debes ir al hospital a hacerte un chequeo – lo ignoré y seguí hablando

- Como decía… eres un gran hombre y supongo que con intenciones de hacerme abuelo – lo miré encarando una ceja para que me respondiera

- Si – se encogió de hombros – pero antes quiero que nos casemos por la iglesia… ella siempre lo soñó y ahora podemos hacerlo

- Aunque me gusta que hayan esperado no deberían haberlo hecho… yo pude no haber despertado nunca – hice una mueca solo de pensar en la posibilidad

- Pero lo hiciste y yo me alegro de haber esperado, supongo que hablaré con ella luego el tema de la boda

- Si… yo también – automáticamente mire el bolsillo del pantalón donde el anillo con el enorme diamante estaba quemándome

- ¿Qué?

Miré a Deme y note que había hablado en voz alta por lo que me acomodé mejor para poder verlo bien y esperé unos segundo para saber bien lo que le iba a decir pero tal parece ser que tardé mucho porque al final fue él quien rompió el extraño silencio.

- Le vas a pedir matrimonio a Bella

- Si – afirmé inmediatamente

- ¿Estás seguro de esto papá?

Si no supiera el cariño que le tiene Deme a Bella podría pensar que no quería esto para nosotros pero sabía, menos mal, que sus dudas eran por mí ya que su vida entera me había visto con una pose muy distinta ante la vida, además que como médico aun dudaba bastante sobre mis emociones y no me sorprendía que atribuyera mi, para él, precitada decisión al hecho de que Bella estaba junto a sus amigos pasándolo bien en este preciso momento.

- Estoy demasiado seguro hijo… de hecho – suspiré desordenando considerablemente mis cabellos por el nerviosismo – esto lo tenía pensando desde antes del accidente

- Bien… entonces – sus sonrisa se ensanchó bastante y de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda, era su forma de darme su apoyo… supongo – si puedo ayudarte en algo

- Te agradecería que no dijeras nada… ya sabes cómo son todos – rodé los ojos – y no quiero que me arruinen la sorpresa

- Yo creo que Bella ni se lo imagina – sonreí por eso, quería que todo fuera perfecto y su expresión en el momento adecuado era algo que me moría por ver – si quieres te puedo dar algunas opiniones… cuando vi el de Jane…

- No – negué rápidamente – ya compre el anillo… solo me falta el momento perfecto para pedirle a Bella que se convierta en mi esposa

- Y eso sería…

- Cuando se dé – me encogí de hombros – ya decidí que el momento perfecto se dará solo, pensé mucho sobre esto, una cena romántica, flores por doquier y en fin… no pude ser

- Cierto – murmuró abriendo los ojos – la sorpresa de Bella por su graduación, nunca supo lo que era

- No le iba a proponer matrimonio en sí, más que eso le iba a dar una anillo de promesa – yo mismo me rodé los ojos ante tan juvenil descripción – había planificado todo, le iba a dar un viaje en jate por varios días y no se… planifique todo bien y nada pudo ser – apreté con cierta rabia la lata de cerveza – así que ahora voy a dejar que todo fluya

- Bien por ti padre

Estuvimos unos minutos más hablando de nada y de todo hasta que una canción que sonaba en la radio nos dejó a ambos pensando, esa canción era la única que le gustaba a Rosalie, ella decía que Demetri era su ángel, que él había venido a sacarla de su mierda pero no pudo, mi pequeño bebé absorbió su mierda pero no la logró sacar a adelante.

_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

- Me cantaba esta canción todas las noches hasta que cumplí los seis… creo que fue ahí cuando se rindió… después de todo no pude salvarla

- No es tu culpa y lo sabes

- Lo sé – se encogió de hombros – pero es difícil ver como tu madre es una mierda… que trato de matar a tu padre es todo tan irreal que… - se pasó las manos por su cabello despeinándolo mucho – yo la fui a ver

- Oh

Tuve que tomar unos cuantos sorbos de cerveza, ya íbamos como por la tercera y poco a poco sentía como los efectos del alcohol tomaban cierta posesión de mis reacciones, estaba bien, yo mismo le había repetido durante toda su vida que Rosalie siempre seria su madre así que me alegraba que estuviera viéndola. La música siguió sonando de fondo hasta que los últimos acordes de la canción más conocida de Robbie Williams sonaron, cuando por fin todo estuvo en silencio vi una entrada.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Mal – negó – está enferma… parece que se va a morir y quiere verte

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ya no queda mucho al fic, solo estoy cerrando las tramas xq no quiero forzar la historia, siento si se ve asi **

**pero de verdad que no quiero dejar nada suelto asi q si ven que queda algo avisenme pli.**

**Bueno, mil gracias a todos los q leen y me dejan sus comentarios.**

**Como siempre los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias y por mi blog y redes sociales, busquenme por "Leo, vivo y siento"**

**Besos, Joha!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 46**

- Ohh – me recosté en el sofá y quedé mirando a mi hijo – ¿Cómo te sientes tu al respecto?

- Mal – suspiró tomándose su cabello como solía hacerlo yo cuando estaba tenso o nervioso – después de todo es la mujer que me dio la vida y aunque no la veo como madre no quiero tampoco que se muera

- Está bien que la perdones ¿lo sabes no? – apoyé mis brazos en mis rodillas para verlo de más cerca

- Lo sé y lo tengo claro pero no veo como – se encogió de hombros para después darle un buen sorbo a su cerveza – trató de matarte y eso no cambiará con nada

- Entonces… - preferí cortar un poco el tema y desviarlo antes de comenzar nuevamente con lo mismo – ella quiere que vaya a verla

- Sabes que yo tampoco te pediría algo como eso no ¿no?

- Lo sé hijo pero aun así creo que iré… después de todo Rosalie es solo una persona que tomó muy malas decisiones y creo que al final nadie merece morir sola – lo miré tratando de que entendiera el doble sentido de mis palabras pero sin que se sintiera presionado

- No morirá sola – me afirmó

- Bien… pero… ¿Sabes que tiene?

- Ni idea, no quiso decirme, por supuesto que ofrecí a ayudarla con su tratamiento o lo que necesitara pero sabes cómo es… no soltó ni una sola palabra

- Espero que mañana me diga algo a mí

- Yo también – murmuró

Por supuesto que después de enterarme que Rosalie estaba enferma el ambiente no se pudo volver a relajar, sabia de sobra que a Deme esto le afectaba mucho más de lo que reconocía así que por más esfuerzos que hice en llevar el tema por otra parte preferí rendirme y ambos nos acomodamos mejor para ver una película. A eso de las dos de la mañana nuestras mujeres entraron a casa en un estado algo alegre, no noté a ninguna con olor a alcohol así que supuse que solo lo habían pasado muy bien, antes de que abandonaran la casa Deme me hizo un gesto y supuse que era por la pedida de matrimonio que por supuesto no iba a realizar esa noche, con Bella subimos directamente a nuestros cuarto y por más que tratamos de conciliar el sueño en seguida no pudimos.

- Deberíamos dormir – traté de que mi polla no controlara mis pensamientos así que hablé con la mayor firmeza que pude – estas cansada y…

- ¿No quieres follar conmigo? – sus ojos llenos de fuego me dejaron claro que no estaba preguntando, estaba casi ordenándomelo ¿y quién era yo para negarme?

- ¡Mierda!

El alcohol que ambos teníamos en nuestra sangre nos aseguraba una candente y larga noche por lo que no demoré en ponerme sobre su cuerpo y con mis labios atacar su piel, ella inmediatamente me respondió apresándome con sus piernas y alzando las caderas para demostrarme lo necesitada que estaba, ¡Dios!, como si yo no sintiera mi polla a punto de explotar. En cuanto nuestros cuerpos estuvieron libre de ropas me adentre en ella con mucha fuerza aprovechando su cálido interior para alejar cualquier pensamiento desagradable de mi mente, esta noche había tenido más sorpresas de las esperas y sabia que mañana el tema de Rosalie me iba a taladrar el cerebro por lo que aproveche este momento, el momento en que el coño de Bella se retorcía pidiéndome por mas.

- Fuerte… ¡Quiero que me la metas bien adentro!

- ¿Así? – tomé una de sus piernas y la subí hasta lo más que dio dándole a su coño un nuevo ángulo

- ¡MIERDA SI!

Hice contacto visual y lo aproveche para empujar más duro y fuerte mis caderas, se sentía tan putamente genial que me descontrolé un poco embistiendo más fuerte de lo pensando pero me consolé con las palabras sucias que susurraba Bella en mi oído, oírla hablar del tamaño de mi polla y en como la estaba tocando por dentro era simplemente el mejor aliciente para no parar, tampoco es que quisiera y no lo hice hasta que hasta que ambos estallamos en un perfecto y glorioso orgasmo que nos mandó directamente a un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

- Pero si quieres voy contigo

- No – negué rápidamente, me había costado mucho convencer a Bella de que ir a ver a Rosalie era la mejor opción – ya hablamos esto cariño

- Pero es que de verdad creo que no lo has pensado lo suficiente – se quejó removiéndose sobre las sabanas y dejándome ver una buena porción de su piel

- Hoy justo es domingo y hay visitas no creo que pueda esperar a la próxima semana – me voltee al espejo para ponerme un poco de perfume y volví a ver a mi novia

- Es que por lo menos deberías dejar que te acompañe

- Bella – me senté frente a ella en la cama y traté de que su adorable puchero no me hiciera dudar de mi decisión. Ya me había costado mucho el decidirme en ir a verla así que si me echaba para atrás seguramente iba a andar con la idea toda la semana – se que no reaccionaste de la mejor forma cuando se supo así que quizás no sería lo mejor que la vieras mas

- ¡Por supuesto que reaccione mal! – chilló reacomodándose en la cama - ¡TRATÓ DE MATARNOS! – ahora ya estaba alzando la voz así que supe que era el momento para cambiar de estrategia

- En fin – suspiré poniéndome de pie – ahora me voy y cuando llegué podremos hacer lo que tú quieras – sin dejarle espacio a replicas le besé la frente para después apresurarme en salir

No me gusta dejar a Bella así pero es que de verdad me había costado mucho decirme y justo hoy era día de visitas así que lo vi como una señal. Como era de esperarse, cuando le comente mi idea de ir a ver a Rosalie, Bella casi me golpeo peor aproveche nuestra condición desnuda para convencerla y relajarla con un par de besos y caricias en los lugares completos, después de llevarla a un orgasmo con mis dedos y mi lengua salté inmediatamente a la ducha para comenzar esto y terminarlo más luego aun.

Cuando llegué a la cárcel noté que no era de esas típicas en donde hay de todo así que supuse sin que nadie me dijera nada que mi padre había tenido algo que ver, después de todo esta mujer le había dado un nieto y eso siempre sería algo importante. Cuando el guardia me pregunto mi parentesco con ella solo dije que era la madre de mi hijo así que no tuve problemas para pasar, antes de pensarlo ya estaba sentado y esperando porque la trajera. A lo lejos noté como habían más personas como yo aunque todos se veían emocionados cuando se reencontraban con sus seres queridos, no pasó mucho hasta que a vi como dos personas se acercaba a mi… una de ellas era Rosalie.

- Hola – murmuré removiéndome en mi asiento

Ella solo me miró mientras que el hombre que la traía del brazo le daba un par de instrucciones, asintió moviendo la cabeza en respuesta y se sentó frente a mí, sentí como si sus ojos azules me estuvieran penetrando el alma por lo que rogué que esto pasara luego, no me gustaba estar acá y prefería terminarlo luego.

- Veo que Demetri habló contigo – apoyó sus manos en la roñosa mesa y me sonrió socarronamente

No pude evitar mirar como sus siempre perfectas uñas ahora solo eran unas cosas mugrientas y maltratadas, subí un poco mas mi vista hasta sus brazos y noté también como su pulcra piel de porcelana ahora tenía demasiadas cicatrices y hasta algunos tatuajes que llamaban mucho la atención y no de la mejor manera, seguí subiendo y llegue a su cabello bastante más corto, con algunos mechones negros y otros tan enredados que se podían confundir fácilmente con raftas… definitivamente esta no era la Rosalie Hale de antes.

- Me dijo que estabas enferma pero ambos sabemos que eso es mentira – me removí un poco más sobre mi silla y tomé energías para seguir – así que te rogaría que me dijeras que es lo que quieres

- Te equivocas – me sonrió metiéndose el dedo a la boca y sacando algo de entre sus dientes, no soy un snob pero si me dio un poco de asco su gesto – si estoy enferma… tengo sida

- ¿Es broma cierto? – ahora me apoyé yo en la mesa para poder verla mejor

- No – negó sonriendo pero sin ninguna gracia en su rostro – ojala fuera así… pero ya sabes que siempre he sido un poco perra – me miró con sus ojos azules ya carentes de verdadero color tratando de desafiarme a que lo negara – y acá en la cárcel no todos están tan _"limpios"_ – le puso énfasis a la última palabra dibujando las comillas en el aire – por lo que no es una enfermedad demasiado anormal

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- Nada – se encogió de hombros en una actitud para nada femenina, esta Rosalie distaba tanto de la que conocí antes del accidente que hasta en un momento me pregunté si estaba en alguna realidad paralela – de aquí no voy a salir en un buen tiempo así que no tiene caso que lo piense mucho… me voy a morir como la escoria que soy

- Tu elegiste tu camino Rosalie – tampoco es que tuviera buenos pensamientos hacia ella pero no era como si quisiera que se muriera

- Lo se – se encogió de hombros mientras subía una de sus piernas a la silla para apoyarse en su rodilla – y es por eso que no pido nada… todo lo que hice fue consciente, si – sonrió con ironía – puedo culpar a la estúpida de mi madre por haber metido a tantos hombres en nuestra casa que me tuvo que quitar la comida a mí para alimentarlos… nadie me violo ni me golpeo solo tuve una infancia pobre y en ti vi la oportunidad de salir de ahí – todo eso lo había sospechado pero era distinto escucharlo de sus labios – pero tú no caíste por lo que me tuve que aferrar de otros hombres así que cuando Aro me dejó supe que no iba a soportar volver a lo mismo

- ¿Tienes tratamiento?

- ¿Te importa?

- No debería – le fui sincero – pero aunque no lo creas yo no le deseo la muerte a nadie – hizo una mueca por mis palabras que seguramente le llegaron directamente

- La enfermería me está dando vitaminas pero la verdad es que somos muchas las que estamos igual

- Bien, me ocuparé de ello – se que no tenía qué, pero si podía hacer algo por no dejarla morir como un perro lo haría

- No te diré que no lo hagas porque tenía fe que en te ofrecerías a algo como eso

- ¿Por eso me llamaste no?

- Bien Eddie… sigues igual de despierto que antes

- Ya te ofrecí mi ayuda así que ahora quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué trataste de matarnos?

- Ya te lo dije – rodó los ojos – porque sentí que iba a volver a vivir en la mierda y te vi a ti como el único responsable, si no hubiera tenido a Demetri quizás podría haber embaucado a un viejo forrado en dinero o no sé qué – mas temblorosa tiro sus cabellos hacia atrás con sus manos – yo solo… creo que me volví loca… de verdad quería muerto – sus ojos mucho mas fríos se toparon con los míos – tenia rabia y quería descargarla en alguien

- Bien – me puse de pie y suspiré antes de hablar – en la semana espero que se solucione lo de tu tratamiento

Le di solo un asentimiento de cabeza y salí de ahí, por supuesto que la mayoría de sus palabras no tuvieron el elemento sorpresa en mi porque suponía y sabia la mayoría de ellas así que ahora solo me concentraría en tratar de darle un vida digna, Rosalie me había dado lo más importante de mi vida y aunque fuera con una vida un poco más digna, de alguna forma se lo iba a pagar.

- ¿Fuiste?

- Si hijo… vengo saliendo, hablé con ella y ya sé que tiene – no pensaba ocultarle nada a Deme, él tenía más derecho que nadie de saber toda la verdad

- Entonces… ¿Qué tiene?

- Sida – no había forma más sutil de decirlo así que solo lo dije

- Oh bien – lo sentí respirar hondo y detenerse por un momento – con un tratamiento adecuado puede vivir… ahora hay más tecnología y… hablaré con un colega mío creo que él sabe de un caso en…

- ¿Estás bien hijo? – sabia que cuando divagaba así era porque no estaba bien, se que la pregunta era estúpida pero ya la había hecho cuando me di cuenta

- Sinceramente pensé que era algo peor, un cáncer ramificado o algo así, pero creo que esto podemos tratarlo, sabes que hay casos que han vivido mucho

- Lo sé y por eso le dije que nos haríamos cargo del tratamiento

- Tú no tienes que hacer nada papá – bufé mientras doblaba la última esquina antes de llegar a casa

- Si tengo y te ayudaré en lo que haga falta, no te quiero en esto solo

- Gracias

- De nada cariño, ya mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo en todo ¿ok?

- Ok… y papá… muchas gracias

- De nada cariño – corté el teléfono no muy conformé por el estado anímico de Deme pero me consolaba enormemente saber que no estaba solo, ahora era momento de que Jane lo consolara

Cuando vi la puerta de mi casa me sentí mejor conmigo mismo, el solo pensar en ver a Bella me animaba así que salte del auto y demasiado rápido ya estaba dentro de la casa.

- ¡BELLA! – grité como loco mientras buscaba por toda la casa donde podía estar - ¡Amor… ven! – nada, fui a la cocina y nada - ¡Bella!

Subí corriendo las escaleras pero no sentí ningún ruido así que comencé a preocuparme, quizás había salido y yo estaba como loco buscándola por toda la casa, puse más atención y seguí sin escuchar nada por lo que le eché una rápida mirada a mi reloj de pulsera y noté que eran recién la 1 de la tarde así que había muchas probabilidades de que Bella anduviera comprando algo por lo que me dirigí al cuarto para ponerme algo mas cómodo pero en cuanto abrí la puerta noté ruido en el baño así que me sin pensarlo abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Bella bañándose y cantando en murmullo.

- ¡Bella!

- ¿Edward? – abrió la puerta de la ducha y sacó la cabeza sonriéndome – no te sentí llegar… espera que salgo y podemos ir a…

- ¡Cásate conmigo! – su rostro si hubiera podido caerse de verdad lo hubiera hecho pero por lo menos me conformé con ver su expresión, era justo la que quería ver

- Yo… ¿Edward? – el agua cayendo sobre su rostro la obligó a entrecerrar los ojos

¡Dios!

No se podía ver más adorable así que me acerqué a ella tomando su rostro y besándola castamente en sus labios, ya habría tiempo después de hacer más.

- Termina de bañarte, cuando salgas decidiremos la fecha y las demás cosas – volví a besar sus labios y salí del baño

Sé que parecía un loco desquiciado pero ver a Rosalie tan distinta de lo que alguna vez fue y de lo que ella misma sonó me recordó lo que era yo en ese tiempo, era solo un chico amargado que vivía la vida como un viejo amargado, eso fue hasta que ella esa hermosa chica llena de excesos y con mas pasado que yo pese a la diferencia de edad entre nosotros, si, la primera vez que la vi estaba teniendo sexo con mi hijo y ambos se estaban drogando en mi piano, era una imagen que por mucho tiempo me acosó pero que me enseño que todos tenemos nuestro pasado y que lo importante es que como enfrentamos en fututo, si, una frase más que trillada pero cierta, ya había tenido demasiada mierda en mi vida y no iba a esperar para comenzar a vivir mi vida junto al amor de mi vida.

- ¿Edward? – alcé la vista y me encontré con Bella mirándome con el ceño fruncido y aferrada a su corta toalla - ¿Estás bien?

- Muy bien – palmee un lado de la cama esperando porque se sentara ahí pero en lugar de eso se quedó de pie y cruzó sus brazos indicándome que no pensaba moverse – estas molesta – ahora yo fruncí el ceño - ¿Por qué estas molesta? No entiendo

- ¿Qué? – chilló alzando los brazos - ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? Sobre todo después de tu broma de hace unos minutos en la ducha – apuntó al baño alterándose de a poco

- No fue una broma – ahora yo había perdido un poco el humor – estaba hablando en serio – me puse de pie frente a ella y traté de que notara la verdad de mis palabras

- Entonces… ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre entonces hacerlo así?

- Yo… pensé que sería mejor hacerlo así… con sorpresa, en momento justo, quería ver tu rostro de sorpresa y ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho que si! – pasé por su lado para meter la manó en el cajón de mi ropa interior donde estaba la cajita con el anillo – hasta te compré un anillo – les mostré la cajilla pero sin abrir

- ¿Entonces no es una broma o algo del momento?

- No – negué rápidamente – yo de verdad quiero casarme contigo… de verdad quiero que me digas que si

- Pero… ¿No es muy pronto? – sin quererlo comencé a reírme haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño y se pusiera roja

- Creo que los casi siete años que llevamos juntos nos dejan en claro que no es demasiado pronto

- Yo… pensé que tu no querías casarte – ahora fue Bella quien se sentó al borde de la cama y yo quedé de pie frente a ella – nunca hablaste de matrimonio y yo lo acepté – se encogió de hombros pero todo el tiempo me privó de su hermosa mirada

- Iba a hacerlo esa noche – suspiré agachándome frente a ella, cuando me miró tomé sus manos dándole un ligero apretón – no te iba a pedir matrimonio pero si quería que hiciéramos la promesa de que en el momento justo nos íbamos a casar pero ya sabes cómo terminó todo

- ¿Tu de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

- Por supuesto amor y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho bien

- No – negó con la cabeza – fue perfecto solo que me tomó por sorpresa… te conozco Edward – le dio un ligero y apretón a mis manos y me sonrió – y se como haces las cosas así que solo me sorprendiste con tu propuesta tan… improvisada

- Eso es lo que quería… que no te lo esperas

- Entonces lo hiciste bien

- Pero puedo hacerlo mejor – miré la pequeña cajilla y la puse frente a ella abriéndola y dejando que viera el anillo que había elegido, era pequeño, justo para su dedo y tenía un montón de diminutos diamantes que se agolpaban al centro – Bella Swan… te amo y debería haber hecho antes pero nunca es tarde así que… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

- Si… quiero ser tu esposa Edward

Mas que feliz y satisfecho saque el anillo del lugar y lo puse en el dedo de Bella, calzó perfectamente y la hizo lucir mucho más hermosa. Por supuesto que para coronar nuestro compromiso no dude ni un segundo y atrapar sus labios con los míos y arrastrarla hasta que ambos quedamos recostados en la mitad de la cama.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, ya le queda poco a este fic :(**

**Bueno, quiero avisarles que voy a comenzar a editar mis historias :) asi q podran leer algo mejor.**

**Tambien les recuerdo como siempre que se pasen por mi Blog leovivoysiento . blogspot **

**me hice un bueno face asi q tb pueden agregarme, ahi busquenme por Joha Fics**

**Besos, Joha!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 47**

- Mira… estas están más lindas – vi como una nueva foto se ponía frente a Bella y como ella alzaba su rostro buscándome y pidiéndome ayuda

- Muy lindas Esme – su sonrisa era más que nada una mueca pero aun así mi madre no notó nada

- Yo creo que deberíamos optar por dos pasteles más pequeños que uno tan grande – agregó Tanya demasiado metida en la revista que estaba frente a ella

- ¡Estás loca! – de donde estaba llegué a saltar por el grito de mi madre – una buda debe tener un pastel gigante

- Pero la boda no será tan grande así que no veo la neces…

Dos miradas furiosas atacaron a Bella obligándome a intervenir, esta tónica se había llevado desde que anunciamos nuestro compromiso y agradecí que mis suegros pese a ser gay fueran demasiado machos para esto porque no creo que Bella pudiera soportar más presión en estos momentos.

- Madre… Tanya – las miré a ambas – con Bella ya hablamos que la boda será tan grande como sea necesario – vi a mi madre con intenciones de interrumpir así que me le adelanté – y por grande me refiero algo donde este la familia y todos los amigos… no será algo tan intimo pero ninguno de nosotros – puse una de mis manos en el hombro de Bella ganándome una sonrisa amorosa de su parte – quiere a nadie que no conozca ese día

- Pero los socios de tu padre…

- No mami – me quejé como un niño pequeño – no queremos a nadie que no conozcamos

- Bella – cambiando de estrategia Esme miró a mi novia casi con los ojos húmedos

- Bueno – me dio una rápida mirada buscando apoyo – quizás podríamos… - volvió a ver a mi madre quien ahora estaba sonriendo ampliamente

- ¡Bien! – se levantó emocionada tomando todas las revistas que estaban en la mesa – tu solo quédate tranquila que con Tanya nos ocuparemos de todo

Recién ahí mi cuñada sacó su vista de la revista para mirar a mi madre y sonreír. ¡Malditas! Estaban confabuladas en esto.

- Si hermanita… no queremos que te estreses así que… tu solo quédate aquí con tu novio… además – de pronto la mirada de mi cuñada cambio dando paso a una demasiado melancólica – creo que te tendré una estupenda sorpresa para ese día – el brillo regresó a sus ojos dejándonos un poco desconcertados

Los dientes blancos de Tanya resplandecieron al sonreírnos pero conocía esa sonrisa de mi cuñada y la de mi madre, esto era lo que querían y hasta podría jurar que habían estado agobiando a Bella desde hace una semana para lograr esto, y es que… ¡Mierda!, ni siquiera les habíamos dado permiso para que se encargaran de todo, ellas solo habían asumido un par de palabras a su favor, maldita manipuladoras.

Cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró tomé a Bella en brazos y nos llevé al sofá donde la acune como a un bebé.

- Si no quieres que se encarguen de nada yo hablaré con ellas – le ofrecí hablando sobre su cabello y besando su cabeza al final de mis palabras

- No… es que yo solo… no se – se removió pegándose mucho mas a mi pecho – a veces me dan ganas que solo nos escapemos… imagina una boda junto a Elvis – rio sobre mi pecho

- Eso sería algo digno de ver – me reí también acariciando ahora su espalda – pero sé que sueñas con el vestido blanco, las flores, los…

- ¡NO! – de un momento a otro dejé de sentir su cuerpo para encontrarla sentada sobre sus talones frente a mí y con una expresión tan inocente que me daban ganas de follarla ahí mismo – yo no quiero todo eso… solo te quiero a ti

- Amor – carraspee y me removí para controlar mi miembro que se había comenzado a emocionar – una boda grande es….

- ¡Escapémonos a Las Vegas! – en un segundo pensé que era un broma pero la determinación en sus ojos me demostró que no

- Amor… si es una broma – quise asegurarme pero sus ojos seguían fijos y diciéndome que estaba hablando en serio

- Edward esto es perfecto mira – se acomodó mejor y me tomó de las manos – nos iremos a Las Vegas, no le decimos a nadie, nos casamos tranquilos y pasamos una muy buena noche en el Bellagio para después volver y darles a todos la boda que quieren…. Amor, así estaremos tranquilo y solos… nuestra boda será solo de nosotros

- Pero Bella… ¿segura que no quieres esperar un poco?... sé que el vestido y….

- Para mí lo único importante es el hombre que esté a mi lado – se removió y se acomodó nuevamente en mi regazo – y a él lo tengo – me miró tan fijo que por un momento me sentí intimidado – te tengo a ti a mi lado y eso es lo único que me importa

- Entonces – la saque de encima mío y me puse de pie junto a ella – nos vamos a Las Vegas

Las siguientes horas pasaron como nada, apagamos los celulares y solo dejamos una nota pegada en la puerta de la casa para que cuando mi madre o mi cuñada fueran mañana a molestarnos la vieran.

"_**Nos fuimos a Las Vegas. No nos sigan"**_

Simple y conciso, además, cuando la vieran ya estaríamos casados y por mas que se presentaran ahí no nos arruinarían el plan. Gracias a una enorme suerte encontramos pasajes en un avión que salió a los minutos de que llegamos así que a las 5 de la tarde ya estábamos aterrizando en la ciudad del pecado. En mi vida había estado en Las Vegas y menos lo había deseado, el dicho era cierto y por estas calles corría el pecado así que era más que claro que no era mi lugar… en cambio ahora, mire a Bella que iba a mi lado en la taxi mirando fascinada todo y supe que esta iba a ser nuestra ciudad.

Las reservas al Bellagio las habíamos hecho por internet mientras ordenábamos las maletas por lo que no tuvimos ningún problema cuando llevamos. Con mi prometida apenas y habíamos cruzado palabras desde que decimos hacer este viaje y creo que en gran parte era porque este era un paso grande, una de esas locuras que es mejor hacer sin pensarlo mucho.

- Bien… - dejé en el suelo las dos maletas que llevaba y vi como Bella admiraba la habitación, no era la más grande por la prisa pero si era lo suficiente espaciosa – entonces, ahora que estamos acá

- Yo estaba pensando que podríamos tomarnos un tiempo, yo necesito ir de compras – el sonrojo de Bella fue tal que me sorprendió pero lo ignoré para seguir escuchándola – así que tú podrías encargarte de ir a pedir hora… son – miró su celular – las 5.36 así que nos juntamos aquí a las 8 creo que es buena hora

- Bien, veo que tienes un plan – volvió a sonrojarse y por un momento pensé que podía ser un poco de duda pero lo dejé pasar, si quería parar en el último momento así lo haremos – ahora, entonces es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha… solo una duda mas – levanté un dedo índice juguetonamente - ¿Quieres que nos case Elvis?

- Creo que con un juez normal estaremos bien – rio relajando considerablemente su postura – está bien que sea una locura pero aun así quiero que las fotos sean decentes

- Entendido

Me acerqué a besar sus labios castamente pero de todas formas sentí su cuerpo demasiado tenso para mi gusto, era muy probable que fueran los nervios así que lo dejé pasar y la liberé para que pudiera hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Bella salió primero y luego yo, había traído un traje formal que tenia olvidado en mi closet así que no era mucho lo que tenía que hacer. No me costó nada encontrar un buen lugar para casarnos, esta ciudad estaba repleta de ellos, descarte en los que casaba Elvis y me fui por uno mas tranquilo, ya con la hora lista para las 9 de la noche me di cuenta que no tenia los anillos, el chico que me tomó la hora me ofreció unos de no sé qué material por 10 dólares así que los rechace y me fui a la mejor joyería que encontré. El anillo de compromiso le había quedado excelente a Bella haciéndome demasiado fácil la labor. Ya con los anillos en mi bolsillo pensé en que esta era nuestra noche de bodas y no podía ser como cualquier otra, en cuanto llegue al hotel pedí hablar con el encargado y entre los dos nos pusimos de acuerdo para que el cuarto se convirtiera en algo muy espacial para cuando volviéramos como los señores Cullen.

Pese a que quería algo más que rosas y champan no fue mucho lo que pudimos hacer pero si me devolví al cuarto con la promesa del gerente de hacer lo posible por tenernos una sorpresa, la verdad es que casarme con Bella era lo importante para mí pero no por eso no iba a darle una noche de ensueño.

Cuando entré al cuarto noté que Bella aun no estaba aquí y me di cuenta que recen iban a ser las 7 de la tarde así que con tiempo a mi favor decidí tirarme a descansar por un momento, íbamos a tener una noche agitada y era mejor contar con todas las fuerzas posible. La cama blanda y el silencio me llevaron a un estado de relajo absoluto y me hicieron recordar esa primera vez que vi a ese demonio, hoy un ángel que se convertiría en mi esposa.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Te follare – declaro muy segura_

De uno de los bolsillos de su corto… ¿Short?... ¿Falda?... lo que sea, saco un cigarrillo que puedo jugar no era tabaco y lo encendió frente a mí, cuando ya lo tuvo prendido y dio la primera calada, soltó todo el humo en mi rostro.

- Follaremos como conejos… eso te lo firmo

- Nunca – la tome de los hombros y de un leve empujón la aleje de mí

- Resiste… no importa – se encogió de hombros – terminaremos follando igual

Sin esperar nada mas le dio una rápida apretada a mi entrepierna, la que aunque no se puso dura comenzó a reaccionar, enseguida se giro como si no hubiera pasado nada y salió de mi casa…

Creo que si tendré que aprender a Resistir.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Era una perra, ella lo sabía, yo lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabia pero aun así cambió y me cambio, yo era un maldito tempano de hielo pero ella cumplió su promesa, no solo terminamos follando como conejos sino que terminamos enamorados hasta los huesos, ahora a solo un par de horas de convertirla en mi esposa no puedo hacer más que agradecer al maldito destino por haber puesto a esa pequeña perra en mi camino, quizás si Bella hubiera sido un ángel en ese entonces yo no me hubiera vuelto a mirarla dos veces, no, fue ella con su temperamento, sus ideas, sus adicciones y su maldito humor lo que me enamoraron, fue toda ella la que me tiene hoy a punto de dar el sí.

- Si sigues sonriendo así voy a pensar que estas teniendo un sueño húmedo

Abrí los ojos de golpe para ver a mi ángel, ex demonio frente a mí con todo su cabello cayendo por su cuello. Sorprendiéndola la tomé de la cintura y la dejé caer sobre mi haciendo que ambos riéramos a boca suelta, estuvimos solo abrazados por unos cuantos minutos hasta que la sentí removerse en mis brazos.

- Vamos que se nos hace tarde… - se puso de pie y así me miró – yo… iré a arreglarme

Sin esperar una respuesta mía se metió al baño obligándome a esperar a que saliera, por mientras saque mi traje y guarde en el bolsillo de la chaqueta los anillos que había comprado, cuando iba a sentarme de nuevo en la cama la vi salir bañada y con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, tuve u que bajar la vista y contener la respiración para no tomarla y hacerle el amor como un loco, solo unas horas más y se lo haría siendo mi esposa. Tampoco me tarde mucho en el baño, así que cuando salí me no me sorprendió que Bella aun estuviera en bata, la vi meterse en el closet enorme que tenía el cuarto y sin querer darle mucha importancia comencé a vestirme.

Cuando estuve listo me dispuse a llamarla pero tuve que tragarme mis palabras al verla salir, si, mi demonio ya no era uno, ahora era un ángel y eso me demostraba su vestido blando hasta la rodilla y suelto pero apretado en los lugares correctos, era sencillo y muy probable que muchas mujeres lo tuvieran pero podía apostar mis testículos que a nadie se le vería como a ella.

- Interpretare tu boca abierta como que me veo bien – alisó no se qué arrugas de su vestido y avanzó los pasos que nos separaban - ¿Podemos irnos?

- Eh si – cerré la boca de golpe y me imagine a mis suegros besándose ese día en la oficina para bajar mi prominente erección, pobres, pero desde ese día se habían convertido en mi balde de agua fría – vamos

El camino a la capilla fue cortísimo y nuevamente nos mantuvimos callados, era ahora o nunca el momento para arrepentirnos.

- ¿Bella estás segura de esto?

Mire hacia atrás de nosotros buscando a alguien que nos viniera a interrumpir pero eso era imposible ya que nadie sabía lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, además, si así fuera era muy probable que nos golpearan por desconsiderados. Mi mano izquierda que era la que no estaba tomada de la de Bella tuve que pasarla por mi pantalón para secarla debido a que los nervios me estaban comiendo haciendo que me sintiera nuevamente como un adolecente a punto de hacer algo muy malo.

- Edward – soltó mi mano y se giró para mirarme de frente – yo estoy segura de esto pero parece que eres tu él que no está seguro

- Yo si lo estoy – creo que el no haber dudado le dio satisfacción porque volvió a tomar mi mano y me guio hacia adentro

Su sonrisa era enorme así que ensanche la mía también para demostrar mi enorme alegría. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta el juez ya estaba esperándonos con el libro abierto por lo que ya no teníamos vuelta atrás, nos íbamos a casar sin decirle a nadie.

- ¿Sus testigos? – nos miramos y ambos nos encogimos de hombros haciendo suspirar al juez – Bien – alzó la vista y con un movimiento de dedos dos personas aparecieron a nuestro lado

Había elegido la capilla más seria y con menos disfraces pero eso no evito que nuestros testigos fueran Elvis y Priscilla Presley vestidos como si fuera su propia boda.

- ¿Empezamos? – Bella y yo salimos de nuestro aturdimiento ante la voz del juez teniendo que apretar los labios para no reírnos.

- Toda novia debe tener un bonito velo – antes de que Bella pudiera siquiera chistar, un estridente velo lleno de brillos y flores cayó sobre su cabeza dándole un aspecto demasiado gracioso para mi gusto

- Y todo buen novio debe tener una buena flor en su solapa – podría haber sido una linda rosa pero no, era un liliun tan grande que tapaba hasta una parte de mi rostro

- ¡OH! Y un ramo – ahora un ramo con flores iguales a la mía estaban sobre las manos de Bella

- ¿Ahora si podemos empezar? – lejos de estar molesto el juez estaba muy feliz – bien… - tomó los papeles que me habían hecho llenar más temprano y comenzó – Si están acá es porque ambos se quieren casar así que no ahorraremos toda la parafernalia innecesaria ¿bien?... entonces… Edward Cullen ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle a tu novia?

- Eh sí, bueno Bella – me giré un poco para mirarla – se que esta no es la boda ideal para muchas mujeres pero tenías razón esta mañana… yo tampoco necesito un rico pastel o una buena champaña… me basta con saberte a mi lado, mi boda es perfecta porque eres tu quien está junto a mi

- Oh Edward – pude notar una pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos – tu eres quien me salvo, si no fuera por ti yo… ni siquiera quiero pensar en donde estaría y amor… - tomó con fuerza mis manos – este es el momento perfecto para nosotros, nada fue convencional y nos merecíamos una boda así amor

Nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos más y sentí esas campanitas en mi mente diciendo que esto es amor de verdad.

- Los anillos

De mi bolsillo derecho saque los anillos que había comprado y agradecí nuevamente a la dependienta que aunque llevaba mucha prisa los grabo. Un simple y conciso _"Te amo"_ iba en el de Bella junto a la fecha del día de hoy. Era muy probable que tuviéramos otra boda aparte de esta pero siempre nuestra boda en Las vegas iba a ser la primera. En el momento en que deslicé el anillo en su dedo respiré tranquilo, ya era muy poco lo que podía pedirle a la vida, solo esperaba tener un hijo con Bella y podría sentirme cien por ciento completo, sus dedos algo temblorosos pusieron también el anillo en mi dedo murmurando un "Te amo" acompañado de un coqueto guiño de ojo.

- Bueno – suspiramos volviendo a poner nuestra atención al juez – entonces creo que ya todo está dicho así que por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nevada los declaro marido y mujer… pueden besarse

No fue necesario que nos repitieran nada porque nos unimos en un beso que demostró todo el amor que nos teníamos y que hoy acabábamos de unir por siempre porque ¡Mierda!, solo la muerte iba a separarnos. Antes de que el beso terminara nos vimos envueltos en unos coloridos collares hawaianos que poco o nada tenían que ver con una boda o con Elvis, pero bueno, era divertido.

Las fotos que vinieron por parte del total que había cancelado eran las típicas de Las Vegas, hasta llegó un Elvis de no sé donde a ponerse a las fotos así que nuestra intención de que no estuviera en nuestros recuerdos quedó en el olvido, pero en fin, por lo menos teníamos una muy buena experiencia para contrale a nuestros hijos… ¡mierda!, tenía 44 años y estaba pensando en hijos, si que mi vida recién estaba empezando.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En que Elvis se coló en nuestras fotos – bromeé – pero ahora que ya estamos casado – no sé bien si nos habíamos quedado solos o no pero de todas formas la tomé por la cintura y la apegue a mi cuerpo – pero ahora vamos al hotel que te tengo una sorpresa

El camino al hotel fue entre besos y caricias muy poco decorosas en el taxi que nos hicieron reír y hacer el camino más corto. En la recepción del hotel me dieron la tarjeta junto a una pequeña nota donde decía que lo que había pedido estaba ya preparo junto a una pequeña sorpresa regalo del hotel. Me hubiera gustado hacerle el amor en el mismo ascensor a mi esposa pero no estábamos solos y agradecí la inquieta mirada de una pareja de ancianos que miraba nuestro look que gritaba a los cuatro vientos _"¡Nos casamos!",_ Bella aun tenia puesto el velo y llevaba en sus manos el ramo, "un recuerdo" había murmurado cuando me vio con intenciones de preguntar así que decidí yo tampoco deshacerme del liliun.

- Quizás podríamos ir a jugar unos cuentos dólares – guie mi vista hacia ella – ya sabes – se encogió de hombros – creo que ando de suerte porque me acabo de casar con un hombre de buen corazón y muy buen follador

Las probabilidades de que los ancianos no nos escucharan eran nulas y lo comprobé al sentí su mirada amenazadora. Sabía que Bella lo había hecho para molestarlos pero aun así no contuvimos la risa.

La puerta de nuestro cuarto estaba con un discreto letrero de "No Molestar", una cosa más que agradecerle al gerente. La habitación estaba toda llena de pétalos de rosas rojas como en cualquier película romántica, pasé directamente a la cama olvidando por un momento a mi ahora esposa solo para comprobar que las copas de champaña estaban sobre un mesa listas para que celebráramos, me di vuelta para tomar en brazos a Bella y que cruzáramos el umbral de la puerta pero ella ya estaba frente a mi luciendo nada más que un exquisitamente sexy y tentador conjunto de ropa interior blanco.

- Te dije que tenía que hacer compras en la tarde

- Yooo – era la tercera vez que mi miembro se levantara en el día y agradecí que esta vez no tuviera que reprimirlo – yo….

- Tú estás listo cariño – sus pasos salvajes e incitadores la acercaron a mi hasta que pudo poner sus manos en mi pecho – duro para mí – tomó mi entrepierna haciéndome sisear de placer – y yo estoy mojada para ti – era cierto, no necesitaba tocarla para saberlo

Iba a avanzar hacia ella cuando un olor algo extraño llegó hasta mi, a riesgo de ser un completo idiota deje a mi esposa a un lado y lo seguí hasta el baño en donde encontré el jacuzzi lleno de espuma y con una buena bandeja de fresas y chocolates a un lado. Un nuevo tirón dio mi pene que se intensificó por las manos de Bella rodeándome y pegándome a su pecho casi desnudo.

- Entonces… ¿empezamos con nuestra noche de boda?

Un mordisco en mi oreja fue todo lo que pude procesar antes de perder por completo al Edward racional y dar pasó a ese Edward follador que había formado mi esposa.

* * *

**Hola**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a Mundofanfiction por hacerme la autora del mes en su Revista, chicas en serio, no xq salga yo pero la revista esta genial, paseen a leerla.**

**Segundo, ya saben que el caitulo 48 esta en el Blog asi que pueden pasar a leerlo.**

**TERCERO, el BLOG CUMPLE UN AÑO! asi que tenemos concurso, hasta el momento no ha resultado mucho asi que no se si lo borrare, depende de ustedes.**

**Cuarto, y aclaro NO VOY A BORRAR MIS HISTORIAS y tampoco dejare de subir las que estan en proceso, solo que las que vengan ya no las subire aca sino solo al Blog.**

**Tengo Blog, Face y Twitter asi que las invito a que me busquen**

**El BLOG es leovivoysiento . blogspot . com **

**Para FACE busquenme por Joha Fics**

**y Para Twitter por Leovivoysiento**

**Besos, Joha!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 48**

Gemidos, mordiscos, palmadas en el trasero, embestidas feroces, embestidas calmadas, el 69, a lo misionero, por detrás, piernas al hombro, mas gemidos, mas mordiscos y un par mas de palmadas… no sé, en algún punto perdí la cuenta. Nuestra noche de bodas se alargo a un día y a una noche más porque las pocas horas que ofrecía la luna no nos alcanzan para demostrarnos nuestro amor, aunque para ser sincero tampoco alcanzaba el sol, necesitábamos una vida… menos mal que la teníamos.

A penas y pedimos comida pero solo lo hice porque Bella estaba muriéndose de hambre y no quería verla desfallecer.

Menos mal que esto era Las Vegas y a nadie se le ocurría molestar a una pareja de recién casados porque es muy probable que si alguien hubiera tocado nuestra puerta hubiera salido con un cenicero clavado en la frente.

La espalda desnuda de mi bella esposa me hacía difícil la tarea de tener que despertarla per ya era hora de volver, no porque quisiéramos ni mucho menos pero si teníamos responsabilidades laborales y con nuestra familia porque podía apostar mi vida a que estaban vueltos locos tratando de saber de nosotros. Mierda, llevábamos solo tres días en Las Vegas pero para mí ya era un mundo, es que estar encerrado con Bella, solo amándonos y estando juntos era algo inigualable, acá no era como en casa, esta habitación de hotel amortiguaba toda la realidad expulsándola fuera de nuestro perímetro para que así todo fuera más fácil y placentero.

Ahora, cuando llegáramos de vuelta a Nueva York tendríamos que enfrentarnos con toda nuestra familia, quizás habrían un par de gritos y de reproches y quizás en algunos puntos tendrían razón pero nada de eso me importaba, tenía el cuerpo desnudo de mi esposa a mi lado luego de la noche de bodas más largas del mundo… estábamos en la ciudad del pecado así que ni siquiera me preocupaba el hecho de haber visto antes de salir la cajita con las pastillas anticonceptivas de Bella en el baño. Si, podría habérselas traído pero algo me decía que nuestro primer hijo seria concebido la noche que nos casáramos, porque claro, para la mayoría puede ser una reverenda estupidez pero para mí no lo era, no era lo mismo saber embarazada a Bella estando ya casada conmigo, así es como tenían que ser las cosas y aunque no hubieran resultado así me alegra que… ahora que ya estábamos oficialmente casados no descansaría hasta que mi semilla estuviera echando raíces en su interior aunque tuviera que mantenerla atada a la cama y con las piernas arriba.

- Deja de sonreír – inmediatamente borré mi sonrisa para voltear a verla pero ella seguía de espalda y con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada – se que dejaste mis pastillas en Nueva York así que no te pongas en plan de macho alfa para embarazarme

Quise decirle que estaba equivocada pero en una mierda de mentira, quise decirle que lo sentía pero no era así ni cercanamente, quise decirle que… nada, no podía decirle nada porque simple y llanamente no había una mierda que decir a mi favor solo la verdad y es que quería verla con su vientre redondo lo más pronto posible.

- Tampoco te hagas el mudo – por fin se volteó un poco para poder verle el rostro – tenemos una cita con mi ginecólogo para mañana… le dije que intentaremos tener un hijo y…

Si, las palabras no salían de mi boca pero mierda que si funcionaban mis reflejos. Antes de que dijera "Hola amor" ya estaba sobre ella devorando su boca como si mañana el mundo se fuera a acabar, invadí buscando su lengua la que encontré en un santiamén logrando que se enredara con la mía para así hacer que nuestras hormonas se dispararan en todas direcciones aunque a la vez en la misma… lujuria.

Estábamos desnudos, lo estábamos desde hace dos días por lo que en cuanto mi cuerpo se posó sobre el suyo mi polla no pudo mantenerse calmada y se levantó buscando su lugar feliz dentro de mi amada esposa. Me removí tratando de crear fricción que no tardó en llegar y enviar miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, los gemidos de mi Bella tampoco se quedaban atrás. su voz salía fuerte y clara sin cohibiciones estúpidas de por medio haciendo que todo fuera aun mas excitante.

- Edward… yo… solo entra… por favor

- ¿Por qué? – me roce más duro logrando que mi polla doliera por la fricción - ¿Por… que quieres que entre?

- ¡Mierda Edward! – rugió cerrando los ojos y enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda. Al contrario de lo lógico, no me dolió, solo me calentó aun mas – Yo… ¡MIERDA!... solo quiero que me folles duro

- ¿Duro? – lo miré directo a los ojos, cuando asintió entré en su cuerpo sin piedad - ¿Qué tan duro? – me mantuve quieto sin moverme aunque tuve que concentrarme para no correrme antes de tiempo

- Solo… ¡DURO!

Su gritó resonó haciendo temblar la cama y creo que hasta un poco las paredes. Estaba demasiado entusiasmada y yo ya había conseguido prenderla al máximo así que salí de su dulce coño y volví a entrar con mucha fuerza pero la maldita posición del misionero no me dejaba haciendo como era debido por lo que haciendo uso de su juventud y agilidad, tomé sus piernas y las doble poniéndolas sobre su vientre, era una posición algo extraña pero ¡Mierda! que estaba llegando profundo. Seguí embistiendo sin aminorar el ritmo cuando de pronto sentí que los gritos de mi esposa se incrementaban de manera descomunal, a la siguiente embestida me di cuenta porque… había encontrado su punto G.

- Edward! – alargó la d lo mas que pudo sosteniéndola hasta que su garganta no pudo mas

- Yo… - apreté sus piernas mas sobre su pecho haciendo que su coño que estrujara lo mas posible - ¡MIERDA!... ME VOY A CORRER

- EDWARD…. YO… MIERDAAAAAAA

Ninguna coherencia más que delirio se instauró en la habitación por completo. Ahora estábamos abrazados, satisfechos, sudados y mas que felices… nada podía mejorar el momento.

- Creo… que puedo estar embarazada…. ¡Mierda que te corriste fuerte!

Si, parece que si se podía mejorar el momento. Sonreí como estúpido besando su cabeza y esperando que mi polla se recobrara para volver a empezar.

.

.

.

- No quiero – sollozó mi amor cuando el avión se detuvo. Parecía una nenita negándose a desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad

- Amor – hablé cancinamente al ver como todos ya comenzaban a sacar sus cosas de los compartimientos de arriba – debemos bajarnos

- Pero…

- Pensé que estabas segura de esto – la miré serió y sin ningún atisbo de estar bromeando, no quería que siguiera con su berrinche

- Y lo estoy

- Entonces párate – estiré mi mano y no le tomó más que un par de segundos tomarla

- Bien

El camino a casa pasó entre tembladeras de Bella y conmigo revisando el celular, ya que se me había ocurrido apagarlo y la mierda estaba rebalsada de mensajes de voz de texto y de llamadas perdidas, la pobre memoria del aparato se vio sobre pasada y no se me hubiera hecho extraño que se suicidara.

Alcancé solo a leer un par de mensajes antes de rendirme y dejarlos ahí, no tenía sentido, ahora solo estábamos a un par de cuadras de nuestra casa y algo me decía que no estaríamos solos cuando llegáramos.

Por supuesto que tuve razón, no solo había alguien, estaban todos.

- Parece que son síquicos – bufé

- Yo los llamé – murmuró Bella mientras sacábamos las maletas del auto. Le di una morada para que me explicara un poco y ella solo se encogió de hombros – estoy feliz amor – suspiró – pero aun así me parece que debíamos decirles que nos casaron… son nuestra familia y sé que querrían haber estado ahí – se volvió a encoger de hombros una vez mas pero ahora dejó caer sus brazos a sus lados con pesadez – así que pensé en que nos esperaran aquí

Solo le di un beso en los labios para después entrar a la casa y afrontar lo que se nos venía. Por supuesto que al principio todo fueron reclamos y un par de gritos, mi madre era la más exaltada ya que tenia buena parte de la boda planeada así que solo se calmó cuando le explicamos que aunque ya estuviéramos casados aun queríamos nuestra celebración religiosa, desde ahí nuevamente fue todo planes y mas planes. Tal parecía ser que nuestra boda "real" seria en un mes más, en nuestra corta ausencia de dos días mi madre y mi cuñada se habían encargado de mandar las invitaciones y de seguir trabajando en los detalles. Le di una mirada a mi esposa para ver que pensaba ella de todo esto pero estaba mucho más relajada y solo sonrió y asintió cuando debía, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que no le importaba como fuera todo, ya nos habíamos casado así que esto solo era algo más.

- Quiero un vestido blando – escuche la voz de Bella

- Pero hermana… ya estas casada y…

- No – interrumpió la voz de mi madre – el blanco no es solo sobre pureza en el sexo sino de alma y mi nuera es más que pura de alma… nadie hubiera esperado seis años sin saber que pasara y mucho menos teniendo 18 años

En ese momento casi todos volteamos a Bella quien asomó un par de lagrimas por sus ojos.

Yo estaba con mi padre, James y mi hijo ya que mis suegros aun no volvían de su viaje, les quedaba una semana aun y dudaba mucho que llegaran antes de tiempo, la última vez que los vi me di cuenta a la perfección que un tiempo a solas era lo que necesitaban.

Mi hijo estaba en su mejor momento con Jane y mi cuñado también lo estaba con Emily, parecía que después de tanta mierda y vueltas sin sentidos todos estábamos en el lugar correcto. Comimos todos juntos pero parecía ser que mi madre y Tanya estaban enojadas con mi esposa, Jane y Emily, no sé bien porque era pero supuse que era por la boda… tampoco había que ser un genio para notarlo.

- ¿Esme? – mi padre le dio una mirada a mi madre cuando dejó caer el tenedor con exceso de fuerza sobre el plato

- ¡Ellas no quieren una escultura de hielo! – y como si fuera una adolecente apunto a las tres chicas quienes solo rodaron los ojos

- Amor… - mi padre quiso poner una mano en su hombro pero mi madre solo le dio una mirada para que la quitara

- ¡Ya la pedí! – sollozó – y no se puede devolver

- Oh Esme… yo no sabía – y ahí va mi esposa. ¿Dónde estaba esa perra de 17 años? Esta chica hacia todo lo que mi madre quería – pero si ya la pediste…

- Madre…

- No – me apuntó – ella ya dijo que si

Después de eso solo podía esperar que terminara el día. No quiero sonar mal, ¡mierda! amaba a toda mi familia pero somos tantos y cada uno más loco que el anterior que me era difícil estar completamente tranquilo. Mentira, amaba que nos juntáramos todos, si, quería que se fueran para estar solo con Bella pero no por ellos, los amaba a cada uno pero a veces se me hacía difícil tenerlos tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Ya todos se habían ido, Gerard no había podido venir porque estaba trabajando así que Tanya fue la última en quedarse. Algo me pareció raro en ella ya que su ánimo de todo el día había disminuido considerablemente.

- Bella – mi esposa ya había comenzado a recoger los pocos vasos que quedaban sobre la mesa de centro - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Por supuesto – ella me miró así que no dude en tomar las cosas que tenía en sus manos

Las dejé solas por un minuto mientras iba a la cocina a dejar todo pero cuando volví estaban solo sentadas en el sofá así que no dudé en sentarme junto a mi esposa. La mirada de Tanya seguía siendo extraña y por más que pasaban los segundos no abría la boca. Le di una mirada a Bella pero ella se veía tan confundida como yo así que entendí que no nos quedaba más que esperar a que mi cuñada quisiera hablar.

- Bien… esto es difícil… es algo importante

Ahí supe que esto de verdad era importante y que como había dicho "Bella tenemos que hablar" yo no pintaba mucho en el cuadro así que sabiendo cuando estoy de mas decidí levantarme y darles su espacio. Quizás podría ir a desempacar y ordenar un poco nuestro cuarto que era muy probable que fuera un chiquero.

- Las dejo solas

- No – negó Tanya haciendo que volviera a poner mi trasero en el sofá – esto es algo que también te compete… cuñado – lo ultimo lo bufó. Supongo que aun no se le pasaba el enojo

- Entonces… – Bella tomó mi mano apretándola con mucha fuerza, creo que notó que lo que iba a decir Tanya era algo bastante serio, si hasta yo me di cuenta de eso - ¿Es una mala noticia?

- Bueno… - el fuerte y largo suspiro de mi cuñada hizo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco – es algo bueno pero fue malo en su tiempo, es algo así como que antes era malo y que ahora es bueno, pero de todas formas depende de ti si es bueno o malo, para mí por ejemplo…

- ¡Tanya! – interrumpí sus divagaciones ya que Bella estaba comenzando a respirar más agitada – Por favor, dinos lo que pasa

- Oh si… bien – retorció sus manos mirando fijamente a mi esposa – hermana… ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ese hermano que tenemos? – Bella soltó jadeó asintiendo. Yo ya suponía por donde venia la rubia así que ella también debía hacerlo – Bien… hace un tiempo que estoy tratando de que se venga a Nueva York pero él tiene una buena familia en Paris y bueno… ahora que cumplió los 18 decidió que quiere conocernos

- Ohhhh – Bella asintió pero sin emitir alguna palabra aun - ¿Y… – tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta que su voz había salido un tanto ronca – cuando vendrá?

- Él ya está aquí… y quiere conocerte

- ¿Cómo? – otro jadeo salió del pecho de Bella

- Si… él llegó a Nueva York ayer por la noche… yo no sabía si traerlo hoy y…

- ¡Pero por supuesto que debiste traerlo!

Bella se levantó del sofá y comenzó a pasearse por la sala con las manos en sus cabellos, tiró de ellos por un momento pero luego comenzó a mover sus brazos de forma graciosa, se que aun estaba procesando la información y por como la conocía también sabía que iba a estar por lo menos toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto.

En todo caso, no estábamos hablando de cualquier cosa, se trataba de un hermano perdido de su madre que prácticamente la vendió, ya haber encontrado Tanya hace seis años había sido complicado y aunque supiera hace un tiempo sobre la existencia de este chico eso no facilitaba las cosas en gran medida, seguía siendo un chico con la mayoría de edad recién cumplida a quien su madre también vendió y quien a diferencia de Tanya y Bella, había encontrado dos hermanas, no una.

- Entonces… ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?

- Mañana creo que será lo mejor… él recién llegó anoche y creo que aun se le hace todo muy difícil… ahora voy a ir a hablar con Riley y…

- ¿Riley? – la pregunta de Bella tenía un claro toque de emoción

- Si… no estaba segura de su nombre pero ahora lo estoy… se llama Riley Biers y ha vivido toda su vida en Paris… es muy lindo – sonrió Tanya – se parece mucho a nosotras

- Pero nosotras no nos parecemos – Bella apuntó a ambas

- Si que lo hacemos

- ¿Estás bien? – susurré en su oído

- Mas que nunca

Su cuerpo se acurrucó junto al mío mientras hablaban de cómo mañana a la hora del almuerzo se juntarían los tres en un restaurant. Yo sabía que mañana teníamos hora con el ginecólogo pero no quise decir nada, después de todo no iba a ser tan malo aplazarla unos días para que Bella pudiera conocer a su hermano. Tanya se fue unos minutos después y ya estando solos no nos quedó otra que subir, yo ordené un poco la habitación mientras Bella se bañaba, necesitaba relajar sus músculos y yo también por eso en cuanto salió entré yo.

Acurrucados en la cama ni siquiera pensamos en hacer el amor, habían demasiadas cosas en la cabecita de mi esposa para ello.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? – besé el tope de su cabeza

- Muy segura – enterró mas su rostro en mi pecho y suspiró haciéndome un montón de cosquillas – recuerda que mañana tenemos hora con el ginecólogo

- Pero pensé que la aplazaríamos

- No – negó también con la cabeza – nuestra cita es temprano así que nos dan los tiempos

- Bien – sonreí satisfecho. Bella ya se estaba quedando dormida así que sin soltarla me estiré para apagar la luz – ahora duerme amor – bese una vez más su cabello – te amo

- Yo también te amo

Cuando la mañana llegó Bella ya estaba de pie, ordenó un poco el desastre que era la casa, cocinó el desayuno, regó las plantas y creo que estuvo a punto de bañarme y vestirme. Sé que su estado anímico no era solo por su hermano, también lo era por nuestra visita médica, ella se moría por ser madre y solo ahora me daba cuenta que quizás mis "nadadores" ya no fueran tan rápidos como antes, no había querido pensarlo mucho pero me daba pánico no poder embarazarla, antes de que empezara nuevamente con mis cavilaciones estúpidas deseche cualquier idea loca y me concentré en el día que nos esperaba.

Comimos temprano y decidimos que lo mejor era salir de la casa, quizás si teníamos suerte podían atendernos antes.

- Hola… mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo cita con el doctor Adams

- Oh si – la chica detrás del escritorio escribió algunas cosas en el computador e imprimió un papel que le dio a Bella para firmar – firme aquí

- Bien – mi esposa firmó y se lo entregó

- Tomen asiento – nos sonrió a ambos – el doctor la llamara en unos momentos

Nos sentamos junto al resto de mujeres embarazadas esperando por nuestro turno. Mis nervios habían pasado y creo que los de mi mujer también ya que se veía bastante cómoda.

- Sabes que estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

- Lo sé… solo me preocupa un poco el hecho de que he tomado pastillas desde los 15… quizás eso…

- Es un mito – me encogí de hombros – una vez vi un reportaje y dijeron que era un mito, las pastillas no hacen más difícil el embarazarse cuando se dejan

- Bien – sonrió ahora relajada por completo

La rodee con mis brazos y acerqué su cuerpo aun mas al mío pero no alcanzamos a estar en esa posición mucho tiempo ya que muy pronto nos llamaron. Antes de entrar a la consulta nos besamos en los labios y nos sonreímos, estábamos juntos en esto pasara lo que pasara.

- Bien… Isabella – el hombre mayor comenzó a leer el expediente que tenía en sus manos – veo que dejaste las pastillas anticonceptivas… supongo que están buscando un bebé

- Si doctor – le asintió ella – y por eso hicimos esta cita, para asegurarnos que todo esté en orden

- Bien – el doctor se paró y nosotros lo imitamos – recuéstate en la camilla

Bella lo hizo para que el hombre le hiciera unos exámenes rápidos, palpó su vientre, sus pechos, tomó su presión y creo que escuchó sus pulmones, nada fuera de lo normal cosa que me extrañó bastante. Bella se veía igual de confundida que yo, ni siquiera la habían hecho ponerse una de esas raras batas.

- Bien Isabella… a simple vista te ves muy saludable pero necesitaré exámenes…

- Ohh, bien – se sentó en la camilla y yo ayudé a que se bajara - ¿Qué exámenes?

- De sangre más que nada… y un Papanicolaou

Ella volvió a asentir y yo ni siquiera quise preguntar cómo era el Papanicolaou, algo suponía así que era mejor permanecer en la ignorancia.

- Como aun no sabemos si estas embarazada ya te recetaré estas pastillas – el hombre comenzó a escribir en su recetario con mucha energía – las primeras son solo vitaminas y las segundas son hormonas extras, nada es dañino para ti ni para el bebé en el caso de que ya estés esperando

- ¿No puedo saber ahora si ya estoy embarazada?

- No… lo siento… palpé tu vientre pero no encontré ninguna protuberancia… yo creo que aun no lo estas pero para estar seguros es el examen de sangre… cualquier tratamiento que se empiece debe ser con la seguridad de que nos hay gestación

- ¿Yo no debo hacerme ningún examen?

Ok, no me iba a torturar con estupideces pero tampoco era tonto, habían grandes posibilidades de que yo tuviera más problemas que Bella.

- No… ella recién dejó las pastillas hace – dio vuelta una hoja del expediente – una semana… así que aun es muy pronto para cualquier pronostico

- Bien… entonces me debo tomar las pastillas y hacerme el examen de sangre ¿no?

- Y el Papanicolaou – agregó el medico

- Entiendo

Nos despedimos del hombre y salimos a pedir las horas para los exámenes, recién se los harían en tres días así que la prisa no tenía sentido. Ya era cerca de la hora de almuerzo y Tanya había llamado para decir que se encontrarían en el restaurant que estaba debajo de su edificio por lo que pasé a dejarla ahí antes de irme al Centro.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? – ya estaba estacionado

- Si… prometo llamarte por cualquier cosa

- Bien – me acerqué a besarla – solo no le tires todo de una – bromee – tienes mucho que contar de tu vida así que no abrumes con todo

- Entiendo – rodó los ojos y no me quedó otra que atrapar su labio inferior para darle un profundo beso – te amo Edward

- Yo a ti también pero si no te bajas ahora me multaran

- Bien – respiró hondo botando el aire exageradamente – lista

Me sonrió antes de bajarse del auto. La vi entrar al restaurant y solo cuando me saludó con la mano fui capaz de arrancar.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Se que se me ha olvidado subir aca, pero las historias que estan en curso las terminaré aca tb no se precupen.**

**Bueno, Resiste termina ahora luego en el Blog, ya subí el adelanto del ultimo capitulo x si se quieren pasar**

**y mas tardecito subo adelanto de AMM, tb hay mas caps de los otros fics.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 49**

- Respira – murmuré para mí pero aun así no pude evitar retorcer mis manos

- Quédate quieto – rodé los ojos ante la voz de mi hijo. El muy maldito hasta se atrevió a piñizcarme pero me sirvió para relajarme un poco – respira

- Lo hago – hablé entre dientes

¡Mierda!

No tenía porque estar nervioso. Llevábamos dos meses casados, esto era solo una formalidad para nuestras familias pero aun así estaba sudando y embobado mientras veía a mi esposa caminar por el pasillo. Se veía hermosa con su vestido totalmente blanco, parecía una princesa con su velo y con su ramo de rosas rojas, podía apostar que sus labios también estaban pintados de ese color, era como una pequeña muestra de esa Bella que fue y que aun sale todas las noches en nuestra cama. Sus padres iban a su lado, uno en cada brazo guiándola por el pasillo. Sé que solo eran un par de pasos, estábamos celebrando la boda en el patio de nuestra casa y el pasillo no era para nada tan largo pero yo no sentía como que avanzara el tiempo a paso de tortuga.

Cuando por fin sentí a mi amada esposa a mi lado dos parejas de ojos me fulminaron.

- Es nuestra bebé Cullen, cuídala – le asentí a Charlie para después pasar a Carlisle

- Si le haces algo… creo que te puedes hacer una idea de lo que te haremos

No necesitaban decirme nada mas, jamás en la vida haría algo para lastimarla, ella era todo para mí y aunque ya fuera mi esposa no me hubiera perdido por nada del mundo la visión que tenia ante mis ojos, ella vestida de blanco, nerviosa y tomando mi mano. Levanté su velo con mucho cuidado y como había supuesto sus labios eran de un escarlata profundo que me invitaban a perderme en ellos. "Más tarde" murmuró una voz en mi cabeza, ya me encargaría de cobrárselo.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti… para siempre y por siempre Edward

Nos besamos como si no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor, no fue un beso lujurioso ni fugaz, no brusco ni calmo, feroz ni tierno. Fue la mezcla perfecta, o puede que no, pero a mí me pareció que fue el mejor beso que le he dado a Bella, no porque nos estuviéramos casando por iglesia sino porque estábamos demostrándole al mundo entero que ni las diferencias de edad, ni los errores del pasado pueden en contra del amor verdadero, cuando tiene que ser es, punto.

La boda era al aire libre y también lo sería la recepción, si, había mucha gente pero no demasiada, solo las personas que de verdad tenían que estar ahí, nuestra familia, nuestros amigos y un par de conocidos pero nadie extraño. Era un día de julio así que la brisa del Nueva York normal hoy no estaba corriendo, nada iba a impedir el evento. Tanya y mi madre se habían encargado de todo así que a mi parecer cada cosa estaba en su lugar, aunque tampoco es que mi ojo fuera demasiado crítico, yo me conformaba con tener a mi esposa tomada por la cintura.

- Felicidades cuñado

- Muchas gracias Riley – sacudí la mano que me estaba tendiendo

- Y por cierto – me apuntó con su copa de champaña – si le haces daño a mi hermana tendré que cortarte las bolas

- Lo sé Riley

Riley Biers era el hermano perdido de Bella y Tanya, hace casi un mes ya que se habían reencontrado y las cosas parecían marchar de maravilla, Riley había decidido entrar a estudiar a NYU arquitectura y aunque sus padres no estaban del todo contentos si entendieron su necesidad de conocer un poco mas de familia biológica. Pese a que ya estaba viviendo en el campus aun así se reunía todos los fines de semanas con nosotros. Me gustaba mucho ver el lazo que había formado con mi esposa porque desde que él apareció ella parecía mucho más completa.

"Solo falta que me embaraces" me había dicho hace un par de noches, nuestra felicidad era prácticamente plena, solo faltaba un bebé Cullen revoloteando por nuestros gigantes pasillos para hacer todo un circulo completo.

- ¿Bailas conmigo?

- Por supuesto

Tomé la cintura de mi esposa y la apegue a mi cuerpo, el vals de los novios tenía que ser algo especial y eso era porque de común acuerdo habíamos decidido no usar la música común y corriente de vals, en vez de eso nos habíamos decido por Better Man de Robbie Williams, ambos nos habíamos salvado en esta relación, no era una cosa unilateral. Yo aprendí que no todo tiene que ser cuadrado y que a veces la gente que se mas moral es la más amoral, aprendí que no hacerle caso al corazón es tan malo como hacer daño porque te lo estás haciendo a ti mismo, descubrí que mi relación con mi hijo no tenia porque ser estrictamente paternal, que también podíamos ser amigos pero por sobre todo aprendí a amar. Bella también aprendió mucho, aprendió de sus errores de adolescencia, aprendió que a no dejarse marcar de por vida por ellos, que los excesos si pueden llevarte a la muerte y que no eres tú la única que sufre, que tu familia que está detrás es la más afecta, aprendió a madurar, a que sus experiencias podían servirle a otras personas y ella también aprendió a amar.

Sé que si me pongo a enumerar todo lo bueno que nos ha traído esta relación siempre voy a quedar debiendo porque es imposible poner en una lista las cosas que hemos pasado. Superamos una sobredosis, engaños, malos entendidos, prejuicios, diferencia de edad, carácter, un terrible accidente y seguimos superando obstáculos a diarios. Nadie dice que la vida es fácil pero es mucho más fácil cuando sabes que estás en el camino correcto y sobre todo con la persona correcta.

- ¿Sabes que eres lo que más amo en el mundo no? – murmuré sobre sus labios. Sé que todos estaban viendo el vals pero me importaba una mierda

- No – negó ella mientras me sonreía cálidamente – amas a Demetri y amaras a tus hijos tanto o más como me amas a mí… así es como tiene que ser

- Por cosas como estas es que cada vez te amo mas

- Lo sé – se encogió de hombros – y por ser un dulce es que yo también cada día te amo mas

- ¿Sabes? – apegue lo mas que nos permitía el baile nuestros cuerpos – te tengo una sorpresa para esta noche

- Se que rentaste una habitación en la Plaza

- Oh… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Creo que se lo creyó porque su rostro decayó al saber que había arruinado mi sorpresa pero eso era justo lo que yo quería. Sé que se sorprendería mucho cuando viera el lugar que había planeado para llevarla esta noche.

La ceremonia siguió paso por paso, no dejamos de lado ninguna tradición. Comimos mucho y bailamos mas, todos estaban felices por nosotros, mis padres, los padres de Bella, mi hijo, mi nuera, los hermanos de Bella, todos. En cuanto a los regalos los más destacados fueron los de mis padres que nos dieron una luna de miel por todo Europa y el de los papas de Bella que nos dieron un viaje por América Latina. Tal parecía ser que tendríamos muchos viajes por realizar, ahora solo nos quedaba encontrar tiempo para ello.

- ¿Sabes? – dejé a un lado mi copa de vino para centrar mi atención en Deme – nunca pensé que te vería así… cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos pensé en que tendría que llevarte conmigo para todos lados. Que cuando me casara tendría que buscarte un cuarto y convencer a mi mujer para que acogiéramos a mi malhumorado padre

- Pero no será así – le sonreí con orgullo – ahora tengo lo que necesito

- Y mas… papá, tengo que contarte algo – su rostro se volvió demasiado tenso así que lo acompañé – no es malo de hecho es algo muy bueno, para mí no sé si para ti – hizo una sonrisa – vas a ser abuelo

¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¡Hijo! – lo apreté con fuerza a mi cuerpo pero no demoré en separarlo para darle un zape en la cabeza - ¿Cómo mierda dices que puede que sea algo malo para mí?

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros – yo voy a ser papá antes que tu, o sea que mi hijo será mayor que su tío y…

- ¡Ey! – lo apunté con un dedo – yo ya soy papás, soy tu papás y que nunca se te olvide eso Demetri Cullen. Además, no puedo estar más feliz, ¡Voy a ser abuelo!

- Si, pero no digas nada aun, Jane quiere esperar para dar la noticia a toda la familia

- Lo entiendo. Creo que seré un abuelo muy consentido – murmuré para mí lo ultimo

- Lo sé – me volvió a abrazar – y serás un muy buen abuelo

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, mis suegros estaban demasiado borrachos, mis padres iban por el mismo camino y mi nuevo cuñado parecía haber encontrado entretención en una de las hijas de un amigo mío. Todos estaban pasándola excelente pero para nosotros ya era la hora de retirarnos.

- ¡Vámonos!

No tenía intenciones de despedirme de nadie así que solo tomé la mano de mi esposa y la arrastre por el patio. En mi auto ya estaba todo lo que necesitaba y Deme se había encargado más temprano de dejar todo en su lugar, se que era algo fuera de lo común lo que iba a hacer pero me gustaba mucho la idea. En el camino Bella estaba de lo mas tranquila ya que suponía que íbamos al Plaza, su atención estaba por completo en la radio del auto, cambio de estación por estación no dejándola quieta en ningún lado, supongo que no estaba tan relajada después de todo. Maneje dando vueltas para que no notara mi real destino y creo que logré confundirla ya que no dijo nada en el resto del camino. Cuando doble para llegar a destino recién ahí la sentí tensarse, ya se había dado cuenta para donde íbamos.

- Edward…

Le sonreí de lado y seguí mi camino, ya solo faltaban unos cuantos metros pero todo estaba tan oscuro y desierto que disminuí considerablemente la velocidad, no venia acá desde el día de mi accidente pero todo seguía prácticamente igual, no sé si por dentro estaría en la misma situación pero por lo menos se que si Deme siguió mis instrucciones todo debía estar en orden. Estacioné lo más cerca posible de la entrad ay me bajé para darle la mano a mi esposa, ella solo estaba sonriendo y negando, ya había descubierto todas mis intenciones… estaba seguro.

Tomé su mano y con la otra bajé la maleta que había empacado, solo tenía unas cuantas pertenencias nuestras, uno que otro snack en caso de emergencia y lo más importante de todo, una linterna. El lugar estaba desolado y ni siquiera el cuidador iba a estar hoy, gracias a mi hijo por ello.

- Estas loco

- Por ti

Tiré de ella y la guié por esos pasillos que pese a que tanto tiempo no recorría sentía que me conocía a la perfección. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que pasé por ellos, estaba feliz, había llegado de vuelta a mi país y a hacer lo que siempre había querido, enseñar, pero ahí estaba ella, la diosa con ojos hipnóticos y tan malditamente sexy y desinhibida que no demoró en seducirme, en ese tiempo para mí era el infierno, quise aprender a resistir pero solo logré caer con más fuerza en sus garras. Quizás acá no la conocí pero si comenzó todo.

En este colegio y específicamente en este salón me enamoré de ella, me encantó, me embrujó o me drogó. La verdad es que no se pero me daba lo mismo, quería mas de eso, quería pasar una vez más por lo mismo solo si sabía con certeza que iba a llegar a este mismo punto.

- Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa

El salón de clases que use para impartir mis conocimientos sobre filosofía estaba tal cual a como en esos tiempo, aunque ahora tenía una manta en el centro, un par de velas listas para ser prendidas y unos cuantos de pétalos rojos tirados a descuido, nada demasiado exagerado pero si lo suficiente para crear un ambiente romántico. Deje el bolsito en el suelo y lo abrí para sacar el encendedor que había guardado, con Bella aun un poco muda comencé a prender vela por vela haciendo que el salón se iluminara lo justo. Cuando ya todo estuvo en su lugar me giré para tomar la mano de mi esposa pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sabía que eran de felicidad pero aun asi quise bromear un poco con ella.

- Si quieres aun te puedo llevar al Plaza

- ¡NO! – reaccionó de golpe – esto… es perfecto

- Lo se – sonreí alzando las cejas – ven

Tomé su mano y la lleve al centro del salón donde estaba la manta puesta, el colegio no tenia calefacción pero Deme también se había preocupado de llevar un pequeño calefactor para que no muriéramos de hipotermia. Ahora estábamos los dos sentados en el centro de la manta peor ninguno parecía tener intención de hacer ningún movimiento, parecíamos dos vírgenes en la noche de bodas.

- Te amo

Y ahí comencé a seducirla, la recosté en la manta y me puse sobre ella. La acaicie y toque con mucha delicadeza, besé cada parte de su cuerpo que me ofreció y dejé que sus propias manos me recorrieran a mi cuerpo. Hicimos el amor con calma y sin prisas, su cuerpo llamaba el mío y no podía quitar mi manos de toda ella.

- Edward…. Yo… oh ¡Dios!

- Bells… solo…

La giré posicionándola arriba mío y permitiéndole tener el control del acto. Sus movimientos fueron circulares y concisos, estaba tan cerca como yo así que decid estimularla un poco mas llevando mis manos a sus pechos, estábamos con la respiración agitada pero cerca. Solo un par de montadas mas de Bella y ambos llegamos a un perfecto orgasmo. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío agotado, sudoroso y satisfecho.

- Tengo que decirte algo

- Mmm – murmuré mientras apegaba su cuerpo lo más posible al mío. Creo que ya no era necesaria la calefacción

- Estoy embarazada

Abrí los ojos hasta que me dolieron. ¿Había escuchado bien? Si, no solo iba a ser abuelo, sino también padre

Me tiré sobre mi esposa y besé todo lo que alcance de ella, estaba llorando pero mierda que si estaba llorando de felicidad. Ahora sí que sentía mi felicidad completa.

- Supongo que estas feliz – rio apretándome a su pecho

- Supones bien – bajé por su cuerpo hasta que llegué a su barriguita aun plana – hola bebé… soy tu papá

.

.

.

- Bella… amor… por favor no comas tanto – me quejé detrás de ella con los ojos cerrados porque sabía lo que se me iba a venir encima. Pero ¡Mierda! ¡Se estaba terminando una torta para quince personas!

- ¿Me estás diciendo que como mucho? – Se giró con los ojos llameantes y quise decirle que si porque era la verdad pero no podía soportar una pelea más por la misma estupidez - ¡ABRE LOS OJOS!

Al contrario, los cerré con más fuerza rogando por desaparecer, sabía que esto era cosa de las hormonas y eso pero la verdad no me hubiera quejado si mi mujer se hubiera saltado ese paso.

- ¡Edward! – el sonido de algo siendo golpeado en la encimera me obligó a verla - ¿Me estás diciendo que como mucho?

- No amor – me pasé ambas manos por el cabello como si ello fuera a ayudarme – es solo que… - no Edward… ¡Cállate! – es que deberías comer un poco menos - ¿Por qué mierda nunca le hago caso a mi voz interior?

- ¡ERES UN PUTO MALNACIDO!... si como mucho es porque estoy cargando con tu hijo - ¡Mierda! ahora me estaba apuntando con una cuchara de plástico que aunque a simple vista no debería hacer daño estaba seguro que ella encontraría la forma de lastimarme con ella - ¡CONTESTA!

- Amor… está bien que comas por dos pero no por tres

¡Bien Cullen! Te acabas de ganar una merecida patada en las bolas.

- No me hables nunca más en tu vida

Sus sollozos hicieron que me costara mas entender sus palabras pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no enojarla más. Parecía que ya se había calmado porque sus hombros habían dejado de moverse.

- ¡TE ODIO CULLEN!

Si, no era más ni menos que una cuchara de té lo que me cayó en la frente, quería chillar y hasta llorar un poquito pero me lo aguanté. Hace una semana que habíamos descubierto el embarazo de Bella y parecía ser que lo estaba desde hace un mes, tenia apostadas mis fichas en que se había embarazado luego de nuestra escapada a Las Vegas, los exámenes que se hizo habían salido todo en orden pero aun así no dudaba que tuviera más de un mes ya que su estado anímico era de los mil demonio. Si hace dos meses nos escapamos a Las Vegas y hace una semana nos enteramos de su estado debía estar alrededor de las siete u ocho semanas y por eso hoy teníamos nuestra primera cita con el ginecólogo.

- Amor… vámonos que ya se nos hace tarde – le sonreí mordiéndome la lengua

- No me hables

Pasó por mi lado y solo pude rodar sus ojos. Su barriguita ahora estaba un poco más levantada pero podía ser solo que yo lo notara así. Mi hijo y Jane habían dado la noticia de su embarazo ayer en nuestra cena de los domingos así que nosotros íbamos a esperar hasta la próxima semana porque además querríamos estar completamente seguros de todo.

Esperé sentado en el auto por más de veinte minutos, y ahora era yo el que quería llorar. Sabía lo que se me venía y más me valía hacerme el ánimo, seguramente esto era solo una etapa que se le parecía, si de verdad el mayor problema de Bella es que comía mucho y eso era algo que de verdad me preocupaba.

Por supuesto que cuando se subió al auto cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza, no le hice caso a eso y tampoco traté de contentarla ya que se fue todo el camino de brazos cruzados, había aprendido muy bien en todos estos años juntos que cuando Bella estaba de esta forma era mejor dejarla sola. Manejé con mucho más cuidado de costumbre, ahora lo hacia así solo por una cosa de instinto porque sabía que estaba cargando con alguien más.

Cuando llegué a la clínica quise ayudarla a bajarse pero obvio que no recibió mi mano, al contrario me dejó solo y ella misma se encargó de registrarse. Respiré hondo e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por calmarme, no quería presionarla más, ya suficiente tendría cuando se diera cuenta de lo mala que estaba siendo conmigo. Esperamos por casi diez minutos a que saliera la paciente que estaba adentro y mientras Bella se concentraba en una revista yo lo hice en mi celular para revisar unos cuantos correos del centro. Todo iba marchando de maravillas y ya había tomado por completo el ritmo, solo teníamos un problemita y es que habían encontrado un pasadizo por donde se colaban algunas personas en horas de la noche, la comisión quería taparlo pero yo me estaba oponiendo. No tenia moral para hacerlo sobre todo después de que yo mismo me había colado infinidad de veces para ver a Bella cuando estaba en rehabilitación. Este centro no era interno pero si habían muchas veces en que algunos chicos se tenían que quedar a pasar la noche.

Cuando el doctor nos hizo pasar inmediatamente cerré mi correo y guardé el celular.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – los ojos de Bella eran totalmente acusadores

- Revisando el correo del centro

- ¿Seguro? – estábamos ya en la puerta y no podíamos discutir ahora

- Te lo juro por todo lo que te amo

Le di un besó en sus labios que pareció relajarla considerablemente. La primera parte de la consulta pasó entre preguntas de rigor en las que preferí guardar silencio ya que si preguntaban por cuanto estaba comiendo estaba seguro que daría la respuesta equivocada según mi esposa. Me dediqué a mirar y a reír cuando la pesaron, el mismo doctor le hizo ver que su peso era un poco superior para su estado pero claro, a él sí que le hizo caso jurando que comería menos. Cuando la pasaron a la camilla mis manos estaban sudando a más no poder, íbamos a ver a nuestro hijo por primera vez.

- Te amo… ¿lo sabes no?

- Lo sé Edward… y perdón, sé que estoy comiendo mucho pero es que me da hambre y yo…

- Shuuu – la callé con un beso justo cuando el doctor expandía ese líquido raro en su barriga

- Bien papás, vamos a ver a este pequeño

El hombre empezó a pasar la maquina pero no decía nada, según mi criterio debería haber empezado a relatar lo que estábamos viendo pero el hombre estaba mudo y demasiado tenso para mi gusto. Cuando llegó el momento de escuchar los latidos también se sintió algo extraño, no soy experto pero si entendí enseguida que algo no estaba yendo bien. Sentí un apretón en mi mano y vi que Bella había entendido lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Doctor? – la voz de mi esposa sonó con una nota de histeria. La verdad es que yo también estaba al bordé pero tenía que mantener la calma por ella - ¿hay algo malo con nuestro bebé?

- Señores Cullen…– dejó de mover el aparato sobre la barriguita de Bella mientras seguía con esa maldita expresión impávida en su rostro - hay algo que debe informarles

- Doctor…

- Díganos por favor – me atreví a hablar con la mayor compostura posible

- No es un bebé… son dos. Señores Cullen, ustedes están esperando mellizos

* * *

**Hola!**

**Otro cap mas aca xq ya esta terminado este fic, termina con 51 caps y ya estan todos en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 50**

Miré a Bella esperando primero por su reacción pero no obtuve nada, cuando la vi estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada por completo en la camilla y con los ojos cerrados. Pensé por un momento que estaba meditando la situación pero cuando noté que no se me movía comenzó a entrarme un pánico tan real que me dolió hasta el estomago. Me moví con rapidez tomando su cabeza para moverla un poco pero me di cuenta que no reaccionaba… ahora sí que tenía miedo.

- ¡AMOR! ¡BELLA! – no quería zamarrearla mucho. Tenía miedo

- A un lado por favor – sentí como era apartado pero solo porque el cálido cuerpo de mi esposa dejó mis brazos

Vi un tanto catatónico como el doctor ponía una cosa rara que les cuelga del cuello en el pecho de mi mujer, quise quedarme al margen pero la verdad es que aunque quisiera haber hecho algo no podía moverme, estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada. Solo mirando.

- Tranquilo – escuché la voz del doctor pero la sentía demasiado lejos para ser real – solo esta desmayada

Pestañeé varias veces y hasta me ayudé de mis manos para arreglar un poco mi visión pero me tomó otro par de segundos despertar por completo.

- ¿Está bien? – temeroso me acerqué hasta mi esposa. Toque sus cabellos y ahora parecía estar más que nada dormida

- Si – me hizo a un lado y puso sobre la nariz de Bella un algodón con, supuse yo, algo de alcohol – pero ya…

Y en ese momento ella se comenzó a mover, poco a poco pude ver esos hermosos ojos cafés mirándome fijamente. Pestañeo varias veces pero sin mover sus ojos de los míos.

- ¿Es… verdad? – no entendí mucho sus palabras - ¿De verdad vamos… a tener dos hijos?

Sus ojitos estaban totalmente anegados de lagrimas pero no había ni un dejo de tristeza, eran lagrimas cien por ciento de felicidad.

- Si mi amor – acaricie sus cabellos y despejé su frente para dejarle un beso – vamos a tener dos bebes hermosos y van a ser los niños mas consentidos y queridos del mundo

- Edward…

Su voz se quebró y no me quedó más que abrazarla, se que este no era el lugar para hacer esto, aun estábamos en la consulta del doctor y sé que tenía más horas pendientes así que como pude logre calmar a mi esposa y lograr que el doctor me diera a mi todas las indicaciones, en todo caso igual nos hizo agendar una cita para la próxima semana ya que no había podido terminarla y además porque un embarazo múltiple requería mayores cuidados.

La tomé con cuidado y la guie hacia la casa directamente ya después llamaría a la farmacia para que nos llevara los medicamentos que faltaban, los que estaba tomando Bella no eran suficientes y era mejor prevenir antes de cualquier cosa.

¡Mierda!

Quise pegarme en la frente porque recién me daba cuenta, por eso Bella comía tanto y yo….

- ¡AGGG! – chillé cuando sentí un piñizco en mi brazo, estaba sentado al lado de la cama en donde acaba de dejar a mi esposa - ¿Qué pasó amor?

- ¿Viste que no comía de chancha? Era porque tengo a dos bebés que alimentar, así que tengo que comer por tres – su labio inferior sobresalía y por un momento pensé en agarrarlo con mis dientes

- Lo sé – me recosté a su lado – soy un estúpido y mal esposo – acaricie sus cabellos nuevamente – pero te juro que ya no te molestaré mas con eso, al contrario, ahora quiero que comas aun mas

- Que bueno – sus labios se alzaron en una picara sonrisa – bien, porque quiero helado con crema, duraznos en conserva, arrolladitos prim…

Dejé de escucharla y solo me concentré en mirarla, estos meses que se nos venían serian los más maravillosos de nuestras vidas y yo pensaba disfrutarlos a concho.

El domingo estábamos preparados para dar la noticia y más aun ahora, ya que aunque hubiéramos estados tan contentos al principio aun así nos costó mucho aceptar por completo la noticia ya que tener dos bebes conlleva mucho, el doble de responsabilidades de horas sin dormir y un montón mas que no quería pensar. Eso sí, menos mal que teníamos los medios económicos porque todos los gastos también se multiplicaban por dos. Por ahora y creo que hasta el final no sabríamos los sexos de los bebes ya que por ser mellizos y no gemelos había una posibilidad de que fuera un hombre y una mujer, así que después de una corta charla llegamos a la misma conclusión, esperar, pero con la opción de poder cambiar de opinión.

Aun no podíamos saber con exactitud cuánto tenia Bella, pero si ya supimos que tendríamos mellizos mi tesis sobre que tenía más de dos meses volvía a cobrar fuerza. Por ahora tendríamos que conformarnos con esperar hasta la nueva cita que tendríamos esta semana con el ginecólogo, así que nuestra familia solo podría saber que estábamos embarazados y que esperábamos a dos hermosas criaturas.

Por supuesto que la noticia fue más que bien recibida, todos estaban extasiados, mis padres y los de Bella lloraron un poquito, sobre todo mi madre que decía que tener dos nietos la hacía más joven ya que aunque estaba feliz con el embarazo de Jane sé que no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser "bisabuela" pero ahora estaba mejor, abuela era una palabra mucho aceptable y ya había decido que todos la llamaran así. James no quiso quedarse afuera y dijo que se pondría en campaña para alcanzarnos porque Jared ya estaba en edad de tener un hermanito mientras que Tanya aun quería esperar un poquito porque estaba pensando seriamente en adoptar a unos chicos algo más grandes, decía que si ella tuvo esa oportunidad era genial dársela a alguien más y menos mal que Gerard la compartía así que tal parecía ser que se irían por el camino de la adopción de aquellos chicos que por ser un poco mas grandes era algo rechazados.

- ¿Y que mas dijo el ginecólogo?

- No mucho – Bella se encogió de hombros mientras yo la rodeaba con mis brazos – me desmayé y tuvimos que irnos

- Hija – negó sonriendo Charlie – no puedes irte desmayando por la vida

- Tu harías lo mismo – lo apuntó – si te dijeran que tienes a dos – hizo el numero con los dedos – personas dentro de ti. Me asusté por un segundo pero también estaba tan feliz que no pude expresarlo bien

- Lo expresaste bien – besé su cabeza dándole la razón

- Entonces ¿Esta semana tienes una nueva cita con el médico hermana?

- Si Tanny pero no es mucho lo que me va a decir, más que nada confirmar los meses de embarazo y terminar la ecografía, a penas y lo dejé hacerla bien

- Eres una llorona – la molestó su hermano mayor pero mi esposa solo le tomó la mano

- No dirías lo mismo cuanto te enteres que espero trillizos

El rostro de mi cuñado se deformó ante la voz de Emily que lo miraba seria pero solo por unos segundos porque cuando notó que el color se iba por completo del rostro de mi cuñado cambio su rostro y soltó una potente carcajada que nos dejó en claro a todos que solo era una broma.

- ¿Sabes? – Jane estaba sentada a nuestro lado y le habló bajito a mi esposa – me alegra mucho que vayamos a ser mamás juntas

- A mi también – Bella tomó su mano y la apretó – siempre has sido mi única amiga y me alegra compartir esto contigo, se que Alice…

- No – negó con la cabeza mi nuera – mi hermana buscó su destino, tu cambiaste el tuyo y es por eso que estas aquí

- Ella está contigo – le sonrió mi Bella – ella siempre está contigo Jane

- Lo se

Mi hijo apretó a su esposa a su pecho y la acurrucó, por lo que me había contado con esto de las hormonas estaba demasiado sensible y cada vez recordaba más a su hermana muerta, recuerdo ese día que me contó de Alice pero desde ahí no la había vuelto a nombrar, no sé cómo se puso para la boda porque no estuve pero supongo que es en fechas importantes que uno recuerda con dolor a los que ya no están. Me hacia bien eso si saber que mi hijo era un buen marido y que estaba en todo momento con Jane, eran buenos y se merecían todo lo bueno que les estaba pasando.

- Hijo – mi madre estaba sentada a mi otro lado – sé lo que has pensado

- ¿Y que he pensado? – me voltee por completo ya que Bella seguía hablando con Jane

- Que estas viejo – tomó mi mano que había quedado helada – y es verdad – fruncí el ceño por su sinceridad – pero no dejes que eso te ponga trabas, piensas en esos veinte años como experiencia y como algo que puedas usar a tu favor. Cariño – apretó aun mas mi mano – tu también cometiste errores con Demi y sé que no las cometerás ahora, así que no dejes que esos veinte años te hagan mal, al contrario, haz que te hagan bien

- Eso ya lo había pensado madre pero es lindo escuchar esas palabras de ti – besé sus manos

- Se que soy vieja y ya me cuesta aceptar ser abuela, pero me alegra ser bisabuela también. Pocos pueden decir que vivieron para ello

- Aun eres joven Esme – la abracé – así que agradece a que en tus tiempos era normal tener hijos a los 17

- Oh cariño… créeme que lo hago

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo estás? – acaricie el cabello de mi esposa pero no estaba muy seguro de que me escuchara – todo salió bien cariño – continúe

- Lo sé – sus ojos seguían cerrados pero ahora estaba seguro de que me escuchaba – solo que… estoy tan cansada

- Mi amor, debiste permitir que te hicieran la cesárea, así no…

- No – rezongó con la voz media patosa – yo quería que esto fuera así – con los ojos medio cerrados ensanchó su sonrisa – no podría haberme perdido el nacimiento de mis bebes

- Fue hermoso mi Bella – se que estaba cansada así que solo le besé la frente y la dejé descansar

- Anda a verlos – murmuró – y tráelos por favor

- Claro mi amor

Besé su frente y ella ya estaba dormida. Mis dos preciosos bebes aun estaban en ese proceso de limpieza y no sé que mas pero sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían así que salí para reunirme con toda la familia que estaba desesperada por noticias, quizás debería haberlos visto antes pero no pude separarme de mi esposa hasta que la vi tranquila. En cuanto salí los vi a todos desesperados así que le anuncié con mucho orgullo la noticia, había sido padre de dos hermosos niños, Anna y Matt, no eran idénticos y eso me gustó mucho, por ahora no podía decir mucho de sus rasgos solo que ambos eran preciosos, por supuesto que toda la familia se agolpó para verlos y pudieron hacerlo en unos segundos ya que justo en ese momento aparecieron dos enfermeras arrastrando los carritos.

Dejé que ellos tomaran a los niños mientras yo me sentaba al lado de Bella, cuando ya todos los habían alzado ella abrió nuevamente los ojos, se notaba mucho mas descansada pero solo estuvo un segundo bien ya que inmediatamente buscó a nuestro hijos.

- Vayan con su mamá – mi madre que tenia a Anna en sus brazos se acercó hasta Bella y la dejó a su lado – es una hermosa niña, como tu cariño

- Gracias Esme – en sus brazos ya se había acomodado nuestra hija

- Tu ve con papá – me giré y en los brazos de Tanya venia Matt – y cariño – lo alzó un poco para verlo mejor – eres el niño más lindo que he visto después de Jared y Thomas

Rodé los ojos, mi nieto tenía dos meses y cuando nació, Tanya había dicho lo mismo, creo que ahora sí que estaba sensible por tener sus propios hijos, ya habían iniciado los trámites de adopción pero se demorarían un poco más así que por ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

- Eres muy valiente mi niña – Carlisle estaba al lado de Bella acariciando la cabecita de Anna

- Y estamos muy orgulloso de ti – agregó Charlie

- Gracias papis

Los tres se abrazaron pero yo me desvié para un apretado abrazo de parte de mi hijo. Se lo respondí con la misma intensidad.

- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Edward Cullen

- Sigo siendo tu padre – le di una palmadita en la espalda – así que más respeto

- Eres un padre genial y sé que lo serás mucho mas con mis hermanos, no sabes la suerte que tienen

- La suerte la tengo yo por los hijos que me tocaron y por ese maravilloso nieto que me diste

Siguieron los momentos de felicitaciones y de lloriqueos porque todos estábamos tan plenos que no se podía creer. Como a la hora todos se tuvieron que ir porque Bella necesitaba alimentar a nuestros hijos, me ponía algo nervioso no poder hacer nada porque uno de nuestros hijo siempre iba a quedar mirando pero no tenía mucho que hacer solo entretener en este caso a Matt mientras Anna comía.

Como el parto se pudo planear de lo más bien no tuvimos problemas así que a los dos días ya estábamos en casa. A lo largo de estos meses pudimos prepararnos bien y hasta medio habíamos ideado un sistema, Bella no quería a nadie ajeno a la casa, solo nos venían a ayudar con el aseo durante el día pero el cuidado de nuestros hijos era solo nuestra responsabilidad. Pese a que ya les teníamos a ambos sus cuartos elegidos, por ahora habíamos decidido acomodarlos en la pieza que estaba junto a la nuestra y ahí habíamos dispuesto todo, sus dos cunitas y todas sus cosas. Como éramos muchos quisimos dejar este momento solo para nosotros, además que a momentos los chicos se ponían nerviosos cuando los pasaban de tantas manos.

En cuanto entramos a su cuarto sentí esa vibra de que ya estábamos enteros, sé que me faltaba Deme pero él ahora tenía su propia familia así que de ahora en adelante esta era la nuestra por completo, ya no tendríamos más hijos, estaba en la edad justa para no criarlos como un abuelo senil, así que hace un mes me hice la vasectomía para ahorrarnos los cuidados ya que el embarazo había hecho a mi mujer mucho mas sexual y algo me decía que eso se mantendría así.

Mientras estábamos en el cuarto yo tenía a Anna cogida y Bella a Matt, necesitábamos acurrucarlos para que se durmieran y así nosotros también pudiéramos descansar un poco. Era extraño tener el cuerpito de mi hija entre mis brazos, eran tan pequeñita que me ponía nervioso siquiera respirar cerca de ella.

- ¡Tómala bien! – quise rodarle los ojos pero yo estaba igual de histérico que ella - ¡Edward! ¡Se te va a caer!

- Lo tengo bien tomada – iba a hacerle una bromita pero sentí el frágil cuerpo de Anna casi escurriéndose por mis manos y sentí mi corazón detenerse - ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Lo siento mucho mi niñita – besé su cabeza repetidas veces con la mayor delicadeza que encontré.

No grité solamente porque ya se estaban quedando dormidos y nos había costado demasiado tranquilizarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo. Bella quería decirme varias cosas pero también se estaba conteniendo, lo notaba en sus labios apretados y en sus ojos achicados. Matt también estaba cayendo en el mundo de Morfeo haciéndole compañía a su hermanita.

- Ya mi niño… tu papá es poco bruto porque eso es lo que hace la edad en las personas – le hizo los arrumacos mas preciosos que había visto nunca – pero ya verás como mas tarde le doy una buena patada por haber estado jugando con tu hermanita así… si mi bebé… una patada en las partes de papá – habló con voz de bebé

- No la escuches mi niña – le seguí el juego – porque ya verás como mas tarde con mamá nos ponemos en campaña para traerles otro hermanito… lo último que haría ella es atentar en contra de las partes de papá

- Pero las partes de papá ya no funcionan – siguió ella con la misma voz – así que no podemos traerles más hermanitos

- Pero si podemos ponernos en campaña

Mi beba ya estaba dormida así que con el mayor de los cuidados la dejé en su cunita, de reojo noté que Bella hacia lo mismo con Matt. Acaricie el rostro de mi hija por unos segundo y me quedé embobado mirándola pero de pronto ya estaba acariciando los cachetitos de mi niño, parecía que nos habíamos coordinado para cambiar de cuna, nos había salido natural y practico porque ambos habíamos podido acurrucar a nuestros hijos por primera vez en sus cunita. Ya ambos estaban en el camino de los dulces sueños así que con mucho cuidado nos separamos de su lado y los dejamos con la puerta entreabierta, era difícil dejarlos solo pero no podíamos hacer mucho mas.

Cuando entramos a nuestro cuarto no demoré en dar vuelta el cuerpo de mi esposa para apegarlo al mío y besar sus labios, necesitaba tenerla cerca, apenas y habíamos tenido tiempo para nosotros así que no le di tiempo a una sola protesta y antes de que se diera cuenta ya la tenía desnuda sobre nuestra cama.

- La cuarentana – murmuró cuando mis labios estaban succionando sus pezones – el doctor…. ¡oh!

- Solo… ¡OH Dios! – no podía detenerme – si quieres parar…

- Edward – sus ojos me mostraron que no pero me lo confirmaron cuando me volteo para quedar sobre mi cuerpo – solo hagámoslo mejor así

De una sola embestida logró tragarse mi completa polla y sin darme tregua me montó con demasiada energía, tenía razón, su libido del embarazo no tenía ninguna intención de disminuir. Al contrario, ahora que estaba un poco más ligera me monto como nunca antes.

- Oh mierda… estoy segura que tu polla esta mas gruesa… solo, mmm – vi como sus manos masajeaban sus pecho pero no, ese era mi trabajo

- Quita – alcé mis caderas y en vez de usar mis manos use mi lengua - ¡OH SANTA MIERDA!

Un poco de su leche materna se había salido de sus pechos directo a mi boca haciendo que de alguna manera pervertida mi polla saltara de felicidad. Apreté sus caderas con mis manos y seguí chupando con demasiado ánimo, parecía un drogadicto recayendo en la droga.

- ¡Oh Edward! – sentí sus dedos en mis cabellos pero a penas y podía pensar – eso es amor… solo un poco mas… solo…

- Eso amor… muévete así – guie sus caderas para enterrarme lo más posible en ella

Cuando nuestros orgasmos llegaron sentí que su cuerpo caía sobre el mío, estábamos callados y respirando tranquilos, cada vez el sexo era mejor y hacer el amor era sublime, una perfecta mezcla como siempre. No importaba si lo hacíamos fuerte o suave, el resultado siempre era el mismo… un perfecto orgasmo.

- Menos mal que te hicieron la vasectomía porque ni hace dos parí

- Nunca lo hicimos con condón – besé su cabeza – así que no hay mucha más diferencia pero es bueno saber que ya tenemos a nuestros retoños en el cuarto del lado

- ¡Oh mierda! – alzó la cabeza lo justo para verme - ¿crees que nos escucharon?

Por un momento pensé que era broma peros sus ojitos estaban de verdad preocupados así que me di a la tarea de explicarle que unos bebes con dos días de nacidos por más que escucharon ruidos extraños no iban a saber que sus padres estaban haciendo el amor en el cuarto de al lado, por eso no tendríamos que preocuparnos hasta dentro de unos años y ya para ese entonces se habrían mudado a sus reales cuartos que estaban lo suficientemente alejados del nuestro.

- Bien… solo no me gustaría que alguna vez nos escuchen

- Si quieres – besé su frente – podemos poner unos aislantes en las paredes, creo que mis padres lo hicieron así porque nunca escuche nada

- Yo si – bufó con algo de asco – y más de una vez, ya sabes que mis padres no son para nada discretos y no tenían problemas, pero ¡mierda! que son ruidosos

- Te creo – reí recordando esa vez que los encontramos muy cerca de tener relaciones en la oficina del Centro

- Edward…

Bien, su cambio de voz me dejaba en claro que todo lo lindo había pasado y que ahora venia lo que habíamos estado dejando de lado, se que no teníamos más tiempo, que era algo que teníamos que hablar y que aunque fuera horrible y sintiera que mi corazón se rompía no podía ignorarlo, había tiempo y nada era definitivo. Si ella no estaba asustada yo no estaría por ella. Yo sería su soporte como correspondía que fuera.

- Amor… dime algo – sus manos acariciaron mi pecho desnudo y tuve que luchar con uñas y dientes por no llorar

- Bella – suspiré para aclarar mi garganta – no quiero que esto se vuelva un tema tabú pero tampoco quiero que pasemos la vida hablando de esto

- Pero el tratamiento y todo eso será difícil. Hay que decirle al resto de la familia y…

- Odio a Renée – la apreté mas a mi pecho – no puedo creer que te haya hecho esto amor

- Ella no fue – quise creerle pero sé que ni ella lo hacía – es el gen maldito y lo único que pido es que mis niños no lo tengan Edward – ahora sentía lagrimas cayendo en mi pecho por lo que la apreté mas a mi – si es así me muero, puedo soportar pasar yo por ello pero no que mis bebes tengan que…

- No lo sabemos amor… tu lo supiste hasta ahora, te hiciste los exámenes antes y no salió nada ahora. Todo va a estar bien

- No – me sonrió mirándome hacia arriba – sé que me voy a morir pero no me importa, voy a luchar hasta el último momento por ti, por Anna y por Matt… te lo juro Edward. Te juro que voy a luchar con uñas y dientes en contra de este cáncer

* * *

**Hola!**

**Un capitulo mas y se termina esto :(**

**Supongo que ya varios se leyeron en el final en el Blog asi que espero q les haya gustado.**

**Mil gracias a todos por apoyarme y seguirme hasta aqui.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 51**

- Solo cuida mucho a tu hermana – le advertí a Matt mientras ordenaba su corbata – y si el chico este pien…

- Papá – me interrumpió riendo – te juro que Jessie no le hará nada a Anna, es mas – sonriendo mostrándome todos sus dientes – creo que es él quien tendrá que cuidarse de ella

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dejé caer mis manos a mis costados para alzarlas y cruzar de inmediato sobre mi pecho

- Que tu hija es lo suficientemente capaz para cuidarse sola y papá – me miró serio así que hice lo mismo – solo disfruta de tu noche solo con mamá, prometo que conduciré con cuidado y que cuidaré mucho de mi hermanita y por favor – juntó sus manos y las puso en forma de suplica – no te pases la noche entera pensando en nosotros porque llegaremos antes de las 3 y eso solo te restará tiempo y enfurecerá a mamá y ya sabes cuándo mamá se enfurece porque ustedes dos no alcanzan a ter…

- Entiendo, entiendo, entiendo – alce las manos sobre su rostro para que dejara de hablar – te pareces tanto a tu madre – negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía – y me agrada que seas tan sincero hijo

- Entonces te digo con sinceridad que no te preocupes

- Es que no es fácil – hice medio puchero – es la primera cita que tienen y que conducen ustedes… tienen sus 16 recién cumplidos y yo… ¿Por qué mejor no los llevo como antes así no tienes que manejar en la noche? – él comenzó a negar y yo me sentí mal - ¿Es porque soy viejo? ¿No quieres que tu cita vea que tu padre es un viejo?

Una estruendosa risa me hizo volver a cruzar los brazos para ver como Matt se retorcía a carcajada limpia, hasta se doblo afirmando su estomago pero yo no entienda una mierda de que iba todo esto así que solo me quedé ahí de pie frente a él esperando porque su momento de gracia terminara. Cuando sus espasmos disminuyeron se volvió a poner de pie bien pero sus ojos estaban con pequeñas lágrimas que limpió con rapidez. Sé que yo le había causado risa pero por más que pensaba en mis palabras no encontraba el detonante.

- ¿Terminaste? – él solo asintió – entonces dime porque te estás riendo antes de que te castigué por… - pensé en una razón pero no la encontré – reírte de tu padre - ¡Tonto! Me gritó mi mente

- Es que papá – se secó una última lagrima antes de ponerse un poco más serio - ¿Nunca has notado como te miran las amigas de Anna o las de mamá? ¿No sabes porque mamá golpeo hace dos años a esa mujer en el centro comercial o porque suspendieron a Anna el año pasado? – negué ahora demasiado interesado en el tema – padre, padre – negó con la cabeza – todo eso fue porque tu – apuntó – a pesar de tener 60 dulces primaveras sigues siendo todo un rompe corazones. Hasta yo mismo he tenido que escuchar a chicas en el colegio soñando con el "Caliente profesor Cullen" – dibujó las comillas en el aire

- Yo también soñé con el "Caliente profesor Cullen" – ambos giramos para ver a mis dos mujeres bajando por las escaleras – pero la diferencia es que yo si lo conseguí, las otras perras no tienen ninguna oportunidad – en ese momento estiré mi mano para tomar la de mi dulce esposa

- Nunca nadie ha tenido ninguna oportunidad

Olvidándome de que mis dos hijos adolecentes estaban a nuestro lado, tomé a mi esposa de la cintura y la apegué a mi cuerpo para así poder capturar sus labios en un beso que pese a no ser lujurioso si estaba despertando muchas emociones en mi, sobre todo en mi parte baja.

- No sabes lo increíblemente bien y sexy que te vez Edward – sus delicadas manos se pasaron por mi rostro hasta llegar a mis cabellos canosos – no vuelvas a decir que estas viejo

Abrí la boca pero preferí no decir nada, yo sabía que a pesar de todo si estaba viejo, aunque me viera malditamente sexy no podía negar mis 60 años.

- ¿Terminaron? – me separé un poco de mi esposa pero sin quitar mis manos de sus caderas – solo esperen un par de minutos a que nos vayamos y de ahí pueden tener todo el sexo que quieran

Rodé los ojos, me había equivocado, Anna sí que era igual a su madre.

- Pues entonces terminen de irse – apoyé mi frente en la cabeza de Bella y miré sonriente a mis hijos que hicieron una mueca de asco

- Creo que me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando eras un snob moralista – Matt se cruzo de brazos – no siempre es lindo es lindo que tus padres alardeen de tener sexo

- Pero mira el lado bueno mi niño – Bella apegó su espalda a mi pecho y se rodeo con mis brazos – eso quiere decir que no tenemos por qué molestarlos a ustedes si tienen sexo

La sonrisa de mis dos hijos se ensanchó considerablemente y yo sufrí por dentro, sabía muy bien cómo eran las cosas y no tenia caso negarlas, Bella me había enseñado que el sexo es algo normal y que es mejor estar preparado que negar lo obvio así que nuestros hijos estaban más que instruidos sobre todo método anticonceptivo existente, yo prefería que esperaran, solo tenían 16 y una vida por delante, sobre todo mi niña pero si Anna o Matt decían que era el momento yo quería estar tranquilo sabiendo que los habíamos educado correctamente.

- No tan rápido – los paré antes de que se emocionaran mucho – si deciden que quieren tener sexo quiero estar seguro de que saben todo lo que les hemos enseñado… no confío para nada en internet y tu… - apunté a Anna – preferiría que le pidieras un examen a Jessie para saber si está limpio, ese chico no me da ninguna confianza

- Jassie es virgen – se encogió de hombros mi hija – así que dudo que tenga nada, aunque si se puede contagiar algo por el sexo oral y a él le enc…

- ¡Ok, ok! – casi me tapé los odios para no escuchar algo de lo que me podía arrepentir – no quiero traumarme

- Traumada quedé yo cuando los encontré a lo perrito a los 5 años

- O yo cuando escuché una de sus fabulosas sesiones de "hablemos sucio" – Matt dibujó las comillas en aire al tiempo que sacaba la lengua – nunca pensé que existían tantas palabras que se pueden usar

- Bien chicos – Bella cortó el tema separándose de mis brazos. Casi sollocé por su lejanía – es hora de que se vayan porque el toque de queda sigue siendo a las 3

- Bien – bufaron al mismo tiempo

- Denle muchos saludos y envíeles todas las suertes a Jared – hablé yo

Nos despedimos de nuestros hijos por última vez y salimos para ver que salían bien en el auto. Era la primera vez que manejaban ellos mismo un viernes por la noche y la verdad es que aunque confiara mucho en ellos no confiaba para nada en las calles de Nueva York.

Entramos a la casa con rapidez porque el frio ya estaba comenzando a hacer estragos y no había nada mejor que estar acurrucaditos en la cama, así que cerramos toda la casa dejando la luz de entrada prendida para cuando llegaran los niños y subimos a nuestra habitación. Bella me dejó solo en la cama para ir a cambiarse al baño, supongo que iba a ponerse uno de sus conjuntos de infarto así que no me quejé, en su lugar saqué las pastillas que mi esposa tenía que tomar y las dejé a mi lado justo antes de que sonara el teléfono de la casa, en estos momentos agradecía mucho tener un inalámbrico en el cuarto.

- ¿Hola?

- Papá… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿Y tú, hijo? – sostuve el teléfono con el hombro mientras me metía debajo de las sabanas

- Enojado – sonreí porque sabía muy bien de que venía el enojo de mi hijo – Thomas se llevó a Bree con él a la inauguración del bar de Jared

- Deme, son grandes y Bree puede parecer más pequeña pero solo tiene un año menos que Thomas, además los chicos saben que tienen que cuidarla a ella y a Anna. Además – me reacomodé en la cama – los hijos de Tanya creo que también van

- Es culpa de Jared – bufó como niño pequeño – ese maldito chiquillo no me quiso invitar, dijo que no se aceptaban personas mayores de 30 ¿Qué acaso no sabe que con su papá y Bella encendíamos la noche de cualquier antro?

- Hijo, ni siquiera invitó a sus padres y está bien – iba a rodar los ojos pero no pude porque en ese momento Bella salió del baño con un hermoso pedazo de tela negro – Deme, Bella acaba de salir del baño y necesito darle las pastillas… tu… vete con Jane y dale saludos. Chau

Corté antes de darle la oportunidad de replicar porque sinceramente dudaba mucho ser capaz de ponerle atención a sus palabras ya que mi esposa de 40 años seguía viéndose malditamente caliente con lencería, juraba que mi dormida polla saltó feliz en cuanto ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Me sonrió y subió el brazo solo para demostrarme todo lo que prometía esta noche.

- ¿Listo "Caliente profesor Cullen"? – bajó su mano y comenzó a caminar como una fiera hacia la cama. Llegó a la punta y se subió gateando hasta que quedó sobre mi pecho – tengo muchas cosas sucias en mente y pienso gritar tan alto que hay muchas probabilidades de que llegue la policía

- Quiero ver eso señora Cullen – la tomé por sus caderas y la apegué algo a mi pero las sabanas eran una maldita barrera – pero – de pronto agradecí esa barrera – antes debes tomarte las pastillas

- Cierto

No se quejó ni nada, solo rodó hacia su lado de la cama en donde se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo lista para recibir sus medicamentos que ya tenía preparados en mi mesita de noche.

- Ten – extendí mi mano y ella sacó las tres pastillas que estaban en la palma de mi mano – de a una – le recordé cuando vi que se las iba a tomar todas juntas

- No sé qué haría sin ti – se las tomó y cuando tragó todo estiró su mano en mi dirección – eres mi vida Edward

Me recosté junto a ella y apreté su cuerpo al mío, necesitaba sentir su calidez, sentir joven y vital como era y no cansada y demacrada como estaba últimamente, necesitaba a mi Bella.

- Y yo no sé qué haría sin ti – aunque lo dije muy bajito sé que me escucho

- El tratamiento va bien – no la contradije aunque no estuviera muy seguro de ello. Creo que eso solo lo decía para dejarme tranquilo – así que creo que podrías buscar otros métodos para hacerme sentir bien

Antes de que pudiera siquiera negarme la tuve a horcajadas sobre mí removiendo sus caderas y casi rogando por atención. Ella no tenía que rogarme por nada y mucho menos porque le hiciera el amor, esto era algo de lo que siempre iba a tener ganas. Tomé sus caderas y las removí con mayor fuerza para que sintiera mi propia polla cobrando vida.

Ya no tenía esa barrera de sabanas porque la pateé con fuerzas para dejar que solo sus delgadas bragas y mi pobre bóxer nos separaran de hacer el amor. Las manos de Bella fueron a mi pecho y se entretuvieron un tiempo ahí dándome placer y haciéndome saber que tan ansiosa estaba ya que sus caderas no se quedaron quietas en ningún momento, yo también quería tocarlo por lo que lleve mis propias manos hasta su trasero para apretarlo con fuerza sobre mi erección que pedía a gritos una atención mucho más personalizada.

- No puedo… necesito tenerte… quiero tenerte en mi boca

- Oh si – rugí tirando la cabeza hacia atrás – pero date vuelta – le hice un gesto que entendió enseguida

Volvió a ponerse a horcajadas pero esta vez con dejando su exquisito y chorreante coño a merced de mi boca. Sentí solo cuando se metió mi polla a la suya porque estaba tan concentrado es esparcir sus jugos que no me di cuenta cuando me despojó de mi ropa interior. Ya habíamos hecho esto tantas veces que teníamos una buena posición para hacerlo sin problemas pero no importaba la cantidad que fuera porque nunca nos cansaba, amaba follarme la boca de Bella y comerla al mismo tiempo, sinceramente el sexo oral era una de mis poses preferidas. Y pensar que antes ni siquiera me atrevía a probarlo, la sola idea me daba un asco profundo.

Cuando ambos nos corrimos ella volvió a girarse para ponerse sobre mi pecho y besarme, ya no era como antes, puede que mi cuerpo y hasta mi rostro no reflejaran exactamente mi edad pero los años no pasan en vano y ahora me costaba un poquito más estar listo para la segunda ronda, aunque tampoco tanto, con un par de besos y mimos estaba listo en unos minutos y claro que estuve listo porque giré a mi esposa dejándola de espaldas a mí y con el pecho pegado a la cama.

- ¿A lo perrito? – me miró hacia atrás

- No – le negué alzando una ceja – la carretilla

Bella gimió y se dejó caer sobre la cama pero no tardó e alzar su rico culito para que tomar sus piernas y las pusiera sobre mi cintura. Ya habíamos probado todo el kamasutra y pese que había muchas cosas que eran casi imposibles de hacer, había algunas, como la carretilla que pese a ser un tanto complicada e incómoda eran malditamente fabulosas, era como combinar la posición del perrito y de piernas al hombro. En cuanto la puse en posición nuestros sexos se rozaron no dejándome más opción que penetrarla de golpe, no estaba tan cómodo pero se me ocurriría quejarme, de esta forma durábamos menos pero solo porque las embestidas eran mucho más profundas que de cualquier forma además de que a Bella le fascinaba saber que yo era el que sostenía todo su peso, decía que se me marcaban los músculos que por supuesto ahora ya no estaban tan marcados como antes pero que aun se podían apreciar.

Caímos rendidos sobre la cama después de nuestro segundo orgasmo, definitivamente ni la edad ni el pasado tenía nada que ver a la hora de amarnos, con Bella éramos perfectos para el otro aunque yo tuviera 20 años más, aunque ella tuviera cáncer y pesar de todo lo que pasó en un principio.

- ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de estar enferma? – me tensé ante sus palabras porque no quería tocar el tema ahora?

- ¿Qué? – besé su frente y a la apegue mas a mi pecho

- Que ya no tendré que volver a vivir sin ti, esos 6 años fueron un infierno y mi mayor miedo es que tú te fueras antes que yo, ahora sé que no será así – suspiré sin decir nada – perdón si soy egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo

- No eres egoísta – murmuré bajito porque mi voz no daba para más – solo estas siendo sincera y tienes razón, tu ya sufriste eso y no tienes porque pasarlo de nuevo. Pero eso no quiere decir que te vayas a morir, llevas más de 15 años con cáncer y el tratamiento ha estado excelente

- Edward – se giró para mirarme – es la ley de la vida. Tenemos que morirnos y lo siento por mis bebés pero prefiero hacerlo contigo, quiro ver a mis hijos envejecer pero ahora que se que no puedo hacerlo me siento un poquito mejor al saber que no tendré que ver tantas cosas solas

- Yo podría durar hasta los 100 ¿sabes?

- Lo sé y aunque no sea en esta tierra se que estaremos junto a donde mierda nos lleve la muerte

La apegué mas a mi pecho y suspiré hondo, yo ya había perdido a mis padres y sé que el dolor era enorme pero también por la enfermedad de Bella habíamos aprendido a hablar de la muerte sobre todo porque nuestros hijos solo eran unos adolecentes, eso realmente apestaba, sabía que me perdería mucho de ellos pero no podía evitarlo, era la ley de la vida.

.

.

.

- Toma – acepté sin mirar el café que me extendía mi hija – te va a hacer bien un poco de cafeína en el cuerpo

- Lo que necesito es que tu mamá este bien

- Papá, ella está cansada y tu también – cerré los ojos porque sabía que era verdad, mi cuerpo ya no soportaba como antes

- No me refiero a eso Anna – tomé su mano y le di un ligero apretón – me refiero a que se que tu madre no quiere más tratamiento y yo solo quiero que sea feliz

- Ella me contó lo que pasó cuando se graduó del colegio… lo del accidente - asentí mientras ella continuaba – y creo que esto es lo mejor, que ella se vaya antes

- No tardaré en seguirla cariño – ya habíamos hablado muchas veces esto pero era distinto ahora cuando todo podía pasar hoy – yo también estoy cansado

- Lo sé papi – dejó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la abrace – y sé que es así como tiene que ser, Matt también lo sabe y lo aceptamos

- Por lo menos me alegra verlos grandes, casados, con hijos y felices, pero aun son tan pequeños – lo ultimo lo murmuré pero no para que ella lo escuchara

- Ya tenemos 31 años y estaremos bien… tuvimos los mejores padres del mundo y es como tiene que ser, en algún momento uno tiene que vivir sin los padres. Tu lo haces desde hace mucho sin la abuela Esme y el abuelo Marco y mamá desde hace 10 años cuando murieron los abuelos Charlie y Carlisle

- Cariño – la separé un poco para poder verla a la cara – solo prométeme que serán felices, tú y tus hermanos

- Lo seremos

Antes de poder decir más la puerta de la habitación de mi esposa se abrió para que saliera la enfermera, ya llevaba dos días en el hospital y dudaba mucho que esta vez saliera de acá, ella estaba resignada y yo también, se despidió ya de todo el mundo. De Tanya y Riley con quienes mantuvo una excelente relación desde que aparecieron en su vida. De James quien estuvo un día entero llorando a su lado, ahora él quedaba solo ya no estando sus padres. De Deme a quien por supuesto le encargó encarecidamente el cuidado de nuestros mellizos de 31 años. De Jane, que a pesar de ser su única amiga era todo lo que ella necesito en su vida, Jane supo ayudarla en su época más oscura y a la vez que Bella se salvó por ella, mi nuera encontró redención por Alice en mi esposa.

Matt y Anna hoy eran los únicos acá, mi querida esposa ya no quería mas, se venía despidiendo de todo el mundo hace mas de 30 años, duró tanto que es casi imposible para algunos creerlo, pero ella quería ver a sus hijos con sus propias familias y lo consiguió. Ahora ella se podía ir en paz a donde yo no tardaría en seguirla.

- Hola mi amor – estaba igual de hermosa que hace 40 años atrás cuando la vi por primera vez con ese maldito short que no le tapaba nada - ¿Cómo estás?

- A punto de morirme – rió y yo reí con ella – pero feliz – tomó mi mano y traté de no pensar en su delgadez – nunca pensé que tendría una familia tan hermosa. Loca, pero hermosa

- Porque nos amamos, por eso tenemos una familia hermosa, porque hemos pasado por tanta mierda pero a pesar de todo salimos a delante y nos amamos

- Si – se quedó muda un tiempo y yo preferí no preguntarle nada - ¿sabes?, perdono a Rosalie… yo los tengo a todos ustedes mientras me estoy muriendo y ella lo hizo prácticamente sola en la cárcel así que no puedo irme con odio en el corazón… ¡Dios! la odie tanto en su momento pero ahora que pienso en todo lo que pasó con su enfermedad pienso en que de verdad debe haber tenido tiempo para arrepentirse

- No lo sé – no quería odiarla pero me era difícil – por lo menos Deme estuvo con ella en su último aliento

- Si – murmuró ahora mirándome con los ojitos cristalinos - ¿mis bebés?

- Afuera

- Hazlos pasar, ya me despedí de mis nietos, de mis hermanos, de mis mejores amigos y solo me faltan mis hijos y tú – su huesuda mano tocó mi cara en el mejor tacto de mi vida

Asentí y me apresuré a abrir la puerta, bueno, tan rápido como me permitía mi bastón moverme. Mis dos soles estaban sentados juntos y abrazados, siempre fueron tan unidos que me alegra mucho verlos así ahora. En cuanto me vieron supieron que era el momento de la despedida. Entraron con la cabeza gacha y cada uno fue a un lado de la cama de Bella semi recostándose a su lado.

- ¿Saben? – comenzó ella – su mami antes era una verdadera perra pero su papi la ayudó mucho, ella también lo ayudó a él eso – me miró y yo solo sonreí – por eso ahora no tengo miedo a morirme, viví la vida al máximo, hice siempre lo quería hacer, nunca dejé que nadie me dijera que algo no era normal o que las leyes de la sociedad lo impiden, sus abuelos nos educaron así a mí y a James y anquen tuve momentos oscuros al final creo que salí bien – mis hijos rieron y yo solo aumente las lagrimas que no me había dado cuenta estaba soltando – ahora solo me conformo con saber que ustedes son dos seres maravillosos que criamos lo mejor que pudimos. Mis niños – acaricio la frente de ambos – nunca dejen que nadie les diga que es lo correcto y lo que no, busquen en sus corazón, piénsenlo ustedes pero no dejen que alguien les imponga reglas estúpidas creadas por estúpidos. La vida es una sola y aunque este cáncer me este matando a los 56 años puedo decir que viví intensamente, mucho más que cualquier otro – más que yo quise agregar pero eso ya todos los sabíamos – si hubiera sido una santa también me hubiera consumido este cáncer, puede que hasta antes, pero ahora, con la vida de mierda, para algunos – aclaró – que viví puedo decir que me voy en paz. Me voy a donde sea que me manden pero me voy tranquila y feliz

- Somos fuertes mami – murmuró mi hija – y siempre te vamos a recordar… solo… llévate a papá pronto, él no quiere quedarse en un mundo sin ti

Sequé con un pañuelo mis lágrimas que caían a mares por mis ojos pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarme ahí de pie mirando la despedida de mis hijos y mi esposa.

- Mami – Matt se giró a verla – gracias por todo… se que también la jodimos en su momento – si, mis hijos se mandaron muchas en su adolescencia – y creo que ningunos otros padres hubieran entendido como ustedes entendieron tantas cosas… si somos lo que somos ahora es por ustedes

- Y por eso me voy feliz – Bella cerró los ojos pero aun respiraba

Yo jadeé y me acerque al mismo tiempo que mis hijos besaban sus manos y dejaban caer un par de lagrimas en ella, cuando llegué a su lado la tomé de ambas manos consiguiendo que ese mar de profundo cacao me mirara directamente, eran los mismos ojos que vi esa tarda en la que juré resistir con todo a ella, no pude resiste, estos ojos me envolvieron para no soltarme nunca más.

- ¿Sabes que te amo no?

- Lo sé – mi voz a penas y salía – y tu sabes que yo te amo a ti

- Si… mi amor – me acerqué para que sus manos tomaran mi rostro – gracias por resistir por mi… se que estas cansado y por eso te esteré esperando donde sea que vaya, te tendré una tibia cama de la que no saldremos en la eternidad – reí y poco y hasta nuestros hijos también – solo… vete cuando sea el momento, no hagas ninguna estupidez por favor

- No cariño – besé sus cálidos labios – me iré cuando sea el momento

- Bien

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y supe que esto era todo, Bella ya no estaba conectada a ningún aparato pero no necesitaba ese maldito pitito para saber que se había ido, mi compañera de vida, esa chica 20 años menor que yo que tanto me enseñó ahora yo estaba, solo quedaba un cuerpo que no era nada, porque a pesar de parecerse a Bella faltaba lo más importante, su alma, ella no era ella por su belleza, por su voz, por cabello, por sus labios, por sus modales, por sus gestos. No, ella era ella por su espíritu, su alma libre y joven que me enseño a mí a ser libre y joven a los 38 años cuando ya pensaba que la vida estaba perdida, que toda la mierda que había vivido y había pasado no tenia solución, llegó ella y me demostró que era mentira que si se puede volver de cualquier cosa menos de la muerte.

Bella no quería que la enterrara, quería ser incinerada y yo estaba de acuerdo, así que los siguientes días puse mi cuerpo en automático y con mis hijos y la familia entera le organizamos el funeral más alegre que nuestra pena nos permitió llevar a cabo, tramos mucho no llorar pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando sabíamos que faltaba alguien que había sido tan malditamente importante para nosotros.

- Papá – volteé para encontrarme a Deme – yo solo – se largó a llorar y yo supe que no era por Bella pero por mi – solo… no hagas nada estúpido deja que el curso natural de las cosas se hagan cargo

- Lo sé – lo apreté con fuerza a mi pecho y besé sus cabellos. Por última vez – solo… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿no?

- Si papi… pero yo solo quería decirte una vez mas lo mucho que te quiero… eres el mejor hombre que he conocido y ¿sabes por qué? – negué con la cabeza – porque no eres perfecto, eres solo alguien que cometió errores pero que también hizo muchas cosas buenas

- Tú también eres un muy buen hombre Demetri Cullen y te amo

Las cenizas de Bella fueron esparcidas en los campos que tenía el Centro que ahora ya era todo un éxito, hectáreas y hectáreas dedicadas solo al cuidado de "chicos problemas" pero que para nosotros eran las mejores personas que se podían encontrar. Ella volaba libre por esos aires y mis hijos sabían que en cuanto yo me fuera debían hacer lo mismo conmigo, llevarme a hacerme compañía.

Recibí muchos abrazos pero que más que condolencias fueron despedidas, tal parecía ser que todos pensaban que sin Bella yo no era nada y tenían razón. Cuando quedé solo subí a nuestra recamara que aun guardaba el olor de mi esposa en las sabanas, me recosté ahí y pensé en la primera vez que hablamos.

_**Flash back**_

_- Follaremos como conejos… eso te lo firmo_

_- Nunca – la tomé de los hombros y de un leve empujón la aleje de mí_

_- Resiste… no importa – se encogió de hombros – terminaremos follando igual_

_Sin esperar nada mas le dio una rápida apretada a mi entrepierna, la que aunque no se puso dura comenzó a reaccionar, enseguida se giro como si no hubiera pasado nada y salió de mi casa…_

_Creo que si tendré que aprender a Resistir._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Al final de cuentas no me equivoque para nada porque si con ella tuve que aprender a resistir, solo que en un principio me resistí a ella y ahora lo hice por ella, resistí hasta que ella ya no estuvo a mi lado así que ya no tengo que hacerlo, ahora puedo cerrar los ojos e ir en busca de mi amada.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, hasta aca llegamos, este es el fin :(**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me siguieron hasta aca y que confian en mi**

**Los espero en mi nueva historia "Aprendiendo a equivocarse" que solo será publicada en el Blog. Hoy subo el primer capitulo!**

**De nuevo mil gracias a todos, a cada uno de ustedes.**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
